Ten Thousand Love
by meandmykyuhyun
Summary: Ini adalah tentang—rasa yang berubah menjadi asa. Rasa cinta, serta tulus kasih Lee Sungmin terhadap belahan jiwa, sahabat terbaik yang ia punya, yang selalu mampu menjaga dirinya tetap lurus pada satu impian di sepanjang masa remaja hingga dewasanya. Impian itu adalah—Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatnya. KyuMin/GS/Remake. Chapter 11 Update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ten Thousand Love

.

Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction

.

Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta

.

.

an: saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja dan sedikit pengurangan atau penambahan untuk menyesuaikan

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

* * *

.

From: Cho Donghae

Date: Tue, 17 March 2014 19:45:31

[Fresh from the oven]

Berkenaan dengan masa purna Direktur utama EverLasting Company II, Kang Doojin tiga bulan ke depan, santer berhembus isu, telah terpilih tiga kandidat potensial yang digadang-gadang akan menempati pergantian posisi tersebut. Dan kabar baiknya, saudaraku nan tampan, disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu kandidat terkuat.

Kyuhyun duduk lebih tegak, penuh antusias membaca serangkaian informasi yang disampaikan saudara sekaligus sahabatnya, Donghae melalui e-mail pribadinya. Donghae menjabat sebagai wakil kepala bagian bidang SDM di kantor pusat EverlastingFriend Corporation atau biasa disebut ELF Corp, yaitu sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang agroindustri, farmasi, dan perdagangan, dengan jaring usaha tersebar di seluruh Korea Selatan melalui belasan anak perusahaan dan puluhan afiliasi, mengoperasikan sepuluh kantor cabang dan dua belas unit produksi. Sementara Kyuhyun adalah Direktur keuangan yang menjabat disalah satu anak perusahaan ELF Corp yang bergerak di bidang produksi gula. Everlasting Company II, yang berlokasi di Mokpo, Provinsi Jeollanam-do.

Posisi menjanjikan yang diraihnya setelah bekerja keras di perusahaan tersebut selama kurun waktu lebih dari sebelas tahun mengabdi.

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Siapa dua lainnya, Hae? [Lanjutkan chatting saja]

Kyuhyun mengirim e-mail balasan pada sahabatnya.

Chatting antara Kyuhyun & Donghae

Donghae: Lee Sooman & Kim Youngmin. Lumayan berat.

Kyuhyun: Aku optimis. Keduanya punya cacat di masa lalu.

Donghae: Pertimbangan lain dari desas-desus yang aku dengar, mereka bilang kau masih terlalu muda, Kyu.

Kyuhyun: Sebelas tahun, Hae, aku bekerja sepenuh hati, nyaris tanpa cela.

Donghae: Mereka membahas beberapa syarat kelayakan. Salah satunya terdengar sedikit mengada-ngada, menurutku.

Kyuhyun: Apa?

Donghae: Dewan Komisaris ingin seseorang yang lebih dewasa dan matang secara psikologi. Sosok yang mumpuni dan disegani di lingkungan cabang Mokpo, seorang figur panutan, begitulah kurang lebihnya.

Kyuhyun: Bulshit! Kau sedang mencari alasan menginaku kan? Dasar bedebah!

Donghae: No, Sir. It's really. Aku serius. Saat ini hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook sedang jadi sorotan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya skandal keretakan rumah tanggamu sampai juga ke telinga orang-orang di sini. Kabar yang kudengar, kau sudah tak serumah dengannya, benar begitu, Kyu?

Kyuhyun terpekur diam oleh serbuan pertanyaan Donghae, jari-jemarinya mengambang apatis di atas tuts keyboard-nya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, lalu memutuskan memberi jawaban abu-abu untuk keingintahuan Donghae.

Kyuhyun: Entahlah, kau sendiri tahu bagaimana kerasnya watak Ryeowook, juga peliknya situasi kami. Saat ini aku memilih membiarkannya mengalir apa adanya saja, dan tak tahu sampai kapan.

Donghae mungkin termenung sejenak sebelum menjawab balasan yang Kyuhyun tulis. Itu tergambar dari lamanya jeda balasan darinya di seberang sana.

Donghae: Aku selalu di belakangmu untuk mendukungmu, aku yakin kau lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk rumah tanggamu. Jangan segan-segan untuk menelepon kami, jika perlu bicara, apapun!

Kyuhyun: Oke, Hae, Thanks.

Donghae: Semua ini sudah masanya, Kyu. Jangan kau kira semua hal akan sempurna seperti yang kita mau. Ini ujian. Setidaknya aku jadi tahu hidupmu tak sesempurna apa yang kupikir.

Kyuhyun: Maksudmu?

Donghae: Hehehehe... Sebenarnya, dulu aku sering merasa iri padamu. Kau tahu pasti maksudku. Kita berangkat dari rumah tinggal yang sama, terpilih sebagai dua saudara di keluarga yang sama, dan selalu bersaing dalam banyak hal. Tapi kau selalu saja satu langkah di depanku, dan aku kesal dengan itu. Mian. Terutama tentang piala juga medali siapa yang paling banyak dipajang di ruang keluarga?

Kyuhyun: Bicara apa kau ini? Itu sudah lewat, kita sudah sama-sama 'bangkotan' sekarang. Lagipula, selama ini Abeoji dan Eommoni memperlakukan kita sama adil. Aku juga tak merasa aku lebih baik darimu. Tapi bicara tentang iri, kurasa wajar. Aku juga pernah iri dengan keberuntunganmu.

Donghae: Tentang apa?

Kyuhyun: Eunhyuk. Hahaha... jangan cemburu... ini hanya cerita lama. Kau tahu kan kalau sejak pertama kita tinggal bersama Abeoji dan Eommoni, aku sangat menyukai Eunhyuk? Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja mencuri start dan menang satu langkah dariku, heh!

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang kenangan masalalu itu dengan kelakar dan candanya. Sekali lagi dia tak ingin terjebak dalam kesedihan, segala kekecewaan itu biarlah dirinya saja yang merasakannya.

Donghae: Brengsek! Sumpah aku benar-benar tak tahu tentang itu, kupikir kau terlibat 'cinta monyet' dengan si Bunny, kalian berdua kan lengket sekali. Eh, bagaimana kabar dia? Belum menikah, masih bekerja di devisimu, kan?

Kyuhyun: Iya masih, sudah empat bulan ini menggantikan Sooyoung asistenku yang resign itu, bekerja serasa menyenangkan belakangan ini semenjak ada si Bunny, serasa masih main Gongginori di latar depan rumah, apa-apa teriak, apa- apa marah hahaha...

Kyuhyun terbahak, begitupun Donghae di seberang sana. Keduanya paham benar bagaimana tabiat manja dan songongnya Sungmin atau si Bunny ini. Gadis mungil itu, kini menempati posisi Asisten Kyuhyun di kantornya.

Lalu pembicaraan menjadi semakin seru ketika beberapa hal konyol di masa kanak-kanak keduanya mulai bermunculan di sela chatting mereka.

Sampai Kyuhyun kembali lagi dengan topik keluarga.

Kyuhyun: Oh, iya, bagaimana kabar Eunhyuk dan Chaerim, Hae?

Donghae: Mereka baik, berkunjunglah ke Seoul, sekalian ajak Yoobi jalan-jalan ke Lotte World, kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? Sudah delapan bulan, ya? Tidak terasa.

Kyuhyun: Kamu saja yang pulang, sekalian mengunjungi Abeoji dan Eommoni.

Donghae: Eunhyuk sedang 'isi' lagi, susah untuk pergi jauh kalau masih trimester pertama, nanti saja kalau sudah agak membaik kondisinya, aku usahakan pulang, kalau tidak bulan depan, ya bulan depannya lagi.

Kyuhyun: Janji tidak pasti begitu, biasanya bisa sampai tahun depan Hae, seringnya begitu.

Sindir Kyuhyun.

Donghae: Kkkkk... biasanya. Maklum saja kita kan, kuli saudaraku...

Kyuhyun: Yang benar-benar kuli itu aku, Hae, jam delapan malam masih di kantor.

Donghae: Jadi masih di kantor? Rajinnya saudaraku, silahkan dilanjutkan, aku sudah duduk manis di rumah, ini sedang menunggu hasil masakan istri tercinta.

Kyuhyun: Sialan! Aku mendadak lapar. Baru ingat belum makan malam, sudah dulu ya? Salam saja untuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae: Oke, salam juga untuk si Bunny.

Tulis Donghae untuk terakhir kali, sebelum menutup jendela Chatt-nya. Begitupun Kyuhyun, segera melakukan hal yang sama.

.

Kyuhyun menyandar santai pada kursi kerjanya. Masih di ruang yang sama semenjak pukul sembilan pagi tadi. Ia dan beberapa orang di devisinya berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan akhir bulan mereka malam ini. Maklum saja ini adalah dua hari menjelang akhir bulan, dan seluruh karyawan harus menerima upah tepat waktu di awal bulan.

Berdiri, Kyuhyun melepas ketegangan di otot punggungnya, dengan menggerakkan sedikit pinggang ke kiri dan kanan seraya berdiri di depan jendela kaca berkerai untuk mengawasi suasana di bagian depan ruang kantornya, di mana meja-meja stafnya berjajar membentuk pola berbanjar-banjar.

Semua orang tampak tekun di mejanya masing-masing. Suara perangkat kantor yang sedang dioperasikan terdengar cukup jelas sampai ke dalam ruang kantornya, terutama bunyi printer di sudut ruangan tak jauh darinya.

Sungmin tengah mencetak beberapa laporan, sambil bersandar santai nyaris duduk di tepian meja kerjanya, kedua tangan menggenggam mug kopi bergambar karakter kartun Stich di depan dada, sesekali mendekatkan mug ke bibir, menyecap kopi dengan gayanya yang khas, dan itu mempengaruhi Kyuhyun. Antara gemas, juga ingin.

Melirik sekilas cangkir kopinya yang kosong. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri karena menemukan alasan untuk menjahili sahabatnya. Dan sepertinya Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk membuatkan kopi terlezat buatan tangannya, walau untuk itu ia harus menebalkan telinga dan sedikit menarik urat bahkan berdebat dengan sahabatnya.

Ya, Sungmin-Lee Sungmin, atau ia biasa memanggilnya "Ming". Bahkan, si Bunny panggilan olok-oloknya sejak kecil. Gadis itu adalah sahabat Kyuhyun juga Donghae. Dulu keluarga mereka bertetangga dan tinggal di lingkungan yang sama, di perumahan pegawai dan staf pabrik gula. Mereka tinggal bersama kurang lebih sembilan tahun, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun dan keluarganya pindah ke rumah mereka sendiri.

Belasan tahun lalu Kyuhyun dan Donghae adalah dua anak yatim piatu yang sengaja diadopsi oleh pasangan suami istri keluarga Cho yang tidak mempunyai keturunan.

Awalnya hanya Kyuhyun, namun tiga bulan kemudian mengadopsi Donghae. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun terlihat pemurung dan kesepian. Jadi, keinginan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak sekali lagi mengusik dua orang yang sangat baik hati itu.

Mereka sama-sama duduk di kelas satu Junior High School saat itu. Keduanya tumbuh dalam kasih yang tulus dari kedua orang tua angkat mereka. Yang kemudian mengantarkan mereka ke jenjang pendidikan layak dan karier mapan. Bahkan menikahkan keduanya dengan wanita-wanita baik dan cantik, menyempurnakan kehidupan dua anak malang itu sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab yang terus mereka emban hingga akhir hayat mereka nanti.

Mengingat itu, Kyuhyun merasa terhimpit beban berat yang seketika menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Serta merta dia berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah lain, membuang jauh kesedihan itu dan memandang kegiatan kecil Sungmin di luar pintu beberapa meter darinya.

Gadis itu meneguk lagi kopi dari mug bergambar di tangannya, kali ini ia benar-benar duduk seraya mengayun-ayunkan kaki dengan santai, sesekali mengamati baris-baris tulisan yang keluar dari printer-nya. Sungguh sangat santai, seolah hidupnya begitu ringan tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Dan lihatlah! Mungkin hanya Sungmin yang begitu nyaman dengan penampilannya yang serba asal, namun harus Kyuhyun akui Sungmin tetap terlihat manis dan lucu.

Blouse lengan panjang yang sebenarnya adalah seragam, telah disingsingkannya sampai siku, jelas terlihat kusut, sepatu kerjanya bahkan telah berganti sandal jepit warna biru yang lumayan usang dan entah di mana dia menemukannya. Wajahnya polos tanpa sedikitpun make-up yang tersisa, dan di saat lembur seperti ini gadis itu bahkan tak terlihat ingin memperbaiki penampilan seperti rekan-rekan kerja wanita lainnya.

Sungmin tampak menyesap kopinya lagi, menahannya di mulut, membuat gerakan berkumur kecil dengan cairan kopi tersebut. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin adalah penikmat kopi kelas satu, sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja Sungmin lebih memilih espresso, sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih suka kopi hitam, tanpa campuran. Kopi hitam berkualitas dengan takaran gula dan cara penyajian yang pas. Atau tidak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun berdecak tanpa sadar, sedikit terganggu dengan perilaku sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin wanita berusia nyaris tiga puluh tahun, tapi berkelakuan layaknya ABG labil dan selengean?

Kyuhyun menjangkau handel pintu, menyeret langkahnya keluar ruangan untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

"Mana kopiku?" Ucapnya pelan, namun mampu mengejutkan wanita itu.

"Bukankah tadi sudah, Sajangnim?" Jawabnya acuh.

"Sudah tidak ada orang masih saja memanggil Sajangnim. Kau memanggil Sajangnim sekali lagi, kugigit telingamu." Geram Kyuhyun.

"Sudah benar aku memanggil Sajangnim! Yang salah itu kalau aku memanggil Seonsaengnim, aneh! Lagipula bukankah tadi kau sudah minum kopi, kenapa sekarang minta lagi, mendadak amnesia?"

"Jam lima Ming... Jam lima, lihat jam sekarang jam berapa? Tentu saja sudah habis... Ayo buatkan lagi!"

"Eit... Saya asisten Anda Sajangnim, bukan Office Boy. OB menganggur, tuh di pantry, saya sibuk!" Dengus Sungmin mengabaikan permintaan Kyuhyun. "Kau ini, Appa saja kopi segelas tahan untuk setengah hari, kopinya kau minum atau-"

"Untuk dipakai campuran tinta printer juga," tukas Kyuhyun memutus kalimat sahabatnya. Sering dia dengar ungkapan itu, sehingga dia hapal betul apa yang akan Sungmin ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Jebbal Ming, kau tega melihat sahabatmu ini minum kopi buatan OB, kau pasti tau bagaimana rasa air kobokan, kan? Please... Ming... Please!" Rengek Kyuhyun dramatis, bahkan melengkapinya dengan lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menuduhku pernah minum air kobokan, begitu?"

"Mulai... marah, tidak punya teast humor sekali." Cela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentak kakinya, bibir mungilnya berdecak kesal, namun baiknya gadis mungil itu bergerak sigap melalui sisi tubuh Kyuhyun, melaksanakan apa yang ia inginkan.

Kyuhyun sendiri terkekeh geli penuh kemenangan. Sungmin tidak pernah berubah dari waktu ke waktu, begitu juga hubungan persahabatan mereka. Menyenangkan juga menurutnya, berada dalam situasi kerja santai seperti ini. Selalu saja beradu mulut untuk hal-hal remeh. Walau tak jarang dia kesal pada sifat membangkang juga anarkis Sungmin yang kadangkala memperlakukannya semena-mena.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam, ketika akhirnya seluruh pekerjaan selesai, satu per satu pegawai yang lembur mulai meninggalkan mejanya masing- masing. Sebagian besar adalah pegawai laki-laki, walaupun ada beberapa gelintir pegawai perempuan juga, dan baiknya telah tersedia mobil dinas perusahaan untuk mengantar mereka sampai ke rumah masing-masing.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Kyu?"

Kepala cantik dengan rambut sewarna malam, menyeruak di pintu ruangan Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja tak ia tutup rapat. Sungmin telah siap untuk pulang.

"Pulang denganku saja." Jawab Kyuhyun, melirik lagi sekilas pada gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam lurus di ambang pintu. Diam-diam semakin mengagumi kecantikan sahabatnya itu. Belakangan ia sadari Sungmin memang tumbuh sebagai gadis cantik dan mempesona. Rasanya kulit seputih susu, rambut hitam lurus nan lebat juga mata foxy beningnya, adalah aset Sungmin yang cukup layak dikagumi lawan jenisnya.

Kecuali sifatnya yang masih sama sebengal belasan tahun lalu, Sungmin memang nyata-nyata banyak berubah. Batin Kyuhyun sedikit melantur.

"Sudah tak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, sementara matanya kembali ke monitor di depannya, mouse-nya bergerak menutup dan memindah beberapa file ke masing-masing folder.

"Sudah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak usah pulang bersamamu, kita kan beda arah."

"Tumben berpikiran seperti itu, biasanya paling senang merepotkanku."

Balas Kyuhyun pada penolakkan Sungmin.

"Yak! Seperti anda tidak suka merepotkan saya saja?" Sungmin mencibir, "Sudah ya? Aku pulang duluan, kasihan yang lain sudah menunggu." Katanya bersiap pergi.

"Aku lapar Ming, kau tidak kasihan, malam-malam begini aku makan sendirian?" Kyuhyun selesai mematikan perangkat komputernya.

"Anda yang lapar, kenapa jadi saya yang repot?" Ketusnya acuh, menyandar di kusen pintu dengan malasnya.

"Yak! Stop bicara saya-anda. Tidak enak sekali di telinga, sudah jangan rewel, kau pulang bersamaku, titik."

"Bukan begitu Kyu, aku tidak enak dilihat orang lain, kau tidak dengar gosip buruk tentang kita? telingaku panas asal kau tahu!"

Sungmin menekuk wajah, bibirnya berkerut. Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang sedap untuk dipandang, namun hal itu justru sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Hidup mengurusi mulut orang, tak akan ada habisnya." Nasihatnya, "asal tidak bicara didepanmu, abaikan saja. Tidak semua orang tahu asal-usul kita, kita ini keluarga, kalau mereka tahu ya mereka sendiri yang akan malu, lain kali kalau ada yang nyinyir, bilang saja kau adik angkatku, beres." Kyuhyun menyambar kontak mobil dan tas kerjanya.

Sungmin tertegun oleh kata-kata Kyuhyun, dia bingung bagaimana mesti menjawab. Benaknya bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lalu ia teringat untuk mempertanyakan apa yang menjadi teka-tekinya belakangan ini.

"Tentang skandal perceraianmu dan Ryeowook eonni... itu benar tidak?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun diam, dan tak langsung menjawab. "Sudah seperti selebriti saja, digosipkan, kurang kerjaan sekali orang-orang." Jawabnya acuh. "Anniya, itu hanya rumor saja... Untuk apa mengurusi hal itu, tidak jadi pulang?"

"Hahaha... iya benar juga." Sungmin tertawa keki, "Palli kajja! Ini sudah malam sekali."

"Kau diam didepan pintu seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa lewat?"

Sungmin tersadar, buru-buru melangkah mundur. "Mian."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu, tak lupa menguncinya. Berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kantor, sesekali melakukan percakapan ringan di sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari devisi mereka, hingga ke halaman parkir di bagian depan gedung.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang cukup larut, Sungmin sungguh merasa malas pagi ini. Ah... andai saja hari ini adalah akhir minggu. Pikirnya penuh harap. Duduk sesaat sambil mengusap matanya yang terasa berat.

"Ireona, Aegi, kau tidak ke kantor? Ini sudah siang..." Tegur Ayahnya yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Pria itu menatap penuh kasih pada putrinya yang masih bergelung setengah mengantuk.

"Ne, Appa." Jawabnya singkat, menoleh sesaat pada tubuh renta sang Ayah yang dia sadari semakin hari semakin kurus termakan oleh usia.

"Pulang pukul berapa? Appa menunggu sampai pukul sembilan kau belum pulang juga, sambil menonton pertandingan bola, belum selesai Appa sudah tertidur."

"Aku sampai dirumah pukul sebelas. Gwaenchana, Appa, kebetulan di antar Kyuhyun."

"Oh Kyuhyun." Youngwoon tersenyum. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik, putra Cho Hankyung yang dulu tinggal berseberangan rumah dengan mereka.

"Palli, ireona, Appa mamasak nasi goreng kimchi, kalau dingin tidak enak."

Perintahnya menarik ujung selimut Sungmin.

Walau enggan, Sungmin bangun juga, membawa langkahnya ke kamar mandi, sekedar mencuci muka, lalu berkumur. Setelahnya menyeret langkah malasnya kembali ke meja makan, duduk dengan tenang, dan mulai menikmati suap demi suap nasi goreng kimchi dengan citarasa khas, buatan ayahnya. Hanya saja kali ini rasanya luar biasa asin, namun Sungmin memaksa dirinya tetap menghargai hasil jerih payah ayahnya tersebut dengan terlihat bersemangat menghabiskan isi piringnya. Lalu meneguk air tawar sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau ingat Siwon putra Tuan Choi?" tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba, di sela suapan terakhir.

Sungmin mengernyit, mengingat-ingat. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Mengingat sosok kecil bermata coklat dengan rambut yang juga berwarna sama.

Huh! Siapa yang bisa lupa sosok tengil, sombong dan gemar sekali mengusilinya ketika kecil? Untungnya tak berlangsung lama, sebab Siwon dibawa ibunya ke Amerika, Kakak sulungnya sedang dalam masa study di sana. Jadi, ibu beserta dua anak itu tinggal dan menetap di Amerika, hanya sesekali mengunjungi ayahnya di Korea. Dan tak sekalipun Sungmin pernah bertemu bocah itu lagi. Karena semenjak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya tak pernah mau terlibat dalam acara sosial yang diadakan pabrik gula tempatnya bekerja.

"Iya, Appa ingat."

Ayahnya tertawa sedikit melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih putrinya. "Hahaha... kau dulu pernah menangis meminta pulang dari acara bazar bersama Ibumu, gara-gara di cium Siwon, kan?" kenang ayahnya, terkekeh lagi.

"Ish Appa." sungut Sungmin. Kenangan lama itu kembali hadir, hari-hari ceria di mana masih ada belaian kasih ibunya, namun ia terpaksa kehilangan kehangatan itu di usianya yang kesepuluh tahun.

"Baru sekali itu Appa bertemu dia, padahal seingat Appa dulu Siwon itu masih setinggi ini." Ucap Ayahnya membuat pola tinggi anak sejajar pinggulnya. "Hampir sepantaranmu kalau tidak salah. Sekarang sudah menggantikan Abeojinya memimpin perusahaan."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat sedikit binar di mata ayahnya, apakah kenangan masalalu penyebabnya? Sungmin hanya terpaku menatap ekspresi menerawang ayahnya itu dalam diam.

Sesaat kemudian ayahnya telah kembali ke dunia masakininya lagi.

"Dan anehnya Siwon memanggil Appa hanya untuk menanyakan kesehatan Appa, dan kabarmu, juga keadaan rumah." Jelas ayahnya.

"Menanyakanku? Memang bocah songong itu masih ingat padaku?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Sepertinya masih, justru langsung menyebut namamu, dan juga sedikit pertanyaan pribadi, tentang apakah kau sudah menikah, atau dekat dengan seseorang. Dia juga menyampaikan salam, dan berencana main ke mari untuk bertemu denganmu langsung, kalau kau ada waktu."

Tambah Youngwoon, lagi-lagi termenung, tapi kali ini Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama, merasakan sesuatu keganjilan dari pertemuan ayahnya dan atasan barunya itu.

.

.

.

Percakapan singkat bersama ayahnya pagi tadi terus terbawa ke dalam benak Sungmin sesampainya di kantor. Berkali-kali gadis itu tampak termenung, mengigit ujung pulpen yang dipegang, seraya memandang kosong monitor di hadapannya atau ke arah lain.

Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang melintas, beberapa kali, di antara aktifitasnya mondar-mandir ke divisi lain. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menyuruh Sungmin, tapi selama ini selagi ia tak terlalu sibuk ia lebih suka melakukannya sendiri. Kyuhyun lebih memilih menggerakkan kaki, selain membantu tugas sahabatnya, juga demi alasan kesehatan. Dan anehnya itu cukup mengganggu konsentrasinya. Berkali-kali matanya meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya untuk melayangkan pandangan pada sikap Sungmin di luar.

Dering interkom membuat Sungmin terlonjak, lalu dengan tergagap mengangkat horn telepon dan mendekatkannya langsung ke telinga. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin menjulurkan kepala ke arah jendela ruang Kyuhyun, di mana pria itu tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Ke ruanganku sebentar!" Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun menutup sambungan.

Sungmin mengangkat pinggul dari kursi kerjanya, memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun. Masuk ke ruangan dan duduk dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya yang tergambar jelas di raut wajah mungilnya. Tak urung Kyuhyun tersenyum menyaksikan alis Sungmin yang berkerut dan foxy jernihnya semakin menyipit. Seolah semua itu telah cukup mewakili keingintahuan Sungmin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya merasa tidak enak melihatmu gelisah sepanjang pagi ini, ada masalah?"

Sungmin terdiam, tak menyangka kalau ternyata Kyuhyun seperhatian itu padanya.

"Oh, kukira ada apa? Jadi bukan pemberitahuan kenaikan gaji? ya sudah aku kembali saja, ya?" bersiap berdiri, menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan candaan seperti biasanya.

"Ming..." tegur Kyuhyun, dengan nada peringatan lunak, agar tak terpancing menjadi kesal seperti harapan gadis itu.

"Hehehe... kenapa ya? Sepertinya lapar, atau sedang ada tamu bulanan?" kelakar Sungmin lagi, masih belum mau membagi masalahnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. Dan gadis itu justru balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi menantang. Lama hingga kesekian detik, pipi Sungmin merona jengah sampai memilih untuk membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kau menyimpan rahasia, matamu tak bisa berbohong." Tegas Kyuhyun.

Dan kalimat itu terasa bagai pisau bermata dua yang menusuk jantung sekaligus hati Sungmin.

Gadis itu tertunduk, menghirup persediaan oksigen yang rasanya semakin menipis di ruangan itu.

"Ming..." Tegur Kyuhyun lagi. Menjangkau ke seberang meja, mencubit gemas hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin memekik terkejut, menarik kepala ke belakang secara reflek, lalu buru-buru menutup mulut dengan tangan, ketika tersadar di mana mereka berada saat ini.

"Sudah sadar?"

"Huh! Pedas hidungku." Keluhnya. Menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung, kecil dan aneh menurut Kyuhyun.

"Ceritakan!" Paksa Kyuhyun, melotot.

"Cerita apa?"

"Argh... Yang kau pikirkan sedari tadi, kau pikir cerita Siluman Gumiho!"

Sentak Kyuhyun kesal, menunggu sambil bersedekap.

Setelah menghela napas kesal, dan sedikit cemberut, Sungmin mulai berturur tentang percakapannya dengan ayahnya pagi tadi, dan meminta pendapat Kyuhyun, kira-kira hal apa sebenarnya, yang Siwon inginkan darinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah terdiam. Menatap lurus ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia juga mengenal sosok Siwon.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mengetukkan buku agenda Kyuhyun ke meja cukup keras.

Wajah Kyuhyun datar, mengangkat salah satu alisnya, gaya khasnya yang susah untuk ditiru.

"Itu terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran seorang pria, yang coba ia utarakan kepada ayah sang gadis."

Sungmin melotot, mendengar kesimpulan Kyuhyun. "Ish~ Ah sudah! Malas bicara denganmu, bukan membuat otak jernih malah semakin kusut."

Sungmin mendorong kursi ke belakang. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tak sedikitpun berusaha menghalangi kepergiannya bahkan, sahabatnya itu masih terlihat apatis sampai terakhir kali Sungmin menutup pintu.

.

.

.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Thousand Love

.

Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction

.

Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta

.

a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

* * *

.

Pukul tujuh malam, setelah security terlebih duhulu membukakan pintu pagar, Kyuhyun memarkir mobil di garasi dengan wajah lelah. Rumahnya berada di salah satu kawasan elite di Mokpo, areal strategis yang telah lama menjadi incaran dirinya sejak dulu. Bangunan itu tidak terlalu besar, namun Kyuhyun cukup berpuas diri pada salah satu aset berharganya ini. Dengan enam kamar tidur, lengkap dengan sebuah kolam mungil di belakang rumah.

Sebuah mobil sport mewah warna putih, yang tentu saja berkali lipat lebih mahal dari Hyundai NF Sonata miliknya, tampak telah terparkir di salah satu sisi kosong garasi minim yang tersisa di lahan depan rumah Kyuhyun.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghela napas, mempersiapkan dirinya mungkin saja ia akan berpapasan dengan Ryeowook di dalam rumah nanti. Lalu tersenyum sinis menertawai ekspresi kecut wajahnya yang sempat tertangkap oleh matanya sendiri di spion mobil. Benda mahal itu milik Ryeowook, ibu dari anaknya yang hingga kini masih berstatus istri sahnya diatas kertas, tapi tidak dalam berbagai aspek rumah tangga normal lainnya.

Ryeowook tinggal di Busan semenjak dua tahun lalu demi tuntutan kariernya. Dengan rutinitas pulang seminggu sekali pada awalnya, namun kini berubah menjadi dua minggu sekali, bahkan pernah sampai satu bulan. Walau sesering mungkin Ryeowook menelepon putrinya, tetap saja Yoobi butuh sosok ibunya berada di sisinya.

Ryeowook adalah seorang konsultan Managemen Bisnis sekaligus Public Trainer di bidang itu. Kariernya cemerlang, namanya cukup dikenal melalui seminar-seminar bisnis yang dibawakannya. Menyandang gelar MBA di belakang namanya, dan wajahnya yang juga rupawan adalah salah satu modal Ryeowook dalam menggapai apa yang ia impikan. Bagi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook adalah figur kesempurnaan yang tak membutuhkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk bersinar sesuai kehendaknya. Kyuhyun mendengus sedih mengingat kepahitan itu. Merasa dirinya kecil dan tak berarti apa-apa di banding Ryeowook. Ryeowook si wanita cantik, istri idaman yang telah kedua orang tua angkatnya pilihkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Baru pulang?" suara Ryeowook di belakangnya membuatnya sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, di mana wanita itu berdiri saat ini.

"Eoh, Yoobi mana?" tanya Kyuhyun, melihat ke sekeliling Ryeowook.

"Tidur, sepertinya kelelahan setelah berenang seharian." Jawab Ryeowook datar. Mengamati seisi kamar Kyuhyun yang dulu pernah menjadi kamarnya juga sebelum terjadi pertengkaran mereka satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi berbasa-basi, seolah mereka bukan sepasang suami istri melainkan dua orang asing yang terlibat dalam percakapan canggung.

"Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku, sekalian makan malam. Aku pergi dulu ne." Pamitnya seraya berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hati-hati." Pesan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tak menoleh, hanya mengirim jempol sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Bahu Kyuhyun merosot, merasa lelah dengan keadaan ini. Apakah semuanya salah sejak awal? Ia dan Ryeowook hanya berangkat dengan keyakinan bahwa tanpa proses panjang penjajakan atau sejenisnya, mereka akan mampu mendayung mahligai rumah tangga bersama-sama. Bagi Kyuhyun sendiri, menikahi Ryeowook adalah salah satu tanggung jawab dan kepatuhannya kepada orang terkasih. Dua malaikat baik hati yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadi berharga dalam hidup. Tak ada yang lebih penting dari semua itu. Bahkan di awal pernikahannya, Kyuhyun optimis untuk bahagia. Berusaha mencintai istrinya dengan segala sifat keras kepala dan manja yang melekat kuat pada kepribadian Ryeowook.

Tahun pertama semua baik-baik saja, masing-masing sibuk mengejar karier dan bertemu di rumah dalam keadaan lelah bahkan untuk sekadar mengobrol. Tapi Tuhan punya rencana lain saat Ryeowook mengandung Yoobi. Jarangnya aktifitas hubungan suami istri di antara mereka adalah alasan mengapa Ryeowook memilih mengabaikan mengikuti program pencegah kehamilan. Dan bukannya senang layaknya pasangan muda lain yang dikaruniai momongan, Ryeowook justru uring-uringan karena merasa belum siap memiliki bayi, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan menjalani kehamilannya tanpa banyak mengeluh. Kyuhyun berharap kehadiran Yoobi akan melembutkan sisi keras dan obsesi Ryeowook untuk lebih dan lebih tinggi lagi dalam kariernya. Tapi Kyuhyun salah, Ryeowook bahkan melompat lebih tinggi dengan mengambil resiko tinggal berjauhan dari suami dan putrinya saat kesempatan itu datang kepadanya dua tahun lalu. Walaupun Kyuhyun mencegahnya Ryeowook tetap pergi dengan alasan karena kesempatan tak datang dua kali.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bersitegang saling menjauh, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah karena tak berdaya. Toh pada akhirnya Ryeowook tetap pergi juga. Ryeowook tetap pada keputusannya dan membuktikan semua usahanya dengan menjadi semakin sukses. Dari saat itu Kyuhyun menyerah pada setiap kehendak Ryeowook. Hingga harmonisasi itu lambat namun pasti semakin menghilang dari rumah tangga mereka. Kyuhyun kehilangan rasa pada istrinya dan rumah tangganya tak lebih dari sebuah topeng kamuflase, demi menjaga nama baik keduanya serta perkembangan mental Yoobi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas keras, mengakhiri lamunan panjang tentang kekacauan yang terjadi dalam bahtera rumah tangganya. Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tak ada hal yang bisa ia temukan di sana, hanya kehampaan luar biasa yang semakin merasuk ke dalam jiwa, kebisuan yang kian menusuk tanpa kasat mata. Dan semua itu kosong.

.

.

.

Lamat-lamat didengarnya ringtone khusus yang berasal dari ponsel, Sungmin tahu siapa yang sedang berusaha menghubunginya. Sejurus kemudian ia mulai kelabakan panik, mencari-cari di mana sebenarnya ia meletakkan benda itu. Yang jelas masih di dalam kamarnya, tapi bukan di meja, bawah bantal, ataupun di balik selimut. Apalagi di tempat bedak.

Hufft... Tak ada di manapun.

Sungmin menyerah, menghentak-hentakkan kaki penuh kesal. Dan kabar baiknya suara jeritan frustrasi ponselnya tak lagi terdengar, tanpa pikir panjang ia keluar kamar meminjam senter ayahnya. Setelah kembali ia memulai pencariannya. Kali ini ia beruntung, apa yang ia cari ternyata berada pada seonggok pakaian kerja kotor di dalam keranjang sudut kamar. Ponselnya terselip pasrah di saku blazer kerja yang ia kenakan sepanjang hari tadi.

Perasaannya semakin cemas kalau-kalau Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, Sungmin menelepon balik sahabat sekaligus atasannya tersebut. Pada dering kesekian kalinya baru terdengar suara bass Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya... bukankah kau yang meneleponku tadi? Siapa tahu penting, jadi aku meneleponmu balik, kenapa kau yang tanya ada apa?" gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersadar, kemudian membenarkan kata-kata gadis itu seraya terkekeh. "Eoh, aku yang menelepon tadi, hanya tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja meneleponmu." Aku Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Hah?" Sungmin terdiam, merasa aneh. "Kukira sesuatu yang penting, atau urusan kantor. Ya sudah kalau begitu kututup, buang-buang pulsaku saja!" Omel Sungmin, bersiap menutup sambungan.

"Eh...eh tunggu dulu!" Cegah Kyuhyun. "Ish yeoja satu ini perhitungan sekali, pulsanya juga dapat gratisan!" protes Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Tawa keras Sungmin terdengar, bukti bahwa gadis itu mengingat kelakuan tengilnya selama ini. Sungmin adalah gadis sederhana yang ulet, sekecil apa pun peluang berbisnis selalu ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Termasuk berdagang online segala kebutuhan wanita, bahkan melayani isi ulang pulsa bagi rekan-rekannya. Tapi anehnya Sungmin selalu menarget pembayaran pulsa saat ia mengisi ulang pulsa ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Bukankah ia yang menjual? Ia juga mengisinya sendiri, lalu kenapa Kyuhyun yang membayar? Kebingungan Kyuhyun pernah juga ia sampaikan pada gadis itu, lalu jawaban Sungmin? Karena pulsa Sungmin lebih banyak terpakai untuk menelepon Kyuhyun, atau mengurus keperluan Kyuhyun. Tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Lagi-lagi hanya karena ia waras maka ia mengalah.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol." Aku Kyuhyun, linglung.

"Mengobrol? Oh, silahkan, tapi perlu diingat Sajangnim, tarif berlaku!"

Sungmin terbahak saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyumpah samar.

Sungmin mulai lagi dengan guyonannya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggeram kesal, namun itu jauh lebih baik dari perasaan hampanya beberapa saat lalu. Setidaknya sikap riang dan optimis Sungmin selalu dapat menular dengan cepat pada Kyuhyun. Membuatnya teralihkan dari kebuntuan masalah rumah tangga ataupun kerumitan urusan pekerjaan.

.

.

.

Sungmin tak kuasa menolak ketika percakapan tak tentu arah Kyuhyun berakhir dengan ajakan keluar untuk menemani Kyuhyun makan di tempat langganan mereka. Daripada harus menghabiskan pulsa, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun tak perlu menunggu lama ketika ia memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah dengan gerbang kecil berwarna merah namun telah pudar karena sering terkena sinar matahari tersebut, Sungmin bahkan telah siap di depan rumahnya. Satu hal positif dari Sungmin, simpel dan tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu hanya karena ia seorang wanita yang merasa wajib terlihat cantik di segala kesempatan. Kyuhyun turun sebentar untuk meminta ijin pada Lee Youngwoon, Ayah Sungmin, dan seperti biasa pria itu mengiyakan dan berpesan agar jangan pulang terlalu larut.

Mereka tiba di Dokcheon dua puluh menit kemudian, Resto yang juga merangkap Cafe tersebut selalu saja ramai di malam hari, terutama saat weekend.

"Ramai sekali..." Keluh Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun sependapat, namun pria itu hanya terlihat mengedik bahu pasrah. "Aku akan mencari tempat." Putusnya.

"Aku juga akan mencari." Usul Sungmin melangkah ke arah berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun. Baru dua langkah Sungmin melihat sepasang kekasih tampak bersiap meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Di sana Kyu," Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun yang belum terlalu jauh darinya.

"Tidak bilang kalau mau kesini juga, dengan siapa?" terdengar suara seseorang dari balik tubuh Kyuhyun, yang kemudian diikuti beberapa kepala cantik yang menyembul melalui bahu sahabatnya itu. Wanita-wanita cantik yang seketika menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, terlebih pada jari Sungmin yang tengah menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

Buru-buru Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya, saat mengenali salah satu dari sederet wanita cantik dan modis itu yang kini seakan berjajar membuat pagar betis di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Ryeowook eonni?" sapa Sungmin terkejut.

"Sungmin, ya?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan, sekaligus mengingat-ingat. Seraya menelusuri tubuh mungil berbalut jeans dan t-shirt merah muda lengan panjang dengan garis leher lebar, lengkap dengan seutas syal motif print yang melilit leher gadis itu sebagai pemanis. Ryeowook mengingat gadis mungil itu sebagai sahabat Kyuhyun sejak kecil, yang kabarnya kini bekerja sebagai asisten Kyuhyun. Hanya sedikit terkejut pada penampilan kasual Sungmin saat ini. Enam tahun lalu pertama kali Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin padanya, bahkan Ryeowook ingat cenderamata yang Sungmin kirimkan di hari pernikahan mereka hingga kini masih menghuni meja kerja suaminya itu. Ryeowook menyimpulkan Sungmin memiliki arti penting di hati Kyuhyun.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Sungmin dengan seksama. Gadis mungil ini memiliki daya tarik yang tak bisa diabaikan. Memang bukan jenis cantik luar biasa, namun terkesan manis dan menggemaskan serta tentunya enak dipandang. Bahkan Ryeowook tak mengingat bila Sungmin berambut lebat, panjang dan hitam lurus alami yang indah. Sedikit banyak Ryeowook merasakan kedutan tak nyaman di sudut hatinya, terlebih melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan suaminya itu. Lalu Ryeowook tersadar pada kenyataan yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya, juga rumah tangganya. Buru-buru diulurkannya telapak tangannya yang segera disambut gadis itu dengan senyum sopan serta anggukan kepala. Ada rona kecanggungan yang hadir di antara mereka, walau hanya sesaat.

"Aku lupa kalau ini tempat favorit kalian, Kyuhyun pernah bercerita tentang itu. Makanannya lumayan enak, jadi aku mengajak teman- temanku kesini. Oh iya, ini Sungmin sahabat sekaligus asisten Kyuhyun di kantornya, Cingudeul!" Ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan Sungmin pada tiga orang temannya yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan. Bergantian mereka berjabat tangan dengan Sungmin tanpa menyebut nama. Tersenyum wajar, walaupun masih terlihat canggung penuh keingintahuan.

"Bergabung saja kalau cukup, kalian di meja mana? Aku dan Sungmin masih bingung mencari tempat." sela Kyuhyun, memutus kecanggungan. Tak sedikitpun menunjukkan adanya ketidakberesan dalam suasana pertemuan tak sengaja itu, yang terbukti mampu mengurai ekspresi ketegangan di wajah-wajah teman Ryeowook juga.

"Kami sudah mau pergi, Kyu." Jawab salah satu teman Ryeowook yang juga mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Iya, ini mau keluar. Ya sudah kita duluan ne, Kyu! Sungmin , sampai bertemu lagi, having fun... titip Kyuhyun ya..." Bisik Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata, menggoda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalas sikap santai Ryeowook dengan sikap santun dan hormat. Bahkan masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dan balas melambai, saat wanita itu berbalik sedikit dan melambai ringan kepada mereka. Dengan cekatan Ryeowook masuk ke belakang kemudi mobil sport putih miliknya, salah satu teman mendampingi, sementara dua lainnya menuju mobil yang lain.

Diam-diam Sungmin memandang sosok Ryeowook penuh kekaguman. Bukan hanya berparas cantik, sexy, berkelas dan sukses, Ryeowook adalah wanita sempurna yang selalu membuat wanita manapun merasa minder ketika berdiri di dekatnya. Dan nilai lebihnya Ryeowook juga baik, menurutnya. Terlepas dari apa pun gosip yang berhembus tentang wanita itu di luar sana. Inilah salah satu alasannya patut berbahagia untuk Kyuhyun, ketika pada akhirnya ia tahu Kyuhyun telah memilih wanita lain untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya enam tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak laki-laki, sahabat, sekaligus sosok idola yang ia puja-puja. Selain itu Kyuhyun adalah sosok pangeran impiannya sejak kecil. Rasa kagum yang perlahan berubah menjadi cinta yang hanya bisa Sungmin pendam, bahkan ia kubur relung hati terdalam, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang adik kecil nan badung. Bahkan ketika mereka beranjak remaja dan dewasa, saat mereka tak lagi bertetangga, mereka masih bertemu dan saling berkunjung. Komunikasi mereka tak pernah putus, namun sikap Kyuhyun kepadanya masih sama. Hanya sekedar kasih sayang dan perhatian antara dua sahabat. Tapi, Sungmin patut bersyukur akan kenangan dan kebahagiaan itu.

Dan kini Sungmin memilih jalannya sendiri untuk tetap berjalan disisi Kyuhyun, dengan cara berbeda. Asalkan dapat melihat senyum Kyuhyun setiap hari, menghapus kelelahan di wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman, itu sesuatu yang teramat berarti untuknya.

"Ming? Yaaa!" Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sungmin, membuyarkan lamunan panjang Sungmin yang masih terpaku pada bayangan mobil Ryeowook dan kawan-kawannya yang bahkan kini telah menghilang.

Kabut suram di wajah Sungmin yang biasanya ceria itu sempat tertangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya sekejap dan segera berganti dengan seringai konyol dan gerakannya menekuk lutut dengan kepala terkulai, lengkap dengan lidah menjulur, seolah Sungmin tercekik dan mati. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah atas ketidaknyamanan yang Sungmin rasakan.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, salahku dan Ryeowook juga tidak membuat janji ingin hangout ke mana. Ia hanya pamit akan bertemu teman-temannya, mana mungkin aku bergabung dengan mereka." terang Kyuhyun, bermaksud meringankan hati Sungmin dari rasa bersalah dan tak nyaman.

"Tapi, jadi terkesan aneh kalau akhirnya kau kepergok pergi dengan yeoja lain, kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Ryeowook eonni sudah pulang." Protes Sungmin, menghindar dari tatapan menyelidik Kyuhyun atas reaksinya.

"Aku juga baru tahu waktu pulang dari kantor tadi, tenang saja Ryeowook tahu siapa kau dan bagaimana hubungan kita selama ini, dia tak akan marah. Stop bahas Ryeowook oke? Ayo pesan makanan!" Putus Kyuhyun, mendorong bahu Sungmin ke salah satu meja kosong.

Sungmin pasrah, walaupun benaknya masih tak dapat mengenyahkan bayangan Ryeowook dan gerombolannya barusan. Ia mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti membahas masalah itu, menghibur diri dengan berbagai percakapan ringan seputar kantor juga keseharian sampai malam itu berakhir. Dan Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Gomawo sudah menemaniku makan. Salam untuk Appa, mian tidak bisa mampir dulu karena sudah malam, cepat tidur dan jangan lupa menyikat gigi!" Pesan Kyuhyun beruntun, salah satu bentuk keisengannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menoleh sedikit sambil tetap menggerakkan handel pintu mobil, lalu membawa tubuhnya keluar mengabaikan olok-olok sahabatnya itu. "Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, berangkat lapar, pulang kenyang." Jawab Sungmin singkat. "Hati-hati, sepertinya mau hujan. Eh... salam untuk Ryeowook eonni juga ya!" Pesan dan balasan Sungmin setelah berada di luar, kemudian berjalan memutar menuju gerbang kecil rumahnya.

Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin sebaik dia mengenal dirinya sendiri, ia tahu perasaan Sungmin kurang nyaman pada peristiwa di Dokcheon tadi. Haruskah ia membuka rahasia kehancuran rumah tangganya pada Sungmin? Rasanya terlalu lama ia menyimpan ini sendiri, ia butuh tempat untuk berbagi masalah. Dua orang yang paling ia percaya di muka bumi ini adalah Donghae dan Sungmin, haruskah ia menitipkan rahasia ini pada salah satu dari mereka?

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun, ragu.

Sungmin menahan langkah, tangannya urung menjangkau gerbang kecil rumahnya. Berbalik dan berjalan mendekat ke arah sisi Kyuhyun yang justru terpekur di balik kemudi, menatap sorot cahaya lampu mobilnya ke arah jalan di depan rumah Sungmin. Pria itu sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya, lebih tepatnya menimbang-nimbang.

Itu pasti sesuatu yang penting. Apakah tentang Ryeowook? Batin Sungmin. Sesuatu tentang kebenaran gosip dan desas-desus yang menguar di luar sana bahwa rumah tangga sahabatnya itu sedang dalam masalah. Sungmin tak berani berspekulasi, baginya semua itu hanya pepesan kosong yang sengaja dihembuskan pihak-pihak lain untuk menyingkirkan sahabatnya dari kandidat pencalonan Direksi mendatang. Sejauh ini, sahabatnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Sungmin dengan segala sifat positive thinking-nya lebih memilih mempercayai kebenaran itu langsung dari sumbernya.

"Mungkin lain kali, Kyu." Usul Sungmin bijak, seraya menepuk lengan Kyuhyun lembut, tersenyum maklum dan menghibur pria itu seperti kebiasaannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, kali ini benar-benar memandang lekat wajah sahabatnya itu. Terutama pada senyum khas Sungmin, lengkap dengan foxy jernihnya yang menyempit ketika pipi chubby Sungmin bergerak membentuk gelombang di kedua sisi. Tak ayal Kyuhyun merasa kesedihannya berkurang, dan tanpa diminta pria itu tersenyum membalas senyuman Sungmin.

"Kau benar, mungkin tidak sekarang. Jaljayo Bunny, gomawo untuk semuanya." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkah mundur, tersenyum dan melambai memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk mempersiapkan diri melepas semua panel mobilnya sebelum bergerak pelan meninggalkan dirinya setelah melambai sekali lagi kepadanya.

Sungmin masih menatap kepergian Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan rumah tangga pria itu, ia hampir merasa yakin sekarang. Tapi jika Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk merahasiakan masalah itu dari orang lain, pria itu pasti punya alasan tersendiri dalam memutuskan langkah yang dipilihnya. Kyuhyun memang selalu matang dan berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

"Semoga kau bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahmu, Kyu. Dan menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik, apapun itu." Gumamnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Sesaat perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan ke sumber suara yang cukup keras di luar jendela ruang kerjanya. Tawa ceria Yoobi yang sedang bermain bersama ibunya, sungguh kegiatan itu mampu menciptakan denyut senang sekaligus sakit di dadanya. Ryeowook dan putrinya itu tengah berlomba siapa tercepat mencapai tepian kolam renang, dan sepertinya Ryeowook hanya berpura-pura menjadi lamban agar Yoobi mendahuluinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga untuk putrinya, betapa di usianya yang belum genap lima tahun Yoobi terlihat mahir menggerakkan tubuhnya di air, walaupun masih dibantu pelampung lengan. Hanya demi keamanan, mengingat kolam renang di belakang rumahnya memang dirancang dengan kedalaman orang dewasa.

Ryeowook dan Yoobi masih tertawa-tawa di luar sana. Ia tahu Yoobi sangat merindukan ibunya, walaupun jarang sekali gadis kecilnya itu merengek untuk masalah apapun. Kondisi membuat Yoobi terbiasa dengan kemandirian. Hari-harinya tetap dipenuhi keceriaan walau hanya berteman pengasuh, pembantu rumah tangga, dan tukang kebun. Di luar rumah pun ada guru-guru dan juga teman-teman di sekolah yang tak pernah absen Yoobi kisahkan kepada Kyuhyun ketika ada kesempatan. Dan melihat Ryeowook terlihat begitu menikmati waktu liburnya bersama Yoobi seperti itu, Kyuhyun sungguh merasa luluh. Seegois apapun Ryeowook, ia tetaplah sosok seorang ibu yang mencintai putrinya. Andai saja waktu dapat diputar kembali, Kyuhyun ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat Ryeowook merasa cukup dan bangga kepadanya.

Kyuhyun berpaling ketika Ryeowook sedikit mendongak menatap ke arah jendela ruang kerja tempatnya mengintai saat ini. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar monitor di hadapannya, membaca serangkaian informasi beserta foto-foto dengan angle yang cukup baik dan jelas. Beberapa foto kehidupan Ryeowook di Busan, empat bulan belakangan ini. Yang terbaru adalah tiga hari yang lalu, dimana Ryeowook tampak tengah menikmati makan malam bersama teman prianya. Masih pria yang sama dalam empat bulan belakangan ini, seorang executive muda mapan dan cukup tampan menurutnya. Pasangan yang serasi, batin Kyuhyun miris. Pria lain bersama istrinya.

Kyuhyun menggeser panah kanan pada keyboard, masih foto-foto di suasana elegan sebuah restoran mewah. Mereka tampak intim layaknya dua pasangan yang sedang berkencan, pria itu mencium tangan Ryeowook dengan tatapan memuja. Foto berikutnya, pasangan itu tengah berciuman mesra di area parkir, saat Ryeowook bersiap masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mereka bahkan tak merasa malu menunjukkan keromantisan di tempat umum. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak pernah Kyuhyun lakukan terhadap istrinya. Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang pemalu dan selalu merasa tabu melakukan hal-hal intim di luar kamar tidur.

Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya ke belakang, bersandar pada punggung kursi. Mungkin selama ini Ryeowook memang tak bahagia bersamanya, ia bukan jenis pria romantis yang pandai menyenangkan wanita. Kendati sangat ingin memperlakukan Ryeowook seperti itu sejak dulu, namun rasa rendah diri selalu menjadi penghalang baginya. Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa cukup pantas untuk Ryeowook, ia tahu sebagian masalah itu datang dari dirinya sendiri. Untuk itulah Kyuhyun bahkan tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan istrinya ketika akhirnya Ryeowook tergoda untuk berpaling darinya.

Kyuhyun telah menduga hal itu, walaupun masih merasakan sakit oleh pengkhianatan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memilih diam untuk menyimpan rasa malu karena tak dapat mengenggam cinta wanita sempurna itu. Ia tahu Ryeowook tak pernah merasa cukup dengan kesederhanaan Kyuhyun, sementara ia merasa tak cukup layak berada di sisi Ryeowook, itulah masalahnya.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang ia harapkan dari dua tahun terakhir hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya telah kandas ini? pikirnya. Ia mungkin belum melihat ke sisi yang lain karena ia tak bisa, tapi Ryeowook dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya adalah idaman banyak pria di luar sana.

.

.

.

Ke mana lagi Kyuhyun menyandarkan kegelisahan jiwanya pada saat seperti ini?

Lagi-lagi Sungmin, seolah hanya Sungmin yang ia punya. Rasanya memang seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun. Seperti saat ini, ketika Kyuhyun lebih memilih berdiam diri di ruang kerjanya, setelah banyak termenung melihat bukti-bukti yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang ia bayar untuk menyelidiki kehidupan pribadi Ryeowook di belakang punggungnya. Kyuhyun terlihat larut dalam percakapannya dengan Sungmin melalui media online. Sebenarnya bisa saja Donghae, tapi pada Donghae rasa empati dan kenyamanan yang timbul ketika ia berbagi masalah itu terasa berbeda, karena Sungmin lebih bisa mengerti dirinya. Adik perempuan yang tak pernah dimiliki. Mereka hanya terpisah jarak, saat Kyuhyun menempuh pendidikan terbaik di ibukota. Lalu saat kembali ke kota ini mereka bersama lagi, bahkan saat kewajiban untuk menikah itu disodorkan kepadanya, Sungmin juga yang menjadi penentu nasibnya.

"Ryeowook eonni perempuan yang baik Kyu, ia juga cantik, aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu dengannya." Ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Ryeowook pertama kali kepadanya. Yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun memantapkan hati pada pilihan orang tuanya tersebut. Waktu-waktu berikutnya adalah Kyuhyun mulai sibuk dalam meniti jembatan kehidupannya sendiri, dan intensitas komunikasi mereka menjadi semakin berkurang, bahkan benar-benar berhenti hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

Lalu prahara rumah tangga mulai menerpanya, saat itulah Kyuhyun mulai tersadar ia butuh Sungmin untuk menguatkannya. Dan Sungmin berdiri di sisinya lagi hingga saat ini, bahkan bersedia menjalani serangkaian ujian agar lolos dan diterima di perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Waaupun memang ada campur tangan rahasia dari Kyuhyun untuk mempercepat proses Sungmin sampai di posisinya sekarang, tapi itu terkesan wajar karena Sungmin memiliki kredibilitas yang perusahaan butuhkan. Cerdas, menarik, pekerja keras dan loyalitas tinggi yang telah menjadi ciri khas dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kadangkala Kyuhyun menjadi teramat egois dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka, seolah ialah yang lebih banyak memanfaatkan Sungmin. Apakah itu juga alasan Sungmin belum pernah terlihat serius dalam memikirkan kehidupan berumah tangga? Kyuhyun berpikir, dan mulai menuliskan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini di dalam pesannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun: Hari Minggu tidak ada acara ke mana-mana? Aku penasaran sebenarnya siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk serius? yang kudengar kau sempat berkencan dengan rekan-rekan kita di perusahaan. Bahkan ada yang taruhan akan traktir seluruh staf engineering kalau kau siap serius dengannya. Itu bukan gosip, aku dengar sendiri. Hahaha ...

Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesannya.

Sungmin: Maksudmu Changmin oppa? Gosip basi, Changmin oppa sekarang sedang berkencan dengan Luna eonni, yeoja dari devisi kita juga. Dasar pria! Mulut saja besar, giliran diajak komitmen plin plan. Sebentar hijau tidak lama merah... Bunglon saja kalah.

Rencanaku sore nanti akan menonton dengan Kibum, masih ingat tidak? Teman sekolahku saat Junior High School, rumahnya di Blok B. Sekarang bekerja di pabrik gula SC.

Kyuhyun: Kejam sekali persepsimu tentang pria, tidak semua pria seperti itu... Termasuk aku *Tepuk dada*

Kibum? Yang dulu sering menginap di rumahmu kalau sedang marah dengan Eomma-nya?

Sungmin: Ahahahaha ...90% pria memang seperti itu, sisanya masih belum jelas. Kalau tidak Gay, biasanya sudah jadi punya orang. Oops...! Pokoknya nyaris punah... mimpi saja dapat pria yang benar-benar baik.

Eoh, Kibum yang itu, sampai sekarang masih, tapi bukan saat marah dengan Eomma-nya, tapi kalau ingin sekali curhat. Memanfaatkanku sekali ya? *Nasib* :-D

Kyuhyun: Opinimu sudah seperti janda korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga saja! Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas.

Eh Kibum masih belum menikah?

Sungmin: Belum, memangnya kenapa kalau belum menikah? Aroma pertanyaan anda agak tidak enak di dengar Sajangnim! Kebetulan telinga saya sensitif sekali ditanya masalah nikah-menikah, mentang-mentang saya belum laku? Huh!

Kyuhyun: Itu juga yang sedang aku pikirkan, kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah serius memikirkan tentang yang satu itu, tidak kasihan pada Appa-mu? Atau aku banyak merepotkanmu, sehingga kau tidak sempat memikirkan dirimu sendiri?

Sungmin: Bicara apa kau ini, Kyu? Memang kau sedang membuat pesta? Kenapa repot sekali? Tidak, belum menemukan yang cocok saja, doakan selalu sahabatmu ini... :/

Kyuhyun: Yang cocok itu yang seperti apa? Jangan terlalu memilih, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar sempurna. Sempurna itu hanya standar manusia saja, kenyataannya setiap manusia pasti punya kekurangan, tidak mungkin tidak punya, benar kan? Atau sebenarnya kau sudah menjatuhkan pilihan hanya tidak mau menceritakannya padaku dulu, takut aku merecokimu, ya?

Selidik Kyuhyun, kali ini bertekad akan mengorek jauh rahasia Sungmin. Setelah terpisah kesenjangan hubungan selama kurun waktu tiga tahun, kemudian bersama lagi selama hampir tiga tahun ini di perusahaan, Kyuhyun merasa ia benar-benar buta dengan kehidupan pribadi Sungmin. Yang ia tahu Sungmin banyak didekati rekan-rekan pria di perusahaan, mereka mencoba memperebutkkan hati sahabatnya itu, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang benar-benar berhasil mendapat tempat di sisi Sungmin. Satu dua kali berkencan, kemudian tak berlanjut ke mana-mana. Sungmin sendiri tak pernah membagi kisah asmaranya pada Kyuhyun, kalaupun Kyuhyun bertanya, semua hanya berakhir pada serangkai kalimat candaan yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

Sementara Sungmin di seberang sana justru termangu diam. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun mengulik kehidupan pribadinya, khususnya masalah asmara. Pertanyaan ini sebenarnya terlalu mudah untuk ia jawab. Ia hanya perlu berteriak lantang kepada Kyuhyun, "Kau Kyuhyun! aku berharap kaulah yang menjadi pilihanku dan aku tak akan memilih-milih yang lain lagi. Karena bertahun-tahun hanya kau yang aku harapkan," batin Sungmin pilu, karena hanya dapat meneriakkan kata itu di dalam hatinya, pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menimbang-nimbang Sungmin memilih untuk menuliskan sedikit rasa di hatinya, sesuatu yang tak akan Kyuhyun sadari, namun dapat menghibur kekeringan hatinya.

Kyuhyun menunggu-nunggu balasan Sungmin yang tak kunjung masuk, dan mulai berpikir Sungmin mungkin saja tertidur. Setelah cukup lama dua pesan balasan masuk beruntun yang segera membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak atas kalimat balasan Sungmin, terlebih ketika Sungmin pamit tanpa banyak basa-basi. Hanya sebaris kalimat "Aku Off dulu." Kemudian menghilang. Sementara Kyuhyun terus membaca kalimat Sungmin berulang-ulang.

Sungmin: Sebenarnya aku sudah memilih seseorang dan menggantungkan terlalu banyak harapanku padanya, tapi sayangnya ia tak tercipta untuk takdirku. Kurasa aku hanya perlu waktu sedikit lebih panjang untuk menyembuhkan lukaku. Please... jangan bertanya lagi untuk masalahku yang satu itu.

Rasanya benar-benar ada yang aneh, kalimat itu seolah sarat makna. Ada luka yang coba Sungmin sampaikan bahwa ternyata selama ini Kyuhyun tak mengetahui jika Sungmin menyimpan sebuah rahasia darinya. Apakah itu terjadi di tiga tahun mereka yang terpenggal? Lalu siapa pria itu?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

terimakasih untuk sambutan yg tak terkira ini, saya tidak menyangka jika kalian akan suka cerita ini meski hanya remake, saya akan usahakan untuk selalu update cepat jika ada waktu luang

terimakasih juga untuk yg mengingatkan typo, oya maaf sungmin disini agak sedikit menyedihkan tapi berkat keceriaannya dia ngga akan terlalu menderita sampai terlihat mengenaskan. dan untuk yg menganggap cerita ini sangat terasa khas novelnya saya udah kasi sedikit penjelasan di a.n ya~

Thanks to: TiffyTiffanyLee ; MinnieMinnieMing ; Cho MeiHwa ; dewi. k. tubagus ; abilhikmah ; caandu ; Baby niz 137 ; kyukyu27 ; PumpkinEvil13 ; hanna; WineKyuMin137 ; melsparkyu ; PaboGirl ; orange girls ; Kim Jihae ; parkhyun ; qmin ; kris ; chaerashin.

.

see you next chap!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ten Thousand Love_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta_**

 ** _._**

 ** _a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sorry for typo(s)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Sungmin dan Kibum sepakat memilih film bertema horor untuk mereka tonton sore ini. Jika dipikirkan kembali, seharusnya mereka memilih film yang lebih santai, komedi atau film romantis kegemaran mereka. Bukankah tujuan awal mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini adalah untuk bergembira sejenak, melepas stress karena telah berkutat pada urusan pekerjaan selama seminggu penuh?

Film bertajuk "Cinderella" dimainkan oleh aktris senior cantik Do Ji Won, yang berperan sebagai seorang ahli bedah plastik. Hingga ia melakukan operasi plastik, dan terjadi kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan seorang anak mengalami luka bakar yang parah. Lalu mulailah terjadi kejadian-kejadian aneh dan selalu muncul penampakan seorang wanita yang selalu mengenakan gaun biru.

Sayangnya, harapan Sungmin untuk larut bersama ketegangan adegan di dalam film tersebut pun dapat dikatakan nyaris gagal total!

Sungmin tak mampu mengalihkan pikiran dari percakapan singkatnya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa jam sebelumnya. Ia cemas karena telah membuka dirinya terlalu banyak, menyesali keberaniannya mengungkap apa yang telah ia simpan di dalam peti harta karun rahasia yang ia kunci rapat selama ini. Tapi, kenapa juga Kyuhyun tiba-tiba begitu perduli? Setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, kenapa baru sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar tertarik, bahkan setengah memaksa untuk mengorek kehidupan percintaan Sungmin.

Kibum yang biasanya sama hebohnya dengan Sungmin dalam mengekspresikan ketakutannya, perlahan mulai terpengaruh pada sikap skeptis Sungmin. Berkali-kali Kibum melirik sahabatnya yang melamun memandang ke arah lain, bukan ke layar besar yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. Lalu kembali ke layar, namun tak benar-benar menikmati filmnya. Terbukti Sungmin tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa, bahkan di saat adegan di dalam film benar-benar membuat selusin kepala di dalam ruangan yang sama memekik spontan.

"Bunny waeyo? Kau tidak suka filmnya?" tanya Kibum, memusatkan perhatiannya pada ekspresi sahabatnya melalui keremangan cahaya di dalam gedung teater tersebut.

Sungmin berpaling ke arah Kibum, tersenyum samar untuk panggilan kecilnya yang tiba-tiba saja kambuh Kibum ucapkan. Hanya Kibum yang masih mengingat sebutan si Bunny, dan kadangkala Kibum pakai untuk mengolok- olok Sungmin. Si Bunny adalah panggilan Ayah dan Ibunya saat Sungmin kecil, mungkin karena mereka gemas pada Sungmin balita, dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah menggemaskan serta dua gigi depannya yang menyerupai gigi kelinci, yang sebenarnya hanya mampu Sungmin ingat melalui foto-foto lama yang masih tersimpan rapi di album kenangan ayahnya. Sebutan itu pernah menjadi panggilan akrabnya sampai Sungmin duduk di sekolah dasar, kemudian ayahnya berhenti menggunakan panggilan itu saat Sungmin beranjak remaja, takut Sungmin malu alasannya. Sesungguhnya Sungmin bahkan tak merasa keberatan dengan panggilan lucu itu.

"Yaaa... Bunny, kenapa melamun lagi?!" sentak Kibum, kali ini mencubit lengan Sungmin keras. Dan terbukti cukup ampuh membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin yang lagi-lagi mengembara.

"Eh! Mian... Aku suka, aku membeli minum lagi, eoh?" tawar Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian Kibum pada pertanyaan lain, saat mendengar suara berderik yang tercipta dari sedotan ke dasar gelas yang tengah dihisap oleh Kibum.

"Tidak usah, nanti saja sekalian pulang, lagipula sebentar lagi filmnya selesai." Tolak Kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar film, seolah menikmati apa yang disuguhkan oleh gambar hidup yang diputar di hadapan mereka itu.

.

"Sungguh tidak ingin bercerita?" tanya Kibum, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lima atau bahkan enam kali sesuai hitungan yang singgah di ingatan Sungmin.

Saat ini mereka tengah melaju pelan di atas sepeda motor matic yang Kibum kendarai menuju kawasan tempat mereka tinggal.

"Sungguh, Kibummie...! aku memang tidak ada masalah apa-apa, mungkin kau yang sedang ada masalah dan ingin curhat."

Sungmin balas menggoda sekaligus mengingatkan kebiasaan Kibum. Untuk sesaat Kibum terdiam, seolah membenarkan dugaan Sungmin tentang keinginannya untuk berbagi kisah dan gosip yang telah cukup lama menghilang dari aktifitas sibuk mereka dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Sebenarnya ada topik ramai di lingkungan pabrik, tapi kau tidak akan tertarik karena kau tidak bekerja di lingkungan yang sama denganku. Jadi kurasa kurang menyenangkan bergosip dengan yang tidak peka." Kata Kibum, melirik sekilas wajah sahabatnya melalui spion motornya.

"Tumben sekali harus menyesuaikan tema dengan oknumnya, biasanya tidak ada pengaruh. Apa karena sekarang bertetangga dengan Victoria Song? jadi bergosipnya pakai semacam kotak-kotak?" balas Sungmin memulai olok-oloknya pada Kibum, tentang pegawai baru yang langsung menempat posisi Sekretaris Direktur.

Dan yang paling membuat Kibum kesal adalah karena arogansi sang sekretaris yang kelewat tak sepadan dengan kapasitasnya. Sementara Kibum sendiri adalah seorang marketing di perusahaan gula tersebut, beberapa kali ia pernah berkonfrontasi dengan si sekretaris ganjen dalam aktifitas yang dilakukannya di perusahaan.

Sahabatnya itu mencurahkan kekesalan hatinya pada Sungmin, saat kali pertama ia nyaris menonjok wajah sang sekretaris hanya karena Kibum tanpa sengaja menempati meja makan yang telah sang sekretaris tempati terlebih dahulu. Kibum mengira meja itu kosong, serta melewatkan keberadaan botol air mineral dan kudapan yang telah wanita itu pesan di sisi meja.

Kemudian Kibum dan beberapa rekan kantornya nekat melakukan sabotase pada ban mobil sang sekertaris ganjen di parkiran, sebagai pembalasan. Masih banyak lagi intrik nakal yang Kibum lakukan untuk membuat sang sekertaris enyah dari lingkungan kerjanya, namun tak pernah berhasil.

Kibum terbahak mengenang peristiwa enam bulan lalu yang membuatnya mencaci-maki Sungmin dengan sumpah serapah sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Tapi sungguh Victoria Song menempati rumah dinas di sebelah rumahmu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran, ia tak mendapat update-an terbaru dari kelanjutan curhat yang Kibum sampaikan padanya terakhir kali ia dan Kibum berkomunikasi.

"Untung saja tidak jadi. Bisa sakit mataku melihatnya setiap saat, tidak di pabrik tidak di rumah. Lagipula orang Seoul... tidak akan mau tinggal di rumah sederhana, apalagi selalu sepi jika malam hari. Kudengar dia menyewa sebuah kamar kontrakan di gang dua, ada kontrakan mahasiswa yang lumayan bagus di sana, untuk ke pabrik hanya lima menit." Jelas Kibum menyelesaikan cerita bersambungnya.

Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan situasi menyebalkan yang harus Kibum hadapi setiap hari di tempat kerjanya. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin teringat tentang Siwon yang tempo hari di ceritakan oleh ayahnya, jika saat ini Siwon menggantikan ayahnya memimpin perusahaan, itu artinya sekretaris ganjen musuh bebuyutan Kibum itu menjadi sekretaris Siwon.

Baru saja Sungmin berniat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Kibum berbelok ke arah blok menuju rumah yang Sungmin dan ayahnya tempati. Mungkin lain kali, atau lewat telepon jika mereka tak sempat bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat ini. Putus Sungmin.

Pertanyaan itu menguap dalam waktu sekejap, berganti dengan tanda tanya besar yang segera menguasai Sungmin sekaligus Kibum secara bersamaan. Kibum menghentikan motornya yang biasanya tepat di depan pintu gerbang, namun kali ini beberapa meter di belakangnya. Karena tepat di depan gerbang kecil tersebut tengah terparkir sebuah mobil sedan mewah, milik seorang tamu yang pastinya tengah berkunjung ke kediaman Sungmin. Hanya saja di kepala Sungmin tergambar siapa gerangan tamu ayahnya tersebut, itu tak seperti biasanya, karena telah cukup lama ayahnya tak pernah menerima kunjungan tamu di rumah mereka. Sedangkan di kepala Kibum sebuah keheranan sedikit mengusik batinnya, ia mengenali pemilik mobil tersebut.

Sungmin turun, berjalan selangkah untuk sejajar dengan posisi sahabatnya yang masih berada di atas sadel motornya.

"Tidak mampir dulu, Kibummie?" tawar Sungmin seraya melepas helm.

"Ada tamu penting?" tanya Kibum tanpa menjawab tawaran sahabatnya.

"Mungkin, tidak tahu, aku tidak mengenalnya. Kawan Appa mungkin. Sungguh tidak ingin turun dulu? ini masih sore Eomma tidak akan mencari, apalagi Eomma tahu kau pergi denganku." Bujuk Sungmin, berharap Kibum mampir dan mengobrol sesaat lagi dengannya, rasanya waktu tiga jam untuk keluar bersama tadi terlalu singkat untuk mereka.

"Iya tidak akan mencari, minggat saja tidak akan menyusul, aku kan anak tiri!" Timpal Kibum berkelakar.

Mereka tertawa, mengenang kejadian-kejadian lalu beserta sedikit fakta yang seringkali mereka jadikan ucapan candaan. Eomma Kibum memang cukup keras, tapi anehnya beliau sama sekali tak pernah terlihat panik saat mengetahui putrinya meninggalkan rumah sebagai bentuk dan aksi protes. Mungkin karena Eomma Kibum terlalu yakin jika Kibum tak akan ke mana-mana selain bersembunyi di rumah Sungmin. Kemudian hanya menunggu paling lama dua hari untuk Kibum pulang sendiri.

"Sudah, cepat masuk! Ucapkan salam untuk tamunya ya, Sungminnie." Kibum melambai kecil, kemudian men-starter motornya. Sesaat kemudian gadis manis itu telah membelokkan stang motor dan bergerak meninggalkan Sungmin yang tertegun menatap kepergian sahabat karibnya itu. Kedipan kecil Kibum dan kata-kata terakhirnya meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di benaknya. Kibum jelas tahu siapa tamu di rumahnya tersebut.

Sungmin bergegas membawa langkahnya ke rumah sambil merapikan anak-anak rambut yang tergerai di kening. Memiliki rambut panjang kadang menyenangkan, tapi tak jarang kerumitan dalam merawatnya menimbulkan godaan untuk memangkas rambutnya menjadi cepak seperti kebiasaannya ketika remaja. Dulu ia selalu merasa rambut pendek lebih praktis dan sporty, tapi belakangan Sungmin justru bersusah payah memanjangkan rambut, bahkan bertahan dengan model yang sama selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Hanya demi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika ia adalah seorang wanita dewasa, diam-diam ia juga ingin terlihat cantik di hadapan orang lain. Berkali-kali Sungmin hanya mengubah gaya dan potongan rambutnya, termasuk mewarnai.

Sesungguhnya itu semua mungkin karena obsesinya pada Kyuhyun, ia ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya sebagai wanita, bukan adik perempuan tomboi yang tak pantas berjalan di sisinya. Tapi sekali lagi itu hanya kesia-siaan. Harapan palsu yang tak ingin pupus, seandainyapun Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik pada fisiknya, mereka toh tak akan melangkah lebih jauh dari lingkaran aman mereka selama ini.

Mengingat Kyuhyun membuat perasaannya lagi-lagi tak nyaman. Sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti ini? Tidakkah Tuhan berbelas kasih padanya dengan mengirimkan seseorang yang pantas untuk ia cintai dan mencintainya?

Tanpa sadar kakinya telah sampai di ambang pintu. Tepat pada saat dua pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Ayahnya yang tengah duduk berseberangan dengan seorang pria tinggi berbahu lebar. Pria itu berkacamata dengan bingkai hitam tebal yang mengingatkan Sungmin pada penggambaran tokoh yang memerankan karakter kutu buku. Sungmin hampir tak menyangka itu adalah Siwon, pria pemilik pabrik gula, majikan ayahnya. Jika saja ayahnya tak segera berucap memperkenalkan mereka lagi.

"Cha... ini dia Sungminnnie, Siwon-ah." Sambut ayahnya pada kehadiran Sungmin.

Sungmin mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat ia kenali dari sosok di hadapannya itu, sosok bermata coklat yang ia kenal ketika kecil. Pria itu berubah, tentu saja! Belasan tahun mereka tak bertemu.

Hanya saja gambaran Sungmin adalah ia akan menjumpai sosok Siwon yang gagah dengan sikapnya yang arogan, tampang playboy atau sejenisnya. Itu terasa lebih pas, bukan sosok bersahaja yang kini berdiri dari kursi mengulurkan tangan menyambut Sungmin.

"Annyeong Sungminnie, masih ingat padaku?" sapanya, dalam bahasa Korea yang cukup fasih.

"Nn-ne, Siwon, kan?" balas Sungmin tergagap. Menyambut uluran telapak tangan Siwon. Jari-jari Sungmin seketika menghilang di dalam telapak tangan lebar pria itu. Telapak tanganku hanya separuh dari telapak tangannya. Batin Sungmin.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin cukup lama, mata coklat yang kini lebih terang dari yang terakhir Sungmin ingat itu bahkan menatap Sungmin lekat, seolah menikmati momen pertemuannya dengan Sungmin. Siwon tersenyum senang, lalu tersadar akan keberadaan Ayah Sungmin di ruangan yang sama.

"Jeonseonghamnida." Ucapnya, tersipu. Sedikit semburat merah muda bahkan menghias di wajahnya. Sungmin dan ayahnya diam-diam mengakui sikap Siwon yang di luar ekspektasi mereka, Siwon tetap tumbuh sebagai pria yang cukup sopan kendati hanya menumpang lahir di Korea, dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya di negeri Paman Sam.

Siwon, Sungmin dan Youngwoon mengalir dalam percakapan yang umum tentang beberapa perkembangan kota kecil mereka, Siwon pun larut dalam kenangan masa kecilnya.

Pria itu dan juga ayah Sungmin cukup lama berdiskusi tentang topik hangat lain seputar kebijakan pemerintah yang mengatasnamakan kepentingan rakyat, namun sesungguhnya justru banyak menyulitkan pengusaha bahkan buruh belakangan ini. Hingga pada akhirnya Siwon menyinggung tentang pekerjaan Sungmin di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, sampai dengan jenjang kariernya selama tiga tahun di tempat itu.

Sungmin merasa sungguh tak enak hati dengan pertanyaan Siwon yang sebenarnya tampak biasa saja, namun mengandung makna yang sungguh membuat hati kecil Sungmin merasa sungkan. Terlebih saat Siwon mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tawaran yang terdengar main-main, namun semua benak yang berada di dalam ruangan sederhana itu tahu bahwa pria berkulit putih itu serius dengan ucapan dalam tawarannya.

"Keundae, jika SC bisa memberi Sungmin posisi dan pastinya kompensasi yang sepadan, yang melebihi apa yang Sungmin terima selama ini di EC, kira-kira Sungmin bersedia tidak bergabung dengab SC?" tanya Siwon.

Sungmin terdiam, bingung tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tawaran itu mungkin sesuatu yang menarik, tapi mengingat perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat ini lebih menjanjikan keberlangsungan kariernya, Sungmin semestinya bisa saja mengabaikan tawaran itu. Terlebih di sana ada Kyuhyun.

Ah... Kyuhyun... kenapa harus Kyuhyun lagi? Kapan ia akan berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang bukan tentang dirinya? Sungmin nyaris saja mendesah frustrasi.

Namun itu tak sampai lepas dari bibirnya, hanya ekspresinya mendadak diliputi mendung sesaat. Hanya sekejap namun tertangkap oleh Siwon, yang mengartikannya dengan penilaian rasa tertekan Sungmin pada pertanyaannya.

"Mianhae... aku tidak bermaksud begitu, itu hanya misalnya saja, tapi bisa saja mungkin serius jika Sungmin bersedia bergabung, kita kan keluarga besar," Siwon tertawa kecil, "itu kalimat favorit Abeoji, aku sering dengar beliau bicara begitu." Tambahnya dengan kalimat penjelasan yang sedikit compang-camping, namun masih dapat Sungmin mengerti.

Youngwoon tak urung membalas tawa Siwon, membenarkan kalimat kutipan Siwon tersebut. Sebagai orang lama yang bekerja sebagai buruh biasa hingga kini menempati kepala bagian pergudangan di pabrik SC, Ayah Sungmin cukup dekat dengan pimpinannya, Ayah dari Siwon. Beliau sama low profile-nya dengan Siwon, pria ini tak hanya terlihat sederhana dan bersahaja, namun juga sangat berhati-hati dalam bertutur. Diam-diam Sungmin menambahkan nilai lebih pada sosok dan kepribadian Siwon.

Sungmin menunduk, menghindar dari bertemu pandang dengan mata di balik kacamata minus itu, yang kini juga tengah menatap kepadanya.

"Mungkin Sungminnie masih perlu berpikir, Siwon-ah, saya pribadi terserah Sungminnie saja. Dulu memang pernah menyarankan pada Sungminnie untuk mencoba mengirim lamaran ke Sapphire Company, tapi Sungminnie tidak mau, takut dikira nepotisme katanya. Padahal semua orang tahu kalau masuk SC juga ada proses seleksi dan tes yang semua orang harus melewati itu." Papar Ayah Sungmin membantu putrinya mengatasi situasi yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung, semenjak mereka membahas masalah tawaran pekerjaan dari Siwon langsung pada Sungmin.

.

Sungmin membuat kesimpulan sendiri tentang kunjungan Siwon, termasuk keingintahuan pria itu sebelumnya terkait Sungmin. Sesuatu yang awalnya ia pikir bersifat sangat pribadi itu terdengar konyol, karena ia sempat membuat dirinya besar kepala. Pada kenyataannya, Siwon mungkin mendengar soal Sungmin yang tak lebih sebagai putri salah satu pegawainya yang justru bekerja di perusahaan sejenis di kota yang sama. Sementara SC sendiri mau memberi kesempatan untuk Sungmin mengabdikan diri di perusahaan yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sejak kecil.

Atau adakah tujuan lain Siwon dalam merekrut Sungmin? Seperti untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang sistem di Everlasting Company. Entahlah, sepertinya itu tak seperti sesuatu yang Siwon butuhkan, mengingat ia hanya Asisten Direktur Keuangan, bukan staff ahli atau teknik yang mengerti seluk-beluk sistem di EC. Apa pun itu, tawaran itu tetaplah berdampak ketidaknyamanan bagi Sungmin dan ayahnya.

Kalimat kelakar yang Siwon ucapkan tentang slogan kekeluargaan di SC, itu menohok Sungmin dengan telak. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya dimaksudkan Siwon untuk menyinggungnya, pada kenyataannya sampai hari ini pun ia dan ayahnya tetap tinggal dan berteduh di rumah dinas yang disediakan oleh perusahaan tua tersebut. Sungmin dan ayahnya memang tengah giat-giatnya menabung untuk mewujudkan impian mereka untuk memiliki sebuah rumah sederhana, mungkin niatan itu harus segera mereka wujudkan, terlebih jika Sungmin tetap bertahan pada pilihan pekerjaannya, karena selang beberapa tahun lagi ayahnya juga telah sampai di usia akhir masa kerjanya di perusahaan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin ingin sekali menceritakan tentang tawaran dan pertemuannya dengan Siwon pada Kyuhyun, karena beberapa waktu lalu Sungmin sempat bercerita masalah itu. Tapi setelah sedikit membuka rahasianya kemarin, hari ini ia memilih menghindar dari bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun, yang pastinya tak mungkin karena tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai asisten pria itu.

Tengah hari saat pertama kalinya ia dan Kyuhyun bertatap muka secara langsung, Kyuhyun memintanya menyerahkan laporan pajak yang telah Sungmin kerjakan seminggu sebelumnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah." Jawab Sungmin singkat, mengulurkan berkas file ke hadapan pria itu. Tanpa sepatah kata lain Sungmin bersiap kembali ke mejanya.

"Yaa... Aku belum selesai, Ming!" Tegur Kyuhyun, mencegah niatan Sungmin.

"Oh, kukira hanya itu saja, ada lagi Sajangnim?" tanya Sungmin, mencoba kembali lagi dengan sikap santainya. Ia lega karena ternyata Kyuhyun tampak tak terpengaruh, apalagi ingin membahas percakapan mereka kemarin.

"Aku mendapat surat perintah dinas untuk menghadiri rapat evaluasi anggaran pengadaan Inovation Festival Award di tiap anak perusahaan ELF Corp. Jadwalnya hari kamis sampai hari jumat."

"Ne... Aku bantu siapkan apa? Tiket pesawat plus hotel sudah dari pusat, kan? Yang belum apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin lebih lanjut.

Kyuhyun berkerut. "Yang perlu siap-siap itu kau, jatahnya untuk dua orang," jawab Kyuhyun santai, ekspresi kesenangan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia tahu Sungmin selalu menghindar bepergian jauh dari kota kecil mereka. Bahkan tugas keluar kota untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun biasanya digantikan oleh kepala devisi perencanaan keuangan, Jonghyun, pria yang cukup dekat juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jonghyun oppa saja, biasanya kan dia, Kyu," keluh Sungmin, "Rapatnya di Seoul, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, sesaat teralihkan pada bunyi bip BBM-nya, kemudian mengabaikannya.

"Kebetulan sekali, Jonghyun oppa sekalian pulang kampung," bantah Sungmin memberi alasan.

"Iya sebenarnya, tapi aku sudah mengirim e-mail balasan ke pusat, aku mengirim datamu bukan Jonghyun, eotteokhae? Aku cancel saja lalu me-resend lagi atau bagaimana?" balas Kyuhyun pura-pura menyesal karena telah memutuskan tanpa bertanya dulu meminta persetujuan Sungmin.

Sungmin tahu itu akal-akalan Kyuhyun saja, pria itu tahu Sungmin tak akan bersedia. Sungmin menekuk wajah, ingin sekali ia menjambak Kyuhyun kemudian membenturkannya ke meja berulang-ulang, agar senyum puas dengan ekspresi sok polos itu hilang dari wajah tampan yang digilainya itu.

Sungmin berakhir dengan menggeram di dalam tenggorokan, bibir berbentuk huruf M-nya terkatup rapat berkerut. "Licik!" Makinya, dengan tatapan sinis.

Kyuhyun terbahak puas melihat ekspresi marah sekaligus pasrah dari Sungmin. Ia tahu Sungmin akan marah, tapi tak akan lama, yang penting kali ini ia berhasil menyeret sahabatnya itu bepergian bersamanya. Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, menghabiskan waktu akhir minggu bersenang-senang dengan Sungmin, Donghae serta Eunhyuk.

"Tidak usah merengut, aku tak akan meminta maaf tentang kesengajaan rencana ini, kau tak bosan di kota kecil ini terus? Tidak pernah ke mana-mana, dari bayi sampai nenek-nenek?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku pernah ke pulau Jeju, menghina!" Sungut Sungmin.

"Iya, tapi hanya sekali, dan itu saat kau berumur lima tahun," ejek Kyuhyun, "Eunhyuk dan Donghae ingin bertemu denganmu, aku sudah berjanji akan mengajakmu, jika tidak aku akan kalah taruhan," rengek Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh, mengingat percakapannya dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk semalam.

"Hah taruhan? Memang kau mengatakan pada mereka jika aku tidak pernah pergi ke mana-mana sampai sekarang? Kau membuatku malu saja!" sentak Sungmin kesal pada perilaku Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha... " Kyuhyun semakin tergelak, "mereka ingat dengan baik dan aku hanya mengulang memori mereka," Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, "kata Eunhyuk, Sungmin itu yang paling menyusahkan, ke mana-mana inginnya naik motor, kalau naik mobil selalu muntah. Tapi tenang saja sudah aku beritahu kalau kau sekarang sudah ada kemajuan sedikit, sudah tidak muntah lagi kalau naik mobil, hanya masih payah naik pesawat, iya kan?" Goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalian! ternyata suka membicarakanku di belakang? Lalu kenapa yang jelek-jeleknya saja? Katakan pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kalau bukan aku yang jadi makcomblang, mereka tak akan berjodoh. Sekarang saat sudah berbahagia jarang sekali menghubungiku." Cerca Sungmin mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia dan sepasang suami istri itu berkomunikasi, seingatnya hampir satu tahun lalu.

"Kau selalu mengganti-ganti nomor ponselmu, mereka sangat merindukanmu sebenarnya, jadi ini sekalian reuni, mumpung Yoobi di rumah Halmeoninya jadi aku bisa tenang pergi ke luar kota." Papar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memang menyerah dan melihat sisi positif dari rencana mendadak Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Yoobi tidak dibawa saja, aku juga rindu, hampir empat bulan aku tak bertemu dengannya." Lamunan Sungmun singgah pada seringai lucu Yoobi. Kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Yoobi dua tahun yang lalu, Yoobi masih cadel, namun harus ia akui gadis kecil itu langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta, menyayanginya dengan tulus seperti kasihnya pada ayah sang gadis. Mengalahkan denyut sakit akan sebuah kenyataan bahwa Yoobi adalah putri Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kasihan Harabeojinya sudah lama tak bertemu. Lain kali saja, sepertinya dia juga merindukanmu. Tempo hari menangis meminta gelang permen sama persis seperti yang pernah kau buatkan, milik Yoobi putus. Aku mencari ke hampir setiap sudut pusat perbelanjaan tidak dapat yang sama, tapi untung saja dia mau dapat yang mirip." Tutur Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng tak kuasa, mengingat sifat keras hati putrinya.

"Kenapa tak bilang padaku? Padahal bahannya masih ada, aku bisa membuatkannya lagi." Protes Sungmin menyesali sikap Kyuhyun.

"Dan merepotkanmu? Pekerjaanmu sedang menumpuk sekali, itu saat akhir bulan kemarin. Selain itu aku juga ingin mendidik dia supaya lebih lunak sedikit dengan watak obsesifnya. Semua yang dia mau harus selalu dituruti, tapi memang susah, dasar sudah warisan dari Eomma-nya." Curhat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, mengeluhkan salah satu watak istrinya.

Sungmin berdiam diri mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke penunjuk waktu di pergelangan tangannya sesaat.

"Kapan-kapan aku buatkan lagi. Ya sudah aku keluar dulu. Tidak ada yang lain lagi, kan? Sudah waktunya makan siang aku lapar sekali, tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi," alasan Sungmin.

"Makan siang di mana?" tanya Kyuhuun memandang keluar ruangan yang mulai sepi, tanda bahwa sebagian staff di devisi tersebut telah meninggalkan meja masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

"Yang cepat saja, kantin bawah. Sungguh aku lapar sekali." Sungmin menepuk perutnya yang memang terasa perih, ia tahu sakit maagnya bisa saja kambuh jika ia tak memperhatikan pola makannya. Sungmin berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ikut." Putus Kyuhyun, tampak bersiap.

Sungmin tak percaya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Jjinja?" tanya Sungmin heran. Sungmin tak dapat membayangkan reaksi orang-orang melihat Kyuhyun turun ke kantin umum tersebut. Itu benar-benar tempat umum di mana para staff menghabiskan waktu istirahat dan mengambil jatah catering makan siang mereka, ataupun memesan makanan lain sesuai selera hanya saja mereka harus membayar apa yang mereka makan di luar jatah yang ditentukan perusahaan. Tak satupun petinggi perusahaan masuk dan duduk di salah satu tempat di dalamnya.

Ada jasa catering lain yang melayani kebutuhan perut orang-orang penting di perusahaan itu. walaupun memang sudah bukan rahasia menu makanan yang mereka hadirkan justru kurang beragam, ditambah rasa yang pas-pasan, jarang sekali Kyuhyun menyentuh makan siangnya. Ia memilih makan siang di luar atau memerintahkan OB untuk membeli makan siangnya. Anehnya perusahaan mempertahankan jasa catering tersebut hingga kini.

"Wae? Takut membuat heboh? Dulu aku sering makan di sana, tanya saja pada Ahjumma penjaga kantin kalau tidak percaya!" Sela Kyuhyun membaca sikap keterkejutan Sungmin, "Minum kopi saja apa yang aneh? seingatku di sana lumayan enak kopi hitamnya, kkaja...!" Kyuhyun bangkit, tak mau mendengar Sungmin mendebat keinginannya lagi.

.

Di luar dugaan kantin cukup lengang, mengingat waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis, beberapa kepala memang tampak mendongak terkejut pada kemunculan Kyuhyun. Selebihnya mereka hanya mengangguk hormat dan menyapa ringan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, termasuk Bibi penjaga kantin yang segera melayani pesanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Beberapa saat mereka berdua tampak larut dalam kesibukan mencerna apa yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tak hanya menghabiskan secangkir kopi seperti niatnya semula, namun sepiring ddukbokkie yang Sungmin tawarkan ternyata ludes dalam sekejab beralih ke perut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih mengobrol ringan seusai menyantap makan siang mereka. Nyaris saja melupakan waktu untuk segera kembali ke kantor jika saja tak segera menyadari suasana semakin sepi karena waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa lega karena apa yang ia cemaskan memang tak terjadi. Ia mungkin sedikit berlebihan dalam menjaga sikap dan kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun di kantor selama ini. Siapa yang peduli jika seorang asisten dan boss terlihat bersama di beberapa kegiatan di luar kegiatan kerja, toh ini masih di lingkungan perusahaan. Dan sebagian orang mungkin tahu jika ia dan Kyuhyun bersahabat sebelum mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama. Pikir Sungmin menghalau kecemasannya.

Terdengar cukup masuk akal dari sisi Sungmin, tapi siapa sangka jika seseorang dengan hati culas berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari situasi yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh beberapa mata, untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan pribadi. Seharusnya mereka memang lebih waspada.

.

.

.

Cuaca mendung saat tiba waktu pulang kantor. Sungmin melewatkan setengah jam lebih lambat dari jam pulang pada umumnya. Ia masih berkutat dengan beberapa kegiatan merapikan beberapa file ke tempat semula. Untuk beberapa hal ia memang menyukai kepraktisan, sisi sifat tomboi yang menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Akan tetapi Sungmin rapi dan efisien untuk urusan pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab profesinya.

"Ppaliwa! sepertinya akan hujan." Ucap Kyuhyun mengejutkan, setelah tadi sempat mencari-cari sahabatnya yang tak tampak di meja kerjanya, dan menemukan Sungmin yang tengah berada di dalam ruang arsip.

Sungmin terkesiap oleh suara keras Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, sementara Sungmin tengah bertumpu di ujung depan high hells-nya dengan bantuan sebuah bangku kecil untuk menyelipkan file box sesuai abjad ke dalam rak teratas.

Sungmin oleng, hilang keseimbangan karena fokusnya beralih sesaat ke arah sumber suara. Nyaris saja ia terjatuh dari kursi kecil yang ia pijak, kalau saja Kyuhyun tak sigap menahan punggung Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

Sesaat Sungmin menumpukan beban tubuhnya di kekuatan tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu perlahan Kyuhyun membantu menurunkan Sungmin ke lantai dengan cara mengangkat pinggulnya.

Keduanya terdiam, kontak fisik itu terasa memacu pembuluh darah di nadi keduanya untuk berkerja lebih cepat. Sungmin masih memunggungi Kyuhyun, tak berani bergerak. Merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih belum meninggalkan pinggulnya, bahkan napas Kyuhyun berdesir di tengkuknya dan menggerakkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tergulung longgar di belakang kepala.

Debaran jantungnya terasa memukul-mukul dengan kencang, ini pastilah bukan karena ketegangan insiden ia nyaris terguling dari kursi tumpuannya, tapi ini semua karena kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Jebal... Tuhan! Jangan sampai pria itu menyadari ia memiliki ketertarikan fisik dengan sahabatnya sendiri, itu sungguh memalukan. Tapi kenapa pula Kyuhyun tak buru-buru menjauh dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, desah Sungmin frustrasi.

Tanpa sadar kepalanya sedikit mendongak, melihat file box yang menggantung di udara, terselip separuh di antara barisan file box lain di atas lemari. Kyuhyun yang mendengar desah frustrasi dari bibir Sungmin walau samar, kemudian tersadar. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya yang masih menempel di pinggul ramping Sungmin.

"Pulang bersamaku, kutunggu di parkiran." Kata Kyuhyun kering dan kaku. Kemudian menyeret langkahnya cepat, keluar dari ruang sempit tersebut tanpa menunggu apakah Sungmin bersedia menerima tumpangannya atau tidak. Kyuhyun terus berkutat dengan perasaan aneh itu hingga tanpa sadar ia telah berada di dalam mobilnya.

Keintiman tadi terasa tak nyata. Setelah sekian lama mereka bersahabat rasanya memang baru kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menyentuh bagian tubuh Sungmin selain cubitan di pipi atau hidung yang seringkali menjadi obyek rasa gemas dan candanya pada Sungmin.

Pinggul Sungmin yang ramping terasa hangat dan pas berada di antara telapak tangan lebar miliknya, apalagi halus kulit tengkuk Sungmin dengan anak rambut lurus itu begitu menggoda untuk ia kecup. Bahkan aroma tubuh Sungmin terasa membangkitkan sesuatu yang telah lama terkubur mati, semenjak prahara rumah tangganya dengan Ryeowook.

"Michigetdda!" Makinya pada diri sendiri, tanpa sadar tangannya memukul stir kemudi, kesal.

Merasa sungguh tak pantas memiliki pikiran kotor seperti itu pada satu-satunya wanita yang telah ia anggap seperti adik perempuannya selama belasan tahun. Ini semua pastilah efek kebutuhan biologisnya yang telah lama tak tersalurkan.

Selama ini Kyuhyun merasa cukup mampu berada di garis aman hidup tanpa pemenuhan kebutuhan biologis sesungguhnya, selain dengan dirinya sendiri. Pekerjaan dan Yoobi cukup ampuh menjadi pengalih perhatiannya dari keinginan akan tubuh lawan jenis. Seandainya ia tak mampu lagi bertahan dengan pola yang dijalaninya selama satu setengah tahun ini, ia mungkin saja akan mencari wanita, dan itu pastilah bukan Sungmin, sahabat terbaiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

 _ **Thank's to:**_

 _ **dewi. k. tubagus ; SecretVin137 ; qmin ; Baby niz 137 ; Cho MeiHwa ; parkhyun ; minni ; PumpkinEvil13 ; chaerashin ; orange girls ; TiffyTiffanyLee ; melsparkyu ; wullancholee ; Tika137 ; PaboGirl ; Heldamagnae.**_

.

see you in next chapter^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ten Thousand Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun seolah menjaga jarak, walau tak benar-benar dapat melakukan itu. Sulit untuk keduanya mengingat pekerjaan dan keterlibatan mereka dalam banyak hal yang saling mengikat satu dengan lainnya, terutama masalah pekerjaan.

Dan paling bijak adalah menyikapinya dengan dewasa, jauh lebih baik jika mereka mencoba melupakan peristiwa itu, seperti sebuah kejadian kecil yang tak pernah terjadi. Atau jika tidak, persahabatan mereka belasan tahun tak akan berjalan selamanya bukan?

Setelah dipikirkan kembali, itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tak ada yang terjadi selain dari pada sebuah pelukan refleks dan apatis sesaat karena shock yang menimpa mereka, akibat insiden nyaris jatuhnya Sungmin yang bisa saja berakibat cidera fatal bagi sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan jarak itu dengan berinisiatif mengantar Sungmin pulang sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Seoul.

Sungmin menerima kebaikan Kyuhyun tanpa berdebat, mungkin karena tak ingin mempersulit situasi mereka beberapa hari belakangan. Dan terbukti inisiatif Kyuhyun berbuah hasil, perlahan keakraban mereka mulai kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan lupa besok bangun pagi." Pesan Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin di persimpangan terakhir menuju rumah gadis itu.

"Berangkat jam berapa, pagi sekali, ya?"

"Jam delapan boarding, kira-kira saja mesti siap jam berapa, awas lupa pasang alarm!"

"Tidak bisa naik KTX saja? Paling tiga jam sudah sampai." Usul Sungmin penuh harap.

"Dan saat sampai di hotel tepat sekali acara pembukaan selesai, kusut dan lelah. Kau ini, sudah tinggal pergi saja, tiket pun sudah tersedia." Gerutu Kyuhyun, seolah memarahi Sungmin sungguh-sungguh, tatapannya lurus mengarah ke jalan. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun hanya sedang menyembunyikan tawa tertahan yang nyaris lepas dari bibirnya.

Sungmin cemberut menyaksikan keseriusan Kyuhyun dalam menyikapi kecemasannya. Walau ini keseribu kalinya mereka berdebat, tetap saja Sungmin merasa dongkol. Melipat lengan acuh dan memandang ke arah jalan seperti yang dilakukan pria di sebelahnya, Sungmin membalas sikap Kyuhyun dengan aksi bisunya hingga di menit terakhir.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. Dan lagi-lagi mobil mewah antik itu terparkir di depan gerbang kecil rumah Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin tahu siapa yang tengah bertandang ke rumahnya sepulang kerja.

Kyuhyun pun melihat mobil itu dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepala.

"Choi Siwon." Kata Sungmin menyebut sebuah nama, seperti menjawab pertanyaan di dalam hati Kyuhyun.

"Oh," dan hanya kata itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, disertai anggukan ringan.

"Tidak turun dulu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk berpaling sesaat pada seraut wajah gelisah di sisinya. Ada yang tak beres, ia tahu itu saat menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah sahabatnya.

"Iya, pasti Abeoji ada di rumah kan. Tidak enak kalau tidak turun." Jawab Kyuhyun, buru- buru mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas sabuk pengaman yang melintang di depan dada.

Kyuhyun cukup dekat dengan ayah Sungmin sejak kecil, bahkan kebiasaan memanggil nama pria tua itu dengan sebutan 'Abeoji' sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang hingga saat ini.

Bukan hanya karena ia sangat menghormati pria penyabar itu alasannya untuk menyempatkan singgah kali ini, tapi lebih pada keingintahuan terhadap sosok berkepala coklat yang tengah duduk dihadapan pria tua tersebut.

Karena gerbang yang terbuka, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas Youngwoon dan Siwon mengobrol santai di kursi rotan di beranda rumah. Keduanya tampak asyik berbincang, namun segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang muncul dari balik gerbang kecil dihadapan mereka.

Sesekali Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun di antara langkah perlahan mereka, Kyuhyun terlihat tenang bahkan mulai tersenyum saat kakinya menapaki beranda, menyambut balas sapa dan keramahan Ayah Sungmin.

"Aigo... merepotkan sekali kalau anak buah malah minta tumpangan gratis kepada Boss setiap hari, duduklah Kyuhyun-ah." Lee Youngwoon menggeser sebuah kursi mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, untuk pria itu tempati.

"Ne, Abeoji. Kamsahamnida. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena ini sudah sore, besok akan bepergian." Tutur Kyuhyun, sekalian meminta ijin untuk rencana perjalanan mereka ke Seoul besok.

"Mengapa terburu-buru, tidak mengobrol dulu? Eoh, Sungminnie sudah bicara pada Abeoji, titip jaga Sungminnie saja ne, Kyuhyun-ah, Abeoji percaya padamu.

"Ne, Abeoji." Balas Kyuhyun menyanggupi, seraya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan pada kehadiran tamu lain yang juga tengah menyimak percakapan antara dirinya dan Youngwoon. Mengikuti tatapan Kyuhyun, pria tua itu segera menyadari ke alpaannya, bahwa ia juga mengabaikan kehadiran Siwon di antara mereka. Sementara Sungmin memang langsung berlalu ke dalam rumah setelah mengangguk sepintas pada Siwon.

"Aigo... orang tua ini bagaimana. Maaf, Siwon-ah, ada tamu malah mengobrol dan tidak diperkenalkan. Ini Kyuhyun, putra Tuan Cho Hankyung yang tinggal di rumah seberang, tapi mungkin tidak pernah bertemu karena kau pindah ke Amerika saat tahun keempat Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun ini yang kuceritakan tempo hari, atasan Sungmin juga di Everlasting Company."

Keduanya mengulas senyum dan saling mengangguk setelah sesaat berjabat tangan. Tiba-tiba saja atmosfer sejuk dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berdesir di beranda berubah kurang nyaman. Ketiganya sempat terdiam walau hanya beberapa detik, namun itu saja sudah menggambarkan adanya kekakuan awal pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga.

Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya memang tak berniat singgah lama segera mohon diri setelah terlebih dulu meminta maaf karena tak bisa ikut bercengkrama dan menikmati minum teh bersama yang telah siap Sungmin sajikan. Sungmin tampak kecewa membalas salam dan pamit Kyuhyun di ambang pintu menuju beranda.

"Sungguh kau tak ingin meminum teh buatanku, Kyu? Nanti kau menyesal karena ini sangat langka made in Lee Sungmin." Cegah gadis itu mencoba menahan Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali saja. Yakin teh buatanmu enak? Semoga saja tidak tawar," cemooh Kyuhyun menanggapi kalimat Sungmin yang bernada kelakar.

"Yak! menghina, kalau yang tawar kemarin kan memang sengaja tidak kuberi gula. Bukankah kau bilang ingin sehat bebas diabet..." balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?" Kyuhyun serius mengingat-ingat, jika mengatakan ingin terus sehat ia pernah, tapi diabet dan meminta minuman bebas gula rasanya memang tidak pernah.

Sungmin terkikik geli menahan tawanya melihat keseriusan Kyuhyun dalam menanggapi bualannya. Diletakkannya nampan di meja kecil di depan Youngwoon dan Siwon. Sementara Kyuhyun berdiri sedikit menepi bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ya sudah cepat pulang, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Aku menunggu diusir Abeoji, memangnya kalau tidak jadi pulang tidak boleh? bawel!" protes Kyuhyun lebih dekat ke arah Sungmin, menarik salah satu rambut panjang gadis itu seraya berlalu mengenakan sepatunya di undakan. Sungmin mengaduh kecil dibuat-buat. Sementara Youngwoon hanya tertawa kecil melihat keakraban keduanya yang telah cukup lama tak ia lihat.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak keki diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Sungmin, walaupun itulah keseharian mereka sebagai dua sahabat dekat bahkan layaknya kakak dan adik. Mungkin tak ada yang aneh bagi Youngwoon melihat kedekatan keduanya karena belasan tahun ia melihat keseharian itu di depan matanya, tapi tidak dengan Siwon. Pria itu terlihat mengalihkan pandangan dari Sungmin ke arah Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Sepertinya Siwon memiliki penilaiannya sendiri terhadap keintiman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hanya sesaat berada di ketinggian bahkan tak lebih dari dua puluh menit, tapi bagi Sungmin itu adalah waktu terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Ketegangan yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah di saat gemuruh kasar sedikit menghentak badan pesawat pada saat take off ataupun landing. Andai saja Kyuhyun tak menenangkannya untuk pengalaman pertama yang sedikit kampungan ini. Sungmin pasti telah memekik histeris mengganggu penumpang lain dan berakhir di lempar keluar dari kabin pesawat. Errr... itu mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

Oke, pada kenyataannya Sungmin memang kampungan dan penakut, seperti halnya sifat pengecutnya dalam mengungkap perasaannya pada Kyuhyun selama belasan tahun. That's it. Yang penting saat ini mereka telah sampai dengan selamat, bahkan Sungmin segera melupakan ketegangan di penerbangan perdananya tadi. Kecuali kenangan manis yang menyertainya. Yah, Sungmin bahkan rela terbang setiap hari hanya untuk mendapat sedikit perhatian tulus Kyuhyun dalam menyikapi ketakutan Sungmin, tanpa sedikitpun terlihat ingin menertawainya.

Kyuhyun tak hanya menenangkan dengan kata-kata penuh keyakinan dan obrolan pengalihan, tapi juga menggenggam jarinya erat bahkan di sepanjang penerbangan. Kemudian mengiringi langkah Sungmin penuh perlindungan di bandara sampai ke taxi menuju hotel.

Itu manis, dan semakin melengkapi satu memori indah yang ia simpan beberapa hari sebelumnya, peristiwa di ruang arsip di kantor mereka. Seperti mimpi Sungmin akhirnya merasakan hangatnya dekapan Kyuhyun di tubuh bagian belakangnya, bahkan hembusan napas Kyuhyun yang seolah mengendus tengkuknya sore itu.

Sekecil apapun Sungmin ingin mengingatnya, hingga kesempatan itu benar-benar berakhir dan tak dapat lagi ia miliki.

.

.

.

"Dia datang bersama asistennya, sepertinya kita harus berbelok dari arah semula."

"Aku kira begitu, aku siapkan plan berikutnya."

"Bagus! hampir final, dan ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk merebut kartu As dari tangan Cho Kyuhyun."

Percakapan singkat juga rahasia antara dua orang di suatu tempat. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, semua itu demi target impian yang sangat ingin mereka raih, tak peduli apakah hal itu nantinya akan merugikan orang lain. Termasuk menghancurkan masadepan gadis sepolos Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat evaluasi anggaran pengadaan "Inovation Festival Award" yang mereka ikuti berjalan membosankan. Sungmin yang lebih banyak bertahan di dalam ruang rapat guna mencatat hal-hal penting untuk Kyuhyun. Sementara pria itu sendiri berkali-kali menghilang keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari angin atau sekadar menelepon.

Acara rapat yang awalnya akan dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi, nyatanya baru dimulai setelah makan siang, dan baru berakhir menjelang pukul lima sore. Setelah itu dilanjutkan acara makan malam dan family conference, yang tak lebih dari acara dinner dan pertemuan antar peserta rapat yang hadir untuk mewakili masing-masing cabang perusahaan ELF Corp yang tersebar di beberapa daerah di Korea Selatan.

Hanya saja malam ini direktur utama ELF Corp beserta beberapa pejabat penting dari kantor pusat berkenan hadir untuk memeriahkan suasana keakraban. Beberapa di antaranya mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik sehingga Sungmin terpaksa menerima perannya sebagai pendamping Kyuhyun malam ini. Berkali-kali langkah mereka terhenti hanya untuk berjabat tangan dan bercakap ringan dengan beberapa orang yang mereka temui sebelum mereka benar-benar mencapai tepian meja saji yang menghidangkan pilihan makan malam yang ingin mereka nikmati.

Standing dinner sebagai konsep acara malam ini mungkin dimaksudkan untuk menjalin keakraban bagi undangan yang hadir. Tapi bagi Sungmin ini terasa asing karena tiga tahun bergabung di perusaan terbesar se-Korea Selatan ini, bahkan tak sekalipun ia pernah mendampingi Kyuhyun menghadiri acara berskala besar serupa, terutama bila hal itu mengharuskannya keluar daerah. Benar kata Kyuhyun, seharusnya di usianya sekarang dunianya bisa lebih luas dari sekedar kota mereka, walaupun ia cukup bahagia menjadi pribadi sederhana dan biasa-biasa saja dengan menjadi bagian dari kesederhanaan itu.

Tomyam fried rice dan pedasnya sauce mongolian chicken menjadi pilihan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun yang pasrah pada apa saja yang Sungmin letakkan di piringnya, bahkan tanpa menu pembuka. Padahal ada beberapa pilihan soup yang dapat mereka pilih. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri kegiatan ramah tamah ini. Padahal Kyuhyun menikmati acara pertama kebersamaan mereka kali ini, ia bangga Sungmin berjalan di sisinya, walaupun Sungmin tak terlalu banyak berkata- kata tapi menurutnya Sungmin cukup berhasil membawa diri dan terlihat anggun dengan sikapnya yang tenang. Berbeda dengan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun bayangkan jika mengingat rusuhnya Sungmin dalam berbagai sikap selengean yang ia perlihatkan sehari-hari.

Malam ini seperti biasa penampilan Sungmin terlihat simpel, namun tetap istimewa dalam balutan blazer kerja konservatif nude yang ia padukan dengan sackdress ketat lilac. Gaun berbahan elastis itu membungkus pinggul, bokong hingga paha Sungmin dengan serasi.

Belum lagi garis V yang menukik terlalu dalam ke celah dada, memperlihatkan lekuk berkulit putih nan lembut di bagian dalamnya. Untungnya hal itu hanya tampak saat Kyuhyun berdiri terlalu dekat, penyebabnya karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka. Alhasil berkali-kali ia menelan ludah karena rasa kerontang yang tiba-tiba saja ia rasakan. Angannya kerap kali berkelana ke hal- hal yang tak seharusnya ia pikirkan.

Ya Tuhan! Tidakkah Sungmin menyadari aura yang ia pancarkan adalah racun bagi Kyuhyun? atau bahkan beberapa pria yang sempat melihat gadis itu dengan seksama malam ini. Atau sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyn saja yang memiliki perasaan itu? Micheosseo! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Mau minuman yang lain, Kyu?" tepukan lembut jari Sungmin di lengannya membawa Kyuhyun kembali dari angan mesumnya yang tak lebih dari tatapan kosong pada cup chocolate ice cream yang mulai mencair di celah jarinya yang bertaut di atas meja. Kyuhyun menggeleng malas.

"Cheese cake?" tawar Sungmin lagi, mendorong piring kecil berisi potongan kue lembut tersebut ke depan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang lebih dulu? Lalu kita telepon Donghae, bilang kalau akan datang ke rumah mereka malam ini," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas berniat menelepon, kemudian entah kenapa malah memilih mengirim pesan singkat via BBM.

"Apa tidak terlalu malam kalau ke sana malam ini? mereka punya anak, apalagi Eunhyuk juga sedang hamil, kasihan kalau kita mengganggu istirahat mereka," kata Sungmin seraya melirik jam di gadgetnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, "Sudah hampir jam delapan." Katanya lagi, mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun mempertimbangkan apa yang Sungmin utarakan, dan nasihat Sungmin memang ada benarnya juga. Harus diakuinya wanita selalu lebih sensitif untuk hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengetik pesan pembatalan rencana bertandang mereka malam ini ke nomor Donghae lagi. Dan segera mendapat balasan dari saudara angkatnya itu sesaat kemudian.

"Donghae masih terjebak antre di klinik dokter kandungan menemani Eunhyuk untuk check up rutin, tapi tidak masalah kalau kita ingin ke sana, sekalian mereka meminta kita check out dan bermalam di rumah mereka." Kyuhyun menyampaikan isi pesan Donghae untuk Sungmin.

"Menurutmu?" balas tanya Sungmin memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk memutuskan.

"Besok saja lah, pasti mereka lelah dan ingin langsung tidur sepulang dari klinik. Ya sudah santai saja, kalau ingin jalan-jalan malam nanti setelah acara selesai." Putus Kyuhyun yakin, tepat pada saat seorang pramusaji tiba-tiba saja datang menyajikan gelas fruits punch ice yang terlihat segar dan menggoda ke meja mereka tanpa diminta.

Sungmin mendesah putus asa karena rasanya tak sanggup lagi membawa sesuatu lagi melewati mulutnya, termasuk menu minuman penutup yang terlihat lezat ini, walau rasanya sungguh sayang jika ia melewatkan minuman menggiurkan itu.

"Kalau dibungkus dan dibawa ke kamar boleh tidak?" celetuk Sungmin konyol, yang kontan menuai tawa kecil Kyuhyun ketika mendengarnya.

"Boleh. Pakai kertas tisue saja." Balas Kyuhyun asal, belum beralih fokus dari smartphone di tangannya.

"Nah begitu... tertawa, aku takut melihat mimik tegangmu kalau sedang kekenyangan Kyu, jinjja!" tambah Sungmin, kembali pada selera humor mereka yang selalu mengalir di situasi apapun.

Kyuhyun semakin tergelak, kali ini tak tahan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada hidung Sungmin yang selalu menjadi obyek kekerasan fisik darinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aww...!" Sungmin menggosok hidungnya sesaat, berpaling ke kiri dan kanan dengan waspada. Berharap tak seorang pun memperhatikan keakraban mereka tadi, itu mungkin sedikit kurang pantas, mengingat di mana mereka berada saat ini.

"Kau pikir ekspresi sedang di toilet?" Balas Kyuhyun merendahkan suara, ketika membaca apa yang Sungmin cemaskan.

Sungmin terkikik geli dan tertahan, "Sttt... Jorok! yang lain masih makan, bawa-bawa Tit..." Sensor Sungmin untuk kalimat terakhirnya yang mengulang kalimat Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar jarinya bergerak perlahan menikmati sesendok demi sesendok minuman yang tersaji di depannya, mengabaikan cibiran Kyuhyun untuk kegiatan ekonomisnya yang tak mau menyia-nyiakan hidangan di depannya.

Sementara acara masih terus berlangsung, bahkan semakin meriah saat para petinggi mulai meninggalkan tempat. Acara ramah tamah semakin santai saat MC mengumumkan kehadiran seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun untuk memeriahkan suasana malam itu. Beberapa orang tampak mulai meninggalkan ruangan, walaupun yang lain justru semakin larut dalam suasana santai dan keakraban.

Seperti halnya Sungmin yang Kyuhyun perhatikan terlihat aneh dengan kegelisahannya. Wajah sahabatnya itu tampak merona seolah kepanasan lengkap dengan beberapa titik keringat yang muncul di kening, hidung juga bagian atas bibirnya. Berkali-kali pula Sungmin mengusap leher dan bagian tubuh lainnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kyu, ayo keluar! Disini panas." Pinta Sungmin akhirnya tak mampu lagi menahan diri, setelah beberapa saat seperti blingsatan dan nanar memandang ke segala penjuru, tapi bukan pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tergesa meninggalkan meja tanpa mengulang pertanyaan apalagi menunggu jawaban sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun yang keheranan segera berdiri menyusul Sungmin setelah terlebih dulu mengosongkan gelas fruits punch ice-nya hingga tandas.

"Sudah mau pergi, Boss?" seseorang menahan langkah Kyuhyun dengan sapaan akran yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu wakil dari anak perusahaan ELF Corp asal Gwangju.

"Yunho Hyung, tidak terlihat dari tadi siang kukira bukan kau yang datang dari Gwangju. Iya, aku lelah." Mereka berjabat tangan erat sesaat.

"Iya padahal hanya acara begini saja, mestinya edaran dengan proposal saja sudah cukup kalau mau membahas meminta dana anggaran, ini namanya pemborosan. Ya sudah, sebentar lagi aku juga menyusul, tidak tahan seharian hanya menyesap dua kali." Keluh pria tinggi besar itu menepuk saku kemejanya yang tampak kusut, sementara jasnya tersampir asal di punggung kursi.

Jung Yunho adalah orang lama yang cukup akrab dengan Kyuhyun karena pertemuan mereka di beberapa kesempatan. Pria bugar itu perokok aktif yang merasa tak bisa berpikir tanpa nikotin. Sifatnya sedikit terbuka cenderung kritis dan frontal dalam menyampikan gagasan ataupun pendapatnya. Kyuhyun menyukai keterbukaan Yunho.

"Yah begitulah Hyung, mau bagaimana lagi ini kan affiliasi, menurut saja lah." Balas Kyuhyun menyeringai tawa. Lalu sejurus kemudian mengingat keadaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku duluan ya Hyung? Panas." Putusnya, sebelum Yunho malah menahannya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan meminum kopi dan mengosongkan stok tembakau di kantong pria itu. Kebiasaan mereka saat menyelinap meninggalkan acara seminar atau rapat umum gabungan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun seorang diri di dalam lift menuju lantai delapan di mana letak kamarnya dan Sungmin berada yang saling berseberangan. Lift memang kosong, seharusnya itu tak membuatnya merasa sesak napas karena pengap dan kegerahan. Tapi anehnya tubuhnya terasa ringan dengan perasaan gelisah ingin segera bergerak bahkan berlari karena tak sabar. Sebaliknya, pandangan matanya justru terasa berkabut dan napasnya memburu.

Ada apa ini? batin Kyuhyun, merasakan keanehan yang merayap semakin intens menguasai tubuhnya. Saraf-saraf seolah senar tegang yang berdenting-denting di setiap sendi, terutama sekitar lutut dan bagian lain yang semakin tak terkendali. Kyuhyun mengabaikan hal itu saat langkah gesitnya sampai di depan kamar Sungmin dan mengetuknya.

Sungmin membuka pintu lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Sahabatnya itu telah melepas blazer dari tubuhnya, menyisakan sackdress ketat lilac yang membuat nafas Kyuhyun semakin menderu-deru.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas, matanya yang semakin berkabut menangkap gerakan Sungmin yang menghindarinya, namun mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sungmin terlihat meneguk obat dan air sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Tidak tahu kenapa sepertinya aku alergi Kyu, badanku agak sedikit gatal dan panas." Keluhnya, sesekali menggerakkan lehernya yang semakin tegang.

"Itu minum obat apa?" Kyuhyun mendekat ke sisi Sungmin untuk membaca tulisan pada strip obat yang baru saja diminum.

"Obat alergi. Aku memang punya penyakit itu, tapi tidak seperti ini juga rasanya." Jelas Sungmin dengan suara mulai mengambang serak. Kali ini apa yang ia rasakan semakin tak terbayangkan. Rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menguasai tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ka melihat Kyuhyun, sesuatu yang tak terkontrol terus berkembang menuntut sebuah pelepasan. Sungguh Sungmin di sisa-sisa kesadaran dan logikanya berusaha keras melawan gejolak itu.

Memegang kepalanya yang semakin pening, Sungmin masih berusaha menyampaikan apa yang terpikirkan oleh akal sehatnya, "Please... kembali ke kamarmu, Kyu, aku... aku hanya butuh istirahat dan... sendiri, kumohon." Pintanya dengan suara terbata.

Itu adalah kalimat rasional terakhir yang mampu ia dan Kyuhyun ingat dengan baik, mungkin benteng terakhir Sungmin untuk mempertahankan batasan yang tak seharusnya mereka langgar dalam tindakan irrasional yang terbukti lebih kuat dan menguasai kesadaran mereka.

Kemenangan atas hasrat terpendam mereka yang jauh lebih mudah tersulut di bawah pengaruh zat adiktif yang dengan sengaja telah seseorang masukkan ke dalam minuman mereka, demi sebuah tujuan keji menyakiti sesamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

Mian pendek... memang sengaja aku potong biar pada penasaran :D

saya sedikit bimbang apa saya perlu naikin rating-nya atau tidak.., tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karna tidak akan full NC hanya sedikit vulgar( ?) mungkin T+ saja..

.

Big Thank's To :

PumpkinEvil137 ; ericomizaki13 ; Tika137 ; PaboGirl ; parkhyun ; SecretVin137 ; Baby niz 137 ; sifkyumin136 ; Heldamagnae ; Alfiani Vinc ; orange girls ; TiffyTiffanyLee ; Kim Jihae ; Frostbee ; melsparkyu ; Hanna Kimi137 ; nurichan4 ; Butt ming ; qmin ; wullancholee ; Cho MeiHwa ; dewi. k. tubagus ; abilhikmah ; Arevi. are. vikink

.

see you in next chap^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ten Thousand Love

.

Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction

.

Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta

.

a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

Kesedihan terbesar dan tak terlupakan dalam hidup, adalah rasa kecewa terhadap diri sendiri. Penyesalan kita terhadap ketidakmampuan kita mewujudkan harapan kita ataupun harapan orang lain, terutama jika itu orang yang penting, orang yang kita sayang dan kita hormati dalam hidup kita.

Kekecewaan terhadap diri sendiri selalu berhasil meninggalkan kenangan yang membekas dan tak terlupakan seumur hidup, sebentuk pembelajaran yang mendewasakan, jika kita cukup bijak menyikapinya.

.

.

.

Masa panen tiba, di lanjutkan dengan musim giling, musim di mana aktifitas pabrik gula adalah yang tersibuk, begitu pula dengan orang tua mereka. Yang artinya mereka bebas bermain lebih panjang dari hari biasa, terutama di kebun tebu yang terletak di ujung selatan desa.

Sebagian anak petani tebu bermain di sana, di lahan luas dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi tanpa rimbun pohon tebu yang menjadi penghalang pandangan mereka nyaris sepanjang tahun. Setiap petak lahan seluas masing-masing 200x200 meter persegi, bagai hamparan kotak catur yang membentang. Warnanya coklat terang oleh daun kering dan sisa batang tebu yang masih terbengkalai.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, mereka selalu ke sana ketika musim itu tiba. Mereka adalah anak-anak pegawai pabrik yang kerap kali membaur dengan anak petani tebu. Bermain layangan kebanggaan mereka untuk diadu, adalah salah satu kegiatan bermain yang menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sementara kawan putri mereka menonton sambil mengupas tebu terbaik yang mereka temukan dari sisa-sisa proses tebang.

Kesenangan sederhana tersebut biasa mereka lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena orang tua mereka melarang mereka bermain terlalu jauh, terlebih sampai belasan kilo jauhnya dari rumah.

"Aturan untuk dilanggar." Kelakar mereka, dan itu menyenangkan, jika saja sebuah insiden tidak terjadi.

Dua pasang bocah badung bersepeda jengki itu bercanda sepanjang jalan menuju pulang, sehingga mereka mengabaikan keselamatan. Jalan desa cukup ramai jika musim panen tiba, jalan tersebut adalah satu-satunya penghubung antar desa maupun menuju kota terdekat.

Ketika itu sebuah truk sarat muatan datang dari arah berlawanan, dan tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda motor yang dikendarai seorang pemuda menyalip cepat dari arah belakang truk. Kyuhyun terpaksa mengarahkan sepedanya ke selokan yang cukup dalam di kiri jalan, pilihan satu-satunya yang terlihat. Jika tidak, mereka akan menjadi korban tabrakan satu di antara dua robot besi di depan mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selamat dengan luka-luka lecet dan memar, namun tak terselamatkan dari murka orang tua mereka untuk pertama kali. Kyuhyun mengecewakan dan melanggar aturan orang tua angkatnya, sekaligus mengecewakan Lee Youngwoon, Ayah Sungmin yang memberi kepercayaan penuh pada Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Sungmin layaknya seorang adik. Itu adalah peristiwa yang tak terlupakan bagi Kyuhyun, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sangat malu, kecewa dan menyadarkan diri pada status sosialnya sebagai anak pungut yang tak tahu diri.

.

.

.

Perasaan sesal dan kecewa itu setara dengan perasaan yang Kyuhyun saat ini, kala dirinya terjaga linglung di atas ranjang hotel di kamar Sungmin, terlebih dalam kondisi tanpa busana, bingung dan pandangannya pun nanar karena panik, secercah ingatan mendorongnya mengingat kembali segala kejadian tak terkontrol yang telah terjadi atas diri mereka.

Kyuhyun telah merenggut kesucian Sungmin, tanpa paksaan karena Sungmin bahkan memohon dan meminta ia melakukannya.

Dan yang terburuk mereka tak dapat berhenti setelahnya. Sesuatu yang tak dapat ia terima dengan logika, mereka berdua seolah sama dahaga dan liarnya dalam menggapai hasrat mereka semalam. Kyuhyun bahkan tak menjadi—layu setelah pencapaiannya, apa yang ia hadapi tak sama dengan sebentuk fakta yang ia tahu selama ini.

Begitu pula Sungmin yang merengek mengiba padanya untuk menyentuhnya lagi, bahkan setelah deraan sakit yang gadis itu alami.

Kesadaran dan hati nurani mereka memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti dan melarang mereka melakukan kesalahan itu, mulut mereka bahkan meracau mengungkap larangan dan usaha penolakkan, tapi raga mereka bergerak sesuai kehendak hasrat, hati kecil mereka selaras menjeritkan hasrat terpendam mereka selama ini.

Mereka akhirnya menangkap rahasia itu di antara gelombang hasrat yang menggebu semalam. Di antara angan melayang dan mata buram milik mereka, keduanya saling memandang tanpa kata, pada sesuatu yang tak tertembus dan tak terkatakan di dalam jiwa masing-masing.

Pandangan itu masih tersisa di sana, di dalam mata Sungmin yang setengah tertegun melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja terjaga melalui pantulan cermin di depannya. Sungmin sendiri telah berpakaian lengkap. Berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang ia pakai untuk meremas tetesan air dari ujung rambut.

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk memulai percakapan, apalagi membahas masalah ini yang sedemikian rumit.

"Kita... aku-mianhae, Ming-" Kyuhyun kebingungan. Seharusnya ia melakukan apa yang Sungmin lakukan, yang pertama pastilah membersihkan diri, kemudian berpakaian. Setelah itu mereka baru layak bicara. Sungguh canggung memulainya dalam keadaan rentan di tengah ketelanjangannya dan membuat gadis di depannya merasa jengah, walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka mengingat beberapa bagian dari peristiwa kebersamaan mereka semalam.

Sungmin tetap tak membalikkan punggung saat dengan tenang mengirimkan kalimat perintah bernada datar melalui cermin. "Mandi dulu Kyu, kita bahas hal itu, nanti," kata Sungmin, "mana kunci kamarmu? Aku ambilkan pakaian ganti," lanjutnya, teramat tenang seolah apa yang terjadi semalam tak mengusiknya sedikitpun.

Ketenangan Sungmin benar-benar mempengaruhinya, Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam, menata hatinya yang sempat dilanda panik.

Sungmin menemukan kunci kamar Kyuhyun di antara onggokan celana dan kemeja di lantai, lalu bergegas keluar meninggalkannya. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan segala sisa tragedi semalam yang membuat kain-kain di bawahnya kusut masai.

.

.

.

Sebuah kesimpulan seketika mereka putuskan ketika keduanya telah benar-benar bersepakat membahas apa penyebab ketidakwajaran yang mendasari tindakan mereka, dan menunda membahas apa yang terkait masalah pribadi mereka.

Mereka telah mengalami suatu tindak kecurangan seseorang. Ingatan mereka sampai pada kejadian terakhir dengan segelas minuman gratis yang tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa diminta. Sedangkan mereka ingat dengan jelas tamu lain tak mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa. Jika itu benar, pastilah beberapa orang terlibat sebuah rencana busuk untuk memperdaya Kyuhyun atau Sungmin . Itu lebih terdengar rencana untuk Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin bahkan tak pernah berkonfrontasi dengan siapapun sepanjang hidupnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menilik situasi rumah tangga dan juga karier yang sedang dirintisnya saat ini, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Seseorang sedang berusaha mencari titik kelemahan Kyuhyun.

Yang pertama dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah memeriksa setiap jengkal permukaan yang terlihat maupun tersembunyi di dalam kamar hotel yang mereka tempati. Seperti dugaan cerdas Kyuhyun, sebuah kamera mini pingintai jenis wireless yang berkerja merekam gambar secara otomatis dengan mendeteksi sensor panas dari tubuh manusia dalam jarak maksimum sepuluh meter. Kyuhyun menemukannya di celah-celah rimbun bunga plastik di atas meja. Pastinya, telah ada seseorang yang meletakkan di sana secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan cara menyuap salah seorang pegawai housekeeping hotel.

Kyuhyun berniat meminta pertanggungjawaban pihak hotel. Bagaimana mungkin hotel berkelas yang memiliki standar keamanan dan kenyamanan, tapi juga memiliki pegawai yang tidak kredibel dalam memegang teguh sumpah profesinya.

Kamera tersebut jelas-jelas dimaksudkan untuk merekam aktifitas di atas tempat tidur, karena mereka yakin Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu di sana. Itu seketika memperjelas alur skenario yang musuhnya siapkan.

Mereka pasti memberi sesuatu pada minuman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Rencana kotor tersebut terbukti berhasil, walau tidak seluruhnya. Apa yang mereka rencanakan terburu-buru sehingga kesalahan mereka adalah meletakkan perekam itu hanya di kamar Kyuhyun, tidak di kedua kamar.

Kyuhyun yakin ia telah melakukan pemeriksaan berulang-ulang untuk memastikan kamar Sungmin bersih. Sebelum ia memanggil pihak hotel untuk kemudian melakukan pemeriksaan ulang. Kyuhyun harus cermat dalam hal ini, atau nantinya justru mereka sendiri yang mendapat aib dan malu.

Kyuhyun bertekad untuk menelusuri dalang di balik rencana busuk atas dirinya ini, ia akan mengusutnya hingga tuntas, dan beruntung bisa melewatkan bagian yang harus mereka simpan. Itu bagian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

Pihak hotel meminta maaf untuk kelalaian mereka, mereka berjanji bersikap kooperatif untuknya, membantu Kyuhyun menemukan pegawai mereka yang bertugas menyiapkan kamar Kyuhyun sebelum kedatangannya. Mereka menyanggupi akan menepati janjinya jika nantinya Kyuhyun membutuhkan pihak mereka sebagai saksi, asalkan Kyuhyun tidak menuntut dan mempermalukan citra mereka di mata publik, mereka mempertaruhkan citra bonafit dari sebuah hotel berbintang yang mereka perjuangkan selama ini.

Sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf lain, managemen hotel menawarkan menginap gratis beberapa hari ke depan, sampai kepentingan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kota tersebut selesai.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan seorang teman lama, Song Joongki. Mereka cukup dekat karena pernah tinggal dalam satu kontrakan yang sama semasa Kyuhyun menempuh program magisternya di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Seoul.

Rekannya tersebut kebetulan menempuh jurusan psikologi, khususnya psikologi abnormal, dan kini juga tengah aktif berperan sebagai seorang konselor pembinaan remaja korban narkoba di sebuah Yayasan di Seoul.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan terkait zat ataupun obat yang bersifat stimulan atau perangsang itu. Kyuhyun meminta Joongki memberikan informasi tentang beberapa obat yang umum beredar di pasaran. Apa saja jenis dan reaksi yang timbul serta cirinya terhadap pengguna, dan bagaimana bisa seseorang mendapatkannya dengan mudah tanpa resep dokter jika zat serupa itu di anggap cukup berbahaya.

Joongki bahkan bersedia membantu menghubungkan Kyuhyun dengan seorang kenalannya yang bisa membantu Kyuhyun untuk tes urin guna mengetahui kandungan zat atau jenis obat yang oknum tersebut pergunakan atas dirinya, dan Joongki menjamin kerahasiaan data dan informasi Kyuhyun nantinya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya sejauh ini Kyuhyun telah melakukan upaya terbaiknya untuk segera menemukan dalang di balik rencana menjatuhkan dirinya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang teramat besar untuk ia cemaskan. Kyuhyun juga yakin kali ini mereka akan berhenti untuk sementara dari mencoba mencari kelemahannya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia boleh lengah saat mengetahui ada musuh keji diluar sana yang mengincar kejatuhannya. Jauh lebih penting adalah nasib hubungannya dengan Sungmin, apa yang ada di depan persahabatan mereka belasan tahun ini, itu tak lagi sama pasca terjadinya peristiwa semalam.

Sebuah fakta yang dikemukakan oleh Joongki, bahwa stimulan menaikkan kegiatan sistem saraf simpatetik atau sistem saraf pusat, atau kedua-duanya sekaligus. Beberapa stimulan menghasilkan sensasi kegirangan yang berlebihan, penawar rasa lelah mengurangi kewaspadaan atau kesadaran. Jika kemudian hal itu bekerja sebagai perangsang gairah biologis, hal itu tentulah erat kaitannya dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh pengguna, sehingga zat tersebut bekerja mendorong hasrat yang tengah pengguna rasakan jauh lebih kuat untuk melakukan keinginannya.

Pertanyaan besar dirinya adalah apa yang terjadi selama ini antara dirinya dan Sungmin, apakah diam-diam Sungmin juga menangkap getaran itu? Selama ini Sungmin menginginkannya? Kedekatan mereka secara personal terbangun sejak mereka masih hijau dan mentah. Pola pikir mereka bahwa kasih sayang yang ada di antara mereka tak ubahnya dua saudara yang tak pernah mereka miliki, bisa saja telah berubah di tiga tahun kebersamaan mereka di kantor. Sungmin telah tumbuh sebagai wanita dewasa dan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menginginkannya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sikap Sungmin yang memilih mengesampingkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sangat menyentuh hati Kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan sifatnya yang penuh pengertian.

"Aku sudah mengurus apa yang aku butuhkan, seperti permintaanmu. Sekarang kita tidak mungkin menunda apa yang sedang kita hadapi dengan berpura-pura hal itu tak pernah terjadi, ini jauh lebih penting untukku," kata Kyuhyun, memandang Sungmin saksama. Mereka tengah duduk di satu-satunya sofa tripleshit di sudut kamar Sungmin.

"Aku berpikir sebaliknya Kyu, bolehkah aku meminta kita melewatkan ini seperti dua orang asing yang terlibat cinta semalam dalam keadaan setengah mabuk? ini bukan sesuatu yang serius untuk kita bahas. Karena aku wanita dewasa dan merdeka, aku berhak penuh atas apa yang aku inginkan dan lakukan pada tubuhku." Papar Sungmin gamblang.

Sesuatu yang tak terduga bagi Kyuhyun. Pria itu bahkan sempat tertegun pada serangkaian kalimat yang Sungmin pilih. "Sepertinya kau masih belum dapat berpikir rasional, atau masih terpengaruh beberapa zat gila itu? kukira apa yang mempengaruhi kita semalam bahkan telah hilang, Ming, tapi sepertinya efeknya lebih panjang pada dirimu." Ketus kata-kata Kyuhyun, terbawa rasa kesal mempertanyakan keputusan Sungmin yang sedemikian remeh menyikapi masalah mereka.

Kyuhyun berdiri, mendorong kursi dengan kasar, tak sanggup rasanya menghadapi Sungmin jika seperti ini keadaannya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin berkata seperti itu, seolah ia wanita murahan tak bermoral yang terbiasa melakukan gaya hidup bebas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendapati ia adalah laki-laki pertama untuk Sungmin. Terlebih lagi apa yang ia saksikan di dalam jiwa Sungmin saat ini. Sesuatu yang tertangkap melalui matanya adalah sebuah kesedihan, kabut luka dan kecemasan yang Sungmin tutupi di balik sikap tenang yang ia tampilkan.

"Sadarkan dirimu, setelah itu baru kita bicara. Aku tegaskan, Ming, ini penting untukku dan kita semua. Bulshit! Aku tak percaya sedikitpun dengan semua yang kau ucapkan!" Kemarahan Kyuhyun meluap, ia harus pergi sesaat sebelum sikapnya semakin tak terkontrol dan semakin berkata kasar, menyakiti hati Sungmin.

"Aku sadar, Kyu! Aku sadar saat ini, bahkan saat itu terjadi semalam! Lalu apa dayaku? Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan hal itu, ingat posisi kita Cho Kyuhyun! Ingat baik-baik!" Sungmin berdiri spontan melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah kasar, Sungmin terluka dan tanpa sadar berteriak histeris.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin, setelah beberapa saat sempat membawa langkahnya, berniat pergi keluar agar Sungmin bisa berpikir jernih. Kekuatan pertahanan Sungmin roboh, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyaksikan Sungmin menangis di depannya setelah belasan tahun ia mengenal gadis itu.

Apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanya bergerak meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, sakit rasanya melihat airmata itu memburai mengalir di lekuk pipi chubby Sungmin. Kesempatan langka itu tak membuatnya merasa senang, pedihnya justru tak terkira. Mengetahui Sungmin yang tegar dan ceria, semangat bagi segala kecemasan dan kesedihannya selama ini, kini terlihat menangis terisak hebat di hadapannya, dan semua itu karena dirinya.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita semua, aku janji. Perlu waktu dan ketenangan dalam memutuskannya. Aku menyayangimu, Ming. Kau, Yoobi, Youngwoon Abeoji, keluarga angkatku, kalian semua ada di lingkaran prioritas terpenting hidupku, aku tak mungkin memberi beban masalah apalagi bersikap tak perduli pada apa yang kalian rasakan." Hibur Kyuhyun, memeluk Sungmin semakin erat, menjatuhkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sungmin.

Damai rasanya merasakan setiap jengkal dada mereka bertemu, bergerak teratur dalam helaan napas seirama. Keintiman kecil itu menghanyutkan. Kyuhyun bahkan memejamkan mata sesaat, merasakan degup jantungnya yang memompa darahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Nadinya berdenyut-denyut. Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, pada reaksi alamiahnya saat bersentuhan dengan Sungmin. Hanya berharap pada perasaan ini, naluri yang akan menuntun langkahnya memutuskan apa yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dari panti asuhan?" tanya gadis kecil itu pada temannya.

Itu Lee Sungmin. Usianya tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dengan rambutnya yang hitam lurus nan lebat, kulit putih dan mata foxy jernih. Dara mungil itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan gaya bicaranya yang lembut, namun lugas. Sungmin memang terlihat lebih dewasa dari tampilan mungil fisiknya.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan aggukan kepala samar. Siang itu mereka tengah menghabiskan sisa waktu libur untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Kyuhyun adalah teman baru Sungmin yang ia kenal beberapa minggu belakangan. Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, ia duduk di kelas satu Junior High School. Ia tinggi, kurus dan pendiam, cenderung pemalu. Perbedaan sifat mereka sungguh bertolak belakang, namun justru perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka cocok.

"Jadi kau tidak punya keluarga? Mereka semua ke mana?" pertanyaan kritis sekaligus polos Sungmin ternyata belum berakhir.

Kyuhyun sesungguhnya enggan membahas hal itu, ia hanya menggeleng acuh. "Mungkin mereka tidak suka padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh, sikapnya selalu sinis setiap kali menjawab pertanyaan tentang asal-usulnya. "Aku disana sejak bayi. Sudah saja belajarnya, aku pulang." Pamit Kyuhyun, seraya merapikan buku serta perangkat belajarnya ke dalam tas.

Kali pertama Sungmin melihat temannya tampak benar-benar sedih. Sungmin sendiri tengah berusaha mencerna jawaban Kyuhyun.

Benarkah demikian? Adakah orang tua yang tak menginginkan seorang anak seperti nasib dua sahabat barunya. Keduanya bahkan tak kurang suatu apapun, mereka tak cacat, bahkan ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat pandai dalam mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan matematika.

"Tapi, sekarang kau sudah punya Appa dan Eomma, punya saudara juga, seharusnya kau tak boleh murung lagi." Celoteh Sungmin dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa. "Oh, iya! Saudaranya ada dua, aku adikmu juga hehehe... Boleh tidak aku jadi adikmu?" kata Sungmin ketika itu, keinginannya untuk menghapus kabut kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun begitu kuat. Tak ayal Kyuhyun seketika terdiam mendengar permintaan Sungmin, tanpa ia sadari bibirnya terkuak dan kepalanya mengangguk senang.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mengait jari kelingking Sungmin yang tengah menunggu Kyuhyun melakukan ritual konyol seperti keinginan Sungmin. Berikutnya mereka menyatukan dua telapak tangan dalam aksi high five sedemikian keras, suara desing permukaan telapak tangan mereka yang beradu membuat hati mereka gembira dan tertawa bersama.

"Adik, teman, saudara... selamanya." Ucap Sungmin mantap, di sela kikik kegirangan mereka. Entah dari mana ide itu mucul dan keluar sebagai kata-kata keramat melalui mulut kecilnya.

Mungkin meniru adegan sebuah film di layar kaca, tapi yang jelas itu adalah awal keterikatan dua hati polos Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Mereka telah berikrar untuk saling menjaga, membagi kasih sedih dan tawa bersama selamanya. Mudah bagi Sungmin sebagai seorang wanita menyadari perasaannya yang lambat-laun ia rasakan berubah. Rasa rindu dan cemburu pada kedekatan Kyuhyun, perasaan suka juga kerinduannya akan sosok Kyuhyun. Tapi, semua itu tak berlaku pada diri Kyuhyun, harapan Sungmin hanya kesia-siaan.

Kyuhyun justru mendayung mahligai dengan wanita yang bukan dirinya. Menyembunyikan pedihnya cinta dalam tawa demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, adalah cara Sungmin mengobati luka dan belajar terbiasa dengan keadaan mereka.

Kenangan manis itu tak membawa perubahan apapun pada situasi rumit yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini. Roda takdir telah berputar di luar kendali. Peristiwa itu memposisikan hubungan persahabatan mereka di tepi jurang cadas dengan batu-batu tajam di bawahnya.

Ini menyakitkan juga menakutkan, namun juga memberi Sungmin kebahagiaan tersendiri. Sebagian mimpinya telah terwujud. Mimpinya untuk mempersembahkan mahkotanya kepada satu-satunya pria yang pernah ia cintai sedemikian besar.

Tak ada lagi "best friend forever" dan ikrar. Mereka bukan lagi dua sahabat, saudara, selamanya. Yang tertinggal adalah kesadaran mereka akan hasrat yang mereka miliki terhadap satu dengan yang lain. Kyuhyun terbukti menginginkannya sebagai seorang wanita, itu menjawab teka-teki peristiwa kecil di ruang arsip.

Sentuhan itu bukan reflek atau ketidaksengajaan tanpa rasa. Ada percik api hasrat mereka yang terlibat di dalamnya, bahkan jauh sebelum peristiwa malam kemarin terjadi.

Ya! Itu hasrat, nafsu, bukan cinta. Cinta adalah mimpi langka yang tak tergapai oleh tangan Sungmin. Sesuatu yang tersimpan berlapis-lapis di balik ketebalan kulit di dada Kyuhyun.

Dan hasrat atau nafsu saja rasanya sudah cukup. Sungmin bersedia jadi apa saja seperti yang Kyuhyun pinta. Asal pria itu bersedia memberinya lebih. Lebih dari sekadar persahabatan mereka selama ini.

Ia ingin mereguk manisnya impian dipuja oleh Kyuhyun sebagai wanita, walau tanpa cinta. Ini bodoh, bahkan mungkin terdengar hina dan Sungmin tak perduli. Ia lelah menjadi Lee Sungmin yang mengais harap, mengemis perhatian seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sementara sedikitpun Kyuhyun tak menyadari apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranan sekaligus protes atas perubahan rencana mereka yang tiba-tiba. Sebelumnya mereka telah sepakat untuk membuat semacam gathering kecil-kecilan.

Mungkin sekadar bersenang-senang, makan-makan dan keliling ke beberapa tempat menarik di Seoul seharian. Eunhyuk bahkan terang-terangan mengeluh pada perubahan rencana tersebut, karena ia yang paling bersemangat mengatur rencana. Bahkan wanita yang tengah hamil itu telah memesan tempat di resto favoritnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri teramat ingin pergi dari situasi yang membingungkan mereka ini. Tak mungkin mereka bisa tertawa lepas dan terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, jika sesungguhnya ada sesuatu yang tengah membebani benak mereka.

.

.

.

Kendati rencana batal, sepasang suami istri itu berbaik hati menjemput dan mengantar dua sahabat mereka dari hotel ke bandara. Kerinduan tergambar jelas antara dua wanita yang pernah tumbuh bersama itu. Mereka berpelukan erat, nyaris tanpa kata karena keharuan.

Sungmin menyentuh permukaan perut Eunhyuk yang mulai buncit seraya berbisik kata-kata lembut untuk berkah kesehatan sang ibu dan calon bayi, lalu tanpa sadar Sungmin menitikkan cairan bening di sudut matanya.

Ini karena keharuan bertemu sahabat lama, atau mungkin karena perasaan kalut pasca peristiwa semalam. Rasanya begitu campur aduk.

Mereka berempat berpisah di salah satu lounge di bandara. Setelah keempatnya selesai menikmati minuman dan kudapan sembari mengisi waktu menunggu jadwal penerbangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin .

Sepasang suami istri itu berjanji akan menemui mereka beberapa bulan lagi, tentunya di Mokpo. Di acara baby shower kehamilan kedua Eunhyuk di kampung halaman orang tua sahabat mereka itu. Tak lama berselang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah berada di dalam penerbangan singkat menuju kota mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas dan melempar isyarat agar Kyuhyun langsung pulang saja saat keduanya berpisah di ambang gerbang kecil rumah Sungmin, karena sepertinya Youngwoon juga tak sedang berada di rumah. Kyuhyun menurut, tanpa banyak kata pria itu kembali ke dalam mobilnya memutar singkat kembali ke jalan utama menuju arah pulang.

Rumahnya begitu senyap tanpa putrinya, Yoobi tengah menghabiskan waktu libur sekolah di rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Sepanjang hari Kyuhyun hanya mondar-mandir tak tentu arah, kemudian terpekur dalam lamunan panjang seorang diri. Kali ini benaknya hanya terisi oleh bayangan Sungmin, segala tentang persahabatan mereka selama ini. Hatinya menjadi semakin resah mengingat kejadian empat puluh jam sebelumnya. Hingga detik ini Kyuhyun tak menemukan jalan keluar yang benar-benar ia rasa tepat. Begitu takutnya Kyuhyun menentukan langkah ke depan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Ini menyangkut banyak pihak.

Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ia menjemput Yoobi. Kyuhyun rindu sekali pada buah hatinya itu, Mungkin Yoobi akan mampu menghapus segala kegelisahan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mengabaikan lelah setelah perjalanan dari Seoul, Kyuhyun kembali berkendara menuju arah tepi kota untuk menjemput putrinya.

.

.

.

Denting peralatan dan aroma telur goreng di dapur rumah sederhana keluarga Lee berhasil menarik Sungmin dari tidur singkat. Sepanjang malam Sungmin hanya menggonti-ganti posisi tidur tanpa sedikitpun merasakan datangnya kantuk. Berulang kali juga ia membuka ponsel hanya untuk memastikan tak ada satu panggilan ataupun pesan dari Kyuhyun yang terlewat dari pendengarannya. Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun mendahului menghubunginya, sekadar bertanya keadaan ataupun pesan konyol biasa seperti kebiasaan mereka sebelumnya.

Semua tak lagi sama, ada dinding tebal yang menjadi penghalang keakraban mereka kini. Dan itu terjadi hanya dalam waktu semalam. Ia dan Kyuhyun adalah dua manusia yang tumbuh dengan pola pikir yang sama. Mereka tak pernah memandang hubungan suami istri sebagai sesuatu yang sederhana dan mudah untuk dijalani, terlebih tanpa ikatan dan norma. Hubungan tersebut di antara dua sahabat itu sepertinya tak akan pernah berhasil. Kyuhyun mungkin tengah bersemedi dan memohon ampun untuk dosa-dosa mereka, seharusnya Sungmin juga melakukan hal itu. Memohon dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar Dia bersedia menghapus semua kebodohan dan kebutaan matanya dalam melihat buram masa depan hubungan mereka.

Sungmin mendesah kalut. Matanya terbuka kemudian menutup lagi tak kuasa menahan beratnya kelopak mata yang tak mau berkerja sama mengikuti perintah otaknya yang justru tengah mengembara. Ayahnya berdehem memberi isyarat agar Sungmin segera bangun dan memulai sarapan yang telah siap tersaji di atas meja seperti biasa.

Pria tua itu selalu saja bangun lebih awal demi menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk putri semata wayangnya. Kebiasaan yang terbentuk oleh sebuah tanggung jawab yang terus dilakoninya selama bertahun-tahun sebagai orang tua tunggal. Ayahnya telah berperan sebagai Ayah sekaligus Ibu terbaik untuk Sungmin selama ini. Tanpa lelah, tanpa cela. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri merasa belum memberikan kebahagiaan yang berarti bagi ayahnya. Batin Sungmin, sedih. Ingatan itu segera membangkitkan kesadaran Sungmin akan kepatuhannya pada kerja keras dan pengorbanan ayahnya.

Sungmin bangun setengah tertatih merasakan tulang panggulnya yang dua hari terakhir terasa ngilu dan pegal. Pandangan mata tua ayahnya yang jeli bahkan seketika menangkap hal itu.

"Waegurae? Kau sakit?" tanya sang ayah lembut. Pria tua itu meletakkan secangkir susu hangat di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak dapat menghindari pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu wajahnya yang kusut, tirus karena tak dapat tidur nyenyak semalam, ditambah lingkar kehitaman—mata panda di bawah kelopak bawah matanya tak akan membantunya untuk berbohong.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

Youngwoon masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sungmin yang tak mengarah ke manapun.

"Tapi kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" kejar Youngwoon dengan pertanyaan bercampur kecemasan seorang ayah kepada putrinya.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Appa, hanya sedikit lelah," jelas Sungmin sungguh-sungguh, ia tak ingin ayahnya berpikir macam-macam tentang sedikit perubahan dirinya.

Sekuat apapun Sungmin mendamaikan hatinya dengan rencana jangka pendek yang tak rumit, tetap saja batinnya tak tenang. Bahkan kenekadannya untuk menerima ajakan Siwon untuk menjadi pemandu jalan ke beberapa toko buku siang nanti, tak mampu mengalihkan Sungmin dari memikirkan kondisinya saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa menerima ajakan Siwon kalau sedang tidak enak badan?" nasihat ayahnya mengingatkan, Youngwoon tahu Sungmin menerima ajakan Siwon untuk keluar siang ini.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja, Appa... hanya butuh mandi lalu akan segar kembali," Sungmin berdiri. Meminta gelas serta piring kotor dari tangan ayahnya untuk dicuci.

"Giliranku, Appa, sekarang kan hari Minggu?" Potong Sungmin sebelum ayahnya mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakan.

Pria itu terlihat senang melihat putrinya tampak berusaha membuktikan kata-katanya, bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sungmin bahkan bersenandung samar untuk mengelabui kecemasan ayahnya.

.

.

.

T-shirt santai warna abu-abu gelap dan celana jeans biru pudar pada tubuh jangkung pria berkacamata itu membuat pemiliknya terlihat berbeda dari beberapa penampilan Siwon yang Sungmin lihat sebelumnya.

Siwon datang tepat waktu, seperti janji pria itu pada Sungmin melalui pesan pribadinya, seolah kegiatan mereka hari ini adalah sesuatu yang penting dan formal. Siwon bahkan membuka dan menutup pintu untuk Sungmin ketika ia naik dan turun dari kendaraan mahal pria itu.

Sejenak menikmati dirinya turut menjadi pusat perhatian dan bisik-bisik beberapa remaja putri yang tengah menghabiskan Minggu siang mereka di toko buku. Sepertinya Siwon telah terbiasa akan hal itu, pria itu bahkan menebar senyum ramah dan membalas sapaan beberapa pengunjung iseng yang mencuri-curi perhatian darinya. Selebihnya Siwon lebih terkonsentrasi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingin sesuatu di sini? Ini bagus." Siwon merekomendasikan sebuah buku berkulit tebal yang tadi sempat menarik minat Sungmin, sebelum ia meletakkannya kembali.

"Kelihatannya begitu, sayangnya tak ada waktu untuk membaca belakangan ini, volgen sight seeing-lah..." jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar istilah yang Sungmin gunakan. Mencampurkan antara bahasa Belanda dan Inggris sesuka hatinya. Sedangkan kata yang ia maksudkan tak lebih dari ungkapan—kunjungan berikutnya.

"Berarti ada rencana ingin pergi denganku lagi? Wow! menyenangkan." Senyum ceria menghias bibir Siwon. Ia memang cukup senang akhirnya Sungmin mau menerima ajakannya untuk keluar.

Ini tak dapat dikatakan kencan, tapi sungguh ia berharap Sungmin mau membuka diri untuk tawaran kencan sesungguhnya di kesempatan berikutnya, karena sebenarnya Sungmin adalah salah satu hal yang seketika mengisi kenangan manisnya akan tanah kelahirannya, saat pertama kali Siwon melintas di jalan menuju pabrik tua keluarga Choi.

Gadis bermata rubah yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, debar perasaan serta bunga-bunga yang mekar di hati kecilnya saat melihat kehadiran Sungmin di setiap acara sosial karyawan dan keluarga besar pabrik gula SC.

Mungkin hanya cinta monyet Siwon hingga ia duduk di bangku kelas empat Sekolah Dasar, sebelum ia hijrah ke New York, akan tetapi segalanya tak terasa salah ketika beberapa minggu lalu Siwon melihat Sungmin melintas di belakang boncengan ayahnya untuk berangkat bekerja. Lagi-lagi Siwon tersipu tanpa ia sadari. Ia seketika mengenali gadis bermata rubah itu sebagai obsesi masa kecilnya yang konyol. Anehnya Siwon tak sedikitpun merasa seperti itu, malah merasa beruntung saat ini.

Saat ia dan Siwon duduk berhadapan di meja bulat Starbuck Coffee menanti pesanan, keteduhan wajah khas wanita Asia yang menggemaskan itu tak pernah membuat Siwon bosan menatapnya berlama-lama, Sungmin begitu sempurna di matanya. Sekali lagi ia merasa dirinya terobsesi pada gadis berpipi chubby ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kebahagiaan di hatinya, Siwon tahu hati Sungmin sedang tak berada di tempatnya, Sungmin terlihat memendam ketegangan di balik sikapnya yang tenang dan seringai lebar di wajah yang ia tampilkan di hadapan Siwon. Apakah Sungmin merasa terpaksa dengan acara mereka sore ini? pergi dengannya? ataukah terkait perjalanan dinas Sungmin kemarin? Adakah sangkut pautnya dengan pria bernama Kyuhyun dalam hal ini? Batin Siwon.

Rasanya tak kuasa bibirnya menahan maksudnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang kehidupan pribadi Sungmin. Banyak sekali yang ingin Siwon ketahui tentang gadis itu. Dan tak ada salahnya memulai pendekatannya ini dengan keterbukaan, ia harus mempersiapkan diri dan strategi matang jika pesaing itu adalah pria bernama Kyuhyun yang sempat ia jumpai beberapa hari lalu.

Pria itu tampan, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran pria Asia, ia juga sangat menarik dengan kulit putih pucat. Kyuhyun adalah pria mapan dan yang pasti memiliki arti special bagi Sungmin bahkan Ayahnya.

Sampai detik terakhir Siwon merasa ini saatnya ia membuka obrolan tentang hal yang lebih pribadi. Tepat pada saat ponsel di tas tangan Sungmin bergetar, disusul suara ringtone yang seketika membuat Sungmin meletakkan kemasan kecil sachet gula di atas meja yang tadi sempat menjadi fokus perhatiannya. Dalam hitungan detik ekspresi di wajah Sungmin berubah dari tegang beralih pada kecemasan. Seseorang di telepon tengah menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

Jika Siwon tak salah dengar Sungmin seperti menyebut, "Ne, Kyu?" dengan lirih.

Detik berikutnya Siwon terpaksa menelan kekecewaan atas kepergian Sungmin yang tiba-tiba. Sungmin meminta maaf berulang-ulang karena terpaksa meninggalkan Siwon untuk urusan penting yang menantinya. Sungmin berharap Siwon tak kesulitan menemukan jalan pulangnya sendiri. Sesungguhnya itu mudah, Siwon bahkan telah mengenal kota ini dengan baik.

Soal pemandu arah?

Itu semua hanya akal-akalan Siwon saja demi mendapatkan kesempatan kencan dan mengenal Sungmin lebih jauh. Tampaknya Tuhan cukup adil membalas kebohongan yang ia lakukan dengan kegagalan sebagian rencana yang ia buat.

Siwon melambaikan tangan lemah, mengantar kepergian Sungmin yang tergesa dengan sebuah taxi yang cukup banyak melintas di area itu, tepatnya di depan Starbuck Coffee, tempat mereka singgah untuk minum sesaat lalu. Taxi meluncur cukup cepat dan menghilang dari hadapan Siwon dalam sekejap.

Kyu? Apakah itu berarti Kyuhyun? Siapa lagi? Mengapa pria itu selalu saja menjadi batu kerikil yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin? Seruak gejolak batin Siwon bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Special Thank's To:

PumpkinEvil137 ; SecretVin137 ; chaerashin ; abilhikmah ; parkhyun ; Arevi. are. vikink ; nurichan4 ; orange girls ; Cho MeiHwa ; Kim Jihae ; wullancholee ; TiffyTiffanyLee ; Baby niz 137 ; Cha Eun Sun ; qmin ; Frostbee ; melsparkyu ; PaboGirl ; KikyWP16 ; dewi. k. tubagus ; babychoi137.

.

see you in next chap^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ten Thousand Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Membatin penuh keingintahuan juga pedih ke arah bangunan besar itu. Mempertimbangkan kesiapan hatinya untuk masuk ke dalam sana atau tidak.

Namun terngiang kembali suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergetar saat menyampaikan, "Yoobi demam tinggi, aku sudah menghubungi Dokter, tapi Yoobi tidak mau meminum obatnya, ia malah terus menangis... kau bisa kesini tidak? Tolong bantu aku menenangkan Yoobi, mungkin saja setelah bertemu denganmu ia bisa lebih tenang." Pinta Kyuhyun di telepon dua puluh menit yang lalu. Saat Sungmin justru tengah mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyuhyun dengan pergi keluar bersama Siwon. Ia pikir itu adalah salah satu caranya.

Namun, ia disini sekarang. Berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Kyuhyun seperti peminta-minta. Seperti itulah sesungguhnya. Gambaran betapa bertahun-tahun ia hanya mengemis cinta beserta sedikit perhatian Kyuhyun. Tapi ini Yoobi, Yoobi sama pentingnya, keduanya adalah bagian yang saling bertaut di hati Sungmin.

Cinta selalu tak mengenal logika, terlebih di kala rindu juga cemas membalut hati Sungmin dengan pekatnya. Ia ingin mendengar suara Kyuhyun, atau melihat wajahnya jika mungkin. Semua itu mengalahkan harga diri dan kepatutan. Rasanya tak ada yang lebih ia ingin selain semua ini, sekarang.

Atau mungkin alasan lain keberaniaannya saat ini adalah karena ia dengar Ryeowook tak lagi tinggal bersama selalu di sisi suami dan anaknya. Sungmin juga sedikit menyelip harap ini hanya alasan Kyuhyun saja agar mereka saling bertemu.

Tanpa ia sadari kakinya terus bergerak maju, membunyikan bel di sisi gerbang. Sampai seorang Petugas keamanan membuka gerbang untuknya. Lalu memintanya mengikuti, seperti permintaan Kyuhyun pada petugas keamanan itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Mengabaikan interior modern, gambaran selera sang penghuni rumah dalam menciptakan seni arsitektur dan desain nyaman di tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Sungmin menapaki tangga demi tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat kamar Yoobi berada dengan hati kian berdebar. Hingga mereka sampai di ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka. Kamar anak-anak dengan kertas dinding merah muda bergambar Princess yang cukup mendominasi sebagian dinding.

Yoobi berbaring lemah di atas singlebed dengan mata sembab dan isak kecil yang tak henti keluar dari bibirnya. Bibir serta wajah gadis kecil itu terlihat memerah.

Sungmin terpaku di ambang pintu, bahkan lupa berucap terima kasih pada pria yang mengantarnya. Keharuan menyeruak ke dalam kalbu tanpa dapat ia hindari, jika sesaat lalu hatinya begitu ragu pada keputusannya datang ke tempat ini, detik itu juga semua terhapus oleh rasa kasih sayang dan kecemasannya pada kondisi dua orang di depannya.

Kyuhyun tampak tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menyambut Sungmin, pria itu hanya tampak lega. Kyuhyun tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur membelai rambut kecoklatan Yoobi yang terburai kusut bercampur air mata di sisi bantal. Tatap mata mereka bertemu, hanya sesaat, Sungmin sedikit canggung dan lebih memilih menghampiri Yoobi.

"Princess Mulan..." tunjuk Yoobi, memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan kesayangannya, suaranya tercekat lirih. Tangan gadis kecil itu terulur, meminta Sungmin mendekat.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Memberi posisi yang ia tempati sebelumnya untuk Sungmin.

Walau disesaki keharuan pada dua sosok ayah dan anak ini, Sungmin menguatkan hatinya untuk terlihat tenang dan tak menitikkan air mata haru itu di depan mereka. Dengan lembut disentuhnya kening dan pipi Yoobi untuk mengetahui suhu di tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"Whoa... ini lumayan panas, kita bisa merebus telur di atas kepala Princess..." candanya.

Yoobi tersenyum lemah, membalas lelucon Sungmin. "Sakit, panas." Rengeknya mengadu untuk rasa tak nyaman yang tengah ia sandang.

"Tentu saja... panas itu tandanya sakit. Jadi Princess harus meminum obat... supaya cepat sembuh." Bujuk Sungmin menatap wajah Yoobi sungguh-sungguh. Mengirimkan tatapan sejuta kasih yang mampu ia bagi.

"Obatnya pahit..." Yoobi berpaling.

"Eh... itu kan obat sirup, pahitnya hanya sedikit. Kalau mau sembuh harus tahan... Bukankah Princess Ariel anak yang hebat? Tapi meminum obat pahit saja sudah menyerah..." Pancing Sungmin, mengulik titik lemah Yoobi.

Lama Yoobi hanya diam, gadis kecil itu mengulurkan jarinya menyentuh rambut hitam nan lurus milik Sungmin yang jatuh di atas permukaan selimut di perutnya. Ia sangat mengagumi Sungmin, dan itu merupakan suatu berkah besar bagi Sungmin tentunya. Sungmin rela melakoni perannya sebagai salah satu sahabat imajinasi Yoobi. Seperti khayalan Yoobi tentang tokoh-tokoh animasi yang menjadi bagian dunia kanak-kanaknya.

Yoobi memanggilnya dengan sebutan special "Princess Mulan." Sesuai nama karakter wanita pemberani dalam film animasi Mulan yang di produksi oleh Walt Disney. Yoobi bahkan mengirimkan DVD film tersebut untuk dirinya melalui ayahnya.

Mulan merupakan salah satu dari sedikit karakter wanita Disney yang bukan seorang putri atau seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, melainkan karakter wanita yang kuat dan tegas. Meski Mulan bukan seorang putri, tapi Yoobi senang memakai embel-embel Princess jika memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Mulan. Dengan kulit putih, wajah bulat, pipi kemerahan dan bibir merah muda serta rambut lurus hitam nan panjang dengan untai ditengah dahinya, adalah ciri fisik Mulan yang Yoobi samakan dengan beberapa ciri pada fisik Sungmin, khususnya rambut di kepalanya yang lurus hitam nan panjang nyaris serupa dengan karakter yang Yoobi maksud, hanya bedanya Sungmin selalu memotong pendek poninya sebatas alis.

Sedangkan Yoobi sendiri selalu merasa ia adalah Princess Ariel. Sang putri duyung dalam The Little Mermaid, hal itulah yang kemudian menginspirasi Yoobi sehingga sekecil itu Yoobi sudah sangat mahir berenang. Sungmin menikmati peran imajinasinya, sisi sifat kekanakan selalu ada di dalam diri seorang wanita yang hidup dengan banyak mimpi dan dongeng seperti dirinya.

Tanpa ia kira Yoobi mengangguk. "Minum obat." Katanya terlihat penuh tekad.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpandangan sesaat. Lalu Kyuhyun segera bergerak cekatan mempersiapkan apa saja yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka berdua begitu lega ketika tanpa pemberontakkan sedikitpun Yoobi bersedia membuka mulut untuk menegak tiga jenis obat dan sirup yang ditinggalkan dokter untuknya.

Tanpa ragu Sungmin melepas wedges di kakinya. Mengatur bantal dan berbaring miring menemani Yoobi di tempat tidur ukuran single tersebut. Telapak tangannya tak henti menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoobi yang kini telah berbaring miring menghadap ke arahnya.

Gadis kecil itu berulang kali mendongak memandang wajah Sungmin, lalu saling melempar senyum bahagia akan kebersamaan mereka.

"Princess Mulan jangan kemana-mana." Gumam Yoobi di ambang kantuk yang menggelayuti pelupuk matanya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Asal Princess janji untuk cepat sehat, eoh? Sekarang tutup kembali matanya." Bisik Sungmin lembut.

Seolah menemukan kedamaian Yoobi mulai memejamkan mata, mengantuk. Mungkin efek obatnya mulai bereaksi. Selang beberapa menit saja Yoobi sudah benar-benar lelap dengan deru nafas teratur yang menghembus hangat menerpa dada Sungmin.

Untuk sesaat lamanya Sungmin masih berbaring di posisi sama, menikmati denyut bangga dan haru karena telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah pergi entah kemana, keluar dari kamar Yoobi sejak ia bersenandung lirih untuk menidurkan Yoobi tadi. Setidaknya hal itu mengurangi kecanggungan Sungmin dalam berinteraksi dengan Yoobi.

Sebagai seorang wanita, sifat keibuan membimbingnya menuang banyak kasih sayang yang ia miliki terhadap Yoobi, Sungmin tak peduli jika Yoobi adalah anak Ryeowook, wanita yang merampas segala impiannya tanpa sengaja. Yoobi adalah Yoobi, bahkan jika Yoobi bukan putri Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan tetap membalas apa yang mereka berdua saling ulurkan. Kasih sayang, dan itu tulus tanpa embel-embel apapun dibelakangnya.

Sungmin mungkin telah sampai pada fase puncak di mana seorang wanita teramat ingin menyalurkan kasih sayang dan kerinduannya sebagai seorang ibu. Sungmin di ambang tiga puluh tahun, tanpa harapan masa depan sebuah hubungan yang akan membawanya melengkapi takdirnya sebagai wanita. Ia bahkan pernah berpikir untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi jika takdir tak mempertemukannya dengan seorang yang tepat, yang mampu menggantikan posisi cinta Kyuhyun di hatinya.

Hanya karena memikirkan Ayahnya, Sungmin tak pernah berani mematangkan rencananya. Dan kehadiran Yoobi ibarat pengobat kerinduan itu.

Yoobi selalu menempel pada Sungmin saat mereka bertemu di beberapa kesempatan. Khususnya pada acara-acara sosial di perusahaan, yang mana Kyuhyun dan Yoobi selalu datang berdua tanpa Ryeowook.

Wanita itu memang tak pernah terlihat hadir di kegiatan sosial suaminya selama tiga tahun Sungmin bergabung di perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, entah jika sebelumnya. Tak heran jika kemudian berhembus keretakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan istrinya, dan jika itu benar, apakah itu artinya Sungmin memiliki secercah harapan untuk meraih mimpinya?

Sungmin menggeleng kuat tanpa sadar, ia tak boleh berpikir keji dengan mendoakan kehancuran rumah tangga orang lain demi impiannya, ia tak sekejam itu. Perlahan Sungmin melepas belitan jari Yoobi pada rambut panjangnya, sedapat mungkin Sungmin menahan berat tubuhnya agar si kecil tetap lelap. Lalu meraih sepatu dan tas di atas meja belajar, berjingkat-jingkat keluar dari kamar setelah terlebih dulu menutup pintu perlahan-lahan.

"Yoobi sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin berbalik cepat, terkejut. Sedikitpun ia tak mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun menghampirinya, dari mana pria itu datang, mengapa begitu tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia mengerti saat matanya tertumbuk pada pintu kamar tidur utama yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu kamar Yoobi. Sungmin mengangguk, karena sulit sekali mengeluarkan satu kata saja untuk memulai percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, heran melihat Sungmin yang tampak menenteng sepatu dan tasnya.

"Ya." Akhirnya Sungmin bersuara.

"Tinggalah sebentar, Ahn Ahjumma sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." kata Kyuhyun, terdengar sangat berharap.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tidak enak dengan Youngwoon Abeoji, nanti beliau mengira kau keluyuran kemana-mana," tambah Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin, dan ia tahu itu berhasil mempengaruhi Sungmin.

.

.

Ruang makan di rumah itu berdampingan dengan dapur kering. Hanya terisi satu set furniture berupa meja oval berbahan kaca tebal dengan enam kursi. Di salah satu sudut tampak lemari pendingin dua pintu. Selebihnya tak ada apa-apa lagi, selain hidangan di atas meja yang tampaknya baru saja diletakkan di sana tentu saja.

Sungmin tak melihat keberadaan Asisten Rumah Tangga Kyuhyun, atau siapa pun yang melakukan semua pekerjaan mempersiapkan segala hidangan yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

Seperti menebak apa yang sedang Sungmin pikirkan, Kyuhyun berucap, "Ahn Ahjumma yang memasak dan sudah kembali ke kamarnya, ini adalah waktu untuk ia menonton drama." Senyum Kyuhyun, lalu mengambil alih tas dari tangan Sungmin. Membawanya ke ruang lain, mungkin ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali, heran karena dilihatnya Sungmin masih saja mematung di ambang pintu, tanpa kata ia melangkah melewati Sungmin, lalu menarik salah satu kursi kebelakang untuk sahabatnya itu. Hanya isyarat matanya saja yang seperti memerintahkan Sungmin untuk mendekat dan duduk.

Dan tak ada alasan bagi Sungmin untuk menolak apa lagi berbantah dengan Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja perlakuan Kyuhyun sedikit banyak membuat gadis itu merasa asing, asing yang terasa manis. Karena kedekatan mereka selama ini tak pernah menghadirkan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya sebagai seorang wanita, khususnya wanita istimewa, melainkan hanya teman karib yang tidak mungkin ia sediakan kursi seperti itu. Misalnya saja di sana hanya ada satu kursi, Kyuhyun bahkan rela baku dorong dengan Sungmin demi mendapatkan tempat.

Tapi itu dulu, di masa-masa remaja mereka. Tentu saja Kyuhyun jauh lebih dewasa sekarang, dan Sungmin yakin perlakuan ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa saja bagi Kyuhyun, bukan sesuatu yang perlu ia besar-besarkan apalagi sampai membuatnya besar kepala.

"Kenapa melamun? Ayo makan." Tawar Kyuhyun melambai ringan pada hidangan di atas meja.

Sungmin mengangguk canggung, tak bersuara. Namun mengikuti instruksi Kyuhyun, mulai mengambil sumpitnya dan mencoba beberapa menu hidangan. Mereka makan dalam diam, begitupun Kyuhyun yang tampaknya berusaha keras menghindar dari kontak mata dengan sahabatnya itu. Keduanya sama-sama canggung untuk mulai bercakap seperti biasanya.

Hingga samar-samar terdengar ringtone panggilan di ponsel milik Sungmin dari ruang lain. Gadis itu mendongak, bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Bahkan sumpit Kyuhyun berhenti di udara tepat di depan mulut, sebelum perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan dan meletakkannya di pinggir mangkuk, membatalkan suapan terakhirnya.

"Lanjutkan saja, akan ku ambilkan."

"Aku juga sudah selesai..." tampik Sungmin mencegah Kyuhyun, namun akhirnya pasrah saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun telah berdiri meninggalkan kursinya.

Sesaat kemudian pria itu telah kembali dengan membawa ponsel Sungmin, meletakkan benda tersebut tepat di sisi siku Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima dengan hati kesal karena Kyuhyun hanya membawa ponselnya saja, tidak beserta tas miliknya. Itu artinya Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel itu dari dalam tas, melihat beberapa barang pribadi yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Bukan hal yang aneh memang, karena bahkan tak ada rahasia apapun yang ia simpan di sana. Kalau pun ada benda pribadi, ia tak pernah merasa malu pada manusia yang satu ini. Mereka nyaris tak memiliki batasan wilayah terlarang apapun sejak kecil, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Yeobseo, Appa? -ini sedang di rumah Kyuhyun, Yoobi demam tinggi, -tidak, sudah meminum obat dari dokternya, sekarang sudah tidur." Lama Sungmin diam mendengar kata-kata ayahnya di seberang sana.

"Jam berapa Appa pulang? Tidak bermalam, kan?" tanya Sungmin saat ayahnya memberi tahu tentang rencana keikutsertaan Beliau bersama rombongan memancing rekan-rekan sejawatnya.

Appa Sungmin memiliki kegemaran memancing ke laut, hobi yang dilakoninya sejak masih muda. Beliau dan beberapa temannya biasanya menyewa sebuah kapal nelayan ke laut lepas untuk memaksimalkan hasil tangkapan. Dan itu dilakukan pada malam hari. Berangkat sabtu malam, dan pulang pada minggu pagi.

"Ini sudah mau pulang, baru selesai makan -iya nanti aku sampaikan. Hati-hati, Appa." Pesan Sungmin, kemudian menutup ponsel miliknya.

"Youngwoon Abeoji pergi memancing malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, menyimpulkan pembicaraan sepihak yang ia dengar sesaat lalu.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, masih sedikit dongkol oleh sikap Kyuhyun mengenai ponsel. "Appa titip salam untukmu." Tambah Sungmin mengingat apa yang belum ia sampaikan.

"Kalau begitu kau bermalam di sini saja, Yoobi pasti senang sekali." Saran Kyuhyun. "Paling cepat jam lima pagi Abeoji baru tiba ke darat lagi, kan?" Tambahnya serius. Ia pasti tak tenang mengetahui Sungmin seorang diri di rumah, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Appa Sungmin pergi ke laut meninggalkan Sungmin untuk hobinya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sepintas, mencoba menebak maksud lain dari perkataan Kyuhyun. Tak ada apapun. Itu memang Kyuhyun sahabatnya dengan kepeduliannya yang begitu besar terhadap keselamatan dirinya.

"Aku pulang saja Kyu, tidak pantas anak gadis tidur di rumah orang." Kata Sungmin pelan, kemudian kata-kata itu membuatnya mengingat kisah masa kanak-kanak mereka. Kalimat nasihat yang selalu ayahnya katakan ketika Sungmin tertidur dan terpaksa bermalam di rumah tetangga. Sungmin yang selalu tertidur saat menumpang menonton Televisi di akhir pekan bersama Kyuhyun juga Donghae.

Tanpa sadar bibir Sungmin menyungging senyum geli, bahkan wajahnya merona karena menahan tawa agar tak muncul ke permukaan.

Kyuhyun keheranan melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin. Setelah sejenak mengerut kening Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti. "Katakan saja tertidur di depan Televisi, Appa. Filmnya bagus." Celetuk Kyuhyun, mengingat dengan jelas kisah dibalik kalimat tersebut.

Tawa keduanya akhirnya pecah.

Sungmin melempar kulit jeruk yang baru saja ia kupas tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun berkelit. Balas melempar kacang polong dari remah sayur di piringnya.

"Yak! Itu pedas kalau terkena mata!" Sungmin melotot kesal.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Kecanggungan mulai beranjak pergi, membawa kembali sebagian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kanak-kanak yang menikmati warna-warni hidup mereka.

"Nanti dulu saja kalau mau pulang, nasinya masih belum turun." Alasan Kyuhyun untuk menahan Sungmin lebih lama.

"Aku pulang saja, untuk apa di sini? Yoobi sudah tidur, aku yakin saat bangun nanti ia sudah membaik. Besok pagi aku akan menjenguknya lagi." Kata Sungmin, mulai bersiap.

"Di rumah pun diam sendiri, kan? Lebih baik di sini, bisa diam bersamaku." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Sungguh Kyuhyun tengah mengerahkan segala upaya menahan Sungmin lebih lama. Bahagia rasanya bisa melihat Sungmin lagi. Sehari semalam tanpa kabar dan komunikasi sedikitpun di antara mereka, rasanya tak terbayangkan.

Terlebih lagi mereka baru saja melalui sebuah peristiwa yang membuat persahabatan mereka tak lagi berada di tempatnya, tapi itu belum tuntas, masalah ini masih menyisakan misteri, tentang langkah apa yang akan mereka tempuh ke depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau main game dulu? aku punya GT5 versi PC. Atau ingin mencoba Assassin Creed IV Black Flag yang aku katakan kemarin? tapi yang itu pakai XbOx."

Kyuhyun mengiming-imingi Sungmin dengan bermain game kegemaran mereka.

"Jjinja? Kau sudah punya GTA-5 versi PC? Berikan aku file-nya Kyu, copy... ayo copy!" Sungmin seketika bersemangat. Entah sejak kapan tepatnya ia telah tertular kecanduan bermain game-game canggih seperti Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Mungkin sekitar akhir masa Junior High School. Hingga saat ini mereka tak bisa lepas dari hal itu, tak lelah berburu update terbaru console game, maupun memainkannya versi komputer. Apapun yang sedang booming di dunia gamers mereka selalu tertarik untuk mencobanya.

"Yaa... main copy saja." Cibir Kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangan mengajak Sungmin berpindah tempat meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ish… pelit!" Cela Sungmin, menepis tangan Kyuhyun, namun menghela tubuhnya dari kursi.

"Eoh, besok akan ku bawakan."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, aku bawa flashdisk." Sungmin merogoh-rogoh tas yang sekarang sudah tersampir di pundaknya.

"Itu tak akan cukup Ming, pakai HD-external-mu saja, bawa tidak?" Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tak mungkin membawa benda itu keluar rumah selain saat bekerja.

Dan sepertinya beberapa jam lalu Sungmin sedang berada di suatu tempat bersama Siwon. Sedikit informasi yang ia dengar dari Ayah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menelpon beliau karena tak mendapat jawaban untuk panggilannya pada Sungmin.

Sebuah voucher undian toko buku untuk pembelian beberapa buku bisnis berbahasa Inggris di dalam tas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa lega, ia yakin beberapa jam lalu Sungmin dan Siwon hanya menghabiskan waktu di sebuah toko buku. Bukan dinner atau kencan romantis lainnya, mengingat ini adalah malam Minggu.

Kyuhyun memutus kecamuk benaknya, memutar kepala pada keberadaan Sungmin yang tengah mengekor di belakangnya.

"Naik lagi?" Protes Sungmin melihat arah tujuan Kyuhyun mendekati tangga lebar menuju lantai dua.

"Iya, GT-nya di komputerku, di ruang kerja. Kalau Assassin pakai Xbox, ada di ruang TV." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke ruang keluarga yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"GT saja." Putus Sungmin, ia lebih tertarik bermain game petualangan modern tersebut di banding Assasin dengan setting klasik.

Berapa jam kemudian keduanya larut dalam permainan seru yang mereka mainkan dengan stik game yang terhubung ke komputer Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bahkan telah mendorong sofa panjang di sudut ruangan ke posisi depan komputer. Sejenak mereka melupakan apa yang terjadi di belakang mereka. Sungmin telah kembali dengan tawanya.

Bahagia itu terasa mudah untuk mereka raih dengan hobi yang melenakan keduanya.

Bergantian mereka menjenguk Yoobi yang tetap tertidur pulas, suhu tubuhnya pun mulai turun. Membuat mereka berdua teramat lega.

"Yoobi pulas sekali, keringatnya pun lengket." Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai senyum pada sahabatnya, sekembalinya dari menjenguk Yoobi.

"Hihihi... Iya, aku juga mencium pipinya tadi, keringatnya lengket sekali, tapi tetap wangi. Beda sekali dengan ayahnya." Timpal Sungmin tak ketinggalan mengatai Kyuhyun. Sementara fokusnya masih pada permainan yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Yak! Meski bau kau senang sekali pakai baju bekas keringatku, lupa?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Itu kan dulu... jaman aku masih tomboi, kalau sekarang aku tak sudi!"

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Kakimu..." Protes Kyuhyun pada posisi Sungmin yang menghabiskan sebagian besar sofa untuk berselonjor. Kyuhyun tetap duduk walau Sungmin tak menggubris kata-katanya, asyik dengan stik di tangan dan mata menetap gemas pada layar monitor.

Diangkatnya kaki Sungmin, kemudian ia letakkan lagi kaki gadis itu di atas pahanya. Sungmin sempat menoleh sepintas, terkejut oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun. Hilang sudah konsentrasinya, panas dingin mulai menjalar sepanjang betis bahkan bagian lain tubuhnya.

"Pantas saja kalau merasa pegal, dari tadi sungguh tak sadar masih memakai sepatu? Di dalam rumah tanpa alas kaki itu lebih sehat." Nasihat Kyuhyun seraya melepas sepatu di kaki Sungmin satu persatu. Sungmin tercekat, tak tahu harus menjawab ataupun bersikap bagaimana. Yang ia lakukan tak lebih dari ekspresi diam, memandang sejurus pada kedua kaki telanjangnya. Berat rasanya menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja mati rasa.

Sementara tangan Kyuhyun masih bertahan di sana, pria itu terpekur diam seakan terpukau mengamati jari-jari kaki Sungmin, dua kaki yang selama ini selalu menjadi olok-olok Kyuhyun dengan sebutan "Baby's feet". Bentuknya lucu dengan jari-jari mungil juga terawat, kukunya berwarna pink, dan urat-urat kehijauan tampak samar membayang di kulitnya yang bening.

Menit berikutnya Sungmin merasakan kejang di setiap sendinya, saat Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh telapak kakinya, memberi pijatan perlahan pada simpul-simpul saraf di kaki juga betis.

"Ah..." tanpa sadar ia mendesah tertahan. Saat jari Kyuhyun menyentuh tungkainya yang memang sedikit nyeri, tapi kali ini desahan yang lolos tanpa sengaja itu bukan karena rasa sakit, itu bercampur sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap sendu pada Sungmin, sedang gadis itu membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Bergeming, diam tanpa kata.

Lalu tanpa Sungmin kira, Kyuhyun membawa salah satu kakinya mendekat ke bibir, mencicipinya. Menyapukan lidah panasnya di ujung-ujung jari kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin memutus kontak mata mereka, melempar kepalanya jauh ke belakang, matanya terpejam beserta bibir yang terjepit di antara gigi. Usaha Sungmin untuk menahan desis begitu menyiksa.

Segalanya bergulir tanpa dapat mereka hindari. Keduanya tak berbuat lebih jauh untuk mencegah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hentikan aku, jika itu yang kau ingin." Gumamnya di sisi terdekat telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin terpekur diam, diambang bimbang pada pilihan. Ia ingin bangun mendorong Kyuhyun, menjauhkannya dari bahaya yang sejengkal lagi mendekatkan mereka pada jilat api neraka. Namun raganya menjerit, akalnya pun puput. Menyisa gila karena dahaga mendamba. Hasrat ini laksana bara api di dalam timbunan sekam. Semakin mereka menutupinya, panasnya menguap membakar, menghanguskan.

.

Biarlah Malaikat penjaganya menjadi murka pada pilihan yang ia ambil saat ini, pilihan gegabah dari hati terdalam, yang tak lebih dari sisi manusiawi dirinya yang tak lagi suci.

Lumpur telah memercik, menodai. Kotor tetaplah kotor, besar ataupun kecil.

Dan noda adalah bukti ketidaksempurnaan Sungmin juga Kyuhyun. Mereka manusia biasa yang tak mungkin menjaga segala aspek kehidupan ini tanpa cela dan noda di dalamnya.

Sungmin menerima nasihat Peri jahat yang kini menguasai jiwanya. Peri berambut merah yang kini mengerling genit lengkap beserta tebar senyum menggoda, membisikan tekad penuh keberanian kepadanya. Membuatnya bergerak, merangsak, menghentikan kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya sebagai jawaban. Lalu segalanya mengalir tanpa hambatan.

Denting dawai irama surgawi yang membuat keduanya semakin terlena, hanyut dalam pusaran badai yang mengulung, melambungkan mereka semakin tinggi. Lalu... terhempas, luluh lantak, tak lagi mampu berucap. Menit-menit berikutnya resah mulai hadir, geliat sesal memukul batin mereka dengan berjuta rasa bersalah.

Ini tak boleh terus seperti ini, mereka tak akan mampu menahan godaan ini terus menerus di hari mendatang, mereka sama-sama tahu ada hasrat di dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka kini.

Ya Tuhan... adakah sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari situasinya saat ini? Keluh Kyuhyun di tengah deraan sesal juga rasa bersalahnya, terlebih saat pandang matanya menangkap raga sahabatnya yang kini meringuk rentan tak jauh darinya.

Kelebat pikiran itu seolah datang tanpa ia ragukan lagi, sesuatu yang seketika membuatnya berkata, "Aku akan segera menggugat cerai Ryeowook." Kata Kyuhyun di sela keheningan, "Kita bisa menikah setelahnya." Tambahnya. Sepertinya kalimat itu sedikit membuatnya merasa lega.

Namun reaksi yang ia dapatkan justru sebaliknya. Sungmin yang tergolek setengah mengantuk dengan berselimut secarik gaunnya, kini berpaling, terkejut wajahnya menyiratkan shock. Gadis itu beringsut duduk lalu berpakaian dengan cepat. Sekali lagi ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kenapa?" ulang Sungmin. "Itu gila Cho Kyuhyun!" Serunya tak terima. Baginya semua itu terdengar bagai keputusan yang Kyuhyun ambil di tengah kepanikannya saja.

Pria itu tampak memandang kosong langit-langit di atasnya, salah satu lengan tersemat di belakang kepalanya sebagai penopang, sementara sebuah bantalan kursi justru tergeletak asal menutup bagian atas perutnya.

Entah mengapa keputusan berani itu tiba-tiba saja hadir menguatkan tekad Kyuhyun, keputusan final yang telah lama ia tunda-tunda. Memang apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan dari pernikahannya dengan Ryeowook? Pikirnya. Mereka telah menjadi dua orang asing yang tak lagi saling memiliki. Mereka bertahan demi alasan egois.

Demi Yoobi, demi karier, demi keluarga, namun sesungguhnya itu hanya alasan mereka untuk mencari pembenaran dari tindakan egois mereka. Pada kenyataannya Ryeowook tak berusaha menepati kesepakatan mereka. Janji untuk memprioritaskan kepentingan Yoobi di atas kepentingan pribadi tak pernah wanita itu wujudkan. Ryeowook tak pernah ada untuk mendukung kariernya, wanita itu juga tak pernah menjaga hati kedua orang tua angkat Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk mengingatkan Ryeowook akan hal itu, terlalu lemah untuk mengambil sikap tegas.

"Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sembari bergegas mengumpulkan beberapa benda pribadinya yang terserak.

Kyuhyun melamun lagi, kali ini karena melamunkan Sungmin. Benaknya asik memuji kecantikan sahabatnya itu yang tampak berkeringat di bagian wajah juga keningnya, kedua pipinya merona merah jambu, dan rambutnya pun kusut tergerai tak beraturan.

Semakin ia sadari betapa cantiknya Sungmin, alami dengan kulitnya yang halus bagai bayi, Kyuhyun masih mengingat rasanya. Lalu kemana saja ia selama ini? Mereka tumbuh bersama bukan?

Apakah hal itu penyebab kebutaan Kyuhyun selama ini?

Jarak.

Jarak yang sedemikian dekat terkadang membuat kita tak mampu melihat dengan jelas, berpikir biasa, tak menganggapnya istimewa dan lebih memilih memandang sesuatu di kejauhan dengan kekaguman.

Sungmin tampaknya telah selesai berkemas, ia bahkan tengah melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

Kyuhyun baru tersadar dari ketertegunan, sehingga terlambat untuk menyadari maksud dari sikap Sungmin yang tergesa-gesa merapikan pakaian juga barang-barang bawaannya.

Sampai gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengucap pamit. "Aku pulang." Langkahnya lebar keluar pintu, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Setengah berlari kecil ia menuruni tangga rumah Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang seketika tersadar dan memanggil namanya, namun ia abaikan.

"Tunggu aku di bawah!" Seru Kyuhyun memerintahkan.

Sungmin mendengarnya, tapi seperti kalimat sebelumnya yang tak sampai ke telinga gadis itu. Sungmin terus bergegas, berencana meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun secepatnya.

Kyuhyun selesai mengenakan celana panjangnya, sedang T-shirtnya terselip entah di mana. Ia bergegas memburu Sungmin yang terlihat telah sampai di ambang pintu ruang tengah menuju ruang tamu. Kyuhyun tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya.

"Ini sudah malam Ming, kau yakin masih ada bus? Lagipula jarak ke jalan utama nyaris lima ratus meter, kau pikir tidak lelah kalau jalan kaki?"

Sungmin mengabaikan informasi yang Kyuhyun kemukakan. Gadis itu bahkan telah benar-benar sampai di depan pintu utama menuju ke luar, tanpa sedikitpun berpaling ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun melangkah lebih lebar untuk mengejar Sungmin, namun lupa pada keberadaan dua undakan pendek yang berada di antara ruang santai dengan ruang tamu yang tak terlihat olehnya. Reflek Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal saat langkahnya menjejak lantai ruang tamu dengan cara yang tak seharusnya. Nyeri terasa menggigit pada tungkai kaki kirinya.

Sial! Sepertinya ia terkilir. Dan rasanya sakit sekali saat ia mencoba berdiri lebih tegak bertumpu dengan kedua kakinya.

Kyuhyun mengaduh cukup keras, berharap hal itu akan sampai ke telinga Sungmin, sayangnya apa yang ia jumpai hanya selembar daun pintu yang baru saja terhempas menutup. Sungmin telah keluar dari rumahnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar meringis sekarang, kesakitan. Terutama saat ia usahakan memperbaiki kondisi kakinya dengan memutar sedikit pergelangan kaki tersebut. Dan itu sakitnya bukan kepalang. Ia diam sejenak, merunduk dan mendesis berulang kali untuk mengusir siksaan itu.

Sejurus kemudian, setelah sedikit reda nyeri yang ia rasakan dan ia merasa cukup mampu berjalan lagi, walau setengah terpincang-pincang. Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya menyusul kepergiaan Sungmin ke luar rumah. Ia yakin Sungmin tengah kebingungan di depan pagar karena tak mendapatkan angkutan seperti yang Sungmin harapkan. Wanita itu tak mungkin memaksa dirinya berjalan kaki ke luar komplek menuju jalan raya, karena jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Kenyataannya itu hanya gambaran di kepala Kyuhyun. Faktanya, Sungmin tak terlihat di manapun, bahkan sampai beberapa blok yang Kyuhyun perintahkan agar penjaga rumahnya telusuri dengan sebaik- baiknya. Namun sayangnya Sungmin memang benar-benar lenyap dari pandangnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah pada dingin angin malam yang menerpa. Kepanikan tadi membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa ia tengah berdiri di luar pagar rumahnya dengan sepotong celana jeans saja.

.

Sungmin berjalan lebih tenang setelah berada beberapa puluh meter jauhnya dari depan gerbang rumah Kyuhyun. Segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas yang tersampir di bahunya untuk menelpon jasa taxi langganan, meminta mereka datang secepat mungkin ke alamat yang ia sebutkan.

Sementara Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah, naik ke lantai dua untuk sesaat menjenguk putrinya yang tampaknya baik-baik saja. Masih dengan terpincang-pincang Kyuhyun beralih ke ruang kerja untuk merapikan sebagian kekacauan yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya. Setelahnya ia duduk, berusaha lebih tenang, lalu mulai mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sungmin.

.

.

.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper ...

Demi Lovato dengan skyscraper-nya terdengar berulang dari ponsel di dalam tas di pangkuannya, jeda hanya sekian detik lalu terdengar kembali. Tanpa melihat pun Sungmin tahu itu panggilan dari siapa.

Penggalan lirik pada lagu tersebut memang sengaja Sungmin pilih sebagai ringtone untuk nada panggilan Kyuhyun. Saat ini lirik tersebut terasa begitu mewakili keadaan dirinya. Betapa tak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya, semua telah ia pasrahkan untuk Kyuhyun, jiwa bahkan raganya.

Ah... betapa rapuh Sungmin dengan cinta yang ia rasakan untuk Kyuhyun, sehingga mudah bagi Kyuhyun mematahkannya, atau bahkan menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan tak berharga.

Jika selama ini ia pikir ia akan cukup tegar untuk menjalani perannya, namun sesaat ia merasa begitu keji jika harus membalik posisi dirinya untuk Ryeowook. Tak mungkin semuanya berubah sesederhana itu. Baginya Ryeowook akan selalu menjadi wanita nomor satu, ia adalah cinta sejati Kyuhyun, wanita sempurna yang Kyuhyun idam-idamkan. Ryeowook juga ibu dari Yoobi. Menantu pilihan orang tua Kyuhyun.

Lalu siapa dirinya yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka? kemudian mengacaukan kesempurnaan yang pastinya sangat Kyuhyun banggakan. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun hanya ingin menebus hasrat terlarang mereka dengan menikahi Sungmin. Tapi itu artinya Kyuhyun harus mengorbankan salah satu impiannya untuk menjadi lebih tinggi.

Sungmin tahu sahabatnya memiliki segudang obsesi untuk menjadi sukses dalam hidup, latar belakangnya adalah cambuk bagi obsesi itu, dan Sungmin memaklumi ambisi Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin sekali jika Ryeowook adalah wanita yang Kyuhyun butuhkan untuk menggapai status sosial kelas atas seperti impiannya selama ini.

Sementara ia hanyalah aral yang akan menghalangi langkah Kyuhyun itu. Sudah lebih dari cukup apa yang mereka reguk bersama beberapa waktu belakangan, Sungmin bahagia karena Kyuhyun kini telah memandang kepadanya sebagai seorang wanita. Tapi ia tak akan pernah siap jika sampai orang lain tahu, tak akan sanggup Sungmin menanggung hujat juga cemooh orang-orang di lingkungan mereka jika benar mereka melaksanakan niatan Kyuhyun itu.

Menyedihkan! Disini statusnya sebagai perawan tua tak laku dipertaruhkan, tak lama lagi status itu akan berganti menjadi lebih buruk lagi. "Sungmin si wanita penggoda, perusak rumah tangga sahabatnya". Di sisi ini tak seorang pun akan sudi menengok bagaimana perasaannya, pada panjang sejarah yang telah ia lalui dalam mencintai Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun.

Lebih utama ia tak ingin membuat ayahnya malu pada perbuatannya. Kalaupun terpaksa, biarlah ia menjadi yang kedua saja, ia rela terus bersembunyi di belakang kehidupan sempurna Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar pemikiran nekad juga pasrah itu membuatnya dilanda sesak yang teramat parah. Nelangsa yang teramat merejam batinnya dengan kepedihan berkali lipat besarnya dari yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Satu persatu air matanya luruh. Untunglah keremangan bagian belakang kursi penumpang di dalam taxi tersebut mampu menyembunyikan segala yang ia rasa. Lambat laun penerimaannya pada kondisi terburuk yang ia gambar di dalam benaknya mampu sedikit meredakan tangisnya.

Atau mungkin karena ia berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya pada dering panggilan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat mengganggu dirinya, bahkan juga pengemudi taxi tersebut.

"Kau di mana, Ming? Aku menyusulmu tapi tidak terkejar. Belum sampai depan, kan?"

"Aku pulang dengan taxi, Kyu. Tak usah khawatir... ini sudah mau sampai."

"Mworago? Cepat sekali." Kyuhyun keheranan di seberang sana.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Alih-alih malah membuang pandang ke luar melalui kaca taxi.

"Aku akan menyusulmu. Sepertinya kita perlu bicara lagi, Ming."

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Kyu, tidak perlu dibahas. Kututup dulu, sepertinya lowbatt." Alasannya.

"Tapi kita-"

"Kukabari segera kalau sudah sampai di rumah."

Dan sambungan pun terputus secara sepihak.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

 _ **Special Thanks To:**_

 _ **orange girls ; Kim Jihae ; chaerashin ; Frostbee ; Cho MeiHwa ; PumpkinEvil137 ; Alfiani Vinc ; sandrimayy88 ; SecretVin137 ; Cha Eun Sun ; TiffyTiffanyLee ; Baby niz 137 ; dewi. k. tubagus ; PaboGirl ; abilhikmah ; wullancholee.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ten Thousand Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Terjaga dalam posisi duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur Yoobi adalah kenyataan yang Kyuhyun hadapi di Minggu pagi beranjak siang, setelah menunggu-nunggu ponsel Sungmin aktif kembali. Bodohnya hanya satu nomor yang ia miliki sebagai penghubung antara ia dan Sungmin, padahal Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin memiliki dua nomor lain.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Sungmin yang berisi pertanyaan tentang keadaan Yoobi, adalah satu-satunya penjawab kecemasan Kyuhyun dini hari tadi, selebihnya ponsel Sungmin masih saja tak terhubung.

Hanya karena tertahan oleh kakinya yang sakit, maka ia tak bisa pergi ke mana-mana seperti yang ia inginkan. Padahal saat itu tak sabar sekali ia ingin pergi mengunjungi Sungmin di rumahnya. Peristiwa semalam sungguh membuatnya tak tenang, gelisah karena ia yakin Sungmin bingung juga sedih karena tawaran yang ia ajukan.

Lebih buruk lagi saat ia coba periksa kan kondisi kakinya, Dokter malah meminta Kyuhyun beristirahat total di rumah selama beberapa hari. Melarangnya beraktivitas berat jika ingin segera pulih. Pupus sudah harapan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu sekaligus mengetahui kabar Sungmin di senin pagi. Sangat-sangat kesal karena Sungmin tak berinisiatif menghubunginya seperti janji gadis itu.

Untung lah Yoobi sedang libur sekolah, sehingga Kyuhyun tak terlalu kesepian karena hanya berdiam diri di rumah seharian tanpa kegiatan. Yoobi tampak benar-benar pulih, seolah tak pernah mengalami demam tinggi sehari sebelumnya. Rencana kedatangan ayah dan ibu angkatnya sepertinya juga batal, saat Kyuhyun katakan Yoobi baik-baik saja. Sedang Ryeowook masih di Tiongkok, untuk sebuah pelatihan Public Relation bertaraf internasional yang diikuti nya hingga empat hari ke depan.

Jadi, beberapa hari ini hanya Sungmin yang menghuni pikirannya. Terutama sikapnya yang selalu menghindar.

Kyuhyun benar- benar tak habis mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin. Apakah gadis itu tak berpikir jika hubungan jasmani yang mereka lakukan bisa saja berdampak sesuatu yang lebih pelik bagi mereka berdua? perbuatan mereka yang tak dapat menahan nafsu itu tak boleh terjadi lagi. Meski di Negara mereka seks bebas sudah tak tabu lagi, untuk mereka yang sangat memegang teguh norma agama tetap saja itu sebuah dosa besar. Mereka harus mengakhiri ini, mencari jalan keluar, menilik situasi mereka, paling tepat menurutnya, ya, mereka harus menikah. Ia tertarik pada Sungmin, hasratnya tak ia ragukan lagi, dan sahabatnya itu kini telah ternoda olehnya.

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga butuh alasan untuk menceraikan Ryeowook. Sebuah langkah yang terlalu lama ia tunda-tunda. Tapi entah jika itu berbanding terbalik dari angan dan harapan Sungmin. Sepertinya berbekal hasrat, saling menginginkan, serta kasih sayang mereka selama ini, tak cukup bagi Sungmin untuk mengambil resiko memberanikan diri mendukung rencana Kyuhyun.

Jika Kyuhyun saja siap, mengapa Sungmin justru tampak ketakutan? Adakah sesuatu yang menghalanginya? Mungkinkah Sungmin memiliki janji pada orang lain? Pikir Kyuhyun menduga-duga. Bisa saja begitu. Mungkinkah pria itu Choi Siwon?

Tiba-tiba saja nama itu terbesit di benak Kyuhyun. Sejak pertama ia memiliki firasat, bahwa Siwon mendekati Sungmin karena pria itu tertarik pada sahabatnya. Dan sepertinya Siwon memiliki kans besar untuk memenangkan Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin sendiri tengah menjalani awal minggu ini dengan perasaan tak jauh berbeda dari Kyuhyun, walau ada perasaan lega juga karena mendengar pemberitahuan dari Personalia bahwa Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk absen dari tugasnya selama beberapa hari. Entah untuk kepentingan apa, mungkin mengantar Yoobi ke Busan, karena ini masih musim libur sekolah.

Memikirkan itu, tak ayal kecemburuan berhasil menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. Dengan alasan itulah Sungmin me-non-aktifkan nomor ponsel yang biasanya Kyuhyun hubungi.

Mengalihkan perasaan itu dengan hal lain yang ia harap akan mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Salah satunya adalah dengan menjelajahi sudut-sudut kota bersama Kibum. Sungmin tengah mewujudkan rencana membeli sebuah rumah sederhana yang akan ia tempati bersama Ayahnya.

Kota mereka sedang tumbuh dan berkembang pesat, banyak sekali perumahan rakyat yang dibangun oleh pengembang properti di kota mereka belakangan ini. Dengan harga bersaing ketat dan fasilitas yang setara, sulit bagi Sungmin untuk segera memutuskan memiliki salah satunya. Pertimbangan ada pada lokasi strategis, kemudian kualitas bangunan, dan yang terpenting harga rumah yang sesuai dengan tabungan nya.

Di hari kedua barulah Sungmin menetapkan pilihan. Sebuah rumah tipe 45 dengan tiga kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur dan satu kamar mandi di luar, serta satu kamar mandi di bagian dalam di salah satu kamar yang berfungsi sebagai kamar tidur utama.

Sungmin cukup senang membayangkan Ayahnya akan gembira mengolah sisa lahan seukuran empat meter persegi di depan rumah sebagai taman bunga sederhana yang akan menghabiskan sisa waktu senggang ayahnya sepulang kerja.

Pria tua itu bahkan terdiam cukup lama saat Sungmin menyampaikan kabar gembira tersebut melalui telepon di sela makan siang.

"Memang uangnya cukup, Minnie? Jangan memaksakan diri kalau masih belum cukup." Tolak halus ayahnya, mencoba menyurutkan rencana Sungmin. "Kau simpan saja dulu uangnya untuk keperluan yang lain, tentang rumah itu tugas Appa."

"Cukup, Appa, masih ada sisa sedikit. Sudah aku hitung-hitung, Appa tenang saja." Dalih Sungmin memenggal kecemasan ayahnya di seberang sana.

"Geurae? Appa ada tabungan juga, bisa kau tambahkan."

"Tidak usah, Appa. Ini sungguh cukup, uangnya Appa simpan saja dulu untuk nanti jika kita perlu perabot baru untuk isi rumah baru kita hehehe... itu bagian Appa." Sungmin terkikik, malu dengan idenya yang ia rasa masih saja merepotkan Sang ayah.

"Eoh, terserah Sungminnie saja, sekarang masih di sana atau sudah kembali ke kantor?"

"Ini sedang antre di Bank."

"Oh... bukankah sudah lewat jam istirahat? Nanti malah dapat masalah, kembali saja kalau antrenya lama, diurus besok saja. Minta izin dulu pada Kyuhyun untuk melonggarkan waktumu."

"Kyuhyun sedang ke luar kota, tadi sudah izin ke bagian kepegawaian. Eh, sudah dulu, Appa. Kurang satu nomor lagi giliranku, nanti lanjutkan mengobrol di rumah."

Ayahnya mengiyakan, kemudian memutus sambungan percakapan mereka.

Pria paruh baya itu terpekur diam di depan meja tua yang ia tempati selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun ini, ada banyak goresan yang tersisa dari sejarah panjang masa lalu yang menghiasi meja tua tersebut.

Saksi bisu segala peristiwa yang pernah ada di sana. Meja yang telah dihuni beberapa orang sebelum dirinya, yang bahkan kini semuanya telah tiada. Sedangkan ia masih di sini beserta semua benda peninggalan sejarah tersebut.

Lemari arsip, kipas baling-baling besar di atas kepalanya, termometer besar di sudut ruangan, jam dinding pendulum, timbangan injak. Bahkan dinding-dinding tebal yang tetap kokoh tak termakan waktu. Di setiap sisi adalah saksi sejarah yang tetap diam tak bergerak di tepatnya.

Waktu telah jauh berlari di depannya, masa kerjanya tak akan lama lagi berakhir di perusahaan ini, bahkan mungkin juga segera disusul habisnya masa tugasnya mengemban hidup di dunia. Dan putrinya adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya terus memohon pada Tuhan untuk memberinya kesempatan hidup lebih panjang demi Putrinya. Satu-satunya alasan Youngwoon untuk tegar menahan renta yang mulai menggerogoti raga.

Sungmin masih tampak tak menunjukkan arah untuk menemukan pendamping hidup yang akan menjaganya, menggantikan tugas Youngwoon dan bertanggung jawab pada kehidupan Sungmin. Harapan itu kerap kali menjadi kekecewaan terbesar Youngwoon pada putrinya, namun hanya ia simpan di dalam hati. Bagaimana pun jodoh adalah kuasa Tuhan.

Ia hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik bagi putrinya, dan semoga saja walaupun sedikit terlambat, Sungmin akan menemukan pria baik yang tentulah wajib bertanggung jawab dan juga menyayangi nya dengan tulus.

Tapi, mendengar kabar Sungmin barusan, segala kekecewaan itu terhapus begitu saja. Ia kira Sungmin hanya gadis manja karena tumbuh sebagai anak semata wayang yang memang selalu ia manjakan. Youngwoon sama sekali tak mengira Sungmin memiliki rencana sebesar itu untuk membahagiakan nya. Sebuah rumah impian yang bahkan tak pernah sanggup ia miliki hingga detik ini. Sungguh Youngwoon merasa sangat bangga pada putrinya, apa pun yang Sungmin lakukan Youngwoon memang selalu bangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana masih lengang saat Kyuhyun sampai di kantornya, bahkan security di bagian depan gerbang sempat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari balik pintu taxi. Tanpa kesulitan, Kyuhyun sampai ke dalam ruang kantornya yang masih beraroma khas pembersih lantai. Menguar dari kegiatan petugas kebersihan yang tengah melakukan tugasnya pagi ini.

Satu jam kemudian suasana semakin bising dengan datangnya semua pegawai divisi keuangan di bagian luar ruangan. Mereka bercanda, saling olok bahkan tergelak keras menanggapi lelucon kotor salah satu pegawainya yang terkenal badung sebagai pembuka hari. Semua itu sama sekali tak mengganggunya, karena saat ini Kyuhyun tengah fokus memperhatikan wanita yang baru saja tiba di meja kerja tak jauh dari pintu masuk ke ruangan nya.

Sungmin sedang membungkuk membelakangi nya, berkutat dengan kabel di bagian belakang CPU-nya yang mungkin saja sedang bermasalah saat Sungmin menghidupkannya. Sialnya apa yang Kyuhyun saksikan adalah rok kerja hitam dengan lipat-lipat kecil yang terangkat beberapa inci dari paha Sungmin, karena posisi membungkuk yang Sungmin lakukan.

Ya, sesuatu yang tak pernah Kyuhyun alami selama ini saat memandang Sungmin. Khayal liar nya seketika berada di luar pintu, ia yang tengah berdiri di belakang gadis itu dan-Sepertinya ia tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh ke arah sana. Ia tahu ia sendirilah yang akan tersiksa.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sisi jendela berkerai tempatnya menjadi "Peeping Tom" sesaat lalu. Niatnya untuk memanggil Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun tangguhkan. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun tak yakin dapat mengendalikan pertahanan nya untuk tak menyentuh Sungmin bila mereka telah berada di dalam ruang kerjanya tanpa siapa pun yang bisa menghalangi perbuatan mereka kecuali diri mereka sendiri.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya saat ini adalah bukti jika perasaannya pada Sungmin telah jauh berkembang sejak beberapa Minggu terakhir. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk Kyuhyun memutuskan langkah akhirnya menghubungi seorang pengacara yang akan mengurus kepentingan pengajuan gugatan cerainya terhadap Ryeowook.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh pagi ketika interkom di hadapan Sungmin berkedip kemudian berdering. Nomor extension memberitahukan dari mana sambungan berasal.

Ruang kantor Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sempat memutar kepala dari interkom ke arah ruangan Kyuhyun seolah tak percaya dengan pandangannya yang melihat bayangan samar di dalam sana. Kyuhyun ada di dalam ruangannya dan sejak tadi ia tak mengetahui hal itu. Rutuk Sungmin heran yang kemudian disusul dengan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Tiga hari mereka tak bertemu, terhitung empat hari dengan pertemuan terakhir mereka yang menyisakan getar tak menentu di pembuluh nadinya saat ini. Lambat-lambat Sungmin memindahkan beberapa benda dari meja nya sebelum benar-benar menyentuh gagang benda berdering itu dan membawanya ke sisi lehernya.

"Ne, Kyu?" sambutnya, lalu diam menunggu perintah.

"Ke ruangan ku."

Klik. Panggilan selesai. Singkat dan terkesan tergesa. Benarkah demikian? atau hanya perasaan Sungmin saja.

Dengan malas Sungmin membawa dirinya ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Duduk tanpa Kyuhyun minta untuk mempersingkat pertemuan mereka, ia takut Kyuhyun mengajaknya bercakap serta membahas masalah kabur nya tempo hari.

Sungguh, Sungmin belum siap membahas hal itu lebih lanjut. Beberapa hari belakangan ia hanya sedang fokus pada rencana kepindahannya pada hari Minggu depan ke rumah barunya.

Kyuhyun bersandar santai pada kursi tinggi dan empuk di balik meja kerjanya, kedua matanya terlihat memiliki lingkar hitam, jambang juga kumis tipis yang biasanya bersih dari area wajahnya sedikit membayang di rahang juga bagian atas bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendadak gamang saat matanya tertumbuk pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang seksi dengan gurat parit dalam di bagian bawah dagu yang rasanya ingin sekali Sungmin melompati meja kemudian menggigit dua bagian kesukaannya itu. Jika dulu hanya angan, sekarang ia tahu rasanya, rasa manis dan kenyal yang tercipta saat mereka menyatukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan panjang penuh gairah.

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" tuntut Kyuhyun, memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Semburat merah yang menghias wajahnya tertangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun, juga sikap apatis nya yang lambat merespon pertanyaan, alih-alih melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong yang hanya bergeser sejenak dari titiknya semula.

"Jadi?" kejar Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Jadi? Maksudmu? Mian, kau bertanya apa?" tanya Sungmin balik, ia semakin merona saat melihat Kyuhyun menyipit dan mulai menghela diri bangkit dari kursi mengitari meja. Kyuhyun tertatih, benarkah? Sungmin mengamati saksama. Dan itu benar.

"Kakimu kenapa?" refleks Sungmin berdiri menyongsong Kyuhyun, merunduk mengamati salah satu kaki Kyuhyun yang tak bersepatu, hanya sandal dan terbebat belt berwarna coklat.

Kecemasan itu membuat Sungmin melupakan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu aku terjatuh sampai terkilir di undakan ruang tamu saat mengejarmu?" tebak Kyuhyun, merasa heran dengan fakta temuannya.

Sungmin menggeleng bodoh, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau terjatuh, ku kira kau sedang ke Busan mengantar Yoobi bertemu Ryeowook eonni." Itu terdengar lebih bodoh lagi.

"Ryeowook sedang di Tiongkok. Tidak tahu sudah kembali atau belum, aku sedang menunggu kabarnya juga."

Rasa bersalah Sungmin surut setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, berganti kesal kembali. Ia tahu ia menjadi semakin pencemburu belakangan ini, dan hal itu terjadi saat ia mengetahui sebagian asanya tersambut.

"Kalau tidak ada yang lain, maksudku urusan pekerjaan, aku kembali ke mejaku saja, Kyu. Tidak enak diihat orang lain." Dalihnya.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi rasanya belum waktunya. Aku hanya memastikan kondisimu baik, itu saja. Ya sudah silakan." Tambahnya seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah pintu, mengirimkan isyarat kalau Sungmin sudah boleh keluar dari ruangan nya.

Itu adalah terakhir kali Kyuhyun mencoba mengulik masalah pribadi mereka. Minggu-minggu berikutnya mereka saling diam. Hanya bekerja dan bekerja saja. Keduanya seolah saling menepi dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Sungmin dengan kesibukan mengatur rumah barunya dan Kyuhyun yang telah pulih dari cedera kaki, menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mendekati ayah dan ibunya demi mendapatkan restu untuk pilihan yang ia tempuh. Tentu saja setelah berhari-hari Kyuhyun baru berani mengutarakan semua problem rumah tangganya selama ini. Itu pun melewatkan salah satu alasannya ingin menikahi Sungmin, sahabatnya. Gadis badung yang dulu sangat lekat dalam keseharian keluarga mereka.

Kedua orang tua itu memaklumi, lalu menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Kyuhyun. Lega rasanya mengetahui apa yang ia cemaskan berkurang satu baris. Selebihnya Kyuhyun banyak berdiskusi dengan pengacara nya. Karena awal bulan ini, surat gugatan cerai itu akan ia kirimkan ke alamat Ryeowook di Busan.

Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk melihat reaksi Ryeowook. Apakah akan berjalan mudah, ataukah wanita itu akan memberatkan langkahnya, menolak dengan alasan yang Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa, mengingat sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa di antara mereka selain Yoobi.

Semoga saja semua itu tak akan menjadi terlalu panjang dan berlarut- larut, seperti sesuatu yang ia takutkan selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Semburat sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui pintu kaca menuju balkon, tanda bahwa pagi telah menjelang. Sementara itu ia hanya berbaring diam karena nyaris sepanjang malam matanya enggan terpejam. Gelisah mengelilingi ruang demi ruang di apartemen nya. Hidupnya sedang dipertaruhkan, kegagalan tampak nyata di depan mata. Semua itu bersumber dari surat gugatan cerai yang Kyuhyun layangkan melalui pengacara nya.

Benda sialan itu baru kemarin siang ia terima, namun sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk melakukan segala aktivitas sejak saat itu.

Menghela tubuh bangun menuju sofa di dekat jendela, menyeret langkah gontai untuk membuka dua jendela agar udara dapat masuk lebih banyak. Ryeowook akhirnya meringkuk laksana gumpalan bola tanpa isi, ia kehilangan daya pantul nya.

Melayangkan pandangannya lebih jauh, pada taman beton yang terhampar di bawah gedung. Kilau air dari kolam renang yang berada di bagian sisi lain gedung menarik perhatiannya. Benaknya segera mengembara pada sepetak kolam renang kecil di rumah Kyuhyun, lengkap beserta pekik kegirangan Yoobi yang tengah bermain air di dalamnya.

Ah... rasanya rindu sekali pada Yoobi, sebulan lebih ia tak pulang untuk menjenguk putrinya itu. Ryeowook terus sibuk sebulan ini, hanya sesekali dalam seminggu ia sempat menelepon. Dan semalam terpaksa menelan kekecewaan karena Yoobi telah tidur sejak sore, menurut informasi Ahn Ahjumma. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri belum pulang dari kantor.

Rasa bersalah mendera sepanjang hari kemarin, seolah lembaran-lembaran kertas pengadilan tersebut menjadi kitab mantera yang kemudian menyadarkan nya dari pengaruh sihir jahat. Betapa selama ini ia telah menjadi ibu yang buruk, ia sadar akan hal itu. Apa yang Ryeowook pikir adalah, ia akan memiliki waktu untuk merawat dan mengasuh Yoobi nantinya. Saat ini adalah langkah awal masa keemasan yang penting untuk ia perjuangkan. Ia tengah berjuang keras untuk berada di posisi terbaiknya selagi kesempatan itu datang. Kesempatan emas ini tak akan datang dua kali.

Akan ada masa ia tinggal duduk dan menikmati semua kerja kerasnya, kemudian menata ulang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, jika mungkin. Dan semua jerih payahnya ini dapat mereka nikmati bersama, tapi mungkin saja caranya keliru.

Sepoi angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut gaun tidur sutra, angin berembus lirih masuk sebebas-bebasnya melalui dua jendela besar yang terbuka, lirih, namun mampu menggerakkan beberapa benda ringan di dalam apartemen itu.

Udara pagi ini ia rasakan sejuk, tak terlalu dingin untuk ukuran suhu kota Busan yang terkenal selalu sejuk. Selain sejuk juga tidak separah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Dengan alasan itulah Ryeowook merasa lebih nyaman tinggal di Busan saat ia boleh membuat pilihan di mana ia ingin menempuh sekolah menengah pertamanya.

Ryeowook memilih Busan karena di sana masih ada nenek nya, juga beberapa kerabat dekat ibunya. Menyelesaikan Senior High School-nya di Busan. Kemudian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan perguruan tinggi di Melbourne, Australia. Adalah kehidupan bebas dan mandiri yang Ryeowook pilih demi membekali dirinya dengan pengalaman hidup dan tentu saja ilmu yang berkualitas. Sehingga sulit rasanya ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah kehidupan rumah tangga mengukung kebebasannya, membelenggu keseharian nya yang begitu mobile dan dinamis.

Itu berbeda dengan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Kyuhyun mungkin ingin wanita yang tenang dan sanggup berada di rumah seharian, wanita yang akan menyongsong kepulangannya dengan teh dan sajian hangat di meja makan. Figur seorang istri dan ibu dalam rumah tangga yang sejati, serupa kehangatan rumah yang tak pernah Kyuhyun miliki sebagai yatim piatu. Ryeowook pernah berkeinginan mewujudkan impian itu, tapi ia tak mampu. Ryeowook tak dapat menjadi sesederhana yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Walaupun apa yang Kyuhyun ingin terdengar benar bagi sebagian besar orang, tetap saja teramat sulit untuknya menerima kebenaran itu.

Bukan berarti ia tak bahagia mendapatkan seorang Kyuhyun menjadi suaminya. Kyuhyun tak hanya tampan dan menarik, ia penuh kasih juga penuh kesabaran. Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghindar atau mengabaikan kesalahannya, hanya karena Kyuhyun tak ingin ada keributan di dalam rumah tangga mereka. Dan hanya satu kali Ryeowook menjumpai kemarahan Kyuhyun, itu adalah di hari kesepakatan mereka mengikuti arus kehidupan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun laksana air yang terlampau tenang untuknya, kadangkala itu membosankan bukan? Tapi bukan berarti Ryeowook tak memiliki cinta pada Kyuhyun, apalagi sekarang harus siap kehilangan Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti ini.

Dering panggilan smartphone-nya mengembalikan Ryeowook dari lamunan panjang untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Tanpa melihat, Ryeowook mengaktifkan tombol "on" pada layar sentuh tersebut.

"Ku kira kau belum bangun, aku sengaja menelepon untuk membangunkan. Ingin ku jemput jam berapa? Rencana kita jadi, kan?" pertanyaan beruntun dari suara seorang pria di seberang sana mengusik ketenangannya.

Itu suara Yesung, Kim Jongwoon. Pria yang saat ini tengah dekat dengannya. Yesung bukan orang yang baru ia kenal. Yesung mantan kekasih juga pria pertama yang memiliki dirinya. Mereka berpisah karena merasa tak yakin masih ada kesempatan untuk cinta mereka bertahun-tahun mendatang.

Ryeowook kira Yesung tak akan pernah muncul lagi dalam hidupnya, pria itu bahkan dikabarkan menikah saat Ryeowook masih di Melbourne untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan nya. Ryeowook kecewa, namun berjalan terus dengan rencananya untuk sukses dan membanggakan keluarga. Siapa sangka jika setahun lalu Yesung yang kabarnya telah lama menetap di Pohang karena pekerjaannya, muncul di hadapan Ryeowook pada acara reuni akbar sekolah mereka.

Yesung bahkan menyatakan dirinya telah bercerai dari istrinya, setelah empat tahun menikah dan tak dikaruniai keturunan dari hasil perkawinan tersebut. Sekali lagi mereka menjadi dekat, awalnya hanya layaknya dua sahabat berbagi cerita hidup dan saling percaya. Segalanya mengalir begitu saja, lambat laun perhatian mereka pada masing-masing berkembang lebih intens, Ryeowook merasa mendapat tempat baru untuk bersandar dan berbagi keluh kesah.

Yesung adalah pendorong semangatnya untuk lebih kuat dalam menghadapi tantangan pekerjaan. Hingga akhirnya Ryeowook tak kuasa menolak permohonan mengiba Yesung agar Ryeowook mengizinkannya mencoba membuka jaring kasih Ryeowook yang telah tersimpul pada sauh yang lain. Semuanya tanpa paksaan dan ia hanya perlu menerima dan merasakan ketulusan Yesung kepadanya.

Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun, walaupun tak sepenuhnya menerima Yesung, namun Ryeowook kerap kali membanding-bandingkan sikap suaminya dengan sisi romantis dan memuja Yesung terhadapnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sekali lagi ia membiarkan dirinya terlena pada kebaikan-kebaikan Yesung, seperti di masa lalu mereka.

Ryeowook terdiam lama, mengabaikan penantian Yesung yang masih menunggu kepastian kapan waktu Yesung boleh menjemputnya. Rencananya mereka akan berburu berbagai keperluan rumah untuk rumah baru yang akan Yesung tempati akhir minggu ini. Yesung memantapkan diri membeli hunian itu setelah menerima surat keputusan mutasi nya dari daerah ke kantor pusat, dua bulan lalu. Makin mantap lah tekad Yesung untuk memenangkan hati Ryeowook sekali lagi.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit kurang sehat, Yesungie, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur." Beritahu nya lelah, lirih. Rasanya sekujur tubuh lemas, kepala pening dan matanya juga terasa panas.

"Kau sakit, Ryeowookie? sekarang memang sedang musim flu."

"Mungkin." Jawabnya lemah. Ia belum menceritakan tentang surat gugatan cerai yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya. Selama ini ia tak ingin memberi harapan terlalu banyak pada Yesung. Semua bersumber pada rasa takutnya kehilangan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun pria paling baik dan penyabar yang ia kenal.

"Sudah ke dokter?" tanya Yesung prihatin.

Lagi-lagi memenggal lamunan Ryeowook tentang Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menggeleng, kemudian tersadar belum menjawab, "Belum, tapi tidak apa-apa, Yesungie. Aku hanya mengantuk, lelah saja kurasa." Ryeowook menguap, rasa kantuk itu tiba-tiba menyerang tak terelakkan. "Tidur plus multivitamin saja cukup." tambahnya.

"Geurae, tapi sarapan dulu dan minum obat segera, eoh."

"Ne... Mianhae rencana kita tertunda gara-gara aku." Sesal nya.

"Masih ada lain kali, chagiya, kalau repot sekali aku bisa pakai jasa dekorator, tapi sungguh aku selalu bermimpi ada sentuhan tangan cantikmu di sana, setidaknya di salah satu sudut terkecil rumahku." Ucap Yesung penuh perasaan.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata sesaat, semakin kalut mendengar harapan Yesung itu. Ryeowook tak sedang ingin mendengar semua rayuan dan juga pertunjukan cinta Yesung saat ini, hatinya justru tengah terbang ke Mokpo bersama kekecewaannya pada keputusan sepihak Kyuhyun, satu-satunya hal yang paling ia inginkan saat ini adalah berada di sana, di hadapan pria itu untuk mempertanyakan keputusan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua harus bicara, Kyuhyun harus berpikir ulang untuk mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Atau ia akan mengiba, memaksa.

.

.

.

"Kau di mana, Ming?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar kesal, sesuatu yang belakangan mulai menjadi sifatnya, ia jadi mudah uring-uringan jika itu menyangkut Sungmin. Kyuhyun kesal karena sejak tadi tak dapat menemukan Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mematikan ponselnya. Belakangan ini mereka semakin jarang berkomunikasi. Sungmin selalu saja dapat menemukan alasan untuk tak masuk ke dalam ruangan nya, bahkan untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sungmin masuk atau meletakkan pekerjaannya saat Kyuhyun tak berada di dalam ruangan.

Dan beberapa minggu belakangan kebetulan sekali ada banyak tugas keluar kota yang harus di hadirinya, terkait pencalonan nya sebagai Direktur Utama di perusahaan mereka. Kyuhyun jenuh karena harus jauh dari rumah, ingin melihat Yoobi, juga Sungmin. Bahkan suasana kota mereka. Kyuhyun jadi kolokan kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi.

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari kepulangan Kyuhyun dan kepala devisi nya dari luar kota untuk tugas pekerjaan yang tak melibatkan Sungmin. Empat hari paling menyiksa yang Kyuhyun rasakan karena merasa benar-benar rindu dan tak tahan untuk melihat dan mendengar suara wanita itu, sementara Sungmin masih betah bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya.

Ponsel Sungmin tersambung.

"Sedang makan siang, sekarang kan sedang jam istirahat." Jawab Sungmin santai saat mendengar Kyuhyun sedikit uring-uringan di telepon. Berkutat lagi dengan sepiring Nakji-bokkeum yang tak lagi meneteskan liur nya seperti beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Makan di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Alih-alih menjawab Sungmin kembali bertanya, "Ada apa mencariku, kau belum makan? Ingin ku bawakan sesuatu?"

"Aku sudah makan. Kenapa tidak dijawab, kau sedang makan di mana? Aku turun ke kantin tapi kau tidak ada?" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini terdengar lebih lembut seperti biasanya.

"Di Chowon, dengan Hyorin eonni." Jawabnya sambil menyuap ke mulut.

"Jauh sekali, seperti tak ada makanan di dekat sini saja," protes Kyuhyun, "naik apa dengan Hyorin noona ke Chowon?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin makan Nakji, di dekat kantor kan tidak ada yang menjual. Naik bus, tentu saja..."

Kyuhyun mengerut alis, merasa aneh dengan perilaku Sungmin. Atau itu cara Sungmin untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun, seperti kelakuan Sungmin belakangan ini.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, sekalian ingin makan Nakji-bokkeum." Dalihnya

"Seingatku tadi kau mengatakan sudah makan." ingat Sungmin, mencibir pada ponselnya.

Kyuhyun tersadar telah salah membuat alasan, "Ya, hanya mencicipi saja," lalu terkekeh sendiri, menertawai kekonyolannya. "Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

"Tidak usah, lagi pula aku bersama Hyorin eonni, nanti ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kyu. Kami sudah bersiap akan kembali, tinggal menunggu Hyorin eonni saja, sedang mencuci tangan." Tampik Sungmin, beralasan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, membenarkan pemikiran Sungmin. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

"Nakji-bokkeum-nya tidak jadi? Ini sungguh enak..." Goda Sungmin.

"Azz... Cepet kembali!" Desis Kyuhyun keki, kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Sungmin masih tersipu-sipu senang oleh perhatian kecil Kyuhyun, hingga beberapa saat Hyorin datang menghampiri. "Wae, Sajangnim mencarimu?" tanya Hyorin cemas.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ingin menitip makan siang, tapi tidak jadi waktu aku bilang kita sedang makan Nakji." Sungmin membuat alasan.

Hyorin terkikik geli seraya mengangkat belanjaan yang sempat dibelinya di sekitar jalan yang mereka lalui. Itulah alasan utama Hyorin menyetujui menemani Sungmin ke restoran langganannya ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu kantornya saat Sungmin baru saja akan meletakkan pinggulnya kembali ke kursinya. Dengan isyarat, Kyuhyun memerintahkan Sungmin menemuinya.

"Tidak dapat Nakji-bokkeum-nya." Bahas Sungmin pada kekeliruan Kyuhyun membuat alasan sebelumnya.

Bukannya membalas, Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan melangkah lebar melewatinya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Sungmin terkesiap, terkejut pada kelakuan Kyuhyun, ia berusaha memprotes kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan, untuk apa kau mengunci pintu? Ini kantor, Kyu, kau tidak sedang gila kan?"

"Eoh, aku gila gara-gara kelakuanmu." Semburnya membalas. "Kenapa kau menghindar belakangan ini? Kenapa sering mematikan ponsel di kantor bahkan di rumah, aku ingin mendengar alasannya?" tuntut Kyuhyun, selangkah demi selangkah merangsek maju.

Sungmin menarik langkah mundur tanpa sadar, takut pada ekspresi tak sabar Kyuhyun yang baru kali ini dijumpainya.

"Jjinja? Ponselku selalu aktif... mungkin sinyalmu saja kurang bagus." Dustanya.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata tak percaya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar berbohong?" hardik nya seraya berkacak pinggang.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, gugup, ia tahu Kyuhyun tak mempercayainya.

"Salah sendiri tidak punya nomor ku yang lain." Membela diri.

"Kau tak memberitahuku." Tuding Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak minta," balas Sungmin. Ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang.

"Memang harus diminta dulu?" Kyuhyun maju, mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat, menegaskan.

"Memang perlu menawarkan diri, padahal orang lain tidak butuh?" gumam Sungmin, menggerutu tak mau kalah.

Keduanya terdiam, saling memandang tajam. Kalimat terakhir Sungmin bahkan perdebatan tak penting mereka sebelumnya seolah menjurus pada topik yang sama sekali berbeda. Ada gelora di sana, bias kerinduan mereka satu dengan yang lain.

Sungmin tak tahan untuk tak menyentuh dada bidang di balik jas hitam di tubuh Kyuhyun, merasakan kehangatan kulit di sana. Jarinya menyusuri celah rambut lebat yang terlihat lebih panjang dari beberapa minggu terakhir mereka bersama.

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang Sungmin pikirkan, itu membayang dengan jelas tanpa keraguan di matanya, sesuatu yang kini tak lagi coba ia tutupi. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun maju untuk menjangkau pinggul ramping Sungmin. Menyergap seraut wajah cantik itu di dalam genggaman telapak tangannya, rakus mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan panas seolah dahaga.

Sungmin tak mungkin tak menjadi gila menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun, bibir dan lidah membara itu menjarah nya dari satu sisi ke sisi di tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya sanggup terkulai pasrah dalam desah nikmat gairah yang Kyuhyun sulut di atas tubuhnya. Pasrah pada gerakan Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengangkat pinggul nya, mendudukkan nya di permukaan meja.

Beberapa kancing telah terbuka. Tak hanya pada dirinya, tapi juga pada kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Sementara jas hitam yang tadi menutupinya telah terbang entah ke mana.

Sungmin terlena, kesadarannya terpusat pada berat tubuh Kyuhyun yang menggesek kulitnya.

"Kyuhyun..." Nama itu Sungmin desahkan tanpa sadar, hanya sekejap sebelum menguap oleh rasa bibir Kyuhyun. Tangan-tangan kekar Kyuhyun berada di atas pahanya, menyusur lembut membuat pola berulang-ulang.

Sungmin tersadar, tersentak dengan kesadaran penuh, lalu mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh. Turun dari meja dengan kedua kaki gemetar. Ia berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun untuk merapikan pakaiannya. Baru berbalik saat semua telah kembali rapat seperti seharusnya.

Detik ini Sungmin merasa malu sekaligus jijik pada bayangan dirinya yang memantul di kedalaman pupil mata Kyuhyun. Pria itu tengah terpaku tanpa kedip memandangnya, dan ia juga diam, seolah terpukul keras.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Kyu, kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini, kita butuh jarak, perlu waktu untuk berpikir." Kalimat terakhir Sungmin, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu salah satu sifat buruk Sungmin yang selalu lari dari masalah, gadis itu selalu saja bersembunyi. Seperti kali ini, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mengajukan cuti tahunan nya, dan anehnya langsung mendapat persetujuan dari bagian kepegawaian, alasannya mungkin karena selama tiga tahun Sungmin bahkan tak pernah mengambil hak cuti nya sama sekali.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya surat pengajuan cuti tersebut berhasil ditandatangani pihak personalia, tanpa tanda tangan persetujuan lebih dulu dari Kyuhyun selaku direktur bagian sekaligus atasan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sempat mempersalahkan bagian kepegawaian untuk hal itu, namun akhirnya memilih mengakui ia mungkin lupa telah menandatangani surat tersebut sebelumnya, semua dilakukannya demi menyelamatkan Sungmin dari masalah.

Kyuhyun geram, tapi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain terus mencoba menghubungi Sungmin. Mereka butuh berembuk tentang rencana kepulangan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun resah karena kepulangan Ryeowook jelas-jelas ingin membahas keputusannya yang tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menyatakan kecewa karena Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan secara sepihak tanpa kesepakatan terlebih dulu dengannya.

Tak ada yang Kyuhyun takutkan tentang kemantapan langkahnya menggugat Ryeowook, ia punya segudang alasan bahkan bukti untuk menghadapi dan menjawab Ryeowook. Tapi ia juga ingin Sungmin mengetahui hal itu, Kyuhyun butuh Sungmin mendukungnya.

.

.

.

Harinya cukup sibuk sepanjang siang hingga sore ini, sehingga tak sempat baginya memikirkan hal lain selain mengurut kakinya yang belakangan mudah penat, namun Sungmin akui ia senang membuat kakinya lelah karena berkeliling dari satu toko furnitur. Kemudian toko peralatan rumah tangga yang sedang melakukan cuci gudang untuk produk-produk lamanya.

Sungmin seolah tak kenal lelah. Ia masih bergelut dengan serangkaian kain tirai, pernak pernik hiasan dinding, peralatan memasak, juga perlengkapan kamar mandi untuk mempercantik kediamannya. Dan menurutnya rumah mungil itu terlihat hangat dan nyaman dengan warna-warna cerah yang ia pilih untuk cat dinding juga interior rumah mereka.

Dan saat ini, setelah mandi, mencuci rambutnya yang sarat debu, Sungmin duduk santai di kursi malas depan rumahnya berbalut seragam kebesaran nya, tank-top hitam dan ombre pendek ketat kesayangan. Tangannya sibuk mengoles lotion beraroma vanilla ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya, saat sebuah mobil klasik mewah berhenti dan merapat di depan pagar untuk menurunkan ayahnya.

Kepala dengan rambut kecoklatan itu menyembul di balik kaca mobil yang bergerak turun memberitahukan nya akan kehadiran sang tamu yang tengah melempar senyum lebar dan menawan khas pemiliknya. Siwon membantu ayahnya menurunkan barang dari bagasi. Sebuah lukisan bergambar seorang gadis kecil yang tengah bersimpuh memetik bunga aster untuk ia kumpulkan bersama beberapa bunga lain ke dalam keranjang kecil yang dibawanya. Lukisan itu tampak begitu indah dan pasti mahal.

Sungmin berdiri membuka pagar lebar-lebar agar mereka bisa masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mudah beserta lukisan yang dibawanya.

"Wah cantik sekali, Appa." Seru Sungmin senang.

"Ini hadiah pindahan dari Siwon, Minnie." Beritahu Youngwoon enteng.

"Semoga kau suka dengan hadiah nya, lukisan itu membuat ku teringat pada wajahmu saat masih kecil." Tutur Siwon, seraya tertawa.

Sungmin menerima lukisan dari tangan ayahnya, mengamati lukisan tersebut secara saksama. Kemudian mencibir lucu kepada Siwon, "Whoa... ini cantik sekali. Matanya biru, rambutnya pirang. Aku orang Korea Selatan asli. Ya, kulitku tidak hitam, tapi mataku sipit. Yang pasti ini tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganku. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Sungmin tertawa geli. "Tapi gomawo, nanti pasti akan ku pajang. Thanks, Siwon-ah."

"Siwon-ah masuklah, Ahjussi harus mandi dulu." Pamit Appa Sungmin setelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ahjussi, boleh di sini saja, sepertinya enak." Pilih Siwon, menunjuk kursi santai yang Sungmin tempati sebelumnya.

"Ingin minum apa? Dingin atau panas?" tawar Sungmin segera sepeninggal ayahnya.

"Apa saja asal kau yang membuatnya." Canda Siwon, menggoda.

"Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya, kami kan tidak punya asisten." Celetuk Sungmin membalas. "Tunggu di situ, jangan main terlalu jauh," tambah Sungmin masih iseng. Entah mengapa ia senang Siwon berkunjung. Padahal Siwon sempat menyesalkan kepindahan keluarga mereka yang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Ayahnya memang baru menjumpai Siwon untuk mengembalikan kunci rumah dinas yang telah mereka huni selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan mereka telah pindah dua minggu sebelumnya. Siwon hanya tak mengira mereka akan meninggalkan rumah tersebut secepat ini, padahal Siwon sendiri justru berencana merenovasi beberapa bagian rumah demi kenyamanan Sungmin dan Youngwoon.

Siwon hanya tersipu, bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas candaan Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian tiga cangkir kopi espresso instan buatan Sungmin telah tersaji di hadapan Siwon, Sungmin juga Ayahnya yang tampak telah selesai mandi. Lagi-lagi mereka berbincang akrab seputar topik yang sedang banyak diperbincangkan media masa belakangan ini. Kemudian mereka mulai bercakap serius tentang masalah perusahaan. Jika menyangkut hal itu Sungmin sedikit terasing dan terabaikan.

Sekian menit benaknya yang kosong segera menghadirkan kelebat seraut wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak bersedih. Mendadak Sungmin merasa kepedihan yang sama, sesungguhnya walau sekuat tenaga Sungmin mengalihkan benaknya dari berpikir tentang Kyuhyun, ia tahu usahanya hanyalah pengalihan sementara yang sia-sia belaka.

"Aku masih berharap Sungmin akhirnya mau bergabung di perusahaan kami." Singgung Siwon, membawa-bawa namanya di dalam percakapan antara ia dan Youngwoon.

"Eh... kenapa tiba-tiba namaku di sebut-sebut?" Sungmin tak memahami inti dari percakapan kedua orang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Whoa... melamun saja ternyata,"

Siwon memaparkan beberapa masalah internal di perusahaan nya, sampai pada keinginannya merombak sistem termasuk memberhentikan, atau memindahkan beberapa orang yang tak kompeten ke departemen lain demi kemajuan perusahaan.

Jika beberapa waktu yang lalu topik itu sempat mengganggu benaknya, kali ini tawaran itu menjadi semacam godaan yang menggoyahkan kekuatan iman Sungmin. Seolah menjadi penjawab masalah yang dihadapinya terkait hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Youngwoon melirik sekilas penunjuk waktu di dinding rumah, lalu tersadar ia memiliki janji untuk menghadiri pertemuan rutin di perumahan mereka, dan sebagai warga baru Youngwoon memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk lebih mengenal lingkungannya.

Siwon pria yang dapat ia percaya, lagi pula selama mereka mengobrol di beranda rumah, dan hari juga masih terbilang sore, tak masalah ada Siwon di rumahnya bersama Sungmin. Youngwoon yakin ia tak perlu cemas meninggalkan Sungmin yang telah dewasa menemani tamunya walau hanya berdua.

"Appa pergi sebentar, biasanya tidak sampai satu jam, mengobrol dengan Sungminnie dulu, Siwon-ah." Pria tua itu meninggalkan keduanya.

Sejurus dua muda yang saling diam dan hanya menyaksikan menghilangnya punggung kurus Youngwoon menjauh dari pagar, kembali melakukan aktivitas kecil.

Siwon memusatkan pandangannya ke cangkir kopi yang hanya tersisa sedikit itu kemudian menyesap nya dalam sekali tegukan. Menurutnya kopi buatan Sungmin sangat enak, serta rasanya cocok dengan selera lidahnya.

"Ingin menambah kopinya, biar ku buatkan lagi?" tawar Sungmin seraya berdiri, bersiap membuat kopi tambahan untuk kopi Siwon yang telah tandas.

"Tidak usah." Siwon menahan lengan Sungmin, gadis itu telah bergerak sejengkal dari hadapannya. Siwon menariknya untuk duduk, kali ini menempati kursi terdekat dengannya yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Appa Sungmin.

"Sungguh?" perlahan Sungmin menjauhkan lengannya yang masih berada di dalam cekalan Siwon.

Siwon mengerti isyarat Sungmin, pria itu menarik tangannya, berpura- pura mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal lainnya.

Keintiman kecil itu mungkin sesuatu yang biasa bagi Siwon dan Sungmin, beberapa kali bertemu ternyata membuat mereka cukup akrab dan mampu mengalirkan kebekuan yang ada.

Tapi tidak bagi seseorang yang sejak tadi telah memarkir mobil nya di seberang blok. Dan kebetulan beruntung atau malah naas karena memiliki akses yang cukup jelas menikmati sajian kemesraan yang ia anggap nyata bahkan, melampau batas kesabarannya. Menyulut bara amarah di dadanya. Rasa kesal menumpuk karena kehilangan Sungmin dalam beberapa hari ini.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil, menghempas pintu mobil nya cukup keras, tak sedikit pun teringat untuk menekan tombol lock pada remote alarm nya. Kemudian melangkah lebar untuk menangkap basah kedua kedua orang yang telah menyulut api cemburu dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

Peeping Tom : seseorang yang mendapatkan kenikmatan biologis dari menonton orang lain ketika mereka telanjang atau terlibat dalam aktivitas tersebut. Istilah itu muncul pada sejarah Lady Godiva.

Nakji-bokkeum : tumis gurita kecil dengan saus pedas.

 ** _._**

 ** _Special Thanks To:_**

 ** _chaerashin ; PumpkinEvil137 ; orange girls ; Frostbee ; qnie ; dewi. k. tubagus ; Cho MeiHwa ; abilhikmah ; TiffyTiffanyLee ; Kim Jihae ; SecretVin137 ; genzo ; wullancholee ; sandrimayy88 ; PaboGirl ; Alfiani Vinc ; Baby niz 137 ; kyutminimi ; Adekyumin joyer_**.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten Thousand Love

.

Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction

.

Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta

.

a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

* * *

.

Youngwoon mungkin lupa menutup kembali pintu pagar dan itu cukup membantu Kyuhyun yang tengah dilanda cemburu. Menggeram, kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar melintasi halaman sempit sebelum naik ke serambi untuk sampai dengan cepat di hadapan kedua orang yang ia anggap tengah berasyik mesra di beranda rumah itu dengan wajah menahan geram.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul melalui pagar dan berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, bagai badai yang tak dapat ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Sungmin hanya mampu membeliak lebar, kemudian terkesiap kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menyambar tangannya dan menghela Sungmin dari samping Siwon.

"Kau? Bagaimana caranya bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya Sungmin, masih tak percaya melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun di rumahnya.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Perintahnya, tegas dan tampak jelas memendam kemarahan. Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah pintu rumah, menarik lengan Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya.

Siwon juga tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Sungmin, pemuda jangkung itu seketika berdiri protektif mempertanyakan tindakan Kyuhyun, seraya berusaha menyambar tangan Sungmin, tapi tak terjangkau.

"Yaa... Ada apa ini? Kenapa datang tanpa permisi, lalu tarik-tarik tangan orang? Itu tidak sopan, Tuan." Protesnya dengan bahasanya yang kaku.

Sebisa mungkin Siwon mengkritik dengan keras perilaku kasar Kyuhyun.

"Kau Kyuhyun, kan?" sambung Siwon meyakinkan. Mereka memang pernah berjumpa satu kali di rumah Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu. Siwon hanya perlu memastikan sekali lagi pria pesaing terberatnya. Kebetulan juga Siwon sedikit kurang tajam dengan penglihatannya kali ini karena tadi sengaja meninggalkan kacamata nya di mobil.

"Ya, aku Kyuhyun. Mianhamnida, aku punya urusan dengan Sungmin," balas Kyuhyun tak menggubris tatapan melotot Siwon.

"Apa pun urusanmu tetap saja caranya tidak boleh seperti itu, kau pikir aku tidak tersinggung dengan sikapmu?" Siwon tersulut emosi.

Pemuda itu bahkan maju selangkah menantang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin baru benar-benar terlepas dari situasi blank di otaknya. Panik menyaksikan dua pria di hadapannya berdiri sejajar dengan ekspresi wajah masing-masing yang tak menyenangkan. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang tampak mengepalkan tangan, rahang nya mengatup keras. Sesuatu di luar kebiasaan dari pembawaan tenang dan dewasa yang selalu Sungmin lihat selama ini.

Pria itu pernah berkelahi di masa remaja mereka, ia pulang dengan seragam kotor, sudut bibir robek berdarah juga tali tas sekolahnya rusak karena perkelahian. Menurut Donghae, Kyuhyun marah dan menantang duel seorang siswa sekolah tetangga tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tak mungkin seperti itu, Kyuhyun bukan pembuat masalah yang suka membuat onar, ia bukan jenis remaja pencari perhatian dengan berlaku tak terkontrol apalagi tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Belakangan Sungmin tahu dari salah satu temannya, Myungsoo. Katanya yang berduel dengan Kyuhyun itu adalah Taecyeon, pria pertama yang menjadi pacar Sungmin dan tak lebih dari dua Minggu. Sungmin sempat menitikkan air mata kesal dalam curhatannya pada Kyuhyun, karena merasa di-bully beberapa orang kakak kelas perempuannya.

Victoria adalah oknum di balik semua kejadian itu, ternyata ia salah satu kekasih Taecyeon. Si playboy cap kapak.

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Maaf Siwon-ssi, sebaiknya kau pulang karena ini sudah malam." Saran Kyuhyun, caranya mengucapkan kalimat itu dingin dan tajam.

"Kyuhyun!" Hardik Sungmin, "Siwon itu tamuku, tamu Appa, kau tidak punya hak melarang Siwon bertamu di sini, ini bukan rumahmu, asal kau tahu!" Sungmin marah, menyentak lengannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon memang tersinggung oleh perilaku Kyuhyun, ia tahu siapa Kyuhyun dan seberapa dekatnya Sungmin dengan pria itu. Mereka sangat dekat bagai dua kakak adik. Itu cerita Youngwoon.

Pria tua itu mungkin hanya kurang sensitif pada situasi yang terjadi di antara dua anak-anak yang tumbuh bersama itu, tapi Siwon melihat samar bayangan cinta itu ada di antara hubungan persahabatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, "Kau masuk, ini sudah jam delapan lewat, kau pikir pantas anak gadis terima tamu dan mengobrol sampai larut? Youngwoon Abeoji mungkin masih jauh dari selesai, sebaiknya kau masuk. Aku temani Siwon di sini jika memang ia bersikeras menunggu Abeoji pulang untuk pamit." Putus Kyuhyun, kali ini terlihat sudah tenang bahkan hilang amarah. Ekspresi nya datar tanpa letupan seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Bahkan, Sungmin takjub pada kemampuan Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat mampu mengatasi amarahnya. Saran Kyuhyun ada benarnya, walau kutipan kata gadis yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi sempat mencubit hatinya. Sungmin menyempatkan diri meminta maaf pada Siwon untuk kesalahpahaman tadi.

"Kyuhyun kadang terlalu protektif menjaga ku, ia kadang kala buta pada fakta." Singgung Sungmin, sengaja.

"Aku minta maaf untuk sikap dangkal Kyuhyun tadi, selamat malam Siwon-ah, gomawo untuk hadiah pindah rumahnya." Kata Sungmin, melirik sinis pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya bersiap menyanggah kata-kata pedas nya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyanggah. Siwon dengan besar hati berdiri menjabat tangan Sungmin, "Tidak apa-apa Min, ini memang cukup malam untuk lingkungan rumah tinggal. Aku maklum dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Youngwoon Ahjussi pernah bercerita, ia sudah seperti Oppa-mu." Senyum Siwon berkembang, ia bahkan mengangguk samar ke arah Kyuhyun.

Ini trik nya, Siwon perlu menekankan posisi mereka untuk membentengi kemungkinan Kyuhyun adalah pesaingnya.

Berhasil.

Siwon menangkap keterkejutan di wajah tertegun Sungmin yang seketika melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun bergeming. Siwon salut pada Kyuhyun, ia memang pria yang cukup matang untuk menunjukkan gejolak hatinya di hadapan orang lain. Setidaknya, pria itu pasti telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapinya. Sekali lagi Siwon tersenyum puas pada diri sendiri, kemudian menyematkan penghargaan kecil pada keberhasilan usahanya.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau juga harus pulang, Kyu. Kau bukan sunbae pembina dan aku hoobae polos yang harus kau jaga." Sungmin berkata tegas, ia masih kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang kini berdiri beberapa jengkal darinya, gadis itu bersedekap dengan roman muram yang sengaja ia tampilkan di wajahnya.

"Aku pulang setelah Abeoji datang." Jawabnya berkeras.

"Terserah!" Ketus Sungmin, berbalik, bersiap masuk ke rumah.

"Buat kan aku kopi! Selera seperti biasanya!" Seru nya pada Sungmin, lalu menghempaskan punggung di kursi santai beranda.

Kyuhyun tak berharap banyak pada keikhlasan Sungmin membuat kopi untuknya, sudah lama sekali aktivitas rutin itu menghilang, salah satu dari beberapa kebiasaan manis yang musnah dari kedekatan hubungan persahabatan mereka. Kyuhyun sadar hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin kaku semenjak mereka "bersama".

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sungmin keluar bersama secangkir kopi hitam sesuai pesanan. Tak ayal Kyuhyun menyeringai kegirangan menyambut pemberian Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bahkan menggosok berulang telapak tangan ke permukaan jeans yang membalut pahanya. Wajahnya berseri-seri dibuat-buat.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Kau makin aneh belakangan ini." Sungut nya.

Duduk.

"Tujukan saja ungkapan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Siapa yang menghindar dengan mematikan telepon, lalu diam-diam pindah rumah tanpa sedikit pun melibatkan aku pada rencana besarnya." Tuduh Kyuhyun. "Aku ucapkan selamat untuk rumah barumu Ming, ini mungil, namun menyenangkan, terlihat manis dan enak dipandang." Kata Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Sepertimu." Tambahnya di ujung kalimat.

Sungmin menoleh cepat untuk pujian terakhir Kyuhyun, tak hanya terkejut, hatinya juga seketika berbunga-bunga. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengetahui persepsi Kyuhyun dalam menilai fisiknya. Mungil, manis juga menyenangkan, benarkah?

"Tak perlu shock seperti itu, tidak usah besar kepala, ini memang tak akan terulang, simpan dan kenang lah karena jarang-jarang aku mau memujimu." Celetuk Kyuhyun sepintas, menjahili Sungmin, wajahnya justru tak memandang pada Sungmin sedikit pun. Tangannya menjangkau cangkir, menyesap cairan hitam kental itu dengan nikmatnya.

"Sampah!" Balas Sungmin sadis. Sesungguhnya ia hanya jengah, bahkan terlampau senang untuk sanggup membalas kata-kata pujian Kyuhyun.

"Itu pasti bau, dan aku tidak mungkin memilih sampah." Jawab Kyuhyun, mengabaikan kalimat sarkastik Sungmin. "Wangi vanilla lebih menggoda daripada sampah, Hmm... ini berbeda dari citrus sebelumnya, tapi aku suka." Mengerling, lalu pura-pura acuh lagi.

"Siapa wangi vanilla?" Sungmin mengendus-endus udara. Berakting. "Eoh, sepertinya masih ada wangi Siwon yang tertinggal." Beritahu nya serius.

Cangkir kopi yang tengah menggantung di ambang bibir Kyuhyun nyaris tumpah. Buru-buru Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali ke atas meja, kemudian melotot. Menghujamkan tatapan nya bertanya tentang keseriusan ucapan Sungmin.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah polos. "Selera western mungkin berbeda." Imbuh nya, pura-pura naif.

Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa mual membayangkan kemungkinan itu. Lalu mulai tersadar jika itu hanya bualan Sungmin untuk membalasnya. Sahabatnya itu bahkan tengah tertawa penuh kemenangan di seberang meja.

Sungmin terbahak-bahak menyaksikan ekspresi jijik, kemudian shock yang hadir secara spontan di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu ia terperdaya, dan ia pastikan ia harus membalasnya!

Ia menjauhkan cangkir kopi juga beberapa cangkir lainnya ke tengah-tengah meja, benda-benda itu pasti pecah saat tersenggol. Selanjutnya menyingsing kan lengan kemeja, melonggar kan dasi, dan bangkit untuk menggelitiki Sungmin di titik-titik geli Sungmin yang sudah sangat Kyuhyun kenal sejak kecil.

Sungmin semakin tergelak, hampir terguling dari kursi yang didudukinya. Menahan pekik sangat lah sulit, ia meronta dan menggeliat-geliat kegelian.

Untung saja Kyuhyun menangkapnya, tapi bukannya menyudahi perang gelitik nya Kyuhyun justru lebih leluasa memeluk dan menggelitiki area perut dan sekitar samping badan Sungmin.

Di saat bersamaan Youngwoon yang baru saja tiba terpaksa menarik langkahnya mundur teratur.

Pria itu awalnya tersenyum melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun di rumahnya, sejak beberapa hari lalu di bayangi rasa bersalah karena tak menyempatkan waktu menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan kepindahan mereka, sedangkan dua minggu belakangan ini Sungmin seolah menghindar dari topik membahas Kyuhyun.

Youngwoon menduga dua sahabat itu tengah bertengkar, itu memang bukan yang pertama. Selama kedua anak itu bersahabat, Youngwoon pernah beberapa kali melihat keduanya saling menjaga jarak. Seringnya hanya masalah sepele, namun setelahnya akan baik kembali seperti sebelumnya. Menurutnya hanya ketegangan kecil antara dua sahabat.

Diam-diam Youngwoon mengamati adegan ganjil yang terjadi di depannya. Mengapa ia katakan ganjil? Itu karena tersirat sesuatu yang terlampau intim menurutnya.

Dua sahabat itu bercanda, saling menggelitik, menggoda dengan sesekali saling menyakiti lawannya. Seharusnya itu bukan hal yang asing jika saja kemudian Youngwoon tak menyaksikan keduanya berakhir seolah kelelahan, diam dan hanya berdekapan. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dari arah belakang, menyusuk kepala di antara celah leher dan bahu Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tampak tak risih bahkan menikmati keintiman sesaat mereka itu, sebelum akhirnya saling melepaskan diri.

Youngwoon merasa malu juga tabu menyaksikan adegan itu. Sebagai orang tua tak tahan rasanya hanya berdiam diri, dan tak mengambil tindakan apa-apa pada kejadian tak wajar yang tengah terjadi di depannya.

Lalu haruskah ia keluar dan menegur tindakan dua muda-mudi yang ia sayangi tersebut? ataukah yang ia lihat tadi hanya persepsi dan sudut pandang kolot nya? Mampukah Youngwoon mempermalukan dirinya untuk menegur tingkah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang pasti berakibat ketidaknyamanan bagi mereka bertiga nantinya?

Youngwoon menghela napas dalam, secepat itu juga benaknya memutuskan kata "tidak!" Youngwoon tak mungkin melemparkan tuduhan yang mungkin saja hanya kesalahpahaman mata tuanya kepada kedua anak yang sangat ia pahami watak dan perangai pada diri masing-masing.

Hmm... Untung lah hunian ini masih tergolong sepi, jadi ia rasa gelak tawa kecil Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak akan terlalu mengganggu penghuni lain. Perlahan ia langkahkan kembali kakinya menuju pagar yang sesungguhnya tadi telah di lewatinya.

"Appa pulang..." Salamnya.

"Eh! Selamat datang..."

Kyuhyun yang menjawab, sembari berbalik setengah melonjak terkejut.

"Abeoji, sudah pulang." Sapa Kyuhyun setengah menggeragap, kemudian buru-buru memeluk pria tua tersebut.

"Kyuhyun, sudah lama? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Kyuhyun terdengar menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoon, sementara Sungmin beralih membereskan cangkir kopi di atas meja untuk menyibukkan diri.

Pria itu mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang tamu.

Hanya sesaat bahkan pantat pun belum hangat saat topik berganti soal rencana penambahan ruangan di sisa tanah di bagian belakang rumah. Pria tua itu lagi-lagi mengajak Kyuhyun mengiringi langkahnya menuju petak lahan yang dimaksud.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut, turut serta ke mana kemauan pria tua itu membawanya. Keduanya berkeliling untuk melihat beberapa ruang yang ingin ayah Sungmin tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati memberi saran dan masukan untuk memfungsikan sebuah lorong yang kurang tepat guna, merubah posisi pintu yang juga tak efektif peletakannya. Sampai dengan peletakan furniture yang ada jika nantinya rencana penambahan ruang tersebut jadi dilaksanakan.

Diam-diam mata Kyuhyun mencari-cari keberadaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah ke mana.

'Ke mana anak itu, menghilang begitu saja?' batinnya. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika tingkah lakunya menarik perhatian Youngwoon.

"Yang ini kamar Sungmin, mungkin sudah tidur." Ujar Pria itu, menebak pertanyaan di benak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport mewah itu terparkir elegan di salah satu sisi garasi rumah Kyuhyun. Pertanda jika sang pemilik pastilah berada di dalam. Ryeowook benar-benar menepati janji untuk pulang akhir pekan ini demi membicarakan rencana perceraian mereka.

Hanya saja bertemu Ryeowook malam ini, adalah satu-satunya hal yang sangat tak ia harapkan, setelah ia pulang cukup larut karena tertahan enam putaran permainan catur bersama Youngwoon. Sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan dari beberapa kebiasaan hangat antara ia dan ayah Sungmin itu. Sayangnya, pertandingan kali ini memang sedikit membosankan, karena sesungguhnya Kyuhyun penat seharian bekerja, ditambah lagi berkeliling mencari alamat rumah Sungmin yang baru dan sialnya ia sempat tersesat. Gara-gara salah menerjemahkan petunjuk arah dari tetangga di perumahan pabrik gula.

Malam yang semakin larut tak menyurutkan semangat pria tua itu untuk terus mencoba mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun memilih bermain asal untuk memenangkannya, Youngwoon malah menantang untuk satu putaran lagi, dan lagi.

Sungmin yang ia harapkan akan muncul untuk menambah isi cangkirnya yang kosong, atau setidaknya menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk mengobati kantuk yang memberati matanya. Ternyata benar-benar tak keluar lagi sampai ia berpamitan.

Jadilah permainan mereka malam ini bagikan ajang uji mental untuk Kyuhyun. Sangat-sangat melelahkan. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar tak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk menghadapi Ryeowook.

Berjingkat-jingkat Kyuhyun membuka pintu depan yang lenggang. Begitupun dua ruangan lain yang ia lalui untuk mencapai tangga menuju lantai dua. Tanpa ia sadari melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan was-was.

Kyuhyun tersadar ia pastilah tampak bodoh karena berlaku layaknya pencuri di rumahnya sendiri.

Lega rasanya ketika akhirnya ia menjangkau handel pintu kamarnya yang memang tak pernah ia kunci. Meraba saklar lampu di sisi dinding dekat pintu untuk menerangi kamarnya yang gelap. Dan seketika terpaku oleh kehadiran orang lain di dalam kamarnya. Ryeowook. Istrinya, yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan segera menjadi mantan istrinya.

Wanita itu berbalik perlahan, seolah menciptakan efek slow-motion sebelum benar-benar berbalik menghadap nya. Ryeowook tampaknya telah cukup lama berdiri di kegelapan, menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya yang memiliki akses langsung ke bagian depan rumah. Kyuhyun menduga Ryeowook memang sengaja menunggu kepulangan nya, kemudian mempersiapkan diri.

Mempersipkan diri dalam arti yang sebenar-benarnya. Wanita itu bersiap demi menyambut Kyuhyun, berlaku layaknya seorang istri yang bahagia, yang mana hal itu tak pernah Ryeowook lakukan sepanjang enam tahun pernikahan mereka.

Malam ini Ryeowook mungkin berubah pikiran, mencoba memperbaiki situasi mereka, atau mengatur strategi untuk meluluhkan tekadnya. Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti karena Ryeowook sempat menyatakan keberatannya pada keputusan sepihak dan juga tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Usaha Ryeowook itu tergambar jelas. Sejelas ketelanjangan dirinya di balik selembar gaun putih transparan yang panjangnya menutup lantai.

Gaun malam itu sepertinya sengaja diciptakan untuk meruntuhkan iman siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, dadanya berdesir menyaksikan tontonan indah di hadapannya kini. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya tak terelakkan bangkit mengkhianati nya. Bagaimana pun ia laki-laki normal dan ia bukan Santa.

Ryeowook bergerak, mengayun pinggul gemulai untuk berdiri lebih dekat ke arahnya. Aroma wangi khas dari parfum mahal yang sudah sangat Kyuhyun kenal mengepung dirinya. Tak ayal Kyuhyun semakin berdebar-debar menantikan apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan selanjutnya.

Ryeowook berdiri dua langkah jaraknya dari posisi Kyuhyun. Seolah sengaja memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk menyaksikan apa yang dimilikinya lebih jelas, namun tidak tergapai kecuali Kyuhyun sendiri yang harus maju untuk meraih nya.

Ryeowook menyibak rambut di bahunya, ekspresi wajahnya mengundang, wajahnya tersapu make-up tipis, yang Ryeowook tahu sebagai salah satu selera Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membenci make-up berlebihan. Ryeowook bergerak sedikit memindahkan posisi kakinya, dua kaki jenjang itu terentang lebih lebar beberapa inci dari posisi berdiri yang seharusnya, lagi-lagi semua itu hanya agar Kyuhyun melihat celah gelap Ryeowook yang membayang di balik gaun transparan berbahan organdi yang dikenakannya.

Tak sadar Kyuhyun meneguk liur, membasahi bibir yang terasa kering. Itu bukan sikap yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan di hadapan Ryeowook, ia tak boleh lemah dan dengan mudahnya bertekuk lutut di bawah pengaruh Ryeowook. Ryeowook akan memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

Jika dulu ranjang mereka tak cukup hangat, mengapa baru sekarang Ryeowook coba membakarnya, perempuan ini membuatnya sakit kepala.

Tentu saja jawabnya adalah... Tidak!

Ia mungkin sedikit tergiur, tapi tidak akan mengiba untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bercinta dengan wanita yang telah menyia-nyiakan nya dan putrinya.

Kyuhyun tetap berdiri di tepatnya, tak bergeming sedikit pun untuk maju dan meraih Ryeowook, menggapai apa yang Ryeowook tawarkan dalam dua langkah pendek. Kyuhyun ingin membuat Ryeowook mengerti, ia tak seberharga itu di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menunggu Ryeowook yang datang menghampirinya, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti tindakan bodohnya kali ini.

Detik-demi detik berlalu, dan Kyuhyun masih berdiri laksana patung hidup yang memandang kosong patung Venus di hadapannya. Hilang sudah gairah yang semula sempat ia rasa, berganti kebekuan sikapnya yang tak tergoyahkan.

Ryeowook terlihat salah tingkah. Mulai gugup karena rencana —luar biasa yang ia yakini akan berhasil, ternyata tak berbuah apa-apa. Haruskan Ryeowook melakukan satu usaha terakhirnya? Mengiba, memohon agar Kyuhyun menyentuhnya?

.

.

.

Di antara derik binatang malam dan malam yang bergerak naik. Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terjaga ketika merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk dirinya keras sehingga ia melompat turun dengan sigap. Detik berikutnya ia tersadar telah tertidur begitu saja dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua untuk bermain catur dengan ayahnya. Padahal rencananya ia akan menghangatkan makanan agar mereka bertiga bisa makan malam.

Apa daya jika Sungmin malah tertidur. Melirik jam beker di permukaan nakas yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Di luar juga tak terdengar gemerisik kehidupan sama sekali. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun pasti sudah pulang dan ayahnya juga telah tidur pulas.

Terdorong oleh rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang telah jauh-jauh mencari alamat rumah baru mereka, belum lagi sikapnya yang kolokan belakangan ini. Sungmin tak ingin memperburuk situasi dengan membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Dengan sedikit pening karena baru terbangun terlebih secara spontan tadi, Sungmin memijit pelipis nya sembari duduk dan meraih ponselnya, menghubungi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku tahu aku tidak cukup baik selama ini, aku egois juga mementingkan diriku sendiri. Tapi... Tolong beri aku satu kesempatan untuk mediasi di antara kita sebelum masalah ini menjadi konsumsi orang lain. Kita tidak butuh pengacara. Kita hanya perlu duduk bersama dan memutuskan dengan kepala dingin. Ku mohon Kyu, pikirkan lagi!" Ryeowook memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia tak tahu inilah rasanya menjatuhkan harga diri di hadapan orang lain, walaupun itu suaminya sendiri.

Dengus kasar terdengar dari arah Kyuhyun, pria itu telah bersumpah untuk mengeraskan hatinya pada apa pun permohonan Ryeowook. Sekarang ia justru muak pada keegoisan wanita yang kini memberikan tatapan wajah penuh permohonan.

Dagu Kyuhyun terangkat angkuh. "Kita akan duduk bersama setelah kau layak untuk duduk di depanku sebagai wanita terhormat, pakai pakaianmu lagi. Ku tunggu di ruang kerja." Perintah Kyuhyun tegas, tetap tak bergeming. Ia sedingin bongkahan salju di Antartika. Seenaknya saja Ryeowook meminta, seolah begitu remeh kesalahannya.

"Bisakah itu kita bahas besok, aku merindukanmu, Kyu. Dua tahun aku kesepian... Sentuh aku Kyu, please!" Bisik Ryeowook lirih. Tergambar keraguan akan keberhasilan rayuan nya, melihat respons dingin Kyuhyun. Namun Ryeowook bertekad ia harus memenangkan Kyuhyun malam ini. Atau ia akan terjaga esok pagi dengan rasa malu yang besar karena gagal padahal ia telah bertindak sejauh ini.

Ryeowook mendekat. Jarak tinggal selangkah antara ia dan Kyuhyun. Dengan segenap harga diri Ryeowook mulai mengurai tali penghubung yang menyimpul gaun nya.

"Cukup, Wookie! Bersikaplah dewasa dan miliki sedikit harga dirimu setidaknya demi Yoobi." Sentak Kyuhyun, bergeser menghindar dari hadapan Ryeowook. Membawa langkahnya menjauh.

Cara Ryeowook menjatuhkan tangan ke sisi tubuhnya begitu dramatis. Ia hanya perlu menghempas lutut ke lantai dan meratap sebagai pelengkap. Maka interaksi mereka malam ini akan tampak seperti sebuah adegan drama.

Kyuhyun mencemooh dalam hati.

Ia muak.

Ia tahu Ryeowook tidak benar-benar tulus meminta maaf dan menyesali tindakannya selama ini, begitu pun Kyuhyun masih saja bersikap lapang dada menghadapi tingkah Ryeowook. Ia tak ingin menebar permusuhan, hingga akhirnya perceraian mereka terlaksana. Bagaimana pun Ryeowook pernah mencoba menjadi istri yang ia inginkan, ada banyak menit terlewati dengan serpih kasih sayang yang dulu pernah mereka cipta. Walau itu tak pernah utuh, lebih banyak serpihan yang hilang oleh kencangnya hembusan sang bayu, daripada serpihan yang terhimpun di dalam rumah tangga mereka. Dan yang paling utama, Ryeowook tetaplah ibu dari anaknya, wanita yang melahirkan Yoobi.

"Aku ingin memulai dari awal Kyu. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi... tapi bukankah tak ada kata terlambat untuk memperbaikinya?"

Ryeowook memutar tubuh, mencengkeram simpul gaun di depan dadanya erat. Mengejar ke mana Kyuhyun melangkah, menghadang nya.

Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Lalu ke mana saja kau selama ini? Di mana waktumu yang tersisa yang kau janjikan untuk selalu ada untuk Yoobi? Yoobi tak terlalu penting jika dibandingkan dengan kepentingan dan obsesimu itu."

Ryeowook berurai air mata, membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Mengangguk-angguk kan kepala penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tahu, ada banyak waktumu untuk menyadari kesalahanmu, kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah aku benar-benar merasa yakin untuk menceraikanmu. Kenapa, kau mulai bosan dengan hidupmu? Lalu setelah kembali bersama-sama, apakah kau yakin kau tak akan kembali menjauh karena merasa rumah tangga ini adalah beban bagimu?"

Ryeowook tercekat diam, tak mampu menjawab. Demikian besar rasa ketidakpercayaan Kyuhyun pada dirinya. Hilang sudah semua kepercayaan suaminya dulu padanya, tak berbekas.

"Aku ingin berubah Kyuhyun, aku layak mendapatkan kesempatan. Satu kesempatan," pintanya, "sesungguhnya aku sudah berpikir lama untuk membicarakan rumah tangga kita, aku bahkan siap jika kau meminta ku kembali ke Mokpo lagi agar kita dapat berkumpul seperti dulu. Hanya saja... Hanya saja ku kira aku masih punya waktu untuk sedikit lagi menjangkau impian ku. Setelah itu aku bisa mandiri dan memulai karier ku dari awal lagi di sini."

Kyuhyun tetap bergeming mendengar ocehan Ryeowook dengan setengah hati.

"Aku sadar Kyu, kau dan Yoobi adalah prioritas hidupku saat ini, sumber kebahagiaan yang ku cari selama ini. Aku lelah Kyu, lelah melakukan segala yang terbaik untuk hidupku. Bagiku kedamaian itu tetap berada di sini, di sisimu dan anak kita." Ryeowook terisak, terhuyung duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kau tidak tahu Kyu, jika segala yang ku lakukan selama ini adalah demi kebahagiaan kita bersama, untuk kemajuan taraf hidup kita menjadi lebih baik." Tutup nya, mengakhiri penjelasan nya. Napasnya tersengal, namun lega telah menyampaikan apa yang ia rasa, pembelaan diri yang ia harap akan membuka kesadaran Kyuhyun.

"Itulah dirimu, Wookie. Harta dan kesuksesan adalah tolak ukur kebahagiaan bagimu. Aku mungkin juga pernah berada pada obsesi itu, tapi tak segila dirimu." Kyuhyun menyandarkan bahunya ke jendela berteralis.

"Sesungguhnya kita manusia selalu saja diperbudak oleh harta dan kekuasaan. Toh pada akhirnya itu tak akan kita bawa ke alam kubur. Kita juga tak pernah mampu menghabiskan dua piring nasi sekaligus untuk perut kita. Jadi sepantasnya kita cukup bersyukurlah pada apa yang kita punya." Nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau benar Kyu, aku setuju denganmu. Kemarin aku hanya salah menafsirkan rencana. Rencanaku adalah sesuatu yang aku anggap benar, hingga beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Aku mulai jenuh pada kesendirian ku karena tinggal jauh dari kau dan Yoobi. Aku sangat berharap kita bisa memperbaikinya, aku janji aku akan ada di belakangmu untuk semua keputusan yang kau pilih."

"Dan aku tetap memilih kita berpisah." Sela Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mendongak terkejut. Begitu mantap nya Kyuhyun menyampaikan kata-katanya, seolah tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain perceraian. Tepat pada saat itu ponsel di saku celana Kyuhyun berdering. Menjadi pengalih perhatiannya untuk sejenak menghindar dari percakapan mereka.

Telepon dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak jelas terkejut membaca nama Sungmin di layar ponselnya, seingatnya tadi Sungmin telah tidur saat ia pergi dari rumahnya, kenapa sekarang ia menelepon. Adakah sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa Youngwoon Abeoji, atau malah Sungmin sendiri? batinnya bertanya- tanya.

"Yeobseo? Kau, Abeoji baik-baik saja?" seketika kalimat kecemasan itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Eoh, nan gwaenchana. Hehehe... aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tertidur, padahal rencana ku ingin memanaskan sup untuk makan malam kita. Kau sudah sampai rumah kan?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengulum senyum lega sekaligus bahagia karena perhatian Sungmin. Sesuatu yang tak luput dari perhatian Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera mengetahui siapa penelepon di seberang sana. Itu pasti Sungmin. Lalu diam-diam mencuri dengar penggalan percakapan dari pihak Kyuhyun.

"Berarti kau belum makan malam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kasihan Appa belum makan malam juga. kalau aku besok pagi saja, apa jadinya makan tengah malam seperti ini, nanyi aku semakin gemuk."

"Phobia gadis seperempat baya, galau takut tidak langsing, takut tidak laku?"

"Eh, tidak usah menyindir, nyinyir sekali mulutnya. Ingin ku beri cabai?"

"Mau! Cabai-cabaian, kan?" balas Kyuhyun seraya tertawa kecil.

Sungmin mencibir pada ponselnya, "Pantas dengan mukanya, mirip. Muka Ahjussi senang daun muda. Dasar pedofil!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Besok sudah masuk kantor, kan?"

"Eh, Kyu sudah dulu ya? aku ingin buang air kecil." Kata Sungmin memutus kalimat tanya Kyuhyun. Mendadak saja ia ingin buang air kecil dan rasanya sudah sangat genting.

"Bawa saja teleponnya ke kamar mandi. Seperti tidak pernah menunggumu buang air saja. Kau kan ratu beser."

Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat mendengar Sungmin melempar sumpah serapah khas yang sudah cukup lama tak didengarnya.

"Serius Kyu, aku matikan dulu ya?" suara Sungmin terdengar lagi.

"Tidak usah dimatikan, buang air saja, aku masih ada perlu."

Suara grasak-grusuk terdengar. Bahkan suara desir air sampai di telinga Kyuhyun. Matanya memandang kegelapan di luar jendela seolah menembus tanpa batas hingga ke tempat Sungmin berada. Otak mesum nya mulai membayangkan Sungmin yang tengah melakukan ritual di kamar kecil. Begitu mudahnya Sungmin mengalihkan kekesalan hatinya menjadi tawa.

Hah! Bukankah di ruangan yang sama ada Ryeowook? Kyuhyun tersadar, kemudian berbalik.

Sementara Ryeowook yang merasa diabaikan tersenyum sinis pada sikap Kyuhyun. "Mungkin waktunya kurang tepat, Kyu. Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali!" Ketusnya, Ryeowook muram menyaksikan sikap acuh Kyuhyun.

"Mian, besok saja mengobrolnya. Eoh chakkaman." Kyuhyun meletakkan teleponnya di saku depan kemeja nya, melintasi ruang kamarnya, kemudian membuka lemari di mana di dalamnya terdapat brankas kecil yang terkunci.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan folder tertutup berisi salinan bukti-bukti perselingkuhan Ryeowook selama ini. Bahkan file video. Ia ingin Ryeowook bercermin untuk setiap kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"Apa ini, Kyu?"

"Buka di kamar saja, setelah itu mungkin kau bisa berpikir jernih, jika aku bukan satu-satunya pihak yang ingin nahkoda ini berlabuh sampai di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

Langkah Kyuhyun masih berlanjut, kali ini menuju pintu. Mengembangkan lengan sebagai isyarat agar Ryeowook meninggalkan kamarnya.

Di seberang sana Sungmin mendengar semua percakapan itu melalui ponsel yang Kyuhyun letakkan di sakunya, walaupun samar ia menangkap suara wanita yang ia tahu itu adalah Ryeowook. Sebaris kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun menciptakan degup keras di jantungnya. Sungmin tak dapat membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, dan apakah Kyuhyun dengan sengaja tetap mengaktifkan panggilan telepon di antara mereka.

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya gemetar. Detik berikut baru sadar jika ia belum menyentuh tombol end pada panggilannya, lalu cepat-cepat mematikannya. Nanar matanya menatap benda tersebut sampai beberapa menit berikutnya. Sungmin merasa tak harus mendengar semua ini, ia benar-benar tak mengira secepat itu Kyuhyun bertindak menyelesaikan semua masalahnya. Pria itu benar-benar serius dengan rencana menikahinya.

Benda tersebut tiba-tiba saja bergerak-gerak, lalu berbunyi. Nama Kyuhyun tertera di layar ponselnya. Pria itu menghubungi Sungmin kembali karena Sungmin memutuskan sambungan mereka. Butuh beberapa detik juga helaan nafas berulang-ulang untuknya sebelum memutuskan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" sembur Kyuhyun, seketika Sungmin menggeragap, membuka mulut.

"Kau mendengar suara Ryeowook?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Sejurus kemudian baru Sungmin menjawab. "Ya, dan tidak seharusnya aku menguping pertengkaran rumah tangga orang lain." Kata Sungmin, sedih.

"Aku memang ingin kau mendengarkannya, itu juga yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu dari kemarin. Ryeowook mempersulit proses perceraian kami."

Linglung, Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana harus memberi tanggapan nya untuk Kyuhyun dalam masalah ini. Ini topik yang sangat peka, karena ia terlibat di dalamnya.

"Semua itu harus kau pikirkan baik-baik, Kyu. jika Ryeowook eonni menolak bercerai, itu artinya ia siap untuk sebuah komitmen lain yang lebih bertanggung jawab." Nasihat Sungmin halus. "Dan aku masih di belakangmu sebagai sahabat, jika kau butuh saranku untuk menentukan sikap dalam memperbaiki situasi itu. Bagaimana pun ia adalah istrimu. Ibu dari Yoobi." Lanjut Sungmin. Sekuat apa pun ia menekan kegetiran di dalam suaranya Kyuhyun dapat menangkap di sela suara Sungmin yang mengalun merdu menyemangati nya.

"Aku lebih tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah tangga kami. Cukup adil jika aku memintanya mundur tanpa paksaan. Hanya karena menghormatinya sebagai ibu dari Yoobi, aku tak mengatakan apa saja yang telah Ryeowook lakukan padaku dan putrinya, padamu bahkan pada semua orang."

Sungmin menangkap adanya sebuah rahasia besar yang Kyuhyun simpan sendiri selama ini, mungkin pengkhianatan Ryeowook atau yang lainnya.

"Bukan bermaksud memburuk-buruk kan Ryeowook, tapi ia memang belum pantas menyandang status ibu dengan sikap dan sifat egois nya. Belum siap atau memang tak akan pernah siap, karena cintanya pada diri sendiri tak akan pernah sanggup ia bagi. Itu saja."

"Aku tidak berhak menghakimi Ryeowook eonni dalam hal ini, biarlah itu menjadi masalah kalian berdua. Dan semoga aku tidak berada di antara keputusan nekadmu ini. Aku pasti merasa sangat keji, Kyu, sangat tak pantas."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa sadar. Sungmin membuat masalah ini semakin rumit. Tentu saja Sungmin memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam keputusannya. Sungmin adalah sinar yang membuka kegelapan pemahaman nya, membuat Kyuhyun menyadari ia tak mungkin terus terpuruk tanpa masa depan kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun yakin ia juga Yoobi akan bahagia bersama Sungmin satu-satunya wanita yang mengerti dirinya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk dengan gemetar di atas tempat tidurnya di kamar tamu. Kertas-kertas dan foto-foto candid itu jelas-jelas diambil oleh seseorang yang cukup profesional. Yang pasti itu adalah dirinya dan Yesung. Beberapa latar foto membuktikan usaha Kyuhyun tak main-main dalam mengumpulkan semua bukti-bukti pengkhianatan nya. Bahkan penguntit bayaran Kyuhyun mengikuti dirinya sampai ke pulau Jeju.

Sebuah file video yang Kyuhyun kemas di dalam File DVD, buru-buru Ryeowook putar di laptop nya. Seketika itu juga Ryeowook nyaris menangis karena jijik melihat penampakan dirinya. Ia yang nyaris telanjang di balkon sebuah hotel di Jeju setahun yang lalu, dan Yesung mencumbu nya. Itu adalah perjalanan liburan pertamanya dengan Yesung. Awal Ryeowook benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Yesung. Walaupun sesungguhnya tak banyak kegiatan intim lain setelahnya. Kesibukan nya dan Yesung tak menyisakan banyak waktu untuk mereka bersama, apalagi beberapa bulan lalu Yesung masih mondar- mandir Busan-Pohang.

Sepertinya tak ada lagi pertolongan untuknya, sungguh tolol tindakannya merayu Kyuhyun di kamarnya tadi. Ia pasti telah memutar video dan mencermati foto-foto menjijikkan itu berulang-ulang. Kyuhyun pasti telanjur jijik pada dirinya.

Video berdurasi lima belas menit itu masih belum usai, namun Ryeowook tak sanggup lagi mengetahui apa yang akan ia saksikan di dalamnya.

Ryeowook meradang, tanpa pikir panjang ia menyapu benda tersebut dari permukaan tempat tidur hingga membentur dinding lalu terlempar ke lantai. Benda naas itu tergeletak dan langsung padam setelah sejenak mendengung bunyi bip panjang.

Ryeowook terisak di sudut ranjang mendekap lututnya, semakin muak kala pandangan matanya jatuh pada onggokan gaun tipis yang ia kenakan. Bahan kain yang tak terlalu lembut itu menggesek kulitnya dengan cara yang membuatnya merasa sakit sampai ke relung jiwanya. Siapa yang dapat ia persalahkan kini?

Ini semua salahnya.

Total kesalahannya.

Ryeowook takut pada kemungkinan yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membalasnya. Kyuhyun bisa saja menghancurkan karier bahkan masa depannya dengan cara mempublikasikan bukti-bukti di tangannya, bahkan mungkin menuntut Yesung karena berbuat hal yang tidak pantas dengan wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya. Ryeowook takut, benar-benar takut.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menerima pukulan keras di dalam hidupnya. Ia yang nyaris selalu menggapai keberhasilan di setiap tujuan hidupnya yang selalu terencana. Untuk pertama kali juga ia mengemis dan mengiba dengan cara menjijikkan seperti tadi, namun justru terhina seperti ini.

Ini adalah malam panjang terburuk yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Tak akan pernah.

Ryeowook menggelosor, meringkuk kedinginan. Menyumpah pada dingin nya AC yang tak ia ingat di mana ia menyimpan remote control-nya. Terakhir kali Ryeowook merangkak menyelipkan dirinya di dalam selimut. Di antara isak penyesalan juga ketakutan nya wanita cantik itu terseret alam bawah sadar yang melelapkan kelelahan jiwa dan raganya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Special Thanks To:

Hanna Kimi137 ; Baby niz 137 ; babychoi137 ; Kim Jihae ; Alfiani Vinc ; sandrimayy88 ; chaerashin ; abilhikmah ; orange girls ; TiffyTiffanyLee ; PumpkinEvil137 ; wullancholee ; PaboGirl ; dewi. k. tubagus ; Cho MeiHwa ; Cha Eun Sun ; Tiarusera3n143fana.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ten Thousand Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Sepatu baru saja terpasang sebelah di kakinya saat perasaan tak nyaman di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sungmin duduk tegak dari posisi sebelumnya yang membungkuk untuk menyematkan simpul tali sepatu nya. Pening yang menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya membuatnya terpaksa bersandar sesaat ke kepala tempat tidur.

Satu menit.

Dua menit, ia bertahan di posisi itu untuk menenangkan gejolak lain yang datang disertai rasa pening.

Mual.

Perutnya tiba-tiba mual serasa diaduk-aduk. Tak lebih dari lima menit ketika akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan berlari aneh dengan sebelah sepatu di kakinya dan membungkuk di atas kloset untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang tak lebih dari cairan bening kemudian kekuningan yang rasanya pahit. Dan itu sakit sekali! Perutnya serasa di remas, tepatnya di ulu hati.

Setelah sekian lama tak ada lagi yang dapat dikeluarkan oleh perutnya. Dinding-dinding perutnya tegang dan segera menjadi kram berkepanjangan. Sungmin merintih, berjongkok dengan tak nyaman karena posisi kaki yang tak rata.

Ada apa ini? Batinnya. Sejak bangun pagi tadi badannya memang sedikit meriang, tengkuknya terasa dingin. Sungmin berkeringat, namun merasa kedinginan. Serupa masuk angin. Ya, masuk angin. Karena makanan yang masuk ke perutnya adalah di jam makan siang saat ia berburu peralatan rumahtangga. Setelah itu hanya ada kopi, yang mungkin justru menyulut asam lambungnya.

Rasa sakit itu sedikit reda beberapa saat kemudian. Mualnya hilang, walau kram di bagian perut bawah masih terasa. Perlahan ia berdiri setengah membungkuk kemudian berkumur dan menyikat gigi sekali lagi.

Sial! Tiba-tiba ia mual lagi saat menyadari pasta giginya yang tiba-tiba beraroma kapur. Buru-buru disudahi nya kegiatan menggosok gigi yang baru dua gerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan itu. Terpincang-pincang merebahkan diri di tempat tidur sembari memejamkan mata untuk menghalau pening nya.

Benaknya terus berkecamuk menghitung waktu. ia jelas-jelas terlambat tiba di kantor pagi ini. Setidaknya kegiatan menyakitkan tadi menghabiskan dua puluh menit waktunya. Menimbang untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi segera teringat peristiwa tengah malam yang juga menjadi penyebab ia tak dapat tidur hingga dini hari tadi. Lalu mengurung kan niatnya itu. Sebaiknya ia istirahat di rumah, kondisi nya benar-benar tak memungkinkannya untuk bekerja hari ini. Masa bodoh dengan urusan kantor dan izin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak menjumpai batang hidung Ryeowook pagi ini. Bahkan Yoobi mengatakan kamar ibunya terkunci saat gadis kecil itu memcoba membangunkannya.

"Tadi malam sempat bertemu Eomma tidak?"

Yoobi menggeleng, menyandar santai dan kembali mengunyah sarapan nya.

"Duduknya yang manis nanti tumpah sarapan nya." Tegur Kyuhyun lembut.

Gadis kecil itu menurut, kembali duduk tegak seperti permintaan Appa-nya. Yoobi memang cukup mudah diarahkan. Salah satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun teramat bersyukur.

"Yoobi boleh libur sekolah hari ini." Beritahu Kyuhyun setelah sesaat berpikir. Ia kira alangkah baiknya ada Yoobi saat Ryeowook bangun. Mungkin saja setelah peristiwa semalam Ryeowook butuh pengalihan, dan bagi Kyuhyun Yoobi cukup ampuh menjadi pengalih pikirannya saat ia sedih. Itu saat ia mulai berinteraksi dengan keceriaan putrinya. Mungkin saja itu berlaku juga untuk Ryeowook.

"Aku mau sekolah saja," Yoobi memandanginya ragu. Takut kalau-kalau ia mengecewakan hati pria yang paling disayanginya itu.

Kyuhyun heran, "Wae? Bukankah menyenangkan bisa bermain seharian di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yoobi menggeleng.

"Tidak merindukan Eomma?" pancing Kyuhyun.

Yoobi tak menjawab. "Mau sekolah saja." Jawabnya kemudian.

Tak urung Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi heran. Apa yang terjadi pada putrinya? Biasanya Yoobi paling senang menyambut libur atau membolos sekolah dengan kesepakatan dari Appa-nya. Itu artinya ia bisa berenang sepuasnya. Kenapa Yoobi tiba-tiba tak acuh pada kedatangan Eomma-nya? Nalurikah penyebabnya? Bukan tak mungkin anak sekecil Yoobi memiliki perasaan sakit hati karena sering kali merasa diabaikan.

"Kata Seonsaengnim, besok ada lomba memasak." Tambah Yoobi, bimbang.

Besok dalam kalimat Yoobi adalah hari ini, ia hanya mengutip kalimat gurunya dengan cara sama persis. Kyuhyun merasa lega, setidaknya ketakutan nya tadi tak terbukti. Kyuhyun tak ingin menanamkan sifat pendendam di dalam jiwa suci anaknya. Ia ingin Yoobi tumbuh dengan hati bersih, positif juga bahagia, dan tentunya tetap menghormati Ryeowook sebagai ibunya.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapannya, lalu berangkat bersama Appa ke sekolah."

Yoobi mengangguk bersemangat. Menyuap sesendok penuh sereal ke mulutnya lalu mulai terbatuk-batuk, tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan." Nasihat Kyuhyun, seraya memberi minum anaknya, menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoobi perlahan.

Sang bocah hanya membalas dengan seringai sesal yang lucu. Di sela batuk dan gayanya mengepal telapak tangan seperti yang ia tirukan di dalam adegan iklan obat batuk.

Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas. Hilang begitu saja beban yang menggelayuti pundaknya melalui sedikit interaksi dengan Yoobi, keajaiban hidup yang Tuhan titipkan untuknya.

.

.

Semangatnya mungkin telah terbangun sempurna sejak ia berangkat dari rumah bersama Yoobi. Rasanya hari ini akan berlalu dengan menyenangkan dan penuh semangat. Terlebih Sungmin pasti telah menunggunya di kantor.

Tiga puluh menit meninggalkan pukul delapan pagi. Dan di luar sana kursi Sungmin masih kosong. Kyuhyun menduga Sungmin terlambat karena jarak tempuh yang lumayan jauh antara rumah barunya dengan kantor. Kyuhyun masih menahan diri tiga puluh menit lagi sampai ia berdiri menjauhkan kursi di belakang lututnya. Menyambar kunci kontak mobil dan bergegas membawa tubuhnya keluar dari gedung perkantoran tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

Empat puluh menit berselang Kyuhyun telah menjangkau grendel pagar yang hanya terselot dari arah dalam. Berikutnya mengetuk pintu rumah. Setelah sejenak mengintip melalui kaca grafir tinggi yang menjadi pengapit pintu rumah Sungmin. Bagian dalam rumah tampak lengang, Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan handel pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Menilik ketiadaan kendaraan bermotor satu-satunya milik Youngwoon yang tak lagi ada di tempatnya, Kyuhyun tahu jika pria tua itu pasti telah bekerja sejak pukul delapan pagi. Lalu di mana Sungmin? Kyuhyun membatin.

Satu-satunya tujuan hanya kamar Sungmin. Lalu tanpa sedikit pun keraguan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, sesuai petunjuk Youngwoon semalam.

Dan tercengang lah Kyuhyun melihat gadis itu yang tengah asyik tidur bergelung pulas di dalam kehangatan selimutnya. Dongkol hatinya, namun merasa lega bahwa Sungmin ternyata baik-baik saja. Nyaris saja Kyuhyun meneriakkan kata, "Bangun pemalas!" dengan keras di telinga Sungmin, sampai sudut matanya menangkap ujung sepatu Sungmin yang menyembul di sela onggokan selimut di kaki gadis itu. Dugaan Kyuhyun mengarah pada kemungkinan Sungmin tiba-tiba sakit saat tengah bersiap berangkat kerja membuat Kyuhyun seketika bersimpuh.

Disibaknya sedikit rambut yang menutupi kening Sungmin, menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di sana. Suhunya normal, bahkan sedikit lembab oleh keringat. Sungmin jelas tidak sedang demam, lalu kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi huruf-huruf kapital yang besarnya menyamai tulisan pada papan reklame tepi jalan. Mereka menguasai kepala Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban kecuali pembuktian.

"Ming! Ming-ah..." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk lembut pipinya untuk segera bangun.

Wajah Sungmin berkerut sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar membuka mata mamandang wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya beberapa jengkal di atasnya.

"Kyuhyun?" wajahnya linglung sesaat. Khas dirinya jika baru saja terjaga.

"Eoh, naya. Neo waegurae? Appoyo?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Masuk angin, tadi sempat pening, muntah sedikit. Mungkin juga lapar." Akunya seraya mengerucut kan hidung, malu.

"Yakin hanya masuk angin?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, nadanya masih diliputi kecemasan.

"Kurasa, tidak makan apa-apa dari siang kemarin," Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengerucut kan hidung.

Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai terpancing kesal oleh kekonyolan Sungmin. "Itu sengaja atau bagaimana?"

"Sengaja? Yang benar saja..." protes Sungmin memutar bola mata, bibirnya cemberut dalam ekspresi tak suka pada kata-kata tuduhan Kyuhyun. "Bukan sengaja, kau sendiri tahu ceritanya semalam, apa perlu aku ulang lagi kronologi nya?" menghela dirinya untuk duduk.

"Mungkin saja ingin diet seperti para wanita di kantor!" Ketus Kyuhyun bernada mencela. "kau sudah kurus, tidak usah menyiksa lambung, apalagi kau mudah sakit." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Kali ini memindahkan dirinya dari posisi berlutut di sisi Sungmin, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kaki Sungmin ke pangkuannya. Sama persis seperti peristiwa di ruang kerja di rumah Kyuhyun nyaris dua bulan lalu. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membuka simpul logam yang menahan kait tali sepatu di kaki Sungmin. Kemudian tertawa geli saat menyadari Sungmin hanya mengenakan sebelah sepatu di kaki, bahkan saat tidur.

"Apa nyaman tidur memakai sepatu? sudah seperti serdadu saja." Kyuhyun menahan tawa di tenggorokan. Tak tahan rasanya untuk tak mengejek Sungmin habis-habisan seperti kebiasaannya.

"Bawel!" Sungmin menyentak kakinya lepas dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu hangat di kakinya. Senang karena cukup alasan untuk menghindar dari keintiman itu. Menyibak selimut lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya, berurutan mereka keluar menuju ruang makan.

Sungmin membuka tutup saji. Berharap ada kimbap sederhana buatan Appa-nya di meja. Namun Sungmin harus kecewa karena hanya ada sup tulang sapi hasil olahan ahjumma di kedai dekat perumahan barunya. Itupun sudah tampak dingin dan membeku karena gajinya.

Wajah Appa-nya berkelebat dengan getir di pelupuk mata Sungmin. Appa-nya pasti memakan sup yang sama, dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa sangat buruk. Tanpa sadar Sungmin terisak. Terisak keras seolah mengalami kesedihan yang tak terhingga, dan itu hanya karena masalah sepele yang salah satunya mungkin lebih karena jeritan pedih perutnya yang lapar.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget sehingga maju selangkah ke hadapan Sungmin untuk melihat kebenaran pendengaran nya, lebih tepatnya menyaksikan tangisan di wajah Sungmin.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun keheranan.

Bukannya menjawab Sungmin justru tergugu sembari menunjuk frustasi sup yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Itu sup tulang sapi? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun masih saja kebingungan. Yang pertama dilakukannya adalah membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk, lalu menuang segelas air dingin untuknya.

"Minum dulu." Perintahnya, "Ya... neo waegeurae?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sesaat berselang. Ia benar-benar tak habis mengerti, namun tak urung masih mengemukakan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Ingin sup nya aku panaskan?" tawar nya.

Sungmin menggeleng kikuk. Teramat sadar, jika tingkah nya pasti membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan. Setelah sejenak menghela napas dan sedikit membersit ingus dengan ujung lengan blazer nya secara samar, namun tertangkap juga oleh mata Kyuhyun yang spontan memprotes kelakuan songong Sungmin.

Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin acuhkan.

Kemudian Sungmin bertutur tentang rasa bersalah nya, karena selalu bangun lebih lambat dari Appa-nya. Padahal ia sudah sangat bertekad untuk menjadi lebih baik belakangan ini. Khususnya dalam merawat dan menggantikan kewajibannya. Sungmin giat melakukan pekerjaan rumahtangga. Ia serius dengan rencana untuk membahagiakan nya sampai pada urusan sekecil-kecilnya. Karena selama ini Appa-nya itu selalu melakukan segala hal untuknya nyaris seumur hidup Sungmin.

Appa-nya selalu memberi segala yang terbaik yang Sungmin butuhkan. Dan ia tahu sup ini adalah pertanda bahwa Appa-nya sebenarnya tak lagi sanggup mengurus segalanya seperti dulu. Beliau harus bangun lebih pagi karena jarak tempuh ke tempat kerja yang otomatis menjadi lebih jauh sekarang ini. Tapi tanggung jawab dan kebiasaannya tak mau ia abaikan, sehingga masih saja beliau siapkan sarapan untuk putri tercinta di atas meja, walau Appa-nya terpaksa membeli sup dengan rasa "limbah" serupa itu. Masalah sepele, tapi juga cukup penting untuk Sungmin, jika memang ia berencana mewujudkan resolusi nya tersebut dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun merasa terenyuh pada perubahan sikap Sungmin. Itu tandanya sahabatnya ini maju selangkah dengan hidupnya. Meninggalkan sifat manjanya untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Kyuhyun merasa patut mengapresiasi hal itu, tapi entah mengapa mulut jahil nya justru berkata sesuatu yang akhirnya justru menyakiti Sungmin, sedikitnya pasti lah membuat Sungmin tersinggung.

"Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan rencana kita? Mmm-seperti mempersiapkan diri menjadi ibu rumahtangga yang baik? Aku merasa tersanjung jika semua itu demi aku." Kelakar nya, mengedip-ngedipkan sebelah mata. Tanpa sadar mencetus khayalan di benak yang mengalir melalui mulut yang tak terjaga. Kyuhyun segera menyadari kekeliruan nya kala melihat Sungmin menoleh sengit dengan tatapan membunuh yang ia paksakan di foxy indahnya.

"Rencana kita? kau yang membuat rencana! Yakin sekali kalau aku akan langsung setuju, kau pikir rumahtangga tanpa cinta itu mudah?" rutuknya.

Diam-diam menyelipkan kalimat yang ia pendam dalam-dalam di hatinya untuk naik ke permukaan, menjadi topik pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berharap umpan nya akan Kyuhyun sambar dengan sebuah jawaban yang cukup membahagiakan hatinya. ia pikir ini kesempatannya untuk mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya setelah mereka melangkah sejauh ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tampak berpikir, "Kita sudah saling memilikinya sejak kecil, tak akan sulit untuk menyatukan kehidupan kita kembali seperti dulu." Renungnya setengah menerawang. "Aku dan Yoobi menyanyangimu. Bukankah itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup?" kali ini Kyuhyun memandang barisan set lemari yang menggantung di dinding dapur. Kemudian beralih pada seraut wajah cantik sahabatnya. Ia mengetahui arti pada mimik wajah sahabatnya kala mendengar keseriusan ungkapan sudut pandang Kyuhyun tentang masa depan hubungan mereka. Sungmin tampak tertegun, ekspresi di wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Ming... cinta itu tidak berwujud, mereka sesuatu yang abstrak menurut ku. Aku pernah meyakini apa yang mungkin tumbuh di antara aku dan Ryeowook adalah cinta, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Jadi, menurut ku cinta, atau apalah namanya hanyalah bahasa lain dari rasa kasih dan sayang yang tumbuh di dalam diri manusia. Yang sesungguhnya tak lebih dari kebutuhan manusia untuk hidup berdampingan dan saling melengkapi. Dan baiknya adalah, kita telah memiliki itu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku optimis ini akan berhasil kita jalani seperti halnya persahabatan kita."

Demikian mudahnya kalimat itu mengalir dari mulut Kyuhyun, keluar dalam sebentuk metode yang Kyuhyun jabarkan dengan sederhana, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan. Kendati terdengar mendekati kebenaran, Sungmin merasa kecewa pada ketidakperdulian Kyuhyun pada sebuah rasa juga asa seorang wanita sepertinya.

"Dukung aku untuk memutus rantai kekacauan rumah tanggaku dengan Ryeowook, setelah itu kita akan hidup tenang selamanya. "Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, menatapnya lembut dengan keteduhan matanya yang telah Sungmin kenal dengan baik. Sementara Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali dari balik lentik bulu mata pekat nya, tak kuasa membantah gamang-gamang yang melingkupi sanubari nya.

Sesaat setelah membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, Sungmin mulai mengungkapkan kekalutan nya. "Aku bingung, Kyu, benar-benar bingung. Mungkin juga takut. Belakangan ini aku semakin merasa dikejar-kejar rasa bersalah karena mengkhianati Ryeowook eonni, aku tidur dengan suaminya di saat mereka belum bercerai. Itu perasaan paling menyiksa di dalam relung terdalam hatiku." Ungkapnya getir.

Keduanya hanya saling berpandang. Kyuhyun membenarkan kata-kata Sungmin. Ryeowook memang berselingkuh, tapi belakangan Kyuhyun juga membalasnya dengan hal yang sama, walaupun semuanya berawal dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tapi berikutnya Kyuhyun dengan sangat sadar menikmati perasaan bahagianya karena mendapatkan Sungmin. Itu bukan tindakan yang dapat dibenarkan.

"Arrasseo, mianhae... Karena akulah yang paling banyak berperan dalam mempengaruhi tindakan kita. Aku sendiri tak mengira kita akan berada di level ini. Untuk itulah aku ingin segalanya cepat selesai, aku tak akan mengajukan tuntutan apa pun terkait perselingkuhan Ryeowook, aku sadar aku tak lebih baik dari Ryeowook." Aku Kyuhyun jujur."Aku berharap ini segera berakhir, aku bebas, Ryeowook juga. Bukankah aku cukup layak untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan tentu saja itu bersamamu dan Yoobi." Tutur Kyuhyun sungguh- sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

Segalanya mungkin tak semudah kelihatannya, atau sesederhana apa yang Kyuhyun tuturkan pagi hari sebelumnya. Setidaknya bukan Ryeowook namanya jika ia tak memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi tujuan. Dan saat ini setelah karier nya, mempertahankan rumah tangganya yang tengah berada di ambang kehancuran adalah sebuah misi. Misi sukses yang ingin ia capai. Mungkin penebus rasa bersalahnya kepada Yoobi dan merebut kembali cinta Kyuhyun. Pria itu dulu begitu peduli, setia, bahkan memuja nya, sampai-sampai rasanya Kyuhyun rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk melihat Ryeowook berjalan pulang kembali ke pelukan demi keutuhan rumah tangga mereka.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun berubah?

Jangankan memuja nya, yang tersisa mungkin hanya perasaan jijik dan tak sudi yang tergambar jelas di mata Kyuhyun. Namun Ryeowook tak akan menyerah, ia mungkin harus mengorbankan sebagian ambisi karier nya untuk memenangkan hati Kyuhyun kembali. Persetan dengan Yesung dan cinta masa lalu mereka. Jika dulu Yesung sudah pernah melangkahi bayangannya untuk hidup dengan wanita lain, bukan tak mungkin di kemudian hari Yesung akan berbuat yang sama. Dan memang hanya Kyuhyun yang terbaik. Kyuhyun yang sederhana, namun suami dan Appa yang luar biasa yang Tuhan pilih kan untuknya.

Dan entah dari mana datangnya pemikiran itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasa ada penyebab lain yang menjadi latar belakang perubahan sikap juga keputusan Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja seseorang yang mempengaruhi Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu berpikir untuk mengakhiri pernikahan mereka.

Penelusuran Ryeowook dimulai dari orang terdekat mereka. Sayangnya asisten rumah tangga mereka diam seribu bahasa kala Ryeowook mencoba menginterogasi wanita tua itu tentang perilaku Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Perempuan tua itu bilang tak ada yang berubah, Tuannya melalui hari-hari seperti biasa dengan aktivitas berangkat dan pulang kerja di jadwal yang tetap.

Beruntung dengan sedikit tambahan tip yang cukup besar, Ryeowook mendapatkan sedikit informasi berguna dari penjaga rumah. Pria itu akhirnya buka suara tentang adanya seorang wanita yang berkunjung di malam hari saat Yoobi tengah sakit, dan menjadi penyebab Kyuhyun terkilir saat mencoba mengejarnya. Ciri-ciri fisik wanita itu cantik, mungil, rambut lurus, hitam nan panjang, dan berkulit putih. Itu sangat sesuai dengan ciri fisik Sungmin saat terakhir kali Ryeowook jumpai beberapa bulan lalu. Dan obrolan telepon antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semalam patut ia kategori kan sebagai fakta mencurigakan.

Rumor lain yang cukup mengejutkan justru Ryeowook dapatkan dari seseorang yang berasal dari dalam perusahaan Kyuhyun sendiri. Pria itu berhutang jasa Ryeowook karena telah membantu putra mereka mendapatkan sebuah posisi yang lumayan penting di sebuah hotel ternama di Busan.

Tentang kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Maka, semakin mantap Ryeowook dengan rencananya demi memuluskan jalannya menggapai maaf Kyuhyun, merebut kepercayaan dan hati Kyuhyun kembali.

Dan jika benar sahabat Kyuhyun, yaitu Sungmin adalah salah satu aralnya, Ryeowook memilih untuk menjadikan Sungmin sekutu, bahkan kartu AS-nya dalam memenangkan hati Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Sungmin orang yang penting yang mampu dengan mudah memengaruhi keputusan Kyuhyun. Mereka sangat dekat dan saling memberi dukungan. Sangat mungkin Sungmin juga teman curhat Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mendorong keberanian Kyuhyun untuk menggugat cerai dirinya.

.

.

.

Di kejauhan gadis cantik berkulit putih itu kini tengah berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya di sela waktu istirahat makan siang yang telah mereka sepakati. Tampak anggun dalam setelan kerja formal yang di kenakannya. Rambutnya tersanggul rapi di belakang kepala, dan yang pasti sungguh mempesona dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit seputih susu yang mengintip cukup banyak di balik rok selutut dengan garis terbuka yang cukup panjang di sisi pahanya. Sungmin lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun, ia cantik juga menarik. Itu adalah kenyataan yang baru belakangan ini Ryeowook sadari.

Ryeowook seketika berdiri menyambut Sungmin untuk menutupi pandang matanya yang sesaat lalu seolah menginspeksi penampilan Sungmin. Ryeowook melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya.

Ia sengaja memilih meja sudut yang lumayan sepi dan memiliki jarak cukup jauh dari meja pengunjung lain. Sengaja pula Ryeowook memilih Dokcheon sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka siang ini sekadar untuk mengingatkan Sungmin akan pertemuan tak sengaja mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

Sungmin melangkah anggun, walau sesungguhnya wanita muda itu tengah menekan debaran jantungnya yang tak menentu, gemuruh nya berirama tinggi dan rendah.

Tap... tap... tap ...

Bagai ketukan sepatu tap dance nan mahir pada lantai dansa. Detak itu semakin cepat, kala matanya menangkap bayangan Ryeowook di sudut tengah melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Seperti biasa wanita itu terlihat cantik dan berkelas di segala kesempatan. Kali ini dalam balutan dress bunga-bunga tanpa lengan dengan seuntai kalung mutiara yang teranyam sedemikian rupa yang membelit leher jenjangnya dan tampak begitu elegan.

"Aku senang sekali kau datang, duduklah!" Sambut Ryeowook mempersilahkan.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Sungmin singkat, berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahan nya. Perlahan ia meletakkan tas kerja kulit yang ia bawa sejak tadi ke salah satu kursi kosong di sisinya.

"Ingin memesan apa?" tanya Ryeowook, terlihat begitu tenang. Bahkan mengulas senyum bersahabat seraya memberi kode pada pelayan di counter bagian depan.

Sementara Sungmin merasakan butiran-butiran keringat mulai menetes di beberapa celah tubuhnya. Tangannya mungkin bergetar, namun untung lah aman tersembunyi di bawah meja di atas pangkuannya. Beberapa kali jari-jarinya yang lembab ia usapkan pada permukaan rok kerja linen warna abu-abu gelap-setelan seragam kerjanya hari ini. Sehingga ia yakin noda lembab itu tak akan terlihat ada di sana.

Sungmin memiliki firasat tak baik tentang pertemuan mereka kali ini, terlebih lagi Ryeowook berpesan agar ia merahasiakannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Urusan wanita." Kata Ryeowook saat ia menelepon Sungmin pagi tadi.

Sungmin tak mungkin membuat alasan seperti pengecut demi menghindar. Ia tahu saat ini pasti akan tiba juga, cepat atau lambat ia akan berjumpa dengan Ryeowook dalam situasi menyenangkan atau pun tidak. Nantinya ia akan tetap berhadapan dengan Ryeowook, wanita yang saat ini masih sah menjadi istri dari laki-laki yang ia cintai.

Dan semoga saja tak akan ada keributan atau pun peristiwa memalukan yang harus Sungmin hadapi dalam pertemuan rahasia mereka siang ini.

.

.

.

Apa yang Sungmin takut kan memang tak terbukti. Tak ada aksi cakar-mencakar, cabik-mencabik, jambak atau pun bully-mem-bully seperti adegan di dalam sebuah drama yang kadang kala membuat Sungmin muak sekaligus geli. Percakapan antara dirinya dan Ryeowook mengalir bagai aliran air sungai yang dalam, namun sesungguhnya bergolak di bawah permukaan.

Mereka mengawalinya dengan saling bertanya kabar, berlanjut membicarakan kelucuan Yoobi, hal-hal kecil tentang Kyuhyun, terutama keingintahuan Ryeowook tentang persahabatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di masa lalu.

Ryeowook terlihat antusias menanggapi kisah-kisah konyol dua sahabat kecil itu. Tak jarang ia ikut menertawakan hal-hal ajaib yang Kyuhyun lakukan di masa kanak-kanaknya bersama Sungmin. Sampai tak mereka sadari apa yang mereka pesan berpindah dari piring ke lambung masing-masing.

"Tak terbayangkan kesenangan kalian saat itu, Sungmin-ah. Aku yakin kedekatan kalian terbina sejak lama. Tak heran jika Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan kalau Lee Sungmin sangatlah berarti. Termasuk dalam mempengaruhi Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pilihannya kepadaku enam tahun lalu." Aku Ryeowook sebenar-benarnya.

Pengakuan Ryeowook mengejutkan Sungmin. Gadis itu memandang Ryeowook dalam-dalam, rona tak percaya yang membalur di wajahnya yang cantik.

Ryeowook mengangguk samar membenarkan. "Aku belum berterimakasih untuk kisah kecil itu secara pribadi padamu, Sungmin-ah. Aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan seorang suami yang begitu baiknya," Ryeowook diam sejenak, terpekur menekuni titik air pada permukaan gelas yang berembun. "Sayangnya aku wanita bodoh yang tak tahu di untung," keluhnya.

Wajahnya begitu pedih saat memandang kembali pada mimik kebingungan Sungmin.

"Aku pernah mengkhianati Kyuhyun, dan aku bersumpah aku menyesal. Aku bersumpah tak akan mengulang semua kesalahan itu lagi," Ryeowook tertunduk lagi, "aku manusia biasa, Sungmin-ah. Semua orang pernah khilaf dan pasti tak luput dari dosa bukan? Mata dan hati kita sesekali pernah gelap. Kita pernah silau dalam memandang sebuah cahaya, yang tak kita tahu hanyalah fatamorgana. Aku akui aku tersesat dan aku sungguh-sungguh ingin kembali ke jalan ku, mencoba menjadi istri juga ibu yang baik demi Kyuhyun dan Yoobi." Ryeowook mendesah frustasi."Tak layakkah aku dimaafkan, Sungmin-ah?"

Ryeowook tergugu menahan isak yang ia sembunyikan di dalam dekap telapak tangannya cukup lama.

Setelah lebih tenang ia melanjutkan curahan hatinya kembali, "Kyuhyun begitu marah, ia mengabaikan ketuk permintaan maaf ku. Pintu hatinya telah ia tutup rapat-rapat." Ryeowook kembali tersedu dan terisak.

Sedangkan Sungmin duduk tegak dengan perasaan campur aduk. Rasanya lebih lama dari sewindu ia di sini untuk mendengarkan segala kegundahan Ryeowook. Dan tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain membisu, kelu. Menyimpan tangis yang menyuruk kehendak, menanti pecah.

Diantara dera iba juga rasa bersalah, Sungmin merasa ia telah menyakiti Ryeowook. Sebagai sesama wanita ia mencoba menyelami apa yang Ryeowook rasakan, kepedihan atas penolakan Kyuhyun, serta mencari-cari sirat kesungguhan penyesalan nya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa merubah keputusan Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan mendengarkanmu, Sungmin-ah. Ku mohon..." Ryeowook meraih lengan Sungmin, tatapan nya berpijar harap.

"Aku..." Sungmin gelisah, canggung dengan kedekatan mereka, lalu perlahan menarik lengannya halus.

"Aku tidak tahu, eonni. Ini rumit, aku tidak mungkin bisa menolongmu," tampik Sungmin ragu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia musnah secara ajaib dari hadapan Ryeowook saat ini. Bersembunyi di mana saja agar tak perlu terlibat kerumitan masalah rumahtangga Kyuhyun.

"Jebal, Sungmin-ah... Sebagai sesama wanita aku memohon empatimu. Jika bukan demi aku yang mungkin tak mengesankan hatimu, aku meminta bantuan untuk anakku. Bukankah selama ini kalian dekat?" pancing Ryeowook mencoba menyentuh sisi lemah Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan sebuah maksud terkandung di dalam kalimat Ryeowook tentang ia dan Yoobi. Tapi Sungmin juga tak ingin mengiyakan permintaan Ryeowook begitu saja.

Setidaknya ia harus berpikir matang-matang dan menentukan langkahnya. Atau ini akan menjadi gumpalan benang masalah yang akan membelit nya dengan fatal. Selain itu semua ini tentulah bukan keputusan Sungmin. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Yang sedang ia pikirkan adalah, sudah layakkah Ryeowook menerima kesempatan kedua seperti yang diinginkannya? Sedangkan Kyuhyun menginginkan sebaliknya. Entah lah itu bukan bagian untuk ia putuskan. Sungmin hanya dapat menjanjikan pada dirinya sendiri ia akan memberi kebebasan bagi Kyuhyun dalam menentukan sikap, menentukan pilihannya.

Dan itu bisa saja bukan dirinya. Sejauh ini Sungmin memang masih ragu dan takut menerima rencana Kyuhyun untuk menikahinya selepas menceraikan Ryeowook, kendati itu adalah impian terbaik yang teramat ingin ia raih. Mungkin sudah takdir nya jika segalanya harus kembali ke titik awal, dimana ia hanya menjadi selaksa-bayang Kyuhyun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ryeowook melihat seberkas harapnya ada pada kesucian jiwa Sungmin. Ia yakin, walaupun Sungmin menolak permintaannya. Setidaknya gadis baik hati itu mencerna setiap keluh kesah hatinya. Menyerap kesungguhannya demi memperjuangkan rumah tangganya yang telah berada di ambang kehancuran. Dan jika benar rumor yang ia dengar tentang hubungan kasih antara dua sahabat kanak itu, Ryeowook telah melakukan langkah cerdas dalam membendung nya. Ia yakin gadis sebaik Sungmin akan bersedia mundur dengan suka rela dari arena kekisruhan rumahtangga orang lain.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa memohon padamu untuk meminta Kyuhyun merubah keputusan, tapi setidaknya bantu ia berpikir jernih untuk melihat kesungguhan ku memperbaiki apa yang telah aku hancurkan."

"Apa yang hancur itu tak bisa lagi kita perbaiki, Wookie. Yang tersisa tinggal puing-puing yang tak lagi menarik hatiku." Suara lain menyela.

Kalimat tajam itu menyeruak begitu saja di antara mereka. Seketika Ryeowook dan Sungmin mendongak terkejut pada kehadiran Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Ryeowook. Seharusnya Sungmin melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun, sayangnya matanya lebih banyak tertunduk ke bawah atau menatap lurus pola garis vertikal dan horizontal yang menjadi motif hitam putih meja.

Hampir bersamaan kedua wanita itu menggumam kata, "Kyuhyun" dari mulut mereka. Wajah keduanya sama-sama tertegun, terpatri pada satu obyek yang sama.

"Ini bukan surprise ulang tahun, tak perlu juga melihat ku seperti melihat hantu." Dengus Kyuhyun seraya duduk tanpa diminta."Aku katakan dengan jelas, aku tak suka kalian membicarakan apa pun terkait diriku di belakang punggungku." Gerutu nya. Wajahnya muram memendam kemarahan.

"Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di depan kantormu, aku memang berencana menemuimu untuk meminta izin membawa Yoobi ke rumah Harabeoji-nya siang ini." Dusta seketika menemukan alasan. Setidaknya ia memang merencanakan itu hari ini.

"Kau kan, ibunya. Tak mungkin aku melarangmu. Asal kau berjanji sungguh-sungguh menjaganya. Lagi pula telepon saja sudah cukup." Cibir sinis Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan kesal karena ia tahu Ryeowook mungkin saja berbohong.

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin, ini sudah hampir habis waktu istirahat. Ayo kembali bersamaku, tidak ada gunanya membahas masalah yang bukan wewenangmu." Kecam Kyuhyun tajam.

Pria itu berdiri menjangkau pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin membeliak mata geram, menahan dirinya tetap berada di atas kursinya, tak mau beranjak. Seenaknya saja Kyuhyun datang dan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Apalagi di hadapan Ryeowook. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tak boleh menyingung perasaan Ryeowook sekasar itu.

"Aku pulang sendiri, nanti." Sentaknya melepas belitan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyu, sungguh kami hanya mengobrol dan makan siang. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantar Sungmin kembali ke kantor nanti, aku pastikan ia aman bersamaku." Sindirnya. Lalu beralih meminta persetujuan Sungmin. "Gwaenchanayo, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Ingin membicarakan apa lagi? Aku bilang percuma, Wookie. Sekali saja dalam hidupmu kau memposisikan dirimu salah dan kalah, tak akan ada yang menganggapmu seorang pecundang," kritik Kyuhyun, "belajarlah mengakui kesalahan juga kekalahan, itu elemen hidup yang tak kalah penting dari selalu benar dan menang, percayalah." Tambah Kyuhyun perlahan.

Kemarahannya hampir tak lagi terlihat di permukaan. Berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun yang telah mampu menstabilkan emosi nya. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tanpa kedip, napasnya terdengar lebih keras menderu keluar dari hidungnya yang kembang-kempis, bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan umpatan.

Tak ingin menjadi bahan tontonan gratis pengunjung restoran tersebut, Kyuhyun kembali mengutarakan maksudnya membawa pulang Sungmin. Yang mana itu adalah tujuan utamanya datang menyusul gadis itu kemari. Setelah mendengar informasi dari salah satu teman dekat Sungmin di kantor tentang ke mana perginya Sungmin siang ini.

"Kalau ia tidak mau kenapa harus dipaksa?" kali ini Ryeowook yang menjawab setengah menghardik Kyuhyun. Kekesalan hatinya akan penolakan Kyuhyun, ditambah kritik pedas dalam menilai dirinya memukul harga dirinya dengan telak. Apa yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah membalas sikap permusuhan Kyuhyun dengan pantas.

"Sepertinya aku harus mempercayai berbagai informasi yang sampai ke telingaku tentang kalian berdua. Khususnya kau, Kyu, kau berkeras ingin bercerai karena kau pikir Sungmin bisa menggantikan posisi ku untuk menjaga Yoobi, ia perempuan ideal penunggu rumah seperti yang kau idamkan, iya kan?" intonasi nya cenderung tinggi karena terbawa emosi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Wookie! Memalukan!" Geram Kyuhyun, bersuara rendah. Sepintas melirik Sungmin yang tampak terpukul mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook.

Sialan Kim Ryeowook! Batin Kyuhyun. Ia mencemaskan Sungmin akan mempercayai tuduhan Ryeowook. Beberapa kepala mulai terlihat tertarik pada kasak-kusuk pembicaraan di sudut terpencil restoran luas tersebut. Kyuhyun pikir akan lebih baik jika ia segera menyelamatkan Sungmin dari hasutan Ryeowook untuk mencapai kehendaknya.

"Kau lebih suka menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang bersama perempuan ini, atau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah mengancam Sungmin.

Ryeowook memotong, "Kau terlihat panik, Cho Kyuhyun, kau takut rayuan mautmu selama ini mentah karena Sungmin lebih percaya kata-kataku, heh?!" bias puas beserta senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

Dengan anggun dan tenang wanita itu meraih gelas air dingin di hadapannya, meneguk nya perlahan.

Setenang apa pun sikap yang Ryeowook tunjukkan, Sungmin menangkap getar halus ruas jari Ryeowook saat menggantung lentik di permukaan gelas. Sungmin tak tahan lagi menyaksikan pertengkaran sepasang suami istri ini. Kalbu nya serasa sempit, sesak dan gelap tanpa harapan. Ia tak tahu harus mempercayai siapa, selain dirinya sendiri. Dan yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah pergi meninggalkan mereka menyelesaikan adu urat saraf tanpa ada dirinya di sini untuk mendengarnya.

"Silahkan kalian urus masalah rumahtangga kalian, aku tak ada sangkut paut nya dalam topik ini." Ucap Sungmin. Tak menunggu persetujuan kedua orang itu, Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja ke dalam tas.

"Tunggu aku di parkir depan." Perintah Kyuhyun, begitu yakin permintaannya akan dipatuhi.

"Selesaikan urusanmu." Ketus Sungmin tanpa menoleh.

"Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya, eonni. Annyeongigaseyo..." Pamit Sungmin pada Ryeowook. Berdiri, mengangguk samar tanpa sedikit pun birai senyum di bibirnya. Wajah Sungmin begitu kalut dan gusar saat melangkah lebar-lebar menjauh dari sepasang suami istri yang kini masih tertegun menatap kepergian Sungmin walau hanya sesaat.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali membuka percakapan, "Aku kira sudah selesai semuanya, Wookie. Sudah sangat jelas kau tak menemukan jalan untuk menghentikan langkah ku." Kata Kyuhyun. Bersiap pergi menyusul Sungmin.

"Mungkin juga tidak. Aku masih punya kartu AS-ku." Balas Ryeowook tenang.

Kyuhyun mengerut kening tanya di wajahnya.

"Pencalonanmu terancam gagal, Cho Kyuhyun." Tawa pendek Ryeowook terdengar.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kau peduli, aku tahu siapa kau." Tuding Ryeowook percaya diri.

"Aku lebih tahu siapa diriku dari siapa pun di muka bumi ini." Geram Kyuhyun tak suka, "sudahlah, ini tak penting dan hanya membuang-buang waktu." Cemooh nya seraya berbalik pergi.

"Benar sekali, kau sangat tahu dirimu, bahkan sisi hitam jiwamu yang tak ku duga ternyata tega menggagahi sahabatmu sendiri."

BOOM! Peledak telah Ryeowook jatuhkan di belakang Kyuhyun. Terbukti kedahsyatan nya mampu membuat Kyuhyun memutar tumit menghadap Ryeowook dengan wajah terbakar murka. Sisi kasarnya sebagai lelaki mendorongnya untuk menampar mulut lancang wanita bermulut pedas di hadapannya ini.

Kendali dirinya masih sanggup membawanya melangkah tenang lalu membungkuk kan tubuh seraya bertumpu tangan di permukaan meja. "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" korek nya lebih jauh. Sekuat-kuatnya menahan letupan kemarahan yang berimbas pada air mukanya yang garang dan beliak mata merahnya yang melotot tajam.

"Oh, jadi itu benar? Wow~ Daebak!" Ryeowook bertepuk kecil memberi applause palsu tepat di depan hidung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah membenarkan kalimat kotormu itu. Dari mana kau mendengar hal bodoh itu? Siapa yang memberimu informasi itu, HAH?!" kali ini Kyuhyun menggebrak meja. Walau tak sekeras yang ia ingin lakukan, beberapa benda tampak bergeser dari tempatnya.

Kali ini nyali Ryeowook menciut, ia beringsut menjauhi meja. Baru kali ini ia melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun sebesar itu.

Oke, ia mungkin sedikit keterlaluan dalam memprovokasi emosi Kyuhyun. Demi melengkapi ke abu-abuan informasi tentang rumor "peristiwa jebakan kotor yang gagal" dari pesaing Kyuhyun yang ternyata diam-diam merebak di kalangan petinggi perusahaan EverLasting Company tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.

Kelebat ide itu berdenting di kepala Ryeowook. Sebuah upaya penyelamatan diri. "Asap tak mungkin tanpa api Kyuhyun." Ulur nya.

"Jangan berbelit-belit." Kecam Kyuhyun. Ia tak boleh terpancing, ii bisa saja muslihat Ryeowook. Wanita itu tampak mengedik bahu acuh menanggapi tekanannya.

"Kau berhubungan dengan orang-orang di perusahaan ku?" desak Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Beberapa. Aku tak tahu mereka teramat terkesan pada pesona istrimu ini, Cho Kyuhyun, dan dengan suka rela menawarkan bantuan. Seharusnya kau bangga." Kikik Ryeowook tak pada porsi nya.

Kyuhyun membalas keangkuhan Ryeowook dengan dengus muak.

"Siapa saja mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi itu benar? Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kau menanggapinya seserius ini, kan?" simpul Ryeowook dengan telak.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Seharusnya kau meminta jaminan pada informanmu, jika ternyata informasi yang mereka bagi tak lebih dari sampah busuk berbau fitnah untuk menjatuhkan ku." Sangkal nya, "tapi apa pun itu, aku akui aku membutuhkan informasi itu untuk mengusut nya dengan tuntas. Tak ku kira kau malah datang membawakan nya untukku."

Kyuhyun bermaksud mengolok-olok.

Siapa sangka bagi Ryeowook itu adalah celah nya untuk melunakkan Kyuhyun. "Aku bersedia membantumu sepenuh hati, sayang..." ejeknya. "Dengan syarat..." gantungnya.

"Tak pernah ada ketulusan dalam setiap bantuanmu, Kim Ryeowook. Itu watakmu, aku sama sekali tak terkejut." Sindir Kyuhyun lagi. Baru kali ini mereka bicara dan saling melampiaskan kekesalan hati secara bebas, dan itu cukup melegakan. Karena kelihatannya Ryeowook bahkan tak lagi merasa tersakiti oleh cela dan kritiknya. "File asli bukti-bukti perselingkuhanmu seluruhnya. Kebebasan hak kunjung Yoobi pasca perceraian kita dan tak lebih!" Tandas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas. Tinggal selangkah lagi. Pikirnya. "Batalkan gugatan cerai kita. Deal." Tutupnya, berusaha mengakhiri kesepakatan seperti tujuannya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terkejut, "Mianhae... aku membatalkan mediasi." Putus Kyuhyun tegas, "aku tak gila kedudukan seperti halnya Anda, Nyonya. Persetan dengan pencalonan. Kau atau pun manusia-manusia busuk itu!" Rutuknya tak tergoyahkan. Sekejap saja Kyuhyun telah berbalik pergi tanpa niatan untuk menoleh lagi.

Ryeowook tercengang menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauhinya. Jika sebuah lukisan, itu adalah sketsa hati Kyuhyun yang tak akan pernah lagi berpaling menghadap nya. Jika dulu pun ia tak yakin, apalagi sekarang setelah semua gurat dan cacatnya terlihat. Dan tak ia pungkiri tentu saja ia masih ingin meraih mimpi dan obsesi nya lebih tinggi.

Pilihan telah ia buat empat tahun lalu, ia mempertaruhkan pernikahannya sebagai pertukaran sukses karier nya. Adil jika akhirnya ia kehilangan salah satu miliknya sebagai bentuk pengorbanan.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak menemukan Sungmin di tempat yang ia harapkan agar gadis itu menunggunya. Itu salahnya, karena ia justru terjebak meladeni permainan kata-kata Ryeowook. Walaupun setidaknya ia mendapatkan setitik informasi yang sebenarnya juga baru saja ia dengar dari Donghae di Seoul. Desas-desus tentang jebakan kotor yang gagal memperdaya Kyuhyun nyaris dua bulan lalu. Untung lah sejauh ini tak ada bukti otentik terkait peristiwa itu. Penyebab terungkapnya peristiwa itu adalah, di layangkannya sebuah surat resmi permintaan maaf pihak hotel naas itu ke kantor pusat selaku panitia penyelenggara acara ketika itu.

Kyuhyun mempertanyakan kebodohan manajemen hotel dalam bertindak. Mengapa mereka malah membuka kembali aib mereka, padahal jelas- jelas Kyuhyun telah membuat pernyataan untuk tak memperpanjang masalah. Adakah pihak lain yang mendorong mereka untuk melakukannya?

"Kyu, tunggu!" Panggilan itu menghentikan gerak tangannya memutar roda kemudi kendaraan yang tengah bersiap keluar dari parkiran.

Ryeowook terengah-engah mencoba sampai lebih dekat ke posisinya. Setelah membungkuk sesaat mengatur napas. Wanita itu berjalan pelan mendekat ke arahnya.

Tak cukup dekat karena sepertinya ia sudah cukup lelah berlari menyusul Kyuhyun dengan sepatu berhak sembilan centi yang pastinya membuat Ryeowook terseok-seok kian kemari dalam menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Geurae, aku setuju dengan penawaranmu-" Menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tersengal. "Aku akan membantumu mencari informasi yang kau butuhkan, dan kau menjamin sungguh-sungguh untuk memberikan seluruh file bukti itu ke tanganku. Dan tak mempersulit soal hak asuh dan kunjung Yoobi." Kata Ryeowook sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka itulah keputusan akhir Ryeowook. Namun untuk membentengi dirinya dengan antusiasme berlebihan menyambut pernyataan Ryeowook itu. Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Deal." Jawabnya, "akan segera kuurus, ku sarankan untuk segera menghubungi pengacaramu untuk membuat janji bertemu. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Biarkan mereka mengatur langkah terakhir kita dengan sebaik-baiknya." Usul Kyuhyun, yang diamini Ryeowook dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menepi sejenak di bawah rindang pohon ek yang tumbuh di tepi jalan. Sekurangnya satu kilo meter dari Dokcheon Restaurant tempat yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Tujuannya adalah melacak posisi keberadaan Sungmin. Beberapa panggilannya tak terjawab walau nyata-nyata tersambung. Seperti sengaja diabaikan atau dalam mode diam yang sekiranya tak akan mengusik Sungmin.

Yang pasti Sungmin tak kembali ke kantor seperti dugaan nya karena Kyuhyun juga telah menelepon seseorang untuk mengecek nya. Sahabatnya itu sedang dalam suasana hati terpuruk ketika meninggalkan Dokcheon. Sungmin tak mengetahui keputusan final yang ternyata justru berbanding terbalik dari apa yang diketahuinya. Kyuhyun perlu mengabarkan kabar gembira itu pada Sungmin, membicarakan rumor tak sehat tentang mereka yang lambat laun akan sampai juga ke telinga Sungmin.

Tapi di mana sekarang gadis badung yang belakangan tengah gemar pada hobby barunya, membuat resah sekaligus gusar perasaan Kyuhyun dengan sifat songong dan labil nya itu? Apakah Sungmin memutuskan pulang dan membolos kerja? Duga Kyuhyun mengira-ngira.

Lalu kembali menggerakkan kemudi menuju kediaman Sungmin. Berbaur bersama lalu lintas yang cukup lancar siang itu. Wajah tampan Kyuhyun tampak berbinar cerah beserta senyum bahagia yang terukir jelas berkali-kali. Hembus napas di dadanya sedikit lebih lapang dari hari-hari kemarin, walau masih ada beberapa masalah yang belum terpecahkan dengan sempurna. Setidaknya ia melihat bias cercah harapan yang semakin jelas membayang di kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Thanks To:

Hanna Kimi137 ; wullancholee ; Baby niz 137 ; maximum elf ; qnie ; orange girls ; SecretVin137 ; Kim Jihae ; PumpkinEvil137 ; Abc ; Alfiani Vinc ; Cho MeiHwa ; sandrimayy88 ; dewi. k. tubagus ; chaerashin ; Adekyumin joyer ; Cha Eun Sun ; Tiarusera3n143fana ; km ; PaboGirl ; TiffyTiffanyLee.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ten Thousand Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Sepanjang pagi hingga siang ini Sungmin gelisah bukan main. Rasanya semua kicauan ilmu yang para Sonsaengnim jelaskan di depan kelas tak sudi singgah sejenak juga ke otak. Ia teramat ingin pergi dari kewajiban belajar yang membosankan ini hanya untuk segera pulang menemani Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu saat ini tengah terbujur sakit di rumah dan hanya ditemani Hong Ahjumma. Buruh cuci perumahan yang biasanya datang seminggu sekali untuk mencuci atau menyetrika pakaian keluarga Cho Ahjussi.

Jarang sekali Kyuhyun sakit. Kalau pun iya, itu hanya flu atau sakit kepala yang lebih sering ia abaikan. Sungmin cemas. Takut kalau sakit Kyuhyun bertambah parah. Pagi tadi panasnya tinggi sekali. Kyuhyun sakit typus, tapi menolak untuk dirawat inap di rumah sakit dengan alasan sakitnya tak seberapa, ia meyakinkan ayah dan ibu angkatnya, kalau sebentar lagi ia pasti sembuh.

Dasar keras kepala! Kyuhyun selalu saja seperti itu. Cenderung menyembunyikan apa yang dideritanya dari hadapan orang lain. Menyimpan rapat-rapat sakit, kecewa hanya agar ia terlihat tegar dan bahagia.

Sungmin tahu saat ini pun demikian. Kyuhyun tak ingin keluarga angkatnya susah karenanya, repot karena mengurusi sakitnya.

Ah, Kyuhyun... kenapa harus selalu merasa seperti itu? Kami semua menyayangimu. Sungmin semakin gelisah, namun untungnya mata pelajaran di jam terakhir akan segera berakhir.

.

.

Melepas cepat seragam sekolah High School-nya. Tanpa mengingat lagi nasihat akan kerapian kamar yang biasa diwejangkan ayahnya, Sungmin berlari tergesa menyeberangi jalan depan rumah, melintasi depan rumah Jung Ahjussi, dan masuk ke pekarangan rumah Cho Ahjussi.

Saat ia membuka pintu rumah yang tak terkunci, matanya tertumbuk pada sepasang flatshoes wanita berbahan kulit mahal. Rasa-rasanya ia tak mengenali sepasang sepatu itu. Apakah ada tamu? Pikirnya.

Walau dengan tanda tanya besar di kening nya, Sungmin melangkah perlahan masuk ke bagian dalam rumah. Suara percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan seseorang di dalam kamarnya membuat Sungmin menyurut langkah mundur. Dari pintu yang terbuka ia bisa melihat situasi yang tengah terjadi di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbaring setengah duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara tamunya, yang jelas-jelas seorang gadis sebaya mereka. Duduk manis di kursi kayu di sisinya. Gadis itu bertutur kata lembut. Wajahnya teduh dan menyiratkan kasih yang dalam saat ia memandang laki-laki di depannya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum di bibir pucat nya dalam merespon cerita lucu gadis itu, tentang kejadian konyol di sekolah mereka hari ini. Tak segan-segan pula gadis itu menyentuh kening Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apakah suhu tubuh nya sudah mulai turun atau belum.

SAKIT.

Rasanya sakit sampai ke tulang sumsum. Sungmin ingin membuat matanya buta saja karena harus menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. Detik berikutnya ia memilih berbalik diam-diam keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah di manjakan oleh sikap memuja kekasihnya.

Sejak kapan Kyuhyun punya kekasih? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun merahasiakan itu darinya. Sebagai perempuan yang mencintai diam-diam, ia cemburu. Dan sebagai sahabat terbaik seperti yang mereka ikrarkan selama ini, ia kecewa. Kecewa karena Kyuhyun tak lagi mau berbagi rahasia.

Satu jam berselang Sungmin hanya terpekur lamunan di serambi, memandang semak bougenville yang merambat rimbun di bagian depan rumahnya. Lalu suara tawa terkikik itu sampai ke telinganya.

Dari seberang rumah Sungmin semua kejadian itu terlihat jelas. Kemunculan Kyuhyun yang setengah menyeret langkah mengantar gadisnya sampai ke depan pintu rumah. Sesaat mereka tampak bercakap, hanya samar, dan tak sampai dengan jelas ke telinga Sungmin. Kejadian berikutnya ia harus menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan posisi tingginya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu menyapukan kecupan sekilas di pipi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun, terkejut, kecewa, sedih, cemburu, juga keinginan untuk berteriak memaki sikap agresif gadis itu menjadi satu. Sayang apa yang ia lakukan saat itu hanya bersembunyi. Bersembunyi dibalik rumpun perdu bougenville. Merunduk, menyembunyikan tubuhnya semakin dalam, apalagi saat ia sadari Kyuhyun melempar pandang ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya peristiwa bertahun-tahun yang lalu terulang. Tadi Sungmin justru dengan bodohnya merapatkan diri di antara deret pohon ek peneduh jalan. Sementara di depan sana ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah menepikan mobil nya, kemudian menggunakan ponsel nya.

Detik berikutnya ponsel Sungmin bergetar, mendengung suara panggilan khusus penanda panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Gugup, buru-buru ia merubah setting mode panggilan pada ponsel nya menjadi diam. Benda itu masih terus bergetar di tangannya, tanpa sedikit pun niatan Sungmin untuk menerima.

Ia kalut, bingung dan yang pasti sedih. Kesedihan kali ini lebih bersumber dari pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook. Semua kata-kata Ryeowook terngiang jelas di benaknya, membuyarkan segala angannya akan harapan mendapat balas cinta Kyuhyun. Kemungkinan cinta itu ada di balik tawaran Kyuhyun untuk meminang nya.

Kyuhyun tampak menjauh. Pergi meninggalkan tempatnya bercokol sebelumnya. Sungmin menyusut peluh gentar di kening. Bermenit-menit hanya bersandar pada kasar kulit kayu di punggungnya. Lalu rasa pening itu kembali menghampiri. Buram merangsak menguasai pandangannya, gelembung asam lambung seiring tetes peluh yang mulai membanjiri membuatnya dilanda takut ia akan segera pingsan di tepi jalan sepi ini.

Mengapa hari begitu panasnya? Keluhnya.

Dalam pikirnya ia pasti akan jatuh pingsan tak lama lagi. Dua kakinya sungguh lunglai, seolah kehilangan energi. Apakah sebaiknya ia memanggil Kyuhyun agar datang menjemputnya?

Salahnya sendiri jika memilih bersembunyi, bukankah lebih baik jika tadi keluar? Sesungguhnya bersembunyi pun semua yang terjadi nanti akan tetap terjadi. Mau atau pun tidak, ia harus menghadapinya.

"Aku memang bodoh!" Makinya pada diri sendiri. Usianya tak lagi remaja, tapi sampai kapan ia bisa menendang jauh-jauh sikap tololnya ini? Tak pernah bisa.

.

.

Sudah sepatutnya ia marah, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti, saat perempuan yang katanya telah dewasa, namun labil itu berada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun pastikan ia akan menjewer telinga juga hidung Sungmin sampai merah bahkan mungkin berdarah-darah.

Kenyataannya saat ini Kyuhyun lebih cemas akan keadaan Sungmin. Suara itu terdengar lemah juga terbata saat ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya, Sungmin katakan ia ada di posisi yang sama saat Kyuhyun menghentikan mobil dan menelepon.

Itu bodoh juga gila! artinya Sungmin melihatnya yang tengah kebingungan mencari-cari, dan ia malah bersembunyi.

Lihat saja nanti! apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghukum Sungmin karena mempermainkan dirinya.

Kekesalan hatinya menguap begitu saja, kala matanya tertumbuk pada pemandangan itu. Sungmin yang tampak pucat pasi dan menyandar ke batang pohon sebagai penopang nya.

"Ming?" Kyuhyun melangkah lebar untuk mencapai posisi Sungmin.

Gadis itu mendongak lemah, seulas senyum kelegaan terukir di wajahnya melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun. Kemudian bagai lembar daun tua yang rengkut dari pokoknya raga itu ambruk di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Ming!"

Pekik spontan keterkejutan Kyuhyun menarik perhatian beberapa pengguna jalan, khususnya sepasang suami-istri pengendara bermotor yang tengah melintas santai di jalan itu.

Sedikit jauh di depannya karena menghentikan laju kendaraan tiba-tiba, dua orang itu berseru menanyakan kondisi mereka.

"Temannya kenapa, Tuan?"

"Tidak tahu, Nyonya, tiba-tiba pingsan." Kyuhyun menekuk lutut, memposisikan Sungmin di dalam gendongannya.

Dua orang baik hati itu sekarang menepikan kendaraan roda dua mereka menawarkan bantuan.

"Mau dibantu? Ini saya ada aromatherapi." Tawar perempuan itu. Usianya sekitar awal empat puluh.

"Iya, kita bawa ke mobil saja dulu." Balas Kyuhyun.

Perempuan itu mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun. Membantu Kyuhyun membuka pintu penumpang agar Sungmin dapat dibaringkan.

Kyuhyun cemas bukan kepalang, mengingat ini kedua kali ia menjumpai kondisi kesehatan Sungmin yang sedang bermasalah. Memandang lekat-lekat rona pucat di wajah, sesaat setelah ia balurkan aromatherapi ke beberapa bagian tubuh Sungmin sesuai saran perempuan penolong itu, tapi Sungmin bahkan belum bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya masih saja tertutup rapat.

"Ming!" Tepuk Kyuhyun pelan di kedua pipi Sungmin berulang-ulang.

"Ini tas nya, Tuan. Di cek dulu siapa tahu ada yang jatuh." Pria penolong itu mengangsurkan tas kulit milik Sungmin. Saking panik nya Kyuhyun tak melintas kan sedikit pun tentang benda-benda yang mungkin Sungmin bawa atau kenakan sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih, Tuan. Saya tidak ingat sama sekali." Kyuhyun memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada Sungmin. "Rumah sakit mana di dekat sini, Tuan?"

Perempuan itu menggosok lagi aromatherapi di bawah hidung Sungmin seraya memberitahukan letak rumah sakit yang Kyuhyun tanyakan.

"Oh, iya benar. Sebaiknya saya segera bawa ke rumah sakit saja Tuan, Nyonya, takut ada apa-apa." Putus Kyuhyun.

"Istrinya?" tanya perempuan itu, yang langsung ditanggapi sikap protes pasangannya. "Hehehe... Maaf, hanya memastikan, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Seolah mendapat angin, karena sikap terbuka Kyuhyun, perempuan itu melontarkan kalimat lain yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun diam. "Apa mungkin Nona cantik ini lemas karena mengidam?"

"Mungkin saja, Nyonya, saya saja yang mungkin belum tahu. Belakangan istri saya sering merajuk." Kyuhyun menggaruk sudut alis nya keki.

Sandiwara nya cukup meyakinkan, selain itu, menyebut Sungmin sebagai istri adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Sebutan baru yang asing, tapi terdengar lucu. Apa lagi membayangkan reaksi Sungmin kalau ia mendengar kicauan Kyuhyun saat ini. Bisa mencak-mencak ia, terutama tuduhan kehamilan yang ia lontar kan. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum, walau cemas masih bertengger di hatinya.

"Pengalaman saya yang anaknya tiga, seperti ini roman nya. Lihat cekungan pipi dan kedut di nadi leher, maaf hanya omongan orang kampung, tidak tahu kalau salah." Perempuan itu memutus lamunan singkat Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh malu, kemudian menepi dari sisi Sungmin.

"Silakan perjalanannya di teruskan kembali, terimakasih sudah berhenti menolong saya, Tuan, Nyonya."

"Sama-sama, Tuan, permisi..."

Kedua baik hati itu pergi meneruskan perjalanannya. Sementara Kyuhyun mempersiapkan Sungmin, kebingungannya adalah ia takut Sungmin jatuh dari posisi berbaring nya yang tak nyaman. Apakah sebaiknya ia menghentikan taksi? Dengan begitu ia bisa menopang tubuh Sungmin di kursi penumpang. Kebetulan beberapa taksi melintas cukup sering di hadapannya.

Di tengah kebingungannya memutuskan, jari-jari Sungmin yang terselip di dalam genggaman nya bergerak. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangnya dari jalan raya pada Sungmin.

"Ming? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbalas kerjap membuka kelopak mata Sungmin. Mengernyit oleh pening di pelipis.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau sadar juga!" Seru Kyuhyun lega.

Sungmin memegang kepalanya saat mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaring nya, kemudian menggeram, mengaduh oleh dera sakit kepala yang menyerang.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun membantu, memaksa tubuh jangkung nya masuk ke kabin penumpang yang sempit. Menopang tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk dengan sempurna, menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman, setelah Kyuhyun mengatur ketinggian sandaran kursi nya "Kalau masih pusing tiduran saja."

Belum apa-apa Sungmin sudah menguji kesabarannya dengan sifatnya yang sulit diatur.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Sungmin. Menguap lelah. "Aku pingsan ya?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. "Tas ku?"

Kyuhyun memenuhi permintaannya, meletakkan tas itu di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Tolong Handphone." Minta nya, seenak jidat.

"Mau apa pegang handphone? Lihat jam? Itu di tanganmu kan ada." Kyuhyun menjangkau air mineral di dasbor belakangnya. "Minum dulu. Bibirmu kering begitu. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Kyuhyun turun dari kabin penumpang. "Mau pindah ke depan atau sudah enak di situ?"

"Mau apa ke rumah sakit? Aku baik-baik saja, seharusnya tadi waktu tidak sadar kau bawa aku ke rumah sakit. Kalau sekarang, ku sarankan kau ke bagasi, ambil dongkrak dan pukul aku sampai pingsan, baru kau bisa membawa ku ke sana, oke?" jawab Sungmin kasar. Foxy jernihnya bahkan mendelik dipaksakan saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa marah mendengar usulan Sungmin yang mengawur itu, karena Kyuhyun sangat tahu tabiat Sungmin yang takut jarum suntik. Takut dokter, takut rumah sakit.

"Ada juga manusia payah sepertimu, banyak sekali phobia-nya? apa yang harus ditakutkan?"

"Ck jangan banyak bicara! itu urusan ku, apa itu membuatmu repot? susah? Sudah jalan saja, pulang, tidak mungkin kembali ke kantor ini sudah jam tiga."

"Tidak di depan saja duduknya?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan.

"Sekali-kali aku jadi nyonya, kau supirnya. Sudah ayo, tolong tutup pintunya, berat." Keluhnya seraya bersandar kembali.

Kyuhyun menggerutu, kalimat makian khas keluar dari bibirnya. Ditutupnya pintu sisi depan yang baru saja ia buka, lalu memutar kembali ke arah posisi Sungmin.

"Jangan mengebut, Ahjussi." Kata Sungmin di antara gumam kantuk matanya yang terpejam santai.

"Ish!" Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin keras-keras.

"Aduh!" Pekik Sungmin, "Apa?" beliaknya menentang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua sisi kepala Sungmin, mencekal nya, kemudian menekankan bibirnya di atas bibir menggemaskan itu, mengulumnya keras-keras.

"Ummt... ish... Apa-apaan kau? Hurlp... Jauh-jauh ish..." Sungmin megap-megap mendapat serangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. "Sana!" Sungmin menolak dada bidang itu dengan kedua tangannya, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun kesetanan.

"Rasakan! Ini hukuman untuk perempuan keras kepala yang katanya punya telinga tapi tidak ada fungsinya." Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman nya untuk bicara dan memandang burai warna kehidupan menyapu wajah Sungmin. Warnanya benar-benar nyaris pink di kulit bening Sungmin yang sebelumnya seputih kapas. Kyuhyun terpesona. Terpesona dalam pendam alunan puji dan kekaguman.

Sungmin cemberut, menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya salah tingkah. Dag-dig-dug jantungnya bertalu mengumandangkan syair-syair cinta saat kebekuan menghentikan waktu di antara mereka. Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya memandang padanya seperti itu. Begitu dalam, begitu sayu, namun sarat makna yang tak terucap.

Sungmin menundukkan mata, memandang jari-jarinya yang masih bertengger di atas permukaan dada Kyuhyun. Dada itu begitu bidangnya, otot-otot keras yang menonjol di bawah kulitnya tak tersembunyikan oleh ketebalan kemeja nya yang kini kusut.

Sungmin mengingat dengan baik gerak lentur otot-otot itu ketika mereka bergerak. Sungmin pernah menyentuh kehalusan kulit itu di antara desah nikmat kebersamaan yang pernah mereka berdua reguk.

Kegilaan itu menghadirkan denyut liar yang meronta di dalam dirinya, Sungmin ingin di sentuh, dibelai dan buai puja-puji surgawi itu. Tanpa sadar Sungmin memejamkan mata, mendesah kan permintaan agar Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya.

Kyuhyun melakukannya, kali ini dengan lembut dan membuai. Menjepit kenyal bibir Sungmin di kelembutan bibirnya, menarik Sungmin lebih rapat ke tubuhnya, membelai sisi dada Sungmin dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak merekah, membentang, menggapai bagian bawah lekukan kenyal di dada Sungmin.

Mereka tahu ini pinggir jalan, dan mereka tak boleh berbuat mesum layaknya dua remaja yang tengah mencuri-curi kesempatan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berhenti. Ya, sebentar lagi. Sebentar yang panjang dan mulai mengarahkan mereka pada letup gairah tak tertahankan.

Sungmin yang pertama menarik diri. Menyeringai canggung menyeka sudut basah di bibirnya. Rasa Kyuhyun masih tertinggal.

"Pulang atau cari tempat?" kedip jahil Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin. Jarinya terulur merapikan untaian rambut yang melekat di pangkal teggorokan Sungmin.

"Dasar mesum! Ayo pulang. Aku lelah." Ujarnya tak menggubris kata-kata Kyuhyun. Didorong nya pria itu mundur, "awas," tepis nya. Menghela dirinya turun dan berpindah posisi ke kursi penumpang di bagian depan.

"Mampir ke Dokter dulu." Beritahu Kyuhyun, sesaat setelah mobil yang dikemudikannya bergerak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Tidak untuk diperdebatkan!" tambah Kyuhyun, menekankan, ketika dilihatnya sikap Sungmin yang seperti bersiap membantah keputusannya.

"Aku bisa saja kabur, atau bilang pada Dokter kalau aku baik-baik saja dan tidak butuh diperiksa. NAah, kalau sudah begitu kau bisa apa?" tantang Sungmin keras kepala.

"Sekali-kali perlu juga kau diseret untuk patuh. Dan kabar baiknya aku cukup punya tenaga untuk melakukan itu."

Kedik acuh bahu Sungmin adalah jawaban yang Kyuhyun terima. Keheningan adalah pengiring perjalanan menuju tujuan. Itu saja yang ia butuhkan, selebihnya ia tak peduli, bahkan jika nanti si pembuat masalah ini berulah lagi.

.

Praktik bersama, Dr. Jang Wooyoung, Dr. Han Hyojoo, Dr. Eun Sikyeong, Dr. Nam Woohyun, dan masih beberapa nama dokter lain lagi dengan embel-embel spesialisasi mereka masing-masing, yang melakukan praktik bersama di klinik tersebut.

Tak seperti kebingungan Kyuhyun menjawab tanya para petugas pendaftaran, saat bertanya dokter mana yang ia ingin temui. Sungmin hanya melirik ulang papan jadwal praktik dokter di dinding kemudian menyebutkan salah satu nama dokter yang ia ingin temui.

Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya setelah selesai mendaftarkan diri. Sementara Kyuhyun menepi untuk menelepon kepala divisi nya agar segera menghubungi nya jika ada sesuatu yang penting. Sampai saat ini suasana kantor memang masih aman-aman saja. Kelihatannya, namun sesungguhnya mereka mungkin tengah menjadikannya sorotan dan gosip miring di belakang punggungnya.

Masa bodoh! Ia telah bekerja sistematis, tepat guna tak ubahnya robot selama dua belas tahun. Sepenuh hati mengabdi, dengan seminimal mungkin membuat kesalahan. Dan jika akhirnya posisi incaran itu tak dapat ia gapai dalam waktu dekat ini, sedikit pun Kyuhyun tak akan menyesalinya. Sekarang ia tengah memperjuangkan kehidupannya yang pastinya jauh lebih penting dari pada karier. Kepercayaan dirinya cukup, bahwa ia layak diperhitungkan, ia cakap dan juga berpengalaman. ELF Corp tak akan segegabah itu menyingkirkannya hanya karena ia terbukti memiliki hubungan dengan bawahannya. Ini urusan pribadi.

"Satu jam lagi dokter nya baru akan datang, ku bilang juga apa, nanti malam saja kan enak tidak usah menunggu lama-lama." Keluh Sungmin, merengut.

"Di mana-mana pergi ke dokter itu mengantre. Apalagi kalau malam, makin panjang antrean nya. Kau kan tidak pernah ke dokter, dasar sok tahu!"

Cibir Kyuhyun. Iseng dilayangkannya cubitan kecil ke ujung dagu Sungmin, tak tersulut emosi oleh kekesalan yang mendekam di wajah Sungmin.

"Uring-uringan terus." Ejeknya.

"Terserah," Sungmin mendengus, sebal.

"Dingin kan pikiranmu, aku tahu kau hanya tegang, kan?" hibur Kyuhyun, menggenggam dan membelai jari-jari Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin terdiam. Luluh. Membenarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia sudah bersikap keterlaluan sepanjang hari ini, bahkan beberapa minggu belakangan.

"Mian," bisik nya, menunduk bersalah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul seraya berucap perlahan, "Aku malah berpikir jangan-jangan benar kau hamil."

Swiiinggg..!

Rasanya ada UFO yang kebetulan sedang melintas terlalu dekat di atas kepala Sungmin. Dengung gemuruh nya nyaris tak terdengar, namun efek nya bisa membuat Sungmin stroke.

Saat ini pun ia masih diam. Seperti ayam sakit karena tersedak pakan. Mulutnya bahkan setengah ternganga. Sungmin hilang orientasi dalam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Begitu ringan, tanpa beban. Seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan mereka.

Bagaimana jika itu benar? Karena jujur ia sedikit bingung dengan siklus bulanan nya. Rasanya bulan kemarin masih datang, tapi hanya sedikit. Bagaimana dengan bulan sebelumnya? Ada, walau hanya dua hari dan cenderung kecokelatan.

Ahh... Bodohnya Sungmin, karena kebiasaan malasnya, ia tak pernah mau bersusah payah menghitung waktu menstruasi nya. Seperti orang kurang kerjaan pikirnya. Tapi sekarang ia jadi kelihatan dungu mendengar lontaran kalimat asal Kyuhyun.

.

Satu jam dua puluh menit kemudian.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik memainkan smartphone-nya segera berdiri menyambut Sungmin keluar dari ruang periksa. Antusias nya berbuah senyum geli beberapa wajah yang juga berada di ruang tunggu yang sama dengannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk kikuk sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf nya karena membuat sedikit kegaduhan.

Perempuan yang diperhatikan malah pergi begitu saja melewatinya, wajahnya muram dengan mendung tebal yang menggantung nyaris menjatuhkan hujan.

"Kenapa?" bisik Kyuhyun lirih, mensejajari langkah Sungmin, membuka pintu kaca yang lumayan berat untuk Sungmin.

Di luar ruangan sikapnya tak menjadi semakin baik. Dari berjalan cepat, Sungmin malah berlari kecil menuju arah pinggir jalan, bukan ke arah parkiran, tempat Kyuhyun memarkir mobil nya.

Kyuhyun mengejar sedikit, mendapatkan bahu Sungmin untuk ia putar menghadap ke arahnya. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan Ming, ada apa?" guncang Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahunya. Salahnya tadi ia menyetujui permintaan Sungmin untuk menunggu di luar saja. Kalau tidak, kan tak perlu ada kejadian tanya-tanya dan tak tahu apa-apa seperti ini.

"Kau hamil?" tebak nya.

Aneh kata-kata perempuan yang menolong Sungmin saat pingsan tadi, terus melekat di benaknya. Menjadi semacam sugesti yang ia percayai. Sebenarnya yang perempuan itu ucapkan hanya serupa mitos, kepercayaan masyarakat daerah yang mungkin sudah teramat sering mendekati kebenaran.

Sungmin mengangguk bingung, lebih tepatnya frustrasi. Ragu-ragu dipandangnya Kyuhyun, mencari rona shock atau kecemasan di wajah itu. Ia harus kecewa.

Tidak! Seharusnya ia bahagia, karena Kyuhyun malah tersenyum bangga menyambut kabar yang sesaat lalu meruntuhkan dunianya.

"Kenapa kau malah senang?" Sungmin membersit air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Heran akan reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Tentu aku senang, ia adik Yoobi, anak kita. Bagiamana pun kita harus bahagia menyambut kehadirannya. Haeba." Kyuhyun merentang lengan, meminta Sungmin memeluknya sebagai ungkapan selamat.

Tak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman dari rengkuhan hangat dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyembunyikan tangis bahagia sekaligus cemas nya di sana.

"Tapi, Kyu..."

"Ia akan lahir di dalam pernikahan kita, berdoa saja semoga segalanya lancar." Hibur Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin.

"Tapi, Ryeowook eonni? Ia tadi..." Selalu saja Kyuhyun memutus kalimatnya.

"Memintamu mundur? Itu hanya taktik nya. Kami sudah bersepakat."

Kyuhyun menuturkan pembicaraan nya dengan Ryeowook. Meminta Sungmin bersabar dan juga mendoakan kelancaran proses perceraian dirinya dan Ryeowook.

"Masih ada PR-kita untuk memberi pemahaman pada Yoobi, semoga saja ia juga menyambut gembira pernikahan kita nantinya." Kata Kyuhyun, nyaris puas, "ia pasti senang punya adik, tapi kita tunda sampai kita resmi menikah."

Sungmin hanya membisu, tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasa saat ini. Apakah mendung yang membayangi masa depannya dengan suram. Ataukah pelangi harap akan hadirnya bayi lucu yang kini masih berupa benih di rahimnya. Keturunannya, darah daging Kyuhyun, pria yang sangat ia cintai, walau masih buram perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Sungmin cukup senang karena Kyuhyun menyambut kehamilannya dengan lapang dada. Bukan kepanikan, seperti apa yang ia takut kan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Ryeowook menepati janjinya. Wanita itu bermalam di rumah ayahnya yang kini tinggal bersama kakak kandung Ryeowook. Ibu Ryeowook sudah meninggal di tahun pertama Ryeowook melahirkan Yoobi. Sepertinya wanita itu butuh dukungan keluarganya untuk menenangkan diri. Dua hari kemudian Pengacara Ryeowook benar-benar menghubungi Pengacara Kyuhyun untuk membicarakan proses perceraian kedua klien mereka.

Kyuhyun sedikit banyak merasa lega akan hal itu. Kyuhyun berencana bertemu Ryeowook untuk mengucap permintaan maaf dan kata selamat jalan sepantasnya sebelum wanita itu kembali ke Busan. Dan lagi ia perlu mengingatkan Ryeowook tentang janjinya untuk memberikan informasi tentang oknum licik pesaing nya itu.

.

.

Kegiatan Kyuhyun dua hari terakhir adalah mengantar jemput Sungmin dari rumah ke kantor. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan ikhlas karena kekhawatirannya akan keadaan Sungmin yang tengah hamil muda.

Desas-desus tentang hubungan mereka semakin berhembus kencang. Beberapa staf nyinyir mulai berani melontarkan candaan bernada menyindir pada Sungmin-sesuatu yang tertangkap tanpa sengaja oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah membahas kemungkinan ia meminta Sungmin mundur dari perusahaan. Menanggung semua kebutuhannya jika problem keuangan lah yang wanita itu cemaskan. Dan sampai detik ini pun, Sungmin masih juga belum menjawab permintaannya. Sungmin semakin meyakinkan Kyuhyun, bahwa ia cukup tebal telinga menghadapi sindiran-sindiran itu. Lain cerita dengan kondisi fisik Sungmin yang pastinya tak akan lagi dapat ia tutupi. Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap urusan perceraian nya dengan Ryeowook selesai lebih cepat. Dan sesegera mungkin bisa menikahi Sungmin. Beban moral dan dosa adalah dua hal terbesar yang sama-sama menjadi kegelisahan mereka saat ini.

.

.

"Hari Rabu, jadwal kelas ballet Yoobi." Kyuhyun bergumam samar, seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin yang asyik dengan smartphone-nya menoleh. "Di mana? Angel dance?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis mengiyakan. Matanya kembali ke arah jalan.

Sungmin merengut melihat respons lelah Kyuhyun. Namun diam-diam menikmati dengan bebas wajah pria itu di antara kebisuan mereka.

Rasanya dengan wajah sedikit berminyak sepulang kerja, rambut tak serapi saat pergi, dasi longgar, begitu pula manset kemeja nya yang tergulung asal, semua itu membuat Kyuhyun lebih terlihat manusiawi. Tampan dan jauh lebih hangat. Rasanya memang itulah Kyuhyun yang ia kenal. Seorang pria pekerja keras, seorang ayah dan yang pasti pribadi yang pantas untuk Sungmin nanti selama ini. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum dengan burai bahagia di wajahnya.

Bersama dengan itu Kyuhyun menoleh dan menangkap tatapan Sungmin yang berpijar aneh. Kyuhyun mengerut kening tanda tanya, satu tangannya yang bertelekan jendela berpindah menggantikan yang lain menahan keseimbangan roda kemudi.

"Ada apa dengan senyummu?" celetuk Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin terbahak, namun tak menjawab.

"Eh... malah tertawa, ada apa?"

"Eopseo." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin. "

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya." Sungmin acuh.

"Sedang 'ingin' ya?" olok Kyuhyun, menjawil dagu Sungmin.

"Eh, tangan! Lupa janji?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Mian. Tidak tahan kalau dekat-dekat denganmu." Kyuhyun menjulur-julur lidah konyol.

"Bulshit. Yang ada malah jijik. Fokus ke jalan." Sungmin jadi salah tingkah sendiri melihat tatapan intens Kyuhyun. Kali ini ganti Kyuhyun yang terbahak melihat pipi Sungmin yang mulai merah merona.

Udara panas berhembus menerpa wajah mereka saat mereka berhenti di perempatan lampu merah. Kedua sisi jendela memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Seharian di dalam ruang kantor ber-AC, Sungmin selalu mengeluh merasa mual, terlebih jika harus menghirup udara ber-AC di dalam mobil. Tanpa berdebat Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang Sungmin minta untuk selalu membuka jendela, jika sedang berkendara bersama Sungmin.

Dalam hati Sungmin menyesal karena udara panas akan membuat kulit menjadi semakin kusam. Sayangnya ia juga tak mau membuat Kyuhyun susah dengan keluhan-keluhan trisemester pertamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjemput Yoobi, aku merindukannya." Pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh sepintas, menimbang. "Geurae, kkaja..." jawabnya akhirnya.

.

.

"Lima belas menit lagi selesai, Tuan." Beritahu Ahn Ahjumma yang tadi sempat terlihat terkantuk-kantuk menunggu Yoobi di loby tempat kursus bersama beberapa orang yang duduk di sana.

Kyuhyun meminta Ahn Ahjumma untuk pulang saja, kemudian menyelipkan ongkos tambahan untuk asisten rumahtangga nya itu dan berpesan untuk menghubungi nya jika Ryeowook terlihat kembali ke rumah.

"Nyonya sudah kembali ke Busan, Tuan. Beliau sempat pamit pada Nona Yoobi tadi."

Kyuhyun terdiam, batal rencananya untuk membicarakan urusannya dengan Ryeowook. "Ya, sudah, Ahjumma pulang saja. Yoobi aku yang urus. Ia sudah mandi, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Sudah sebelum berangkat, tapi biasanya saya mandikan lagi sepulang latihan. Tapi kadang-kadang juga tidak mau." Kata Ahn Ahjumma. Lalu meminta izin untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan teman wanitanya. Wanita cantik berkulit putih yang rasanya tak asing baginya. Walau kenyataannya ia tak mengenal siapa wanita itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, wanita paruh baya pengurus rumahtangga itu terus memikirkan seraut wajah itu, sampai benaknya menangkap ingatan pada begitu banyak foto wanita di dalam album lama yang belakangan ini sering kali menampakkan diri di permukaan meja Sang Majikan.

.

.

"Yang ini namanya siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ini Sofia," jawab Yoobi singkat. Melirik sepintas pada boneka cantik bergaun ungu di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Kalau yang itu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Putri Amber." Jawab Yoobi, masih singkat.

"Cantik-cantik ya, Yoobi suka yang mana?" pancing Sungmin tak puas.

Sejak bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu Yoobi tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sesekali mencuri pandang malu, mengamati Sungmin dengan saksama, itu pun ketika Sungmin tengah melihat ke depan atau berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mengemudi sedang Sungmin menemani Yoobi di kursi belakang. Walau dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun mau saja menjadi sopir bagi kedua wanita istimewa itu.

Yoobi menunjuk boneka bergaun hijau pupus di pangkuannya.

"Oh, Putri Amber?" Sungmin mengingat-ingat, dan berharap ia tak salah sebut. Itulah kuncinya dalam mendekati Yoobi selama ini. Bahkan mungkin itu kunci keberhasilan orang dewasa dalam mendekati anak- anak. Anak-anak akan terkesan, jika perkataan mereka di dengar, diingat dan direspon sesuai harapan mereka, oleh orang dewasa.

Yoobi mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kenapa suka putri Amber?"

"Cantik." Jawab gadis kecil itu seraya tersipu. Lagi-lagi menunduk dan terlihat lebih senang mengemas lipat gaun bonekanya.

"Cantik mana, Yoobi atau putri Amber?" goda Sungmin. Menyentuh ujung hidung Yoobi, gemas.

Yoobi menunjuk boneka di pangkuannya. Gadis kecil ini benar-benar jadi irit bicara. Batin Sungmin heran. Padahal mereka masih bertemu sekitar dua bulan lalu, walaupun Yoobi sedang sakit saat itu. Sungmin terdiam, seolah berpikir serius. "Menurut Ahjumma lebih cantik Yoobi," pancing Sungmin untuk mendapatkan respons lebih banyak dari Yoobi.

Lagi-lagi Yoobi menggeleng malu, kemudian tersipu.

Diam-diam Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar tatap melalui spion di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Dari arah belakang Sungmin melihat kedik bahu ketidaktahuan Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Appa sang bocah pun tak mengerti akan perubahan sikap putrinya. "Menurut Ahjumma lebih cantik Yoobi karena..." Sengaja ia gantungkan kalimatnya di udara. Menunggu respons Yoobi yang memang nyata tertarik.

"Tapi Yoobi bukan putri, Yoobi orang biasa, kata Hana begitu." Balas Yoobi setengah terbawa kekesalannya pada salah satu temannya.

Sungmin menyeringai senyum senang. "Oh... kata Hana? Emm... Hana benar juga, Yoobi memang bukan putri raja seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng itu. Tapi... bukan berarti bukan putri raja lalu tidak bisa cantik dan istimewa, contohnya Princess Mulan." Sungmin semakin memiringkan posisi duduknya agar dapat berpandangan dengan Yoobi. Menyentuh rambutnya yang panjang lalu menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga dengan sayang.

"Lihat, senyum Yoobi manis, apalagi kalau sering-sering tersenyum. Memberi salam pada orang tua sambil tersenyum, nanti semakin bertambah cantik nya. Saat berterimakasih lalu tersenyum, semakiiiinnn cantik pastinya. Percayalah. Coba tanya Appa, kalau tidak percaya, benar, kan, Appa?" Sungmin meminta dukungan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengemudi, seketika gelagapan. Tak menyangka jika tiba-tiba Sungmin menariknya untuk ambil bagian dalam interaksi kedua wanita beda usia itu. Sejak tadi ia memang memilih menjadi pendengar saja. Rasanya asyik menyimak interaksi antara mereka berdua. Benaknya berkecamuk tentang berbagai hal juga fakta yang terasa asing, namun kian menghangati hatinya. Sebuah kesadaran baru yang ia rasa semakin membuka mata juga hatinya, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta pada kepribadian penuh kasih seorang Lee Sungmin. Segala hal yang menyertai di setiap inci diri wanita itu. Bahkan setiap sisi buruk yang menjadi sifat Sungmin yang selalu mewarnai harinya selama ini. Manjanya, kolokan, songong, sok tahu, naif, merajuk. Dan semuanya. Apakah memang jauh sebelum ini diam-diam ia bahkan telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya ini? Semua rasa kehilangan saat Sungmin menjauh di awal pernikahannya dengan Ryeowook. Ketimpangan hidupnya tanpa Sungmin, ketergantungan nya, bahkan cemburu yang belakangan kian akrab. Dulu ia sering memendam kesal karena Sungmin dekat dengan pemuda lain. Ia kira itu rasa takutnya akan kehilangan perhatian sahabatnya. Tapi, jika ia pikir-pikir lagi, apakah mungkin perasaan itu telah tumbuh sebagai cendawan kecil di sanubari nya sejak lama? Cendawan cinta yang sekarang kuncup di hatinya.

"Appa!" Suara keras Yoobi memekakkan telinga. Menariknya paksa dari kecamuk gelisah berpikir tentang cinta.

"Eh... Eoh, waeyo?" balasnya geragap. Kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalan juga telinga untuk dua wanita di belakangnya. Ia semakin tua dan semakin konyol. Cinta? Pantas kah ia mengemukakan rasa itu di usianya saat ini? Yang ia inginkan hanya hidup tenang dan bahagia, terlepas adakah cinta atau tidak di dalamnya, itu sama sekali tak terlalu memberati.

Pendar gelisah nya tertangkap mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan bentrok rasa hati yang jelas terekam melalui pertukaran pandang mereka di kaca di atasnya. Tatapan keingintahuan Sungmin membuatnya semakin gundah.

Sungmin terkikik geli, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yoobi.

"Umm... Jadi sekarang Yoobi maunya di panggil siapa? Masih Princess Ariel? Atau Putri Amber? Huhuhuhu... kalau Yoobi mengganti gelar, Ahjumma juga harus mengganti nama. Ahjumma bingung, masih Princess Mulan atau Putri Sofia." Rengek Sungmin. Selanjutnya memasang mimik sedih.

Yoobi tersenyum malu dan menggeleng. "Eh... ti... ti-tidak!" Jawab Yoobi menggeleng berulang-ulang.

"Tidak? Tidak apa? Tidak kebagian nama begitu?"

Yoobi tertawa menyaksikan wajah cemberut Sungmin. "Ahjumma saja,"

"Ahjumma saja? Sungmin Ahjumma. Kenapa, lupa ya...?" Sungmin masih menggoda Yoobi.

"Bu...ka...n." Yoobi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat berulang-ulang. Kekeh nya mulai terdengar. Gemas ia akhirnya menyuruk kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Dan Sungmin terkikik geli mengusap kepala Yoobi dengan sayang.

"Sepertinya ia sudah mulai malu, pakai nama-nama princess-nya." Sela Kyuhyun memberi tahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "Ada yang semakin besar dan bertambah pintar sepertinya, Appa? Ahjumma mau memberi selamat dan hadiah, tapi... tunggu tanggal muda ya... kalau sekarang, Hiks... Ahjumma masih belum gajihan," Sungmin pura-pura sedih. Kemudian ia membisik di telinga Yoobi, "hadiah nya minta Appa saja." Bisik nya cukup keras agar Kyuhyun juga mendengarnya.

"Memang dasar pelit." Kyuhyun menggumam cemoohan bernada canda pada Sungmin. "Yoobi mau hadiah apa sebenarnya? Appa masih ingat, ada yang janji mau berhemat tidak minta apa-apa lagi, lalu menabung lebih banyak karena ingin liburan ke Disney." Sindir Kyuhyun pada putrinya.

"Kapan-kapan saja ke Disney-nya. Hana juga tidak jadi pergi. Eomma Hana baru saja operasi, itu yang di buka perutnya lalu dikeluarkan adik bayinya."

Ck... Hana lagi. Suara batin Kyuhyun. Jung Hana adalah teman karib Yoobi di sekolah bermain nya. Menurut Kyuhyun, sebelas dua belas si Hana ini dengan putrinya. Dari segi kritis dan penampakan nya. Sejak setengah tahun lalu, sebagian besar obsesi Yoobi mulai banyak dipengaruhi oleh Hana. Dan sepertinya Ibu Hana baru saja melahirkan.

Tapi kenapa juga orang tua itu bocah harus bererita bagaimana proses keluarnya bayi melalui operasi caesar. Dan kenapa juga si payah itu ikut-ikutan berkerut ngeri, nyaris shock mendengar cerita Yoobi?

Dasar perempuan-perempuan berlebihan. Makinya dalam hati. Senyum bahagia mencerahkan raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Syukur lah kalau tidak jadi pergi ke Disney-nya. Aman kantong Appa..."

"Tapi aku mau hadiah yang lain." Penggal Yoobi sebelum ayahnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sungmin ikut-ikutan geli melihat ekspresi tak bersemangat Kyuhyun setelah sesaat lalu terlihat senang menepuk-nepuk saku di bagian dada kirinya.

"Aku mau punya adik bayi seperti Hana juga."

WHAT?

Seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melongo berpandangan. Benar-benar berpandangan karena Kyuhyun merasa perlu berpaling ke bagian belakang punggungnya untuk memastikan keseriusan ucapan putrinya.

Merasa mendapat perhatian, Yoobi melanjutkan ucapannya dengan bersemangat. "Eomma tidak mau punya adik lagi, Eomma bilang ia sibuk."

"Memangnya Yoobi sudah tanya pada Eomma?" Keingintahuan membawa Sungmin mengucap kalimat tanya itu.

Yoobi mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Tadi, waktu Eomma mau pergi bekerja."

Maksud Yoobi dengan pergi kerja adalah, Ryeowook kembali ke Busan. Sejak kecil itulah kata yang ia pahami akan ketiadaan ibunya di sisinya.

"Kata Eomma, aku meminta adik pada Appa saja,"

Suasana di dalam mobil sesaat hening. Kemudian Kyuhyun berdeham sok wibawa. Sampai-sampai Sungmin geli sekaligus ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Yoobi tahu tidak bagaimana caranya Appa bisa membuatkan adik untuk Yoobi?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Haduuuh... apa-apaan si Evil ini. Kenapa otak mesum nya ia bawa-bawa dalam percakapan nya dengan putrinya yang masih di bawah umur? Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati, ketar-ketir pada arah pembicaraan tak sehat ayah dan anak itu.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Yoobi menjawab. "Aku tahu."

Hah! Suara hati Sungmin yang terkejut semakin khawatir.

"Kata Hana adik bayi harus ada ibunya,"

Syukurlah, bukan ungkapan yang menjurus.

"Betul sekali." Jawab sang ayah dengan lagak dua orang dewasa menyelesaikan urusan dagangannya.

"Kan, ada Sungmin Ahjumma." Tunjuk Yoobi polos. Benar-benar tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

Yoobi meminta berhenti di toko alatan tulis kantor yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Ayahnya terpaksa mencari jalan memutar untuk berbelok, mereka berhenti terlalu jauh, sedangkan jalan tersebut hanya satu arah. Dan Yoobi mewarisi sedikitnya sebagian watak keras Ryeowook. Tekadnya tak pernah surut sebelum ia mendapat apa yang ia mau. Seperti halnya dua boneka Sofia dan Amber yang terpaksa harus Ayahnya beli.

Yoobi mengamit tangan Ayahnya dan juga Sungmin dengan gembira. Sepuluh menit terakhir setelah mengatakan kegelisahan hatinya tentang—adik bayi yang juga pemicu sikap malu-malu nya kepada Sungmin langsung sirna.

Tampaknya penyebab sikap canggung itu hanya karena beban pikiran bocah nya yang terus menimbang keberanian menyampaikan permintaan itu kepada ayahnya dan juga Sungmin. Setelahnya Yoobi sudah kembali dengan keceriaan nya seperti sediakala.

"Ia mengerti sungkan dan malu juga." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela langkah kaki mereka menaiki undakan menuju toko. "Semakin besar ia mulai menampakkan sifat-sifat dominan nya." Imbuh Kyuhyun, dalam nada rendah.

"Sepertinya Yoobi mewarisi sifat pejuang Eommanya," Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Juga sifat pemalu seseorang." Singgung Sungmin, tanpa menoleh. "pSungguh perpaduan yang kompleks."

"PR." Balas Kyuhyun, juga tanpa menoleh.

"PR?" Sungmin membeo, tak mengerti.

"PR buatmu, dan juga aku pastinya. Aku berharap sisi lembut cenderung sensitifmu, sedikit menular padanya, aku benar-benar berharap putriku dapat tumbuh menjadi gadis berkepribadian baik, dan juga peka terhadap sekelilingnya."

Sungmin terdiam tanpa jawaban, haru mendengar keseriusan Kyuhyun dalam menyampaikan keinginannya.

Kyuhyun menganggapnya lembut, benarkah seperti itu? Tapi mampukah ia mengemban amanah itu nantinya? menjadi ibu tiri yang adil bagi kedua anak mereka.

"Aku yakin kau mampu menjadi neraca yang adil untuk kedua anak kita," ucap Kyuhyun menebak pikirannya dengan tepat.

Sungmin terlalu takut untuk mengangguk cepat mengiyakan. Rasanya mendengar semua kalimat penuh keyakinan Kyuhyun, kepercayaan pria itu padanya, sikap optimis Kyuhyun pada keberhasilan rumahtangga mereka kelak, akan mampu mengantar nya pada pulas dan mimpi akan hadirnya pelangi cinta mereka nanti malam.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Suara sapaan itu terasa akrab. Caranya menyebut nama Sungmin, yang kadang-kadang menyertakan marganya, juga dialek kental western itu. Seketika ia kenali.

"Siwon? Hai... dengan siapa?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut pada kemunculan Siwon yang tiba-tiba. Heran, sedang apa pria itu di sini?

Tentu saja membeli keperluan kantor, bodoh! Atau buku. Siwon memang cenderung memiliki hobi mengoleksi buku, walaupun sering kali tak semua sempat dibacanya. Itu pengakuan Siwon pada Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, selamat sore." Tak sempat menjawab tanya Sungmin, Siwon segera mengalih kan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang tampak mendekat. Pria itu terkesan berusaha menjadi dinding bertelinga pada pertemuan tak terduga antara Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Selamat sore, Siwon-ssi. Woah belanja peralatan kantor sendiri?" canda Kyuhyun membuka percakapan bersimpul kecanggungan di antara ketiganya itu.

"Owner miskin. Yah beginilah, semua dikerjakan sendiri." Siwon terkekeh, seraya mengangkat tas belanja jinjing berlogo toko tersebut di tangannya. Ada snelhecter, rolodex bahkan paper clip di dalam tas belanja nya. "Untuk kepentingan di rumah." Tambahnya.

"Woah ini yang agak langka," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada alat pengelola berkas berbentuk besi dan dapat di putar, rolodex.

"Saya juga baru menemukannya, susah cari model ini, ini praktis." Jawab Siwon diplomatis.

"Iya, saya setuju, kebetulan dulu pernah punya, dan sudah rusak. Saya mau ambil juga kalau masih ada stoknya."

"Ada, masih ada, naik saja ke lantai dua. Saya menemukannya di sana tadi." Beri tahu Siwon ramah. Tata bahasanya kadang masih membuat orang lain mengerutkan kening, tapi sudah semakin baik belakangan ini.

"Appa, aku mau yang besar ini crayon nya, boleh?"

Ketiganya seketika mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis kecil berambut panjang yang tengah mengangkat satu set crayon seukuran tas kerja ayahnya di atas kepala.

"Boleh." Jawab Sang Appa, seraya tersenyum dan mengayun jempol.

"Buku gambarnya juga besar?" tanya Yoobi lagi.

"Ozkay." Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan putrinya.

Yoobi melonjak senang dan berbalik cepat ke tempat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jangan jauh-jauh." Sungmin menambahkan. Refleks saja mengucap pesan nasihat seperti itu, ia hanya tak ingin mereka kehilangan Yoobi di keramaian.

Dua pasang mata memandang penuh arti padanya dengan cara berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dengan makna yang bertolak belakang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia sekaligus terima kasih untuk perhatian Sungmin pada putrinya. Sedangkan Siwon menyirat senyum yang seolah bermakna kata, "Selamat untuk langkah barumu, Lee Sungmin, aku mundur dan semoga kau bahagia". Sungmin merasa keji, kecewa pada diri sendiri karena telah mengecewakan pria sebaik Siwon. Seandainya saja tak ada ukir indah nama Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya, cita cinta seorang Choi Siwon adalah satu hal yang akan sangat ia pertimbangkan.

Siwon dengan cepat mengatasi kabut di hatinya. Dengan tulus ia memuji putri Kyuhyun yang menurutnya cantik juga lincah. Kyuhyun membalas pujian itu dengan ucapan terima kasih sewajarnya. Berikutnya obrolan singkat dan saling sapa itu berakhir dengan permohonan Siwon untuk pergi terlebih dahulu karena ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

Mereka bertiga tahu Siwon memendam kecewa, walau sangat tipis untuk nampak ke permukaan. Mungkin memang seperti itu cara mereka -orang-orang western- dalam menyikapi keretakan hati.

Mereka cenderung tak menggali emosi terlalu dalam. Seperti sebait kalimat sederhana, "ya... sudahlah" -dan selesai.

Untunglah Siwon tak secara terbuka mengatakan isi hatinya. Hanya berusaha menyentuh sisi rawan hati Sungmin yang sayangnya sudah beku untuk lambai cinta pria lain selain Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

 _._

 _Hai~ terimakasih untuk yg selalu menunggu dan mengikuti ff ini, yg sekaligus memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan karya remake-an ini..sekali lagi saya tekankan ini hanya remake ya~ saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja dan menambahkan yg saya rasa kurang serta mengurangi apa yg saya rasa terlalu berlebihan..juga mengubah 'sedikit' agar sesuai dengan couple kesayangan kita..kadang saya merasa geli kalau di review ada yg bilang ini ff saya :D_

 _oya, saya ngga ngeuh(?) kalau ada yg keberatan saya pake Wookie sbg orang ketiga..jujur ya~ sbg seorang JOYer yg udah lama jadi reader malah saya lebih nyaman pakai para uke dibanding OC atau GB member, gatau alesannya saya juga ngga ngerti, karna feel-nya dapet? mungkin~..kalau misalkan itu mempengaruhi ketidak-seimbangan viewer sama reviewer saya ngga terlalu memusingkan itu, toh saya ngga terlalu berharap banyak, ada yg mau baca saja saya udah bersyukur...klise? terserah lah~ =D_

 _iya, saya author baru meski udah pernah publish beberapa ff buatan saya sendiri, dan malaj ada satu ff yg saya buat peran Wookie lebih ekstrem dari ini (anak Lee Sungmin), tapi alhamdulillah reader saya(?) bisa menerimanya :D..dan yg saya tau para author senior malah kebanyakan pake GB member (khususnya seohyun) buat jadi orang ketiga, itu yg saya tau ya gatau deh bener ngga-nya~ :p_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kritik &sarannya, mudah2an kedepannya saya bisa mempersembahkan(?) karya yg lebih baik dan diterima dgn baik pula, baik itu remake maupun buatan saya sendiri :)_

.

.

Special Thanks

.

 _ **asdfghjkyu; Qnie ; chaerashin ; pinzame ; Kim Jihae ; Adekyumin joyer ; abilhikmah ; PumpkinEvil137 ; TiffyTiffanyLee ; orange girls ; Hanna Kimi137 ; Cho MeiHwa ; SecretVin137 ; Alfiani Vinc ; Cha Eun Sun ; sandrimayy88 ; Baby niz 137 ; rahmaotter ; PaboGirl ; dewi. k. tubagus ; wullancholee ; dan 2GUEST.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ten Thousand Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Another KyuMin Story with Genderswitch Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remake Of The Novel "Selaksa Cinta Manda" By RK. Tirta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a.n: seluruh isi cerita berdasarkan novel aslinya, saya hanya mengganti cast-nya saja serta penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Youngwoon sedikit dihinggapi perasaan tak senang melihat kepulangan Sungmin senja itu. Selain sangat terlambat, sebelah hatinya semakin merasakan adanya sesuatu yang tak wajar pada kedekatan putrinya dan Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Sedikitnya ia memang mendengar keretakan hubungan rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan istrinya yang telah lebih dari dua tahun tak lagi tinggal bersama. Ia berusaha menghalau segala was-was hatinya dengan mengingat kembali latar belakang kedekatan dua anak-anak yang sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi dua manusia dewasa itu.

Youngwoon tak mungkin meminta keduanya membuat jarak, atau menjaga sikap. Ia tak punya alasan untuk itu, ia juga takut putrinya tersinggung. Sungmin sedikit terlalu sensitif belakangan ini. Beberapa kali Youngwoon menangkap mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca pada beberapa nasihat yang ia wejangkan. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tak ingin di kemudian hari nama putrinya disangkutpautkan dalam masalah keretakkan rumah tangga Kyuhyun.

Ia baru dapat bernapas lega saat melihat penumpang lain yang ternyata ikut serta bersama kedua muda-mudi itu, Cho Yoobi. Si kecil berambut kecoklatan itu sudah cukup lama tak dilihatnya. Sosoknya yang mungil dan berkulit putih mengingatkannya pada Sungmin di masa kecil. Bagaimanapun lengan keriput itu merindu dekap tangan kecil seorang cucu yang menyentak tangannya dengan tak sabar.

"Harabeoji..." Yoobi berlari lincah melewati pagar besi yang tak terkunci. Memburunya dengan rentang tangan bersama rindu. Harapan dan angan Youngwoon terkabul sebagian. Kerontang jiwanya bertemu oase di dalam dekapan Yoobi. Gumpalan damba menggerogoti hati pria tua itu. Hanya harga dirilah yang menahan titik bening haru jatuh dari matanya.

Kabut harapan sarat akan kerinduan itu tertangkap oleh mata Sungmin. Keharuan yang segera berubah menjadi sebuah himpit rasa bersalah.

"Wah-wah... Yoobi-ah, Harabeoji sangat merindukanmu..." Youngwoon merunduk lebih rendah untuk menikmati rengkuh lengan Yoobi di lehernya. Ditepuk- tepuknya punggung gadis kecil itu penuh sayang.

Dan tanpa canggung Yoobi mencium pipi kendur Youngwoon dengan gembira. Lalu terkekeh senang saat Youngwoon mengayun Yoobi ke bahunya.

"Adu...du...du... Yoobi sekarang bertambah besar, Harabeoji tidak kuat menggendongnya."

"Sudah sekolah." Pamer Yoobi, memberi tahu Youngwoon.

"Jinjja? Daebak! pintar tidak sekolahnya?"

Yoobi mengangguk mantap, "Ayo kita mancing lagi?" todong Yoobi.

Sesuatu yang ia ingat dengan baik tentang Ayah Sungmin adalah kegiatan memancing di petak irigasi di belakang pabrik gula. Padahal peristiwa itu sudah sangat lama.

Ketiga orang dewasa di sekitarnya sontak menderai tawa mendengar permintaan Yoobi itu. Mereka masih ingat bagaimana girangnya Yoobi mondar-mandir dengan ember dan joran buatan Ayah Sungmin di tangan. Hingga beberapa hari setelahnya Yoobi masih belum jemu melakukan aksi memancing di kolam renang di rumahnya bersama Ahn Ahjumma.

"Tidak lihat kalau ini sudah mau gelap? Lagipula di sini tidak ada sungai, bocah ini ada-ada saja." Kyuhyun mendekat untuk mengambil Yoobi dari gendongan Ayah Sungmin. Kemudian merunduk samar menyapa laki-laki tua itu.

"Apa kabar, Abeoji?"

"Eoh, baik... baik-baik saja, ayo duduk di dalam."

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah kaki pria tua itu ke ruang tamu, sementara Yoobi sudah menghilang ke bagian dalam rumah untuk melakukan —penjelajahan di rumah baru Sungmin. Terdengar suara tawa kecil di sela percakapan keduanya di bagian dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun duduk sedikit tegang berhadapan dengan Ayah Sungmin, entah mengapa hatinya kebat-kebit tak menentu dalam kebisuan. Apakah hanya perasaannya saja, jika ia merasa pria santun di hadapannya ini tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Seolah ingin menelanjangi semua kesalahannya.

Kelebat tekad menyeruak di antara kebingungannya. Apakah waktu ini tepat? batinnya.

Youngwoon bukan orang lain. Ia adalah laki-laki yang juga selalu berdiri di sisinya untuk mendorongnya menjadi lebih dari sekedar Kyuhyun, si anak pungut. Pria itu selalu mengulurkan telapak tangan bangga pada setiap prestasi yang ia raih. Youngwoon adalah ayah kedua baginya setelah ayah angkatnya, Cho Hankyung. Jika Pria ini murka kepadanya setelah apa yang ia sampaikan, atau bahkan mendera punggungnya. Ia akan menerimanya sebagai kemarahan seorang ayah, juga sebagai sesama pria yang menyayangi Sungmin.

"Abeoji, saya ingin membicarakan masalah niatku untuk menikahi Sungmin." Kalimat itu terlontar dengan lancar, namun lirih dan tampak sangat berhati-hati. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun menunduk dalam.

Youngwoon terdiam mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Kyuhyun sampaikan. Dugaannya benar. Swasangkanya memang selalu benar, jika itu menyangkut dua anak tersebut. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah, ibarat sebuah buku yang telah selesai ia baca hingga ke bait-bait tersembunyi mereka. Setiap gelagat ganjil yang terjadi di antara mereka selalu memunculkan kegelisahan di dalam hatinya. Tanpa disadari, ikatan batin mungkin telah tercipta tanpa harus mereka pahami bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam menyikapi situasi ini? Haruskah ia marah? Atau mempertanyakan keseriusan niat Kyuhyun? Atau lebih baik bertanya kesediaan Sungmin terlebih dahulu?

Rasanya tak perlu. Jika Kyuhyun sampai berani menyampaikan hal seserius ini ke hadapannya. Itu artinya kedua bocah itu pastilah telah bersepakat di belakangnya. Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya selain merestui, setelah berbagai pertanyaan tentang kejelasan status pernikahan Kyuhyun mampu Kyuhyun jawab dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Sekarang masih proses Abeoji, mudah-mudahan tidak lama."

"Ya, sudah. Nanti di bicarakan lagi kelanjutannya bagaimana."

"Tapi, saya ingin menikahi Sungmin secepatnya. Hanya pemberkatan sederhana saja, resepsinya ditunda dulu."

"Kenapa tergesa-gesa?"

"Jeosonghaeyo, Abeoji. Ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan saya."

Mohon Kyuhyun meminta pengertian. Sesungguhnya itu juga salah satu jalan yang ia tempuh untuk meringankan beban moral mereka.

Youngwoon termenung. Mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seantero rumah. Dari kaca pantri bergambar burung merak di depan sana ia mengetahui, jika putrinya juga tengah duduk diam-diam menguping pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara Yoobi tengah asik dan tenang menikmati es krim berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Lalu, kapan rencananya?"

"Akhir minggu depan, Abeoji."

Menghela napas berat. Youngwoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Rasanya berat harus menerima kenyataan itu.

Mengapa baru sekarang dua bocah kecil yang dulu pernah ia lihat bermain, mandi, bahkan tidur bersama itu, tiba-tiba saja menyatakan diri mereka ingin menikahi satu sama lain?

Setelah sekian lama penantian putrinya terhadap pria idaman yang ia nanti-nantikan, kenapa malah Kyuhyun? Seolah hanya Kyuhyun saja pria di muka bumi ini. Kenapa bukan Siwon? Atau pria lain yang ia tahu tak sedikit jumlahnya di belakang Sungmin. Youngwoon tak habis mengerti.

Akhirnya setelah kesekian kali pria tua itu menghela napas berat dari paru-parunya, "Abeoji akan ikuti keinginanmu dan Sungmin, atur semuanya, Abeoji terima jadi saja." Putusnya.

Kyuhyun bernapas lega. Walaupun masih tersirat ketidakrelaan Youngwoon pada keputusan mereka, setidaknya ia telah bertindak benar dalam hal ini. Ia telah mengambil langkah sesegera mungkin menyelamatkan situasi darurat diantara ia dan Sungmin.

Sungmin? Di mana gadis itu dan juga putrinya? Apakah Sungmin mendengar permohonan Kyuhyun pada ayahnya barusan? Apakah gadis itu akan marah karena tak berunding dulu dengannya?

.

.

.

Sungmin tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana untuk menyimpulkan semua perasaan yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya di waktu-waktu terakhir ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia telah berstatus sebagai istri dari Cho Kyuhyun, istri kedua lebih rtepatnya.

Seperti kata Kyuhyun dan ayahnya. Meski sebagai istri kedua, sifatnya hanya sementara, semua ini demi menghindarkan mereka dari fitnah dan zina lebih jauh. Sungmin tak habis mengerti mengapa ayahnya mau saja mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun, hanya dengan alasan ingin menyelamatkan posisinya dari gosip yang telah santer berhembus di perusahaan mereka.

Maka tak aneh juga ketika salah satu saksi pernikahan mereka adalah Zhoumi kepala departemen anggaran, kemudian Hyorin teman baik Sungmin di kantor yang cukup dapat mereka percayai. Dan ajaibnya hari itu Kyuhyun membawa serta sepenggal surat pernyataan izin pihak Ryeowook yang menyatakan Kyuhyun boleh menikahi Sungmin. Ryeowook bahkan bersedia bertanda tangan di atas materai sebagai bukti penguat.

Dengan maksud apa Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu. Apakah antisipasinya pada kemungkinan Ryeowook akan mempermasalahkan keputusannya itu di kemudian hari, khususnya dalam sidang perceraian mereka? Entahlah.

Dan tentu saja kehadiran kedua orang tua angkat Kyuhyun, yang telah bertandang ke rumah Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah yang pertama untuk melamar Sungmin secara simbolis. Walau sebenarnya lamaran lebih terlihat sebagai kunjungan silaturahmi antara dua tetangga lama. Heechul Ahjumma-panggilan Sungmin yang tetap tak bisa berubah- Wanita itu malah memeluk Sungmin dengan penuh rasa syukur dan juga rindu, ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tutur katanya penuh kasih sayang. Seolah tak dapat menutupi rasa kasihan di dalam suaranya. Berkali-kali juga Sungmin menangkap mata tua wanita baik yang tak pernah berkesempatan melahirkan seorang anak dari rahimnya sendiri itu, tengah mencuri lihat ke arah perutnya yang masih rata. Dalam hati Sungmin menduga kalau Kyuhyun telah menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Seperti halnya Youngwoon sebelumnya, kedua orang tua angkat Kyuhyun hanya berusaha "mengikuti apa maunya anak muda" Seperti kutipan ketiga orang itu di banyak kesempatan canda mereka.

.

.

.

Tak seperti layaknya pengantin baru yang seketika hidup bersama layaknya pasangan suami-istri. Apa yang mereka jalani dapat dikatakan, sama sekali tanpa perubahan. Sungmin masih tinggal dengan ayahnya. Begitupun Kyuhyun tetap tinggal berdua dengan putrinya, Cho Yoobi. Gadis kecil itulah yang justru terus bertanya mengapa Sungmin tak pulang bersama mereka setelah upacara kecil pernikahan dilangsungkan.

Seolah keduanya ingin menanamkan kesan pada kedua keluarga mereka, bahwa pernikahan mereka bukan dengan tujuan hasrat raga semata.

Bagi Kyuhyun kehidupan mereka bahkan lebih mengalir dibanding beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Hanya menanti waktu, apakah setelah putusan pengadilan terhadap gugatan cerai Ryeowook terhadap Kyuhyun, sesuai hasil kesepakatan kuasa hukum mereka demi mempercepat proses gugatan, maka Kyuhyun berbalik menjadi tergugat. Kyuhyun berharap segalanya akan dapat berlanjut seperti rencana yang telah disusunnya.

Satu lagi momen yang Kyuhyun tunggu di bulan itu, adalah hasil putusan Dewan Direksi tentang pada siapakah akhirnya tampuk kepemimpinan akan diberikan. Sebelumnya akan ada sebuah agenda penting berupa sidang personal antara dirinya dan beberapa kandidat terdata, untuk sebuah sesi wawancara oleh beberapa orang team dari kantor pusat.

Kyuhyun mengira itu serupa presentasi dadakan tanpa skript bagi setiap calon kandidat. Kyuhyun optimis untuk itu. Sedikit beban pikirannya adalah mengenai sesi tanya jawab tentang masalah pribadi yang disembunyikannya belakangan ini. Akankah sesi itu akan menjadi sebuah drama tragis, di mana ia akan ditelanjangi terkait kehidupan pribadinya.

Ia tak tahu tapi setidaknya beberapa bukti dan nama oknum, Dalang di balik rencana kotor menjegal langkahnya pada rapat evaluasi anggaran beberapa bulan lampau telah ia kantongi.

Ryeowook punya sedikit andil membuka kemudahan jalan penelusuran beberapa orang bayarannya. Dan Kyuhyun cukup berterima kasih untuk itu. Semoga saja bukti-bukti tersebut adalah modal yang cukup untuk Kyuhyun dalam membela dirinya.

Semua ini bukan lagi karena obsesi menempati posisi puncaknya di perusahaan, tapi demi membersihkan sejarah perjalanan kariernya dari rumor negatif yang akan terus mengiringi langkahnya dan Sungmin di perusahaan tersebut. Kyuhyun tak lagi merasa perlu memusingkan siapakah yang akan menang. Apakah itu orang lain, atau bahkan musuh utamanya sekalipun.

.

.

.

Kini semua divisi dan departemen, sibuk. Bukan hanya karena akan ada pergantian kepemimpinan, tapi juga karena saat itu adalah akhir tahun. Semua divisi mempersiapkan laporan tahunan mereka di waktu yang sangat sempit ditengah agenda perusahaan yang lumayan padat. Termasuk Kyuhyun dan divisinya. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi mereka memiliki waktu yang cukup longgar aktivitasnya dalam sepekan itu. Sehingga Kyuhyun bisa duduk lebih santai di belakang meja kerja di dalam ruang kantornya. Segera benaknya mengingat kemudian mencari-cari keberadaan sosok Sungmin di luar sana, dari balik kerai jendela.

Sama seperti yang lain, Sungmin tampak tekun di depan layar monitor komputernya. Belakangan karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, mereka nyaris tak pernah saling bertegur sapa secara langsung di kantor.

Kyuhyun baru benar-benar tersadar, jika wanita itu sekarang telah menjadi istrinya. Rindu rasa ingin memeluk Sungmin saat ini juga. Karena setelah menikah tak ada hal yang benar-benar bersifat intim yang mereka lakukan. Selain kegiatan mencium kening ringan dan lambai perpisahan sepulang kerja.

Kyuhyun tergelitik untuk mulai menjahili Sungmin.

.

Bunyi ping pemberitahuan masuk. Sungmin merogoh ke dalam laci meja kerjanya mengacak kian kemari hingga jari-jarinya menyentuh benda yang dicarinya.

Pesan instan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun : Aku merindukanmu... *Emoticon love struck*

Sungmin membalas.

Sungmin: Aku tidak! *straight face*

Kyuhyun: Jual mahal sekali. Mentang-mentang sudah laku *sarcastic*

Sungmin: Tidak lucu!

Kyuhyun: Aku memang tidak melucu, ini S.O.S.

Sungmin: Terserah! mau S.O.S atau mayday-mayday. Sudahlah Kyu, aku sibuk... arrgghh... ini belum selesai-selesai juga!

Dari dalam ruangannya dilihatnya Sungmin menatap angkuh ke arah ruang kantornya. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi gadis itu mengacung kepal tinjunya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh seorang diri.

Kyuhyun : Uh... Takut... *emoticon tongue out* Kau semakin menggemaskan kalau marah. One kisses please?

Sungmin : Shireo! Sudahlah... jangan cari masalah. Liat ke sekelilingku, ada yang sudah mulai memasang radar ingin tahu karena mendengar bunyi pesan di handphone-ku yang terus menerus. Kau tidak tahu hidupku sudah seperti selebritis saja.

Tak sabar, Kyuhyun menelepon Sungmin dengan ponselnya.

"Selebritis? Woah~ daebak aku suami seorang selebritis." sambar Kyuhyun menyambung jawaban pesan via instant messengers sebelumnya.

"Aku serius Ky-" Sungmin batal menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. "Supaya nyaman dulu situasinya. Tidak usah memanggilku, kecuali, da-ru-rat. Okay?" kali ini setengah berbisik. Lalu perlahan bangkit membawa mug bergambarnya menuju dispenser di sudut ruangan. Di sana ia sedikit bebas bicara.

"Lho, ini memang darurat? Darurat sekali rindunya." Kyuhyun tertawa pendek setelah menekankan kata rindu berkonotasi ganda. "Bayangkan saja. Sejak menikah, kita belum pernah menambahkan kuping atau mungkin hidung untuk si Baby. Kan kasihan kalau hidungnya kecil seperti Eommanya. Malam ini pulang ke rumahku ya?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa? Aku malah barusan menelepon Yoobi, dia bilang mau menginap di rumahku." Beritahu Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Dasar bocah itu, belum diajak bersekongkol sudah berkhianat lebih dulu." Gerutu Kyuhyun, tak benar-benar kesal. "Ya tentu saja aku karena merindukanmu Chagi, bagaimana pun aku ini laki-laki sehat, begitu saja tidak mengerti? Kalau di rumahmu, aku segan dengan Abeoji, kamarnya berdekatan sekali. Pasti akan terdengar desaha-"

Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Yak! Jinjja! aku ingin sekali muntah mendengarnya. Apa isi otakmu hanya hal yang seperti itu saja? Lebih baik siapkan mental untuk presentasimu minggu depan. Tidak usah saling usik dulu, kau juga tahu aku sedang banyak sekali pekerjaan. Sudah tutup saja." Ketusnya. Tiba-tiba merasa marah pada sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun. Di saat Sungmin begitu cemas memikirkan agenda pemilihan -kecemasannya akan kekalahan Kyuhyun. Takut Kyuhyun terpuruk sedih, malu dan kecewa. Belum lagi tekanan keingintahuan orang-orang pada kehidupan pribadi mereka. Sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun memikirkan hubungan suami istri.

Mendengus kesal, kemudian menghembuskan napas keras perlahan dan teratur demi meredakan gejolak emosinya. Stress adalah salah satu hal yang tak boleh dimilikinya. Ia dan bayinya harus sehat. Masa bodoh dengan kelakuan tengil Kyuhyun. Gerutu Sungmin muram.

Kyuhyun tertegun menatap smartphone-nya yang tak lagi menyambung pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Dan seperti tabiatnya yang selalu mematikan ponsel saat marah. Kali inipun demikian.

Layaknya ikan lele digetok di kepala, ia kelimpungan. Merasa bersalah ingin segera meminta maaf dan membujuk istrinya yang sedang merajuk. Bisa saja itu salah satu bawaan kehamilan, Sungmin jadi gampang uring-uringan. Di sini tentu saja ia yang salah karena menggombalisasi tanpa melihat tempat dan situasi.

Menimbang goda hatinya yang teramat ingih menghampiri Sungmin di luar sana. Membersit ide berpura-pura mengisi gelas air, seperti halnya Sungmin. Namun, segera ditepisnya ide itu jauh-jauh. Orang-orang akan langsung mencurigai kelakuannya, karena semua pegawai tahu selalu ada OB yang menyiapkan kebutuhan minum Kyuhyun.

Termenung sesaat, lalu ia teringat Sungmin selalu mengaktifkan dua akun sosial medianya sembari bekerja. Semua itu terkait pekerjaan sampingannya berdagang aneka kebutuhan wanita melalui online shop miliknya.

Setelah cukup lama tak pernah membuka akun sosial medianya. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun melupakan tujuan awalnya ketika matanya tertumbuk pada salah satu status Eunhyuk beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Kota Lautan dan Matahari tercintah_ PelabuahanMokpo # donghae861015_ GaemGyu_ imSML

Ada beberapa respon di kolom retweet dari teman Eunhyuk yang sebagian besar ia kenal, dan sebagian lagi tidak. Dan paling akhir adalah retweet balasan Donghae.

RT donghae861015: Kota Lautan dan Matahari tercintah_ PelabuhanMokpo Segera menyusul, huftt~ terjebak akhir tahun...

Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata kunyuk, namun senyumnya merekah. Tampaknya sepasang suami istri itu sengaja merahasiakan waktu kepulangan mereka kepadanya. Apakah ini terkait rencana saudara angkatnya untuk mengadakan acara Baby Shower kehamilan Eunhyuk di kampung halaman?

Kyuhyun merenung, lebih tepatnya mencoba mengingat-ingat momen pertemuan terakhir mereka di Seoul. Menghitung mundur, dan sampai pada kesimpulan, bahwa ini memang sudah waktunya Eunhyuk merayakan acara Baby Shower-nya.

Sungmin pasti akan senang mendengar kabar kepulangan dua orang itu. Atau malah tidak? Jangan-jangan Sungmin justru sedih karena saat ini ia juga tengah hamil. Kehamilan yang mereka sembunyikan untuk sementara ini.

Andai saja tak seperti ini situasinya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dengan sangat bangga ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kabar bahagia mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun tak masuk kantor karena ada beberapa urusan terkait perpajakan ke kantor departemen. Setelahnya ia menyempatkan singgah ke kantor konsultan jasa renovasi rumah yang telah mengatur janji temu antara ia dengan kontraktor mereka.

Rencananya Kyuhyun ingin merenovasi beberapa bagian rumahnya yang kurang efisien. Seperti menggabungkan dua kamar kosong yang jarang terpakai di lantai satu sebagai kamar utama.

Kedengarannya memang seperti ia sedang mengusahakan agar Sungmin melihat rumah mereka dengan cara berbeda. Kyuhyun ingin menyisihkan setiap bayang-bayang mantan istrinya yang mungkin akan membuat Sungmin tak nyaman tinggal di rumahnya. Itu artinya kamar baru, interior baru, dan yang pasti tempat tidur baru untuk mereka.

Sayangnya desainer andalan mereka sedang berada di lapangan saat itu, sehingga lagi-lagi mereka membuat janji temu untuknya dan si tukang gambar besok sore. Langsung di rumah Kyuhyun.

Satu jam berselang Kyuhyun kembali ke arah kantor untuk menjemput Sungmin. Rencananya mereka akan langsung menemui Eunhyuk di rumah orang tuanya. Sungmin memintanya menunggu di luar saja. Di tepi jalan sejauh sepuluh atau dua puluh meter dari gerbang masuk menuju pabrik, tapi sang empunya janji malah belum muncul, padahal hampir sebagian besar staff dan pegawai yang pulang di jam yang sama telah keluar meninggalkan pabrik. Sepertinya belakangan Sungmin menjadi manusia paling lelet sedunia. Termasuk aktivitas berangkat ke kantornya setiap pagi. Rasanya aneh melihat Sungmin yang biasanya super duper aktraktif itu, berubah menjadi anggun keibuan tanpa susah payah Kyuhyun memintanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri mengingat pembawaan si Bunny itu ketika mereka remaja. Seolah apa yang ia saksikan pada diri Sungmin saat ini, tak akan pernah akan ia saksikan seumur hidupnya. Semakin dewasa ia semakin kalem, cenderung feminim. Padahal Sungmin itu dulunya was wus layaknya angin. Gesit, tapi serampangan.

Sekali lagi diliriknya arloji di pergelangan tangan. Sudah mendekati pukul lima sore, tapi Sungmin belum terlihat juga. Setelah merasa tak ada yang dapat ia kerjakan dengan ponselnya, Kyuhyun melamunkan banyak rencana sembari menatap jauh kedepan, menanti kemunculan Sungmin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian gadis itu muncul. Berjalan santai di kejauhan. Seperti biasanya penampilannya terlihat manis dengan blazer merah muda seragam kerjanya. Rambut panjangnya tersimpul sebagian ke dalam jepit sederhana di tengah bagian belakang kepalanya. Sementara sebagian lagi tetap tergerai dipermainkan angin.

Sosoknya yang mungil dan kulitnya yang putih tampak berkilau dibawah bias matahari sore. Sesekali Sungmin tampak mengangguk sopan membalas sapaan sesama pegawai yang tengah berpapasan atau bahkan melewatinya. Begitu manis senyumnya. Ada kesan yang membuat orang lain gemas, namun tetap memikat dengan cara yang tak dapat ia wujudkan dalam lisannya.

Kyuhyun terpukau dalam pesona keindahan Sungmin bersama kumpulan kelopak cherry blossom yang berguguran seakan menjadi latar di belakangnya. Keduanya menciptakan bias warna jingga yang membakar ceruk hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mematung di balik kemudi. Degup jantungnya begitu keras memukul hingga nadinya berdenyut lebih cepat di pangkal tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit, saraf di ruas punggung hingga tengkuknya meremang. Kyuhyun mengeluhkan reaksi tubuhnya yang semakin tak mau berkoordinasi dalam setiap kekagumannya pada Sungmin belakangan ini. Hari demi hari Kyuhyun semakin tersiksa oleh perasaan jatuh cinta yang kadangkala membuatnya merasa malu karena terlambat merasakannya.

Dan lebih menyiksa lagi karena Sungmin menghalanginya mengungkap perasaan cinta itu lebih jauh. Seperti siang kemarin. Usahanya bahkan berbuah kesalahpahaman yang baru terselesaikan tadi pagi saat Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin untuk berangkat kerja. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha memahami. Mungkin sulit bagi sahabatnya memulai rasa itu di antara carut marut perubahan status juga hubungan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Mungkin semua itu berasal dari tekanan batin Sungmin yang sesungguhnya tersiksa karena tak memiliki pilihan lain, selain menerima tawaran, setengah paksaan darinya, kemudian ayahnya.

Kyuhyun selalu penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang Sungmin rasakan?

Sedangkan di pihaknya Kyuhyun menimbang. Seandainya Sungmin tidak tiba-tiba hamil, apakah ada kemungkinan baginya memperistri sahabatnya itu semudah ini? Jangan-jangan pada suatu masa, Sungmin akan merasa bosan, merasa terjebak, menyesali keputusannya. Dan akhirnya memilih meninggalkan dirinya, apakah akan seperti itu?

Belakangan ini angan dan kecemasan itu mulai akrab menghantui setiap langkah Kyuhyun dalam usahanya segera meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Namun sayangnya mengurus perceraian itu tak semudah mengurus surat izin mengemudi.

Debam suara pintu mobil yang telah ditutup kembali terdengar diikuti aroma citrus segar segera mengembalikan Kyuhyun dari keterpesonaannya. Menggapai kening mulus Sungmin, dan sekali lagi tak dapat menjaga mulutnya untuk memberi perhatian pada istrinya.

"Yang ini segar. Walaupun lotion vanila-mu juga lezat." Mengendus sekeliling Sungmin, nyaris menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya di tepi rahang, jika Sungmin tak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Mulai lagi..." Gerutu Sungmin. Jarinya memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobil.

"Bukan begitu, berpikir positif saja, ini kan hanya perhatianku padamu. Suami perhatian pada istri salah? Kalau tidak perhatian paling suami juga yang salah." Kyuhyun mencebik.

Sungmin terdiam. Hangat hatinya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terdengar sederhana, namun melambungkan. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi ia bisa mendengar kata itu melekat di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Suami-Istri. Minus bagaimana kedudukan itu ia dapatkan. Bahagia. Hanya bahagia.

"Mian," bisik Sungmin lirih. Sepertinya ia harus membuat sedikit pengakuan agar Kyuhyun lebih memaklumi sikap ketusnya belakangan ini. "Mianhae, belakangan ini aku semakin betah uring-uringan. Padahal sering menyesal setelahnya." Sungmin menunduk dan tersipu, sungguh merasa konyol.

"Tidak tahu kenapa orang yang paling membuatku sebal dan emosi itu kau. Kalau Shindong Ahjussi penjual ramyun di dekat perumahan. Kurasa tak akan berpengaruh, kebetulan sekali malah. Aku kan tidak suka ramyun buatannya." Sungmin sedikit melantur.

Itu mampu menciptakan seringai yang berkhasiat membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin tampan. Sungmin gemas ingin menyentuh wajah bahagia Kyuhyun. Senyum itu cukup lama tak terlihat selebar itu. Senyum yang mampu membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk mengiring langkah Kyuhyun, hanya untuk melihat senyum itu terus ada di sana.

"Aku agak sensitive dengan bau yang menyengat. Lotion vanila-ku termasuk dalam aroma yang aku anti sekali." Pengakuan Sungmin yang lain.

Kyuhyun melongo bodoh. Masa iya, orang hamil seperti itu? Dulu Ryeowook tak punya kelakuan yang aneh-aneh. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun lupa kalau Ryeowook sedang hamil, dan tahu-tahu saja perempuan itu melahirkan.

"Aroma uap nasi panas, aroma ceker ayam. Aroma detergen, obat gosok milik Appa, minyak rambut Appa. Bau kimchi buatan Appa, termasuk pengharum mobil lavender ini." Sungmin menyingkirkan botol parfum yang menempel di dashboard ke dalam laci. "Banyak sekali Kyu, aku lelah mencari cara supaya tidak sesensitive ini. Susahnya itu karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mual depan orang lain. Mereka akan curiga."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan wajah bodohnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mengatai-ngatai Kyuhyun.

"Memang enak kalau hanya disambi bengong saja?!" Ketusnya. Tuh... kan, dia mulai uring-uringan lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita ke dokter lagi. Konsultasi, kenapa begitu sekali. Mungkin saja resep obat dan vitaminnya bisa diganti."

"Jadwal periksanya satu minggu lagi. Sudah ke Eunhyuk saja."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengajukan kalimat debatnya, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh dering ponsel Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Aku angkat telepon dulu, siapa tahu penting."

Sungmin mengangguk samar, dan memilih mengatur ketinggian sandaran kursi agar ia dapat bersandar nyaman.

"Selamat sore -Iya saya sendiri -Besok jam lima? Wah lumayan sore saya kira, Bagaimana kalau di sela makan siang? -Bisa-bisa." Percakapan dari sisi Kyuhyun dengan seseorang di telepon. Samar Sungmin mendengar suara itu adalah suara seorang wanita.

"Tari -Baik, saya simpan nomornya. Kamsahamnida... -ne...ne -Selamat sore, saya hubungi lagi besok." Kyuhyun mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun menoleh. Sesaat menimbang kemudian menyebutkan informasi yang lain. "Orang pajak." Jawabnya singkat. Terlihat tak ingin membahas tentang itu lebih jauh.

"Tumben urusan pajak diurus sampai lewat jam kerja?" pancingnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh sepintas, lalu mengedik. "Ada yang belum selesai tadi. Yakin tidak ke dokter dulu?" alihnya.

"Langsung ke Eunhyuk saja." Kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Diam tanpa percakapan. Otaknya masih belum beranjak dari keingintahuannya. Feeling-nya mengatakan Kyuhyun tengah berbohong. Tapi kenapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Bunny, apa saja yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau bisa seperti mayat hidup begini?" cerca Eunhyuk, disela pelukan penuh rindu antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Kalimat bernada hiperbola itu seketika menuai cemberut di wajah Sungmin.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku selalu seperti ini, kalau pun turun paling hanya satu kilo atau dua kilo. Ini berapa Hyuk-ah?" tanyanya. Tangannya berada di permukaan perut Eunhyuk yang buncit.

"Masih satu, waktu terakhir ke dokter kandungan aku cek minggu lalu," jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

"Ish... maksudku berapa bulan usia kandunganmu?" Sungmin terlihat geregetan oleh jawaban Eunhyuk yang asal-asalan.

Wanita yang tengah hamil itu terkekeh melihat kekerasan hati teman kecilnya.

"Tambah cantik saja kau, Bunny kalau sedang marah, jeongmal! Tanya Kyuhyun saja kalau tidak percaya, iya kan, Kyu?" Eunhyuk mulai melempar kailnya. Sungguh ia begitu ingin mengorek rahasia yang tengah disembunyikan kedua sahabat kecilnya itu.

Seperti kabar yang ia dan Donghae dengar dari Heechul Eomma dan Hangkyung Appa. Bahwa dua sejoli ini meminta dinikahkan secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja ia dan suaminya senang, walaupun juga terkejut sekaligus kesal.

Alih-alih membagi kebahagiaan mereka yang terkesan sedikit ganjil. Dua manusia di hadapannya ini bahkan tampak sangat pandai bersandiwara. Bahkan setelah ia pancing pun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dikulum tak terbaca.

"Rencana Baby Shower-nya jadi Sabtu ini, Hyuk-ah?"

"Iya, fixed Sabtu ini, dan tidak ada alasan aku belum memberitahu kalian berdua ya. Kalau bisa kalian berdua datang paling pagi, pas hari Sabtu itu." Ancam Eunhyuk penuh tekad.

"Mau apa pagi-pagi? Memandikanmu?" sela Kyuhyun, seraya menyomot kudapan di dalam toples yang disediakan Eunhyuk. "Si Ikan amis kapan datang?" sambungnya.

"Besok malam. Appa dan Eomma juga besok malam. Mereka sudah bilang padamu, kalau mereka mau menumpang bermalam di rumahmu?"

"Belum, lagipula tidak bilang pun tidak masalah, selalu ada kamar kosong di rumahku, aku membuka kamar kost tapi tidak ada yang mau." Balas Kyuhyun, semakin ngawur.

"Mungkin tunggu nanti malam, biasanya Appa tidak mau mengganggu kalau sedang di kantor. Setiap telepon selalu malam," respon balasan Eunhyuk. Kecewa karena umpannya tak disambar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Ketiganya saling pandang dalam diam selama beberapa menit. Ada sedikit kecanggungan yang samar melingkupi tiga serangkai itu.

"Chaerim tidak dibawa, Hyuk-ah?" Sungmin memecah kesunyian.

"Sekolah sampai hari Jumat. Nanti menyusul bersama Appa-nya. Yoobi sehat saja?"

"Sehat, ini mau aku jemput minta tidur di rumah. Kemarin malam mengamuk karena tidak jadi." Sungmin tersenyum geli mengingat acara nina bobo lewat telepon semalam. Gara-gara batal menginap di rumah Sungmin, bocah kecil itu mengamuk lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya berjam-jam. Dan Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin menelepon Yoobi untuk memberi pengertian.

Awalnya karena dongkol oleh telepon berbuah pertengkaran kecil mereka di kantor. Sungmin enggan mengangkat telepon Kyuhyun, tapi pesan singkat permintaan Kyuhyun tentang Yoobi tak dapat ia abaikan.

Sementara di sisi Eunhyuk. Wanita itu semakin tak tahan menjaga mulutnya untuk mengajukan tanya yang memenuhi benaknya sejak ia berada di Seoul.

"Aneh, padahal aku bertanya tentang anak si evil Kyuhyun, kenapa kau yang menjawab Bunny? Apa kau ibunya?" tanya Eunhyuk kalem.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya balik, lirih dan ragu.

"Aisshh~ kenapa aku yang lelah. Kalian berdua apa tidak lelah?" sentak Eunhyuk.

Berdiri menuding dua orang yang tengah duduk di hadapannya, kemudian membenturkan dua kepala mereka satu dengan yang lain.

"Aduh!" pekik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"Berhenti sandiwara di depanku, aku sudah mendengar kalau kalian sudah menikah, jadi tidak usah ditutup-tutupi lagi. Donghae dan aku kesal dengan kelakuan kalian. Kita ini keluarga kenapa tega sekali kalian berdua main rahasia dengan kami, ini tidak lucu, asal kau tahu!" Cerocos Eunhyuk, tersengal-sengal karena lelah bicara tanpa jeda.

"Sabar Hyuk-ah, sabar..." Sungmin tak dapat menyembunyikan geli di rona wajahnya. Ia berdiri menjajari Eunhyuk, kemudian memijat tengkuknya.

"Kau pikir aku mau muntah?" tepisnya. "Klarifikasi." Tandasnya, seraya mendorong Sungmin kembali duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Woah... klarifikasi, memang kami selebritis? Tanya Kyuhyun saja, Hyuk-ah, aku bingung harus bercerita di bagian yang mana. Bagaimana awal mulanya."

Sungmin mangkir dari tanggung jawab memenuhi keingintahuan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada yang dirahasiakan, Lee Hyukjae. Semua ini awalnya juga di luar rencana kami." Kyuhyun menuturkan beberapa hal yang tak terlalu rumit untuk Eunhyuk pahami, agar sebisa mungkin ipar sekaligus sahabatnya itu percaya. Tentu saja tak mungkin semua aib mereka berdua, ia beberkan pada Eunhyuk. Sedangkan saat ditanya ibu angkatnya tentang kemungkinan terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun memilih tak menjawab.

Tapi, jika di kemudian hari hal itu terungkap oleh waktu kelahiran anaknya yang ternyata lebih cepat. Biarlah hal itu menjadi urusan mereka kelak. Toh pada saat itu, ia dan Sungmin pastilah telah resmi menikah. Semoga saja.

Pertemuan hari itu segera berakhir karena sudah semakin sempit waktu mereka untuk menjemput Yoobi dari kegiatan les baletnya. Kendati sangat ingin menahan mereka lebih lama, guna mencari tahu kisah mereka selepas menikah. Terutama apa yang sesungguhnya mereka rasakan selepas menikah, bagaimana kehidupan yang mereka jalani dengan status pernikahan seperti itu. Eunhyuk terpaksa menyerah dan menahan dirinya untuk bersabar hingga mereka bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya, dua hari mendatang.

Lucu rasanya menikah demi menghindari gosip miring di kantor. Terdengar seperti bukan sebuah alasan yang cukup kuat bagi keduanya untuk memutuskan menikah, kemudian merencanakan untuk segera meresmikannya begitu status Kyuhyun dinyatakan bebas.

Apakah bukan karena ada cinta dibalik selimut prahara yang tengah melingkupi kedua hati sahabatnya itu? Ataukah ini hanya ambisi keegoisan Kyuhyun semata?

Tapi bagimana dengan Sungmin sendiri? Apakah sahabatnya itu sedemikian putus asanya dalam menemukan pasangan hidup, sehingga menerima tawaran sinting Kyuhyun. Rasanya mustahil.

Eunhyuk mengenal Sungmin dengan baik, dan si Bunny satu itu tak akan dengan mudahnya menerima kegilaan Kyuhyun dengan begitu saja tanpa pertimbangan matang. Terlebih sekian lama ia tahu Sungmin bahkan terlihat sangat pemilih dalam urusan pria yang dekat dengannya. Yang bahkan terkesan tak pernah serius dan berumur lama dalam berhubungan dengan lawan jenis.

Satu-satunya pria yang dekat dengannya seumur-umur Eunhyuk mengenal Sungmin. Itu hanya Kyuhyun. Keduanya bahkan tampak laksana kunci dan gembok, sendok dan garpu, piring dan gelas. Ah-kenapa baru sekarang Eunhyuk sadar kalau kedua orang terdekatnya itu begitu saling terikat. Saling bergantung. Teramat saling menyanyangi. Tidakkah kemudian keduanya menyadari apa yang mereka rasakan akhirnya bergerak ke arah berbeda belakangan ini. Walaupun dapat dikatakan terlambat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sendiri oleh kemungkinan romantis dari kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan untuk ia tanam di dalam kepalanya, masih di tempat yang sama sejak terakhir kali ia melambai pada kepergian mobil Kyuhyun. Di beranda rumah orangtuanya. Kesimpulan itu membuatnya teramat bahagia. Dan ia tahu siapa yang juga akan sama bahagia dengannya, jika mendengar berita ini.

Donghae, suaminya.

.

.

.

Damai rasanya melihat ketiga orang yang disayanginya berkumpul di meja makan yang sama, menikmati apa yang ia buat walau mungkin hanya menu ala kadarnya. Resep standar yang ia pelajari secara otodidak melalui aplikasi memasak cerdas di internet.

Ikan kakap goreng, Korean beef bulgogi dan telur dadar, serta tak lupa kimchi goreng kesukaan ayahnya, yang tak ia sangka-sangka menjadi makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun juga sejak malam itu.

Khusus Yoobi, Galbitang dan dadar telur. Yoobi tak menyukai ikan. Pekerjaan rumah juga untuknya agar sedikit demi sedikit Yoobi mau mencicipi jenis makanan itu dikemudian hari.

Dan gadis kecil itu kini telah meringkuk pulas di tempat tidurnya, setelah sesaat lalu Sungmin membacakan buku berjudul 101 Dongeng Negeri Ginseng yang Yoobi selalu bawa kemana-mana. Itu adalah buku pemberian Sungmin, ia mulai cemas pada pola pikir dan imajinasi Yoobi yang terlalu berkiblat pada dongeng-dongeng Disney. Terlalu banyak magic dalam unsur kisah-kisah Disney,dan Sungmin tak ingin putrinya terus bermimpi akan kemewahan, dan keajaiaban tanpa mengetahui, bahwa kebahagiaan tak selalu diraih dengan cara yang ajaib, tapi butuh proses merangkak, berjuang juga kesabaran.

Putrinya? Sungmin tersenyum asing, namun senang menyebut serta mengakui Yoobi dengan label barunya. Semua itu membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

Walau belum sempurna impiannya, namun mendapatkan dua orang itu di dalam hidupnya, Itu lebih dari apapun yang ia impikan selama ini.

Belakangan mengetahui Yoobi menerima dengan senang hati status barunya, serta menyematkan panggilan Eomma kepadanya dengan bangga. Tanpa sadar Sungmin meneteskan air mata haru. Saat ini duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur mengamati Yoobi yang tertidur pulas dengan salah satu telapak tangan yang mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

Tak tahan Sungmin beringsut perlahan mendekat ke arah Yoobi, mencium kening gadis itu sekian lama, menikmati aroma shampo beraroma stroberi milik Sungmin yang ia gunakan untuk keramas sore ini. Wajah polos itu tetap lelap dengan damainya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Wajah dan segala hal yang Yoobi miliki begitu mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah benar kata orangtua, jika genetik anak perempuan lebih banyak menurun pada Appa, begitupun sebaliknya.

Jika melihat Yoobi rasanya ia patut mempercayai teori itu.

Kyuhyun tersendat langkah di ambang pintu. Setelah cukup lama bercengkrama dengan ayah mertuanya, ia berencana bergabung dengan dua suara canda dan raung bunyi-bunyian menyerupai suara hewan yang Sungmin dan putrinya buat. Mungkin buku dongeng yang kini tergeletak di sisi kepala Yoobi adalah penyebabnya.

Sungmin mengimitasi suara binatang di dalam dongeng yang sedang dibacakannya. Hanya sayangnya keingintahuannya itu tak bertemu harap. Apa yang ia saksikan sungguh membuat hatinya meleleh oleh keharuan.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungmin saat ini, yang jelas istrinya itu tampak menempelkan hidungnya di kening putrinya dengan mata terpejam. Menghirup, menikmati sepenuh perasaan. Sungmin tak menyadari kehadirannya karena mata wanita itu terpejam. Dan jika ia tak salah melihat, ada kerlip kristal di celah bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik itu.

Sungmin menangis.

Apa yang Sungmin tangisi? Batin Kyuhyun pilu.

Apakah situasi mereka yang masih dapat dikatakan kacau saat ini? Ataukah nasibnya yang ternyata hanya berakhir menjadi istri sahabatnya, seorang pria yang pernah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

Tapi apa yang tampil di hadapannya ini sungguh murni bukan? Ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang Sungmin tunjukkan pada Yoobi, bahkan jauh sebelum saat ini, adalah sebuah kasih yang jujur. Wanita itu menyayangi putrinya tanpa itikad apa-apa, benar-benar murni dan tulus.

Untuk itulah Yoobi dengan kepolosannya menyambut ulur jalin kasih Sungmin tanpa syarat.

Kyuhyun mendekat perlahan, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Pelan diletakkannya telapak tangannya di bahu Sungmin. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Seketika Sungmin membuka mata.

"Eh? Kapan kau masuk?" menarik diri secara spontan.

Reflek membersit sudut mata, menyembunyikan titik air matanya.

"Kenapa malah balik bertanya?" Kyuhyun cemberut. Berpura-pura kesal. "Dan kenapa kau menangis?" kejarnya lagi.

"Siapa yang menangis?" elak Sungmin. Segera berpaling ke arah lain.

Mengatur bantal di sisi kiri dan kanan Yoobi.

"Tidak menangis, tapi air mata dan ingus meler?" Kyuhyun kambuh menjahili Sungmin.

"Aku sungguh tidak menangis. Kenapa harus menangis?" Sungmin berkeras. "Gara-gara menguap mungkin," imbuhnya.

Ia bergerak membenahi beberapa hal di dalam kamar. Aneka botol perawatan kulit dan make-up-nya yang terguling, memeriksa ulang tas sekolah Yoobi untuk besok pagi yang sebenarnya telah ia dan Yoobi siapkan sebelum gadis kecil itu pergi tidur.

Pakaian kotor Yoobi di sudut kaki tempat tidur. Pakaian kerja Kyuhyun yang tersampir di kursi meja kerja di sudut ruangan. Sementara pria itu kini telah berganti pakaian santai yang ia bawa beserta beberapa benda milik Yoobi sejak tadi pagi di dalam mobil.

Sungguh malam ini Sungmin baru menyadari kamarnya terlihat lebih semarak dari biasanya. Dan rasanya perannya sebagai wanita dewasa yang telah berkeluarga seolah nyata. Bukannya mengeluh Sungmin bahkan tersenyum dalam hati. Ia bahkan telah merindukan suasana ini begitu lama.

Sedikitpun ia tak merasa keberatan, jika setiap hari kamarnya akan seberantakan ini. Satu-satunya alasan ia terlihat sibuk berbenah kesana-kemari, bukan karena ia risih dengan segala kekacauan yang kedua orang istimewa ini buat di seantero kamarnya. Tetapi lebih karena gugup.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar bersama di dalam kamar sejak mereka melaksanakan sumpah sehidup semati di depan Pendeta dan beberapa saksi. Untunglah ada Yoobi di antara mereka. Tapi tetap saja aura di dalam kamarnya terasa lebih intim dari biasanya. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun seperti tak lelah menatap kepadanya dengan cermat. Mengikuti gerak-geriknya bagai elang yang bertengger nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi rajin berbenah? Jangan bilang karena si baby." Olok Kyuhyun.

Dia mulai lagi. Keluh Sungmin dalam hati.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan mulut sedikit saja, apa dia tidak tahu? kalau aku gugup sekali. Batinnya. Lalu untuk apa dia turun dari tempat tidur?

Kyuhyun memang turun dari tempat tidur. Bahkan melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa benda yang coba ia atur kembali di atas meja komputer merangkap meja kerjanya, di sudut ruangan.

Perlahan diputarnya bahu Sungmin menghadap ke arahnya. Menatap foxy bening dan wajah manis itu dengan debaran dada yang membuncah.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman, Ming?" sebuah pertanyaan, yang tak perlu untuk dijawab. Kyuhyun hanya sedang mencoba menebak isi kepala dan hati Sungmin. "Kau merasa bersedih dengan semua ini?" tanyanya mencari tahu. "Atau ada sesuatu yang kau cemaskan, kau khawatirkan?" kali ini kedua telapak tangan lebar itu telah menangkup seraut wajah bak bulan purnama itu di dalam rangkumannya.

Sungmin menggeleng samar. Berusaha menjauhkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Istirahatlah. Besok sidang evaluasi dimulai, siapa tahu kau yang dapat giliran pertama. Besok juga harus berangkat lebih pagi untuk mengantar Yoobi, lalu putar balik ke kantor. Sorenya sepulang kerja ada janji ke dokterku. Aku tidak mau Pak Sopir tidak fit karena kelelahn," senyumnya.

"Terdengar seperti tugas yang sangat-sangat berat, Nyonya." Jawab Kyuhyun melebih-lebihkan. "Sayangnya aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum istriku menjawab kenapa dia menangis sembari mencium anakku""

"Anakku juga Kyuhyun." Sela Sungmin memprotes.

"Oke anak kita dan anak ibunya juga. Sudah benar?"

Sungmin mengangguk puas, walau sedikit kedut terasa mencubit relung hati yang tersembunyi saat Kyuhyun menyebut ibunya, dan itu tentu saja Ryeowook. Walaupun porsi kecemburuannya pada Ryeowook tak lagi sebesar dulu. Tetap saja wanita itu ada di antara masa lalu bahkan masa depan mereka.

"Aku ingin mendengar apa yang kau mau, apa yang kau rasakan. Apakah situasi ini membebanimu? Aku tidak bicara tentang Yoobi, aku tahu ketulusan hatimu pada Yoobi tidak akan menghalangi apa yang akan kita raih di masa yang akan datang. Tapi, jika ternyata ada sesuatu yang lebih besar, maksudku penghalang itu. Kumohon katakan padaku."

Kali ini Kyuhyun telah membebaskan rangkuman tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Sungmin. Sebagai gantinya ia menggenggam kedua telapak mungil itu di kedua tangannya.

Godaan itu begitu besar menghampiri pangkal tenggorokkan Sungmin. Sesuatu yang meluap-luap yang teramat ingin ia ungkap dan juga teriakkan pada Kyuhyun selama bertahun- tahun.

Penghalang itu hanyalah dahagaku akan cintamu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin mahligai ini kita mulai dan rakit dengan benang keagungan cinta yang kita miliki satu sama lain. Hanya itu.

Namun susunan kalimat itu tak terucap. Baitnya tetap bisu terkunci di dalam hatinya. Kehendak itu tak berani mengemuka. Ia teramat malu Kyuhyun mengetahui isi harta karun terpendamnya selama nyaris dua dasa warsa.

Dan sebagai gantinya. "Mauku tidak penting lagi, Kyu. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah, ada Appa, kau dan juga Yoobi dalam hari-hariku. Itu saja sudah cukup," ucapnya. Dan ia tak menyukai kerut kecewa di wajah pria yang dicintainya itu.

Jari jemarinya terulur menyentuh helai rambut yang jatuh di dahi Kyuhyun yang mengerut bingung. "Jangan cemas akan apapun, aku bahagia memiliki kalian." Tandasnya meyakinkan."Sekarang aku yang bertanya -apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sehingga merasa pilu bertanya tentang itu padaku?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun termenung sebelum memilih kalimat penyampaiannya. "Kadang aku berpikir tentang segala kegilaanku. Rasionalitas yang tak aku kenal. Aku teramat senang dapat melihatmu setiap hari di sisiku. Aku terbakar setiap kali menyentuh kelembutan kulitmu. Menghirup wangimu. Aku kesal karena kita tinggal berjauhan. Seperti halnya Yoobi, aku suka kolokan karena rindu padamu." Aku Kyuhyun. Menyeringai malu.

Sungmin terdiam. Melambung mekar kuncup-kuncup cinta hatinya dengan bangga. Lalu dengan bergetar ia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun juga membuat jeda dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba serius. Tatap matanya berenang ke dalam bening telaga Sungmin. Mencipta gelombang tinggi berbuih yang sejenak melintas di matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu... mungkin..." Gantungnya.

"Mungkin apa, Kyu?" Sungmin mengejar tak puas.

Lagi Kyuhyun terdiam menimbang, ragu. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti... aku bisa benar-benar mencintaimu, Ming. Mencintai dan menyayangimu bukan lagi sebagai sahabat seperti selama ini, atau hanya karena dorongan nafsu sesaat yang sering kali di luar kendali."

Pengakuan Kyuhyun diluar dugaan Sungmin, ia nyaris mendengar sebuah ungkapan cinta tersirat dalam setiap kata yang Kyuhyun sampaikan. Namun, ia tak mau terlalu besar kepala dengan menjadi kelewat percaya diri.

Keduanya membisu setelahnya.

Sekian lama mereka terdiam dan hanya saling bertukar pandang. Ada begitu banyak makna tersirat yang mereka bagi lewat tatapan lembut berbalut kasih yang tak terucap. Menanamkan keyakinan di hati, bahwa mereka akan mampu saling membahagiakan diri masing-masing dalam rumah tangga sesungguhnya, kelak.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum di bibirnya penuh kepuasan, lalu dalam satu sentakkan tak terduga direngkuhnya pinggul istrinya merapat ke arahnya. Menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan untuk sebuah isyarat kedip atau anggukan. Sebelum akhirnya merangsak ke meja di bagian belakang mereka. Sebelah tangannya mendapatkan bagian tengkuk Sungmin untuk ia dongakkan dalam tindakan yang ia pilih untuk memuaskan laparnya.

"Ada Yoobi, Kyu..." Kalimat protes Sungmin tertelan di antara desak bibir Kyuhyun yang tegas menguasai bibirnya. Menggiring lidah dari sisi ke sisi, mencecap segala rasa yang dapat ia reguk dari setiap kelembutan indera perasa Sungmin, sesuatu yang teramat ia rindukan beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Dan ia puas karena Sungmin membalas perlakuannya.

Sampai pria itu justru berhenti, lalu menempelkan keningnya di dahi istrinya dalam seringai jahil yang membuat Sungmin tersadar untuk menjauh.

Kyuhyun menahannya. Belitan lengannya kuat di pinggul Sungmin yang rasanya jauh lebih ramping dan rapuh. Kyuhyun mencium lagi, kali ini kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat Sungmin merasa geli di seluruh permukaan wajah juga leher.

Wanita itu mengerang parau dalam hasrat yang tak dapat dibendung oleh suara dan nafasnya yang berkhianat.

"Kumohon, jangan membuatku berpikir kau sengaja mengirim sinyal, Ming." Bisik Kyuhyun di lekuk bahu Sungmin. Mengendus sekitar leher, menggigit kecil belakang telinga istrinya. "Hanya ada kamar Mandi, atau-"

"Asal-tidak-di sini." Bisik balas Sungmin tersendat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Galbitang : sup rusuk sapi

.

Oya, pernikahan KyuMin ini kalau di indonesia itu nikah siri ya, saya ngga tau di korea ada atau ngga makanya saya sedikit bingung waktu ngeditnya :D

Ga bosen2 saya terimakasih untuk yg selalu menunggu dan review ff remake ini, maaf saya gabisa cantumin satu2 nama kalian seperti biasanya, tapi saya selalu baca semua review kalian kok...

Okay, see you next chap~^^


End file.
